


The Heros of High School

by JadynRosetta



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 109,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadynRosetta/pseuds/JadynRosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If moving from a small town to a big city isn't intimidating enough, sixteen year old Alba has to adapt to his new school in the middle of his Junior year.  Not only that but a bully, clingy friend, and a school that makes his normal life a living hell?  Alba has way more than he can handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Fresh-Meat Alba

**Author's Note:**

> First Senyuu fanfic... this was four pages long so sorry for the long chapter.

* * *

Alba sits in his desk for first hour.  His teacher told him to sit and wait for class to start so they can get the introduction over with quickly.  Alba scans the empty room, about thirty desks, he sighs.  

‘Please tell me that this class won’t be full.’  He thought to himself.

“Alba?”  He looks at his teacher.  She was a young woman with short black hair and black eyes.

“Yes Ms. Justice?”  Alba asks.

“Class will start in five minutes, I wish you luck.”

‘What does she mean by that?  Is she saying the school is crazy?  No, it can’t be…’  Alba chuckles under his breath.

The bell rings and the class quickly got full, Alba looks around and mutters “Shit.”  He saw who was sitting next to his left.  A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.  She wore a green turtleneck sweater and skinny jeans.  She was really pretty.  

To his right, a boy with raven hair and a cat like face.  He wore a black hoodie and dark jeans, also a dark red scarf under his hoodie.  He couldn’t really see his eyes due to them being closed…

‘Is he asleep?’  Alba thought.  ‘School hasn’t started yet.’  The boy opens his eyes looking directly at Alba.  They were a creepy red color.

“What’s up with you?”  He asks coldly, Alba looks away breaking into a cold sweat.   

“Um… nothing…”  Alba whispers.  The boy rolls his eyes and closed them again.  

‘Do I have to sit next to him for the rest of the year?’  He thought to himself.  The bell interrupted his thoughts signaling class has started.  Ms. Justice stands in front holding a book.

“Hello boys and girls~”  She said with enthusiasm.  “I’ve told you guys last week we have a new student!”  The class looks around.  “Well he is right there!  Stand Mr. Frühling!”  She calls.

Alba stands and looks at his class who was staring at him.

“Tell us your name and where you came from.”  Ms. Justice said.

“I’m Alba Frühling, I lived in the country close to the mountains, but I went to school near where I lived.”  He smiles.  “It’s very nice to meet you all.”

“Alright everyone get a good look at this fresh meats face!”

“Wait, huh?”  Alba looks at his teacher.  She gave a happy smile, Alba quickly sat down and hid his face, the whole class starts laughing.

“Now open your books to page two ninety.”  Ms. Justice opens her health book.  Almost everyone opens their books, almost.

“Ms. Justice?”  Alba raises his hand.

“Yes fresh meat?”

“THAT’S NOT MY NAME!”  He retorts.  “I don’t have a book.”

“Share with a neighbor for today, I’ll assign you a book tomorrow.”  Ms. Justice said.  Alba looks to his right, the boy had no book.

‘Go figure.’  Alba thought to himself.  He looks to his left, she had hers.  She caught him staring, she smiles sweetly and scoots closer.  

“So you’re the fresh meat huh?  Well it’s nice to get a new kid.”  She said, Alba sighs.  “Well I’m Hime.  It’s nice to meet you too, Alba.”  

“Um… Thanks Hime.”  He felt calmer being around Hime, she was nicer then the guy on the other side of him.  

* * *

“So what’s your next class Alba?”  Hime asks when class was almost over.  

“Um…”  He pulls out his schedule.  “I have math with Maou.”  

“Oh she is soooo nice!”  Hime said.  “She teaches algebra and advanced mathematics.  Everyone loves her.”  Hime said happily.  “She is right over there.  See ya.”  The blonde runs off to her next class, Alba walks into his next class a tall woman was at her desk typing, she had long pink hair and her eyes were closed… well they appeared to be.

Alba walks up to her.

“Hi… um.”  He looks at her teacher tag.  “Mrs. Maou?”  She looks up, Alba was surprised.  She looks younger than Ms. Justice.

“Oh you must Mr. Frühling.”  She got up and shook his hand.  “Welcome to Algebra.”

“Thanks.”  Alba said.

“Um your desk is…”  She got up and began to walk around.  “It’s over… give me a moment it’s…”  She trips and falls on her face.

“Are you alright?”  Alba asks with concern.  She shot up.

“I’m fine… Your desk is over there.”  She points to the far right desk.  Alba sets his stuff down watching students file in.  The bell rings and Mrs. Maou runs to the front.

“Hi class.”  She smiles sweetly.  “That kid over there is new.  Now that we have that out of the way, let’s begin.”  Alba sighs, at least she made it quick.

A few minutes in and the door swings open.  

“Mrs. Maou I have a reason for being late!”  A young man runs in, he had bright blue eyes and black and white hair.

‘Is that dyed?’  Alba thought.  The kid ran up to Mrs. Maou.  ‘God he is tall…’  Alba was shocked at his height.  

“What’s your reason Crea?”  She asks.

“Ya see Shii-Tan was showing me this thing he found online see?  We lost track of time, and it’s Shii-Tan’s free hour!”  Crea explains with full motion.

“Crea you’re a Senior, you should know the school times by now.”  Mrs. Maou said with no change in her facial expression.

“Heheh.  Yeah, sorry.”  Crea said putting his hand behind his head.  He turns around and sees Alba.  “Who are you?”  He asks.  Alba looks at Crea.

“I’m Alba.”  He said, Crea got big happy eyes.  He runs up and got right in Alba’s face.

“You’re new aren’t you?  This is so cool, we rarely get new kids.  Are you a Junior?  You have to be if you’re in this class, or you’re not the best at math like me.”  He was talking a mile a minute.  Alba couldn’t keep up.

“Crea go sit.  If you want you can show Alba to his next class after this.”  Mrs. Maou said.  

“Okay!”  Crea ran to his desk, which is on the other side.  

“Now we may begin.”  

* * *

 

“So Alba where are you from?”  Crea asks leading him to his next class.

“I’m from a small town.  Actually I lived in the country.”

“So a big city must be different!”  Crea said as he ran ahead of Alba and walked backwards facing the brunette.

“I always thought cities were scary.”

“Not really, actually lots of fun things happen in the city.  If you know where to look.”  Crea said with a big dorky smile.  Alba relaxes, another person he can trust.  Crea stops in front of the gymnasium.  “This is our next class.”

“Our?”

“I have gym this hour too!”  Crea runs in.

“But I … Oh boy.”  He walks after Crea.

“Huh?”  Crea looks around.  “Shii-Tan isn’t here?”

“Shii-Tan?”

“He’s my friend, more like a brother than anything.”  Crea looks around.  “He’s a Junior like you Alba.”  Crea sighs.  “He’s skipping again.”  Crea walks up to the gym teacher.  “Coach Baum!  Coach!”  He runs after the slow moving teacher.  He looked older, and had a scar on his left eye.  

Alba was hoping the class wasn’t full but low and behold it was.

“So you’re the fresh meat I’ve been hearing about?”  Alba turns to see a girl his height.  She had blue hair and dark blue eyes.

“I’m not fresh meat, I’m Alba.”  He stated coldly.

“I’m Ares, the best sports player in this school.  Don’t cross me and we’ll do fine.”  She smirks.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”  Alba walks away from the girl, she just followed him.

“Anyways, you having a fun first day?”

“Kind of.”  Alba looks at her.  “What grade are you?”

“Senior.  My goal is to strike fear in the freshmen's hearts.  The next year freshmen.”  Ares said, she seemed so full of energy.

The whistle blew and all the kids ran to the changing rooms, Crea drags Alba.

“Here you can share with Shii-Tan and I.”  Crea said, Alba looks at all the full lockers.

‘Better than finding one.’  Alba thought.

“Our combo is 13-40-23.”  Crea pulls the lock open.  “You have clothes?”  Crea asks.

“Didn’t think about it.”  Alba said.  Crea handed him a dark red shirt and black sweatpants.

“Those are Shii-Tans.”  Crea pulls out a white shirt and bright blue shorts.

“The pants seem long…”  Alba held the sweatpants up to Crea.  Crea looks at Alba confused.  “And won’t your friend get mad?”

“He won’t figure out.”  Crea got changed and ran out.

* * *

After gym Alba looks at his schedule.  He had the earliest lunch hour, he sighs and walks to the cafeteria.  

* * *

“So Shii-Tan have you met the new kid yet?”  Crea asks.

“Huh?”

“He’s in my math class and gym… by the way he borrowed your clothes.  I hope you don’t mind.  So have you seen him?”

“No.”  

“He’s so interesting.  Oh I see him.”  Crea waves his arms like a maniac.  “He doesn’t see me…”

“Boo Hoo.”

“I’ll go get him, he can sit with us.”  Crea got up and ran towards Alba.  Moments later Crea walks back with Alba.

Alba looks at the table and makes a disgusted face.

‘Not this guy again.’  Alba thought.

“Alba, this is Shii-Tan.”  Crea motioned his arms towards the boy.  His red eyes glare at Alba.  

Alba tried to be friendly and held his arm out.

“I’m Alba.”  He reaches up and smacks Albas head.  “OW!”   

“Names Ross.  Oh and that's for using my clothes.”  Alba sits across from Crea holding his head, his glare never left the raven haired boy.  

“Shii-Tan is a little on the violent side.  Don’t worry about it he gets me all the ti-”  Ross punches Crea in the stomach.

“See?”  A weak Crea said.

“O-Okay…”  Alba scoots as far from Ross as possible.  As Alba was eating Ross kept taking his food.  “Stop.”

“Make me.”  Ross took Albas drink.  Alba pulls his tray away.  Ross just gave him a look and reached for Albas sandwich.

“Knock it off jerk!”  Alba slaps Ross’s hand, he slowly looks at Ross.  His face had one look on it.  Alba feared for his life and ran off, forgetting his tray.

Ross took the tray and ate the rest of Albas food.

* * *

Alba unlocks his house and walks in.  His Mom and Dad were at work so Alba was alone.  He walks into the living room and flops on the couch.  He looks at the ceiling, tired and wanting to go back home and not live in this stupid place anymore.  

He looks at his room which is at the end of a hallway connected to the living room.  A lot of boxes, he didn’t feel like unpacking so he just sat on the couch and slept.  Thinking about all the people at the school.

“This is going to be one hell of a year.”  Alba mumbles before going to sleep.


	2. Settling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alba now trying to settle down not only in his new home, but his school life. Also Ares's arch nemesis, and Ross and Crea well... they're the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seven pages?! I need to stop, but I've been typing while watching the Super Bowl... I can't believe I got another chapter done in a day!

* * *

Alba wakes up to the sound of his phone alarm, he grabs it and hits the “off” button.  He sits up in his dim room surrounded by boxes.  He got up and walked to his closet, he pulled out a black shirt, jeans, and a red jacket.  He finds a plastic bag and throws a pair of green shorts and a white shirt with a fox on it in the bag

He got changed and walks into the bathroom that was next to his room.  He combs his hair back and got out his contacts, he put it one in his left eye and blinks a bit.  He looks in the mirror and smiles.

“Aru-Tan, you awake?”  He hears his Mom call.

“Yeah.”  He walks into the living room.  His Mom was making a breakfast sandwich for him.

“I wanted you tell you that today we should all try to unpack.  Your room looks full with all those boxes.”  

“My room will be full even without those boxes.”  Alba took the breakfast sandwich.  

“Anyways we’ll all be home earlier today so we can get this place set up, okay Aru-Tan?”

“Whatever.  Can we get going?”  Alba asks throwing his backpack over his shoulder.  His Mom grabs the car keys and follows her impatient son.

* * *

Alba walks into the school and surprised it had some kids already, the early birds.  Alba felt a hand on his shoulder.  He turns to see Ares.

“Sup Alba.”  She said with a smirk.

“Ares, right?”

“Yep, don’t go forgetting now.  Anyways, I wanted to give you some advice, from your upperclassmen.”

“I’m an upperclassmen too.”  Alba said with a bored expression.

“Shh!”  She silences him.  “Anyways I’m gonna say it.  This school has it’s own way of treating people.”

‘Haven’t noticed.’  Alba thought sarcastically.

“So some of us aren’t use to new kids.”  Ares said.  “So pick your friends wisely.”  She wraps her arms around his neck.  “Someone as cute as you could get eaten up in a day.”  She does an evil laugh, Alba grabs one of her arms and twists it behind her back.

“I’ll be fine, and I’m not cute.”  Alba stated.

“You’re stronger than you look.”  Ares complemented.  Alba lets go and apologizes.

“Ares what are you doing?”  Alba and Ares look behind her to see a blonde boy walk up, he was taller than Ares.  He had a creepy face, he also dressed in baggy clothes and chains.

“Ah, Foyfoy.”  Ares spoke up.  “What brings you in early?”

“Student Senate duh.”  Alba was surprised, such a scary face was in something so … normal.

Foyfoy notices Alba.  He points at him.

“Fresh meat?”

“Yeah, this is Alba, he’s in your class.”

“Welcome Alba.”  He lightly hits Albas head with the back of his hand and walks away.  Ares winks at Alba and follows Foyfoy.

Alba looks down and wonders if he’ll make any friends soon.

* * *

“Shii-Tan wake up!”  Crea smack Ross with a pillow several times.  Ross took the pillow glaring at his friend.  “Come on we’re going to be late!”  Crea got off of Ross and ran to get changed.

“Urg.”  Ross sat up and looks at his clock.  “Shit.”  He got up quickly.  “You couldn’t have woken me up earlier, useless friend?”  Ross mocks Crea.

“I slept in, Uncle didn’t wake us up.”  Crea shouts from the bathroom, Ross looks around the house.

“Where has that useless bastard gone to now?”  He asks.

“Don’t know, he’s just out today.”  Crea said while walking out.  He had on a grey tee shirt and black jeans.

 “I’m gonna kill him.”  Ross walks to the bathroom and got ready.  He put on a black tank top and red jeans, he found his scarf and put it around his neck.

“Here.”  Crea tossed Ross his black hoodie, Crea slid on a white jacket and they both ran outside.

* * *

“Hey Alba’s here.”  Crea said happily.  “ALBA SAN!”  He calls the brunette, Alba looks up and smiles.

“You’re here early.”  Crea said walking up to Alba, Ross right behind him.

“More like you two are late, morning hour is almost over.”  Alba said.  Crea pulls his phone out.

“Oh, wow we made it in the nick of time Shii-Tan.”  Crea said with a smile.

“What caused you guys to be this late?”  Alba asks.

“Uncle wasn’t there to wake us up.  Shii-Tan and I didn’t have time for breakfast… man I’m hungry.”

“Wait.”  Alba took a bit to process what Crea just said.  “You two live together?”

“Yep.”  Crea smile never left his face.

“Why?”

“Crea’s parents abandoned him, case closed.  Come on Crea let’s get breakfast.”  Ross walks towards the cafeteria.  

“See ya second hour Alba San!”  Crea waves.  Alba waves back and walks away.

‘I think he counts as one friend… I think.’  Alba thought.

* * *

“Why do you hate Alba?”  Crea asks eating the schools pathetic excuse for breakfast pizza.  

“Because.”  Ross finished chocolate muffin in a few bites.

“Oh… I think he’s nice.  You two may get along well.”  Crea said.

“Yeah right.”  In truth Ross doesn’t mind Alba.  Sure he seems dumb, but he had something Ross admires.  Like hell it’s the hand slap thing, Ross was planning his revenge for that.

“Hey gents!”  A loud voice comes up and slams his hands on their table.  Crea and Ross look up to see a tan boy with a big smile.

“Tsk.  Just you.”  Ross looks away.

“Hey hey don’t be like that!”  

“Hi Elf.”  Crea said.

“See Shion that’s how ya greet others.”  He wraps one arm around Crea, both with the same dumb smile.

“Go away.”  Ross said coldly.

“I wanna ask ya somethin though.”  Elf whines.

“Make it quick.”

“Okay so I-”

“Don’t care, quit wasting my time.”  Ross cuts the poor guy off.

“I missed math and I need to borrow yer notes.”  Elf ignored Ross and told him anyways.

“Quit skipping, and ask Alf.”

“Alf isn’t in the same class though.”  He whines.

“Does it look like I give a single fuck?”  Ross asks coldly.  “Could you get lost now?”  Elf just gave him a bored look and watched the raven haired boy get slightly more upset.  Elf gave him a smirk.

“Oh my God Elf get out of here… ALF WHERE ARE YOU?  YOUR PET IS ANNOYING ME!”  Ross shouts.  A few seconds later another young man walks in, he had long blonde hair and sleepy black eye.

“What do you want Shion?”  Alf asks with a monotone voice.

“Like I said, take your stupid dog and get lost.”  Ross said.

“Why are you bugging him?”

“I wasn’t in math ya see?  So I asked Shion if I could borrow his notes and he’s bein all kinds of rude.”

“Just let him copy for a second, quit making a scene.”  Alf looks at Ross.

“Quit protecting your boyfriend and get out of my bubble.”

“Okay!  First of all we’re best friends dick bag!”  Alf shouts slamming his hands on the table.  “Second, quit being a child and let him borrow your damn notes!”  Ross stares at Alf for a moment.

“If you’re done throwing your tantrum then get out of my bubble.”  Ross said.  Alf smirks and made a jabbing motion with his hand.

“Bubbles popped.  Quit acting like a damn girl for a moment.”

“If I give him my notes will you leave?”  Ross asks coldly.  Alf still smirking held his hand out, Ross lets out an unpleasant groan and reached in his bag and pulled out his math journal.  He smacks Alfs hand while handing it to him.

“Thank you.”  Alf said.  “Here Elf.  Let’s get going.”

“Thanks a bunch Shii-Tan.”  Elf smirks.

“Give that back in math got it?”

“Yeah yeah.”  Elf follows his friend out of the cafeteria.  The bell rang after that moment.

“Wow, why does it feel like ten minutes just went by?”  Crea said.

“Shut up Crea.”  Ross stood up and began to walk to his class.

* * *

Ross walks into class right before the tardy bell rings.  He sighs and sat down at his desk, he looks at Alba who was looking through the new book he got.

“You seem pretty interested in that book, it’s kind of disgusting.”  Ross commented, Alba glares at him.  Ross looks at what page he accidentally stopped on.  “Wow I didn’t think you’d be a pervert Alba San.”  Alba gave him a confused look and looks at his book, his face grew red and the brunette quickly shuts the book.

“I-I-I’m not a pervert!”  He shouts at Ross.  Ross rolls his eyes and smirks.

“Whatever, lying Alba San.”

“You know what, I am not talking to you.”  Alba looks away.  Ross began to snicker.

“Okay class let’s get started on our new section.”  Ms. Justice opens her book.  “Let’s go to page three o two.”  She calls.

“Aw come on!”  Alba calls out, the page he was just on, before Ross made his comment.  Ross was starting to laugh.

‘How unlucky, poor Alba.’  He looks at Alba who was grumbling under his breath opening the book back to the page he was on.  ‘He’s kind of cute when he’s pissed off… What the hell am I thinking?!’  Ross started hitting his head.

Suddenly he felt like someone was staring at him.

“You okay?”  Ross looks over at Alba with a bored face.  He grabs the right side of Albas book and slams it on his hand, Alba let out a yelp in pain.  He opens it again.  “Asshole.”  He mumbles.

* * *

“You okay Alba?”  Crea asks while walking to gym.

“No.”  Alba pouts.

“What’s wrong, tell your old pal Crea.”  He nudges Albas chest with his elbow.

‘Old pal?  We haven’t been friends for a day…’

“Let’s just say I hope Ross is skipping again.”  Alba said coldly.

“That’s rude.”  Alba turns quickly to see Ross right behind him.

“H-H-H”

“Oh I was here the whole time.”  Ross smiles.

‘That’s the grin of evil.’  Alba thought, staring at that smile sent shivers down his spine.

“Oh Alba have you brought your own clothes?”

“What do you think I’m carrying this plastic bag?”  Alba held up the plastic bag he’s been carrying.

They made it to the gym to see Ares fighting a boy with black hair.

“Bow down to the queen!”  She shouts.

“Never, degozaru!”  They seem to be enjoying the fight that they got into.

“What is going on?”  Alba asks the two boys he was with.

“Don’t know.”  Ross said.  

“Shouldn’t someone stop them?”  Alba asks again.

“Yeah, go be the hero Alba.”  Ross pushes Alba on them, Alba fell on the boy with the black hair.

“Ow… You jerk!”  He shouts.  Ross was cheering for him saying “Go!”.

“You okay, degozaru?”  The boy asks.

“Yeah, I’m sorry.”  Ares wiggles her way out from under the twos weight and helps them up.

“Hello again Alba.”  She said.

“Hi.”  He was rubbing his head.

“I see you’ve met Janua up close.”  She teases.  Alba looks down.

“Sorry, Janua?”

“Janua Ein.”  Janua said proudly.  “I’m the schools most talented ninja.”

“More like a wanna be.  He’s close friends with my friend Teufel, which makes us…”

“Us?”  Alba asks.  Both link their arms and pose together.

“Rivals till the very end!”  They shout in unison.  Alba just gave them a look.

“That makes no sense…”  He walks to the locker room following Ross and Crea.  Janua catches up with the three.

“So you’re new here, degozaru?”

“Yeah.”  Alba nods happily.  “This is my second day.”

“Oh you came yesterday.”  Janua said.  “I was ill yesterday, degozaru.”

“That explains why I haven’t seen you, or seen you and Ares fight.”  Alba laughs.  He stops next to Crea and Ross, Janua runs to the back of the locker room to change.

“I told Alba he could share with us as well, hope you don’t mind Shii-Tan.”  

“Oh… not at all.”  Ross said sarcastically.  Alba began to take off his shirt while Ross thought of something mean.

“Shii-Tan your clothes.”  Crea handed Ross his clothes, Ross began to change while waiting for the perfect moment.  Alba took off his jeans, perfect.  

Ross walks up and takes the plastic bag with Albas clothes in it.  

“Hey!”  Alba shouts.  Ross gave him a smug look.  He walks to the showers and threw Albas clothes deep in the showers, that was also far from where they were changing.

“You are such a dick!”  Alba shouts running towards his clothes.  Ross waits for it.

BANG...  “OW!”  Ross laughs.

“You okay Alba San?”  Crea calls.

“Yeah fine!”  Alba walks out holding the back of his head.  He finished getting changed and walks out.  Ross and Crea were waiting for him.

“Too slow pathetic Hero San.”  Ross spoke.

“Hero San?  Please tell me that nickname won’t stick.”  Alba begs, Ross smirks.  

‘It’s not leaving anytime soon.’  Alba thought.  Baum blew the whistle.

“Jog for five minutes.”

“AWWW!”  The whole class sighs.

“Go.”  Baum shouts.  Crea began to jog lightly.  “Come on Crea you can run faster.”  Baum shouts.

“Aw, I don’t wanna…”  He whines, Ross jogging next to him with his usual bored expression.  “Where’s Alba San?”  He looks around.  

Alba jogs past them, not breaking a sweat.  He was keeping a steady pace, and was faster than almost everyone else.

“That isn’t natural…”  Ross said with a disturbed face.

Alba jogs past them again.  Ross and Crea were just staring in shock and fear.

After five minutes everyone crowded around the teacher.

“Okay we’ll play Mat-Ball cause I had nothing planned.”  Baum said.

“Mat-Ball?”  Alba looks at Crea asking.

“It’s kick ball but apparently it’s too violent sounding so they call it Mat-Ball.”  Ross said.

“Why call it Mat-Ball in the first place?”

“The bases are gym mats.  You have to run around them twice.”  Crea points at the mats on the ground.  

They got split into teams, Crea was on his own while Alba and Ross got on the same team.  Their team was first to kick.  Alba walks up first.

“Don’t mess up.”  Ross said.

“Shut up Ross.”

“Don’t mess up.”

“You are not helping.”  Alba was getting annoyed.  Ares was the pitcher.

“Get ready Alba!”  She rolls the ball towards Alba.

“Don’t mess up.”

“Shut the fuck up Ross.”

“Don’t mess up.”

“Pissing me off Ross.”

“Don’t mess-”  Alba took his frustration out on the ball, he kicks it to the other side of the gym and bolts to first base.  Then second, finally stopped on third when Ares had the ball.

‘He still has energy?’  Ross asks himself.  He walks up with his hands on his hips.

“You ready to kick Shion?”  Ares asks all cocky.

“Just pitch will ya?”

“DON’T MESS UP!”  Alba shouts from third.  Ross held up his middle finger.

The ball came at him, Ross kicked it and had as much power as Albas, Alba bolts to forth and ran to first again.  Ross made it to second.

“Hi Shii-Tan.”

“You are the worst second baseman ever.”  Ross said.  Next kid kicked and Ross ran before Crea caught it, Crea stumbles and didn’t catch it.  Alba ran by and was next to Ross on third.

“Hi.”

“Sup.”  The ball was kicked again, Alba and Ross both run to fourth.  Ross stops on fourth while Alba walks back to the end of the kick line.

“Alba san you’re so cool, degozaru!”  Januas eyes sparkled.

“Cool?”

“You run so fast, like a ninja in a hidden village!”  Janua poses.

“Um… thanks?”  Alba smiles, his head was saying ‘I don’t get it but whatever.’

Janua walks up to kick.

“You ready for this Janua?”  Ares asks.

“I was born ready, degozaru.”  He poses, the ball comes rolling.  Janua kicks it into one of the balconies.  Luckily for the other team there were people up there.  Ross ran to first.

* * *

After gym the three walk out of class, two were out of breath.

“How are you so fast Alba San?”  Crea asks.

“I don’t know, I always was kind of fast.”  Alba said walking to his locker in the Junior hallway, they stopped at Creas first.  Since the Senior hallway is closer to the gym.

“Kind of?  You’re a freak Hero San, it’s like we need to put you in a lab for testing.  Though I’m sure they’d find the only use for you is manual labor since you have no brain.”

“Was that called for?!”  Alba asks about to cry.  

“Shii-Tan be nice to Alba San!  He may not be smart but that doesn’t mean he has only one use!”  Crea defends Alba, poorly.

“I hate you all.”  Alba walks off to his locker.  

* * *

“So in Edgar Allen Poe’s “The Pit and the Pendulum” the man escapes by assessing everything around him.”  Alba was bored out of his mind in his literature class.  The teacher, Mr. Rudolf, was explaining everything so fast.  Plus the teacher is so short.  

Alba glosses over the words of his horror book.  The words blurred together, he felt his contact falling out, he lightly pushes it back in and continues to daydream.

Alba felt a wad of paper hit his head.  He looks at it and opens it up.  It had “pay attention.”  He looks around and saw Foyfoy staring at him pointing up front.  Alba sighs and looks up.  He was shocked that Foyfoy was in his class, he thought he would've noticed a creepy guy in his class.

The rest of his day was just boring.

* * *

“Okay now we should unpack everything tonight.”

“Do we have to Mom?”  Alba complains.

“Yes.  Now you and your Father stop complaining.”  Albas Mom looks at her husband who was face planted on the couch.  

Alba walks into his room and unpacks his books and puts them on his bed, because his bookshelf was blocked by boxes.

He opens the boxes to reveal his old toys.  His stuffed bear, Alba quickly pulls it out and hugs it.

“There’s where you were.”  He said happily.  He threw the bear on his bed and opened the other boxes.  His DS and Laptop…

“So theres where those things went…”  He grabs the devices and gently puts them on his bed.  Next was his old cross piercing.  

“Oh my God…”  Alba gave a face of pure disgust.  “I remember this…”  He puts the earring on his desk and kept digging.  His old school supplies, he might as well throw them away, he found his old math book and notes.  

He stored them with his books.  He organized his desk and threw his backpack on his desk chair.  He took all the empty boxes and threw them in the recycling.  

Alba walks back and lays on his bed, his room seemed cleaner.  He walks into the living room to see if he parents need any help.


	3. Annoyed is the Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alba can't catch a break in this crazy school. Ross's bullying is getting worse and worse and Crea thinks nothing of it. Also Mrs. Maou has something planned.

* * *

Alba opens his computer at two in the morning, for some odd reason he couldn’t sleep.  He opens his email, a few things from facebook.  Alba gave a confused look and checked what it was about.  

He got a facebook because a kid at school told him to get one, he has a few friends but he rarely goes on.  He checked what the emails were about.

Friend request from: Crea, Ares Strahl, Hime, and Janua Ein.  He happily accepts all of them.

Alba felt somewhat happy, these people are making him feel better about moving from his old home to this place.  Alba stretches and falls asleep, his laptop still open.

* * *

“Shii-Tan, Crea wake up.”  An older voice calls.  Crea woke up and walks to the bed belows his.

“Wake up Shii-Tan.”  Crea shook Ross awake, Ross curls up in his blankets.  Crea smiles at his friends attempt to stay asleep.  “Come on Shii-Tan, Uncle woke us up this time.”

“Don’t care.”  Ross mumbles.  Crea walks off to get changed, leaving his sleepy friend to wake himself up.

While Crea changed he heard Ross slump out of bed.  Crea came out in a navy blue tee and light blue jeans.  Ross was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it and black pants.  He was tying his scarf around his neck when he met up with Crea.  

The two sat at the table in the living room plus kitchen and ate cereal.  Crea opens his phone and gasps happily.

“What?”  Ross asks.

“Alba accepted my friend request!”

“Ooooh exciting.”  Ross could care less.

“I’m gonna look at his pictures.”  Crea said, Ross peaks over Creas shoulder.  They saw a recent one, he was in the car holding up a peace sign.  Another one was him packing with his Dad.

“Wow Alba and his Dad are very similar.”  Ross said.

“Like you and your Dad.”

“Say that again and I’ll kill you.”  Ross glares.

“Sorry Shii-Tan…”  Crea held up his hands.  They kept looking through, they found a selfie where Alba was sticking his tongue out.  He had pink hair and a long cross earring in his right ear, and a pink heart on his right cheek.

“Is that really Alba San?  Look his nails are even painted.”  Crea pointed out.  Ross was trying so hard not to laugh.

The two got up and left for school, Ross knew what he was going to do when he saw Alba.

* * *

Alba was met with a happy Crea and a bored Ross.

“ALBA SAN!”  Crea runs up and hugs Alba.

“Hi Crea, hi Ross.”  He looks at the boy who followed Crea in.

“Hi, how was your life as a piece of emo trash?”  He smirks evilly.

“Wha-?”  Alba asks.

“We looked through your old pictures and saw you with pink hair.”  Crea said, Albas face went red.

“Don’t bring that up!”

“Bring what up?”  Ross asks.  “That you use to look like a girl?”

“Shut up!”  Alba walked away.  Crea and Ross watch the brunette walk off.

“Did you have to embarrass him?”  Crea asks looking at Ross.  “You know what, it was dumb of me to ask.”

“Glad you see that.”  Ross said smugly, the two head for Crea’s locker.

* * *

Alba sits at his desk waiting for class to start like usual, he saw Ross walk in.  Alba held up his hands in defense.  Ross looks at him and laughs.

“What is that Hero San, you trying to intimidate me?”  Ross asks with a bored face.  Alba puts his arms down, Ross smacks his head.  The force of that hit made Alba come face first with his desk.

“OW!”  He screams.  “WHAT THE HELL?”

“Hey that last part was your fault.”  Ross sat down.

“You think I enjoy hitting my head on my desk?!”

“You like that?  You some kind of masochist?”

“NO!”  Alba protests.

“You say, “hurt me more!”  “It feels incredible.”  “Harder.”  stuff like that right?”

“I DO NOT!  WHAT KIND OF SICK MIND DO YOU HAVE?!”  Alba retorts at Ross’s comment.

“Sick mind?  I’m not the one who likes feeling pain now am I?”  Ross smirks.

“You are pissing me off!”  Alba pouts and looks away from Ross.  

Later in class Alba was writing when Ross was trying to get Albas attention.  Alba wasn’t trying to be rude, he just wanted to get his work done.  It’s January so it’s hard to get caught up.  

“Hero…”  Ross whispers.  “Hero, hey Hero!”  No response.  “Hey!”  Ross taps Albas desk.  Alba looks up at the impatient boy.  

"Wha-"  Ross pokes his eyes with his fingers.  Alba flew back in pain, he was tearing up.

“Whyyyyyyyyyy?!”  Alba whines.  He felt tears coming down his face.  He tried drying them up then he felt something fall out of his eye, he picks it up and gasps.

“What?”  Ross looks at his confused, well his face looked bored.  Alba stares at the small object in his hand.  He quickly exits the room covering his eye.

‘Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit!’  Alba repeats in his head.  He ran into the closest bathroom and checked his contact, torn.

“Great.”  Alba took out his phone and texted his Mom.  

                                                                  Mom can you bring me my contacts? >

 

< Did something happen? J(’ー`)し

                                                                   Yes!  Please bring them!>

<What happened Aru Tan?J(’ー`)し

                                                                   Nothing it just broke PLEASE!>

<Don’t worry!  Mommy will save you!J(’ー`)し

                                                                   Uh… thanks….>

Alba sighs and walks to the office and waits for his Mom to get there with spares, now he’ll have to start bringing them.

“Alba?”  Alba looks up to see Hime, who followed him.  He quickly put his hood over his face.

“Hey Hime.”  Alba kept staring at the floor.

“Ms. Justice is wondering why you left class so suddenly?”

“Oh… I lost a contact and I can’t see, so I’m waiting for my Mom.”  He tells her happily.

“Really?  You need glasses Alba?”

“Just the left eye, so I don’t need glasses.”  Alba explains.

“That’s weird.  Usually when people have poor eyesight it’s in both eyes.”

“I’m just weird… I guess.”  Alba sat there for a moment, then asks Hime.  “Do you know anything about Ross?”

“You mean Shion?  Not really… he hates talking about himself.”  Hime said.  “I’ve grown up here all my life with Shion and I know nothing about him.”

“Is that so?”  Alba said.  

“Anyways… I’ll go tell Ms. Justice the issue.”  

“Thanks Hime.”  She walks out leaving Alba alone in the office with the secretary.  He sighs and waits for his Mom to get there.

* * *

“Here I brought you a mirror.”  Alba’s Mom held up a mirror, Alba looks while putting the

contact in.  He sighs in relief when it sticks.

“Thanks Mom, I’m gonna take these just in case.”

“Okay dear.”  They say good bye and Alba walks to math.

* * *

“You’re late mister.”  Crea pokes Albas head.

“Sorry, Ross poked my damn eyes out and I had to get that fixed.”  Alba works on the problems Mrs. Maou assigned.  Crea looks at his paper and copies some of his work.  Alba looks up and hides his paper.

“No!”  Crea whines.

“Do your own work.”  Alba scolds.  Crea mumbles under his breath and started working on his own.  Alba looks at his paper.  “That ones wrong.”

“I’M NOT GOOD AT MATH!”

“Clearly.”

“HELP ME PLEASE!”

“Aren’t you a Senior?”  Alba asks with general confusion.

“I’m not Shii-Tan!”  Crea complains.  Alba could care less and finished the last of the problems.  Crea wasn’t close to being done when the bell rang.

“If you keep this up you’re going to be a Super Senior.”

“Heh heh… Yeah.”  Crea laughs nervously.  Alba lost all hope in Crea graduating, he just brushed it off.

“Where the hell did you storm off to?”  Alba didn’t look behind, he started walking faster.

“Alba San slow down!”  Crea calls.  Alba ignores his friends request and kept pacing forward.  

* * *

“What’s up with you Hero San?”

“You wanna know what’s up?  YOU JABBED MY EYEBALL OUT!”  Alba freaks.

“Your eyes are fine.”

“Not like that- you know what?  I’m not going to explain myself to the likes of you.”  Alba got finished changing and storms off again.  Crea looks at Ross.

“What’s going on?”  Crea asks.

“Don’t know, he’s acting like a woman on her period.”

“That’s rude.  And gross…”  Crea said with a smile.  He grabs Ross’s arm and drags him out.  “You two are gonna make up!”

“Crea I still need to put a shirt on.”  Ross said trying to stop his friend.  

* * *

“So what is this about?  I wanna work in peace?”  Alba folds his arms across his chest.  They were in the schools weight room, others were lifting on the bench and others were running on treadmills.  

“Shii-Tan is saying sorry, right?”

“No.”  Ross walks away, Crea runs and brings Shii-Tan back.

“He’s joking.”  Crea sounded uneasy.  Alba raises an eyebrow.

“You honestly believe I’m gonna fall for that?”  Alba glares.  “Crea what are you doing?”

“Trying to get you and Shii-Tan to make up!”  Crea whines.  

“He looks like he really wants to apologize huh?”  Alba points behind Crea, he turns to see Ross laying on one of the benches not lifting a thing.

“Oh come on Shii-Tan!”  Crea sighs.  “You and Shii-Tan are the closest people in my life, I want you two to get along and not hate each other.”

“I don’t hate Ross.”  Crea looks at Alba surprised.

“You don’t?”

“Not at all.”  Alba lied to Crea, but he looked so sad and Alba didn’t know what to do.  He hates Ross and nothing will change that.  So Alba will lie for now.

“That’s a relief Alba San!”  Crea said with joy.  “Come with us, we can work out together on the bench!”  Crea pulls on Albas arm.

* * *

Alba was in reading looking up at the powerpoint about to fall asleep again.  When it was over he rests his head on his desk and fell asleep.  He was awoken by a light tap on his head, he looks up at Foyfoy, who awoke bored Alba.

“Are you always going to fall asleep in this class?”

“I’m just done today.”  Alba said.

“So?”

“I’m tired, let me sleep.”  Foyfoy puts his hand under Albas head and bounced his head back up whenever Alba places his head down.  “What do you want?”  Alba whines.

“Stay the fuck awake.”  Foyfoy commands.  Alba slaps his shoulder, trying to get him off his back.  Foyfoy didn’t budge.

“No one likes you.”  Alba whines again.  Foyfoy only lets out a sigh of disappointment.

“Fine, go to bed.”  Foyfoy walks off.  Alba smiles in relief, then the bell rang.

“That jerk.”  Alba mumbles.

* * *

Alba sat in his room playing on his laptop when his chat opened up.  

 

  * **Crea:** hi Alba



 

  * **Alba:** hi



 

  * **Crea** : hey i forgot to tell you something at school today



 

  * **Alba:** what is it?



 

  * **Crea:** mrs. maou wanted something



 

  * **Alba:** why didn’t you tell me this at school?



 

  * **Crea:** you and Shii-Tan distracted me



 

  * **Alba:** that was more important?



 

  * **Crea:** no… she wants to talk to you though



 

  * **Alba:** fine thanks Crea



Alba shuts his computer off and lays on his bed for a moment.  He wonders what Mrs. Maou wanted.  On that note he pulls out his math journal from his bag.  Alba was never good at math, much like Crea.

* * *

“Good thing I told Alba.”  Crea said out loud.

“Told Alba what?”  Ross asks not looking up from his DS.

“Oh, Mrs. Maou wanted to ask Alba something.”  Crea looks down from the top bunk.  “I forgot to tell him so I told him on chat.”

“You need to remember things better.”  Ross looks up at Crea.  Crea only smiles at his friend.  

“Oh by the way…”  Crea started, Ross’s stare never left.  “Uncle said he’d be going out again.”  Ross groans and goes back to playing his game.

“Are you mad Shii-Tan?”

“No.”

“Oh good.”

“I’ll set up a trap at the front door.”  Ross said with his sadistic smile.  “How about club to the forehead, or knife in the leg?”  

“Shii-Tan?  I think we should avoid hurting Uncle… for once.”

“Why?”  Ross was already walking out to the front door with rope and a golf club.

“He got really hurt last time.”  

“He should quit leaving.”  Ross kept walking and was setting up the trap, Crea knew there was no stopping him.  Crea opens his phone again and saw Alba was still talking to him.

 

  * **Alba:** hey Crea I have a question



hello

Crea

come on…

 

Crea quickly starts typing.

 

  * **Crea:** sorry Alba San what is it?



 

  * **Alba:** where do you live?



 

  * **Crea:**  as in my house?



 

  * **Alba:** yeah



 

  * **Crea:** why do you want to know?



 

  * **Alba:** I wanna give you something



 

Crea thought for a moment.  He types his address in and walks out of his room to see the trap Ross was making.

‘Shii-Tan is really good at making traps.’  Crea thought to himself while watching his friend tie the final knot.

“Now when he walks through BAM!”  He drives his fist into the palm of his other hand.  “It’s gonna hurt like hell!”  Ross walks into the living room and waits.  Crea looks at the door and hopes that "Uncle" won’t get hurt.  

*

* * *

A few minutes went by, Ross was already playing his game again.  Crea was watching a DVD the two bought.  

“Shii-Tan watch this movie with me!”

“We’ve seen “Ant-Man” like five times already.”  Ross said, Crea rests his chin on Ross’s leg.

“Nothing is good on TV though.”  Crea complains.  

“Because the creep who owns the house doesn’t pay for multiple channels.”  Ross said coldly.

“Then let’s play a board game or I don’t know.  Pull out the N64, we still have that right?”

“In the bathroom closet.”  Ross points.  Crea runs to the bathroom to find the game system.  He turns the DVD player off and starts to unhook it.  

Crea comes back moments later with the game console and a few games.  He sets it down next to his friend.

“So what goes where again?”  Crea asks.

“ I don’t know, turn the TV around.”  Ross said.  The two carefully turn the TV and try to plug it in.

“That goes there.”  Crea said.

“No it doesn’t.”  

“No Shii-Tan I remember it goes there.”  

“It does not!”

“How long ago was it since it was plugged in?”  Crea complains.  Ross doesn’t answer, nor look at his friend.  “S-Sorry Shii-Tan.”

“Whatever, you’re forgiven.”  He plugs it in the slot Crea said was the right one.  To Ross’s surprise it was right.

“Which game do you wanna play?”  Ross took out the few games.  Crea held up Kirby.  “Really?”

“There’s a multiplayer mode on here.”

“I know.  Fine.”  Ross waits for his friend to clear the dust out of the cartridge.  While waiting the two heard the door swing open, they both look in the direction of the front door.  They waited for an “OW” or a collapse on the floor, but that never came.

The two peek over the staircase to see Alba looking at the golf club above his head.  He was staring at it with confusion.  

“Alba San!”  Crea runs up.

“Do I want to know?”  He asks pointing at the golf club.  

“What are you doing here?”  Ross asks.  Alba holds his arms out holding a blue notebook.

“These are todays math problems.”  Alba said with a smile.

“Really?”  Crea took the journal.

“Yeah.  I figured you should copy them, just so you have an idea of what’s going on.”  Alba told Crea.  Crea had big eyes, you could see his face turn red from joy.

“I will never forget your kindness.”  Crea hugs Alba, Alba pushes him off.

“Okay okay, well I’ll be going now.”  Alba waves.  “I’ll need that back tomorrow Crea.”  Alba said before walking down the sidewalk.

“Can we play now?”  Crea asks.

“I guess.”  The two walk back downstairs.

* * *

“Thanks a bunch Alba San!”  Crea hands Alba his journal before second hour started.

“No problem.”  Alba opens his journal to the next page after his previous problems, he gave a “really?” face to Crea.

“What?”

“You let him touch my journal?”  Alba held up a poorly drawn Alba getting hit with a golf club, saying “If only it was lower.”.

“Oh Shii-Tan drew that.”

“I figured.”  Alba turns it to the next page and waits for class to begin.

“Alba?”  Mrs. Maou walks up.

“Yeah?”  Alba looks up at his teacher.

“I wanted to ask you a favor.”  She said, Alba gave her a confused look.

“What is it?”

“Well it’s rather embarrassing, I want you to help tutor my daughter.”

“What?”


	4. Ruki the Math Wiz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm glad this is typed up. Finally Ruki, we need more fics of her!

* * *

“What?”  Alba gives his teacher a look.

“Well, my daughter is doing awful in her math studies so I was wondering if you would like to be her tutor?”

“For what subject?”

“Math of course.”  Mrs. Maou said.

“Why not ask one of the Advanced students to help?”  Alba couldn’t help but ask.

“You’re nicer so I think you should do it.  Don’t worry it’s stuff from middle school.”

“Your daughter's a middle schooler?”  Crea asks.  Mrs. Maou nods.  

“She isn’t very good at math so I want someone to tutor her in multiplication.”  

‘That sounds easy…’  Alba thought to himself.  He looks at Mrs. Maou who was waiting for his response.  Alba nods.

“I’ll tutor her.”  Alba said sweetly.

“Oh thank you!  You start today, I’ll take you to my home after school.”

“Wait um…”  Alba sat in his seat.  “Shouldn’t I tell my parents first?”

* * *

“So what’s your daughters name?”  Alba asks.

“Ruki.  She is a darling girl.”  Mrs. Maou said.  They turned into a big house, slightly bigger than Albas.  

Mrs. Maou walks up to the door.

“Now you know the route to my home, right?”

“Yeah, I think I can walk it.”  Alba said happily.

“Good.”  She opens the door and calls.  “Ruki, Lympic!  I’m home!”  She shouts.

“Mama!”  Two girls shout and run up to Mrs. Maou.  One had short blonde hair and blue eyes, the other looked like Mrs. Maou but her eyes were open.  They were a faded pink, almost white.  They also had wings on their heads, Alba never noticed it but Mrs. Maou had some on her head as well.

“Alba these are my girls.  Ruki and Lympic.”  

“Hi.”  The pink one says.

“It’s nice to meet you sir.”  The blonde one bows.  Alba couldn’t tell which one was Ruki, they were both the same height.

“Ruki?”  Mrs. Maou said.

“Yeah?”  The pink one looks up.

‘So the pink one is Ruki.’  Alba thought to himself.

“This boy will be your tutor from now on.”  She said.  Ruki walks up to Alba.

“Do you know how to multiply?”  She asks.

“Uh… yeah.”

“Wow you must be a genius.”  She said calmly.  Ruki leads Alba to the living room, it was connected to the kitchen and had a small table in the middle of the room.

“So Ruki what grade are you in?”  Alba asks.

“Eighth grade.”  She said proudly.

“What kind of eighth grader doesn’t know how to multiply?”

“IT’S TOO HARD!”  She started throwing a tantrum on the floor waving her arms around like a mad woman.

“Let’s get started.”  Alba took out an empty notebook.  Ruki scoots next to Alba and stares at the blank notebook.  “So what don’t you understand about multiplication?”

“Everything!”  She says proudly.

“Oh boy… let’s start with two times two.”  Alba wrote the problem on the paper.

“Hey I know that one!  I’m not that stupid!  I know all the simple ones!”  She whines.

“O...kay?  Then here.”  Alba wrote seven times four.

“TOO HARD!”

“SERIOUSLY?!”  Alba freaks.

“YOU JUMPED FROM ELEMENTARY TO HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL!  SLOW DOWN A BIT PLEASE!”  She freaks out again.  

“Okay okay.”

* * *

Alba walks home and flops on the couch.  His Mom walks into the living room and gives her son some supper.  Tuna casserole.

“Thanks…”

“Why are you so late, Aru-Tan?”

“I’m tutoring a middle schooler who doesn’t know how to multiply.”  Alba sighs and took a bite of tuna casserole.

“That’s nice of you.”  His Mom walks away, Alba finished his food quickly then passed out again.

* * *

“MOM WHY DIDN’T YOU WAKE ME UP?!”  Alba runs to the bathroom and quickly puts his contact in.  He combs his hair back.  Changes clothes, which messed up his hair, and runs out.

“What about breakfast?”

“I’m running late Mom!”  Alba yells.

* * *

Alba walks into Health with only seconds to spare.  He plops down on his desk and slouches.

“You okay Hero San?”  No sympathy in his voice.

“No.”

“I would ask why, but I just don’t care enough.”

“Then don’t ask if I was okay.”  Alba glares at him.

“I didn’t care then either, I was just curious.”

“Why do you talk to me?”  Alba hisses.

“Why do you talk back?”  Ross smirks.  Alba groans and buries his face in his hands.  “Why are you groaning like that?  It’s disgusting.”

“Is everything I do disgusting?”  Alba asks.

“Well you are a gross person, I mean your hair…”

“FUCK OFF I WAS IN A HURRY!”  Alba shouts.  Ross chuckles at Albas screaming.  

‘Hero San is actually cute.’  Ross wasn’t going to deny that fact anymore, Alba is cute, almost like a puppy.  It’s a bonus for making him upset, he thought it was funny to see him mad.

“Don’t you think staring at me is creepy?”  Alba interrupts Ross’s train of thought.  He flicks the brunettes head.  “OW!  Well it is!”

“I wasn’t even staring at you, disgusting Hero.  Who would stare at your ugly face and body?”  Ross made a disgusted face.

“My self esteem...”  Alba face plants in his book holding his chest, avoiding Ross’s cruel gaze.

“Class I have something to announce.”  Everyone looks at Ms. Justice.  “This coming Monday I will be assigning a project.  You annoying brats will work in groups of three or four to create a diagram of the different functions of the male and female body.”

‘What an uncomfortable project…’  Alba thought.

“Picks your groups over the weekend so you can start on Monday.”  Ms. Justice walks back to her desk.  

Alba closes his book and felt a small hand on his shoulder, he turns to see Hime looking at him.

“Let’s be partners!”  She said sweetly.

“Yeah sure.”  Alba agrees, it was someone he trusted so that’s a good thing.  “Anyone else?”  He asks.  She smiles and points at the boy behind them, Alba froze in fear.

“Hey Shion, wanna be in our group?”  Hime asks.

“No one else will work with me so sure.”  He didn’t look at her when he was agreeing.  

‘Oh great, what is he gonna do?’  Alba thought to himself.

* * *

“Promise me you’ll help!”  Alba yells in the locker room.

“Ah?”  Ross was staring at Alba, confused and bored at the same time.

“Did you hear me?  You have to help Hime and I!”  Ross was struggling to put his shirt on, Alba pulls down on it.

“Ow.”

“Answer me, say you’ll help!”  Alba complains, Ross groans unpleasantly.  “Ross!”

“Fine fine, jeez!  You’re not my fucking Mom!”  The two walk out.  Crea was already out playing with the tires that were out.

“Alba!  Shii-Tan, look look!”  Crea threw a tire up, hitting a random kid behind him.

“You just killed someo-”  Alba was cut off by a smack in the head.

“What Crea?”  Ross asks.  

“LOOK!”  He points at the tires with excitement.

“Yes Crea we see the tires.”  Alba said.  Crea runs back and starts rolling it around the

gym.  Baum starts yelling at him to put the tires back.  Alba and Ross stood there watching the whole scene go down.

“He never acts his age, does he?”  Alba asks.

“Crea isn’t the sharpest tool in the shed.”  Ross began.  “But socially, Crea is amazing.  He can get along with anyone he comes in contact with, even if he has nothing in common with them.”  The two stood there for a moment, still watching Crea.  “I can’t help but envy him.”  Ross mumbles.

“What?”

“Nothing, let’s go help the idiot.”  Ross runs after Crea, Alba sighs and goes after him as well.

* * *

“Today we will be testing our trust.  You will be placing these tires down and have your team build a tire bridge.  You have to keep handing tires till you hit the end of the gym, the first team to go to the wall and back wins.”  Baum explains.

‘I feel really uneasy all of a sudden.’  Alba thought.

Alba stood in front of Crea, Ross was in the back of the line.  Ares and Janua were on the other team.

“We are so gonna win!”  Ares shouts.  Alba and Ross roll their eyes in unison and continue to make the bridge with there other team members.  

“Hurry Shii-Tan!”  Crea said.

“These are heavy.”  Ross could lift the tires with little effort, but to do that he had to put in effort which he wasn’t doing.

“For the love of God Ross my Dad can move faster than this!”

“You have a freaky family Hero San.”

“I DO NOT!”  Alba retorts.  Crea hands Alba the tire and Alba hands it to the person in front of them.  ‘Do these guys ever talk?’  He asks himself.

Crea shakes Alba and points at the other team, they were ahead.

“Shii-Tan come on!  The other team is ahead!”

“I’m moving as fast as I can.”  Ross said with no change in his voice.

“You’re moving at a speed that’s comfortable, speed it up!”  Alba complains.

“Okay I’ll speed this up.”  Ross threw it.  It hit Alba, who almost fell over.  “Heads up.”

“YOU FUCKING-!”  Another tire, Crea caught Alba.

“You okay?”

“NO!”  Alba handed the two tires to the person in front of him.  “No wonder I felt uneasy.”  Alba mumbles.

Their team made it to the other end of the gym, they continued to go backwards.  Ross was now in the league, which he didn’t like.

“Hero San, switch with me.”

“No just keep going.”  Alba hands Crea another tire.

“I don’t like it up here.”

“It’ll take too much time for us to switch so stay put.”

“I’m switching.”  Ross lightly pushes Crea aside.

“No you fucking idiot!  Go back!”  Alba smacks Ross away trying to get him to go back.  “ROSS YOU ARE WASTING OUR TIME!”  He kept trying to get the raven haired boy to go back.   After fighting him a bit the other team got past them.  

“Switch me, switch me!”  Alba panicked and quickly swaps with Ross.  “Hurry!  Come on come on!”  Alba was bouncing on his spot on the tires.

“Here Alba San.”  Crea hands Alba a tire.  Alba puts it down and hops on it.  He motions everyone to pick up the pace.  This was it the rest of the class.

* * *

“We won, I feel proud.”  Ross said.

“We would’ve lost if Ares and Janua didn’t start fighting.”  Alba said still annoyed at Ross.  “Why did you suddenly want to switch?!”  

“That was in the past, time to look forward.”

“YOU ARE PISSING ME OFF!”  Alba shouts.  “Why are you walking with me to my locker anyways?”

“Because I want to see if you have anything good to steal.”

“You just gave your plan away!”  Alba shouts again.  He ignores Ross following him and opens his locker.

“You have a lot of stuff.”

“I’m organized.”  Alba grabs his literacy stuff and throws his math stuff on top.

“It’s all useless, I guess lockers reflect the owner's…”  Ross said not holding back.  Alba hits his head against his locker.  “You do like feeling pain, creepy perverted masochist.”

“Never follow me again!”  Alba whines and quickly leaves.

* * *

“Now what is three times three?”

“Six?”

“Nine.”  Alba sighs looking at Ruki.  “You’re gonna have to pick up the pace Ruki.  Most kids your age can multiply.”

“IT’S TOO HARD!”  Her same tantrum.

“Three times two?”

“Six!”  She was suddenly happy.

“See you can do three times two, just add three more to six.”

“What about three times four?”

“Then add three to nine.”  Alba explains.  “It’s like that with all multiplication, but it will start to get harder so you’ll have to know the basic ones like that.”  Alba snaps his fingers.

“Wait it gets harder?”

“Yeah, you like fractions?”

“No?”

“Too bad you’ll have to multiply those.”  Alba teases, Rukis face went blank

“NONONONONONONONONONO!”  She ran around the house screaming, Alba chuckles and packs his bag.

“Okay Ruki, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay, bye Alba.  NONONONONONO-”  Alba left the house and walks home, which is a long walk.

* * *

Alba unlocks his house and walks in tired.  He flops on the couch again and opens his computer.  Hime sent him a message.

 **Message:** Wanna work together at the library @ 12?

Alba replies with a “That sounds great.”  He messages Crea.

 

  * **Alba:**  Crea?



 

  * **Crea:** Alba San!



 

  * **Alba:** tell Ross Hime and I are working on the project tomorrow at the library 12:00 got it?



 

  * **Crea:** I’ll tell him.



 

  * **Alba:** thanks



* * *

“Alba wants you to be at the library tomorrow with a Hime…”  Crea looks down at Ross.

“Don’t care.”  Ross was on his DS again.  

“But he said that they’re working on something.”

“They can waste their Saturday if they want.”  Ross snickers.

“... Should I tell Alba?”  Crea asks.

“No.”  Ross responds coldly.  Crea types to Alba.

 

  * **Crea:** Shii-Tan told me not to tell you that he won’t go.



 

Ross kicks the bunk above him.

“You told him, didn’t you?”  He asks with a creepy voice.

“No I said “Shii-Tan told me not to tell you that he won’t go.”  See?”

“Dumbass.”  Ross sighs and continues to play his game.

“Come on Shii-Tan, it’s not like Alba San will come get you.”  Crea said with a smile.

* * *

A loud knocking woke Ross up, Crea was already awake though.

“Hello?”  Crea answers happily, he looks down to see a pissed off Alba.  “Oh Alba San.”

“Where is he?”  Alba asks.

“Shii-Tan?  He’s asleep.”  Figures.

“ROSS YOU’D BETTER WAKE UP IF YOU KNOW WHAT’S GOOD FOR YOU!”  Alba shouts in the house.

“... I guess he went back to sleep.”  Crea said.

“Move over.”  Alba walks in.  He gave a confused look then looks at Crea.  “You all live in the basement?”  There was a stairway downstairs and that was it, there were no other levels on the house.

“Yeah.”  Crea said while going downstairs.  “SHII-TAN I WAS WRONG!  ALBA SAN DID COME!”  Crea yells and peeks into their room.  “He’s there.”

Alba walks up to the bed and pulls the blankets off of Ross’s body.  Ross curls up trying to stay warm.

“What the fuck…”  He whines quietly.

“Put some pants on and let’s go.”  Alba said and walked into the living room.  Crea was playing Mario while eating doritos.

“Sorry about Shii-Tan.”

“Don’t be, thanks for telling me he wasn’t coming.”  Alba smiles.  He looks around the house.  “Where’s your guardian?”

“Oh, Uncle is out doing something.”  Crea said.

‘Only one adult huh…’  Alba watched Crea who was really good at Mario.  Ross walks in all grouchy and unpleasant.

“You let him in?!”  He freaks out at Crea.

“Alba San is a friend… and he let himself in.”  Ross threw a pillow at Alba.

“Really?”  Alba asks, Ross’s face was red from embarrassment.  He didn’t want people to see what his living condition was like, mostly Alba.

“I’LL GO, JUST LEAVE!”  Ross screams.

“Shii-Tan you don’t have to shout.”  Crea didn’t look up from the TV screen.

“Ross, you’re red…”  Alba points out.  Ross’s eyes grow wide, he hides his face quickly.

“OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUT!”

* * *

“So we need to make a diagram of the human body.”  Hime starts.  Alba was with her listening, Ross was leaning against the table pissed off at Alba.

“What do you suppose we do?”

“Well I was thinking we should make the blood vessels around the body and use red and blue pipe cleaners.

“That’s a good idea Hime.  Here.”  Alba pulls out his phone and started typing a list of things they needed.

“Shion wanna add something?”  Hime asks.

“I’m good thanks.”  He said coldly.  Alba glares at him, he walks up to Ross and whispers.

“I know you’re mad at me and probably want me six feet under, but could you save that

for later?”  He hisses in Ross’s ear.

“Fine whatever.”  He pushes Alba away.  Alba sighs and continues to make a list with

Hime.  When the two were done planning they went their separate ways.

* * *

Alba walks in, again home alone.  He reaches for his computer and starts researching.

‘The human body is cool, when you take out the uncomfortable things.’  Alba thought.  He saw that he had a message from Crea.

 **It read:**  “Shii-Tan is really sorry about today.  He was just a little upset, we live in a crappy home and all.  Don’t take it to heart, okay Alba San?  P.S. he doesn’t wanna kill you.”

Alba laughs at the message.  Before he could reply the message was deleted.

“Huh?”

* * *

“Shii-Tan give it back!”  Crea whines.

“Hold on ya big baby.”  Ross deletes the message.  “Here, I unfriended half of your facebook friends.”

“WHY?!”  Crea whines.

“Because I felt like it.”  Ross walks out to the living room.  Crea looks, all of his friends were still there.

“Why did Shii-Tan want to borrow my phone?”

“Crea wanna play Mario Party?”

“OKAY!”  The two walk to the living room together.


	5. Hated from the Start

* * *

Alba walks into school greeted by Creas hugs.  Alba about fell over with Creas forceful hug, but since Crea was so tall he caught Alba.

“Hey Crea…”  Alba pushes away.  “You seem happy this morning.”

“I’m always happy on a Monday!”  Crea jumps for joy, Alba peeks behind to see a dead looking Ross.

“You okay Ross?”

“What do you think?”  He asks like he was about to murder the next person he saw.

“Shii-Tan hates Mondays, that’s why I stay happy on a Monday.  So he can be miserable and I’ll be the happy one.”  Crea explains.  Alba shakes his head and follows the two to the cafeteria .  “Also we ran out of cereal.”  Crea told Alba.

“Bastard never buys food.”  Ross mumbles.

“Shii-Tan that’s rude.  Uncle buys food for all of us!”  Crea scolds.

“Yeah it’s all shit and bargain brand crap!”  Ross points out.  Alba ignores the two arguing and sits with them while they ate.

“Is the pizza good?”  Alba asks.

“No, not at all.”  Crea said.  “Actually it tastes like crap, but I’m hungry.”

“What about the muffi- oh…”  Albas question was answered when he saw Ross’s muffin all gone.  “Eating that fast isn’t healthy you know.”

“How so?”  Ross asks.

“You can gain a lot of weight.”  Alba explains motioning his hands making a bigger motion.

“I didn’t know you cared about that, you really are a girl Hero San.”

“AM NOT!”  Alba retorts.  “My Dad is a doctor, I’ve grown up with these ideals in mind.”

“So you’re a health nut?”  Crea asks happily.

“No, my Dad isn’t really one either, we just know how to maintain our weight.”  Alba stops when a slam on the table spooked him.

“Hiya Shion!”  Elf said happily.

“Go away.”  Ross mumbles.

“A grump like always…  who is this?”  Elf got close to Alba, which made the brunette very uncomfortable.

“I-I’m Alba, nice to meet you.”  He held his hand up.  “Y-You are?”

“I’m Elf!  Elf November!”  Elf violently shakes Albas hand.  “Alba huh?  That means “dawn”  what a cool name!”  Elf explains, he stares at the brunette for a moment.  “You’re pretty cute Alba San!”

“…”

The whole table froze.  Alba sat there feeling awkward and embarrassed.  Crea and Ross were speechless.

“Um… I … Well, thanks?”  Alba said confused.  How was he suppose to respond, a guy called him cute.  ‘Does “no homo” apply to this guy?’  Alba asks himself.

“Weeeeeeeell you made things awkward enough, how about you get lost.”  Ross said pushing the tan boy away.

“Aw Shion, I’m being friendly.”  Elf teases.  “You don’t want me to call em cute?”  He asks mocking him.

“I want you gone, you’ve made me very uncomfortable.”  Ross said with death in his voice.  “If you aren’t out of my sight in three seconds I will kick your ass, got it?”  

“Whatever Shion, I’m goin.”  He walks off.  “Bye Alba San!”  He waves to Alba who waves back uncomfortably.  

When Elf left Ross quickly turns to Alba.

“Next time you see him avoid him.”  

“Eh?”

“I mean it, he’s a total creep.  And is a fucking thief.”  Ross said.  “Avoid his friend too.  Got it?”  Ross glares at him.

“I’ll try.”  Alba wasn’t going to listen to him, it was weird but not totally creepy.

“Don’t try, seriously stay away from him.”  

“I may not have a choice in the future.”  Alba explains.  “Like maybe I’ll have to work with him or-”

“Alba.”  Ross cuts him off and smacks his head.

“OW!”  Alba held his head.

“Come on Crea.”  Ross got up, Crea follows his friend.

* * *

“So we’ll need to cut out the body shape.  How about we use Shion and I as bases.”  Hime said.

“I’m pretty tall.”  Ross said.

“If that’s the issue then why not me?”  Alba asks.

“No offense Alba, but you have a very feminine body… again no offense.”

“OFFENSE TAKEN!”  Alba shouts with his lowered self esteem.

“So trace me first.”  Hime lays on the poster board.  Alba carefully traces her.

“Wow, Hero San.”

“What?”  Alba looks up at Ross.

“You seem to be having fun tracing her body, pervert.”  Ross teases.

“I-I’M NOT!”  Albas face was pure red.

“Don’t lie Hero San!”  Ross would not stop.  Alba hides behind Hime, who was laying on the ground still.  She was laughing.

“Shion let Alba get this tracing job done, you can call him whatever you want later.”

“YOU’RE NOT HELPING!”  Alba cries.  The boy finishes tracing and Hime began cutting it out.

“Okay Shion, lay down on the poster and let Alba trace you.”

“I don’t want that pervert touching me.”  Ross makes his typical disgusted face.  

“I don’t want to get close to the likes of him.”  Alba folds his arms across his chest and looks away.

“Come on you two it’ll be quick.”  Hime giggles, Alba and Ross sigh in unison.  Ross lays on the ground.  

“I’ll make this quick.”  Alba picks up his pencil.

“Um…”  Alba looks at Ross, he was making a girly pose.  Arms up to his face, eyes sparkling.

“Promise you’ll be gentle, Onee Chan.”  He says with a high pitched voice.  Alba's face was red, his eyes were twitching.

‘Can he be serious for five seconds?’  Alba ignores Ross comment and began tracing.  Everytime Alba moved slightly Ross would make a very inappropriate noise.

“KNOCK IT OFF!”  Alba felt the warmth from his face.  He tried to fan his face subtly but Ross noticed.

“Onee Chan, you’re not having dirty thoughts are you?”  He asks with that high pitched voice.  Alba drops his pencil and stands.

“Done, I’m done.  I refuse to take this from you.  I’m done, just done.”  Alba walks out of the room.  Ross sat up and looks at Hime, who was almost done cutting out her body.

“Overreacting am I right?”  She nods with a smile and places the female base on the ground.

* * *

“You seem mad.”

“I’m ignoring you.”  Alba quickly changes and leaves.

“I think he’s mad Shii-Tan.”

“No shit Crea.”  Ross rolls his eyes and finishes changing.

“Want me to ask what’s bothering him?”  Crea asks.

“No, I know what’s up.”  The two walk out, Crea gasps out of nowhere causing Ross to jump.

“What the fuck is your problem?!”  Ross smacks Crea hard in the head, Crea recovers fast and looks at his friend with big eyes.

“Do you two hate each other now?”

“No Crea.”  Ross started.

“Oh good, for a minute there I thought -”  

“We’ve always hated each other.”  Ross says with a smirk, Crea gave Ross a sad look.

“ALBAAAAAA!”  He runs to his tiny friend.  He tackles the poor guy down, Alba tries pushing Crea back up but fails.

“Someone help…”  He asks Ares, her and Janua pick Crea up.  “Thanks, what is your deal?”  Alba asks Crea.

“You lied the other day, you and Shii-Tan hate each other.”  Crea said with sadness.

“Look Crea, Ross and I are completely different people.  We have nothing in common, two people with nothing in common can’t be friends.”

“Shii-Tan and I are different and we get along fine.”  Crea protests.  Ares joins.

“What about that time you threw a knife at some kid in consumer science?”  She asks.

“Or that time you pushed some girl because she was on the edge of the bars.”  Janua added.

“Or that time someone was skating and you clipped their skates with a stick.”

“Oh and the time you put a ton of tacks on the teacher's chair.”

“And the time you sent that kid some-”

“OKAY I’M A SHITTY PERSON TOO!  WE’VE ESTABLISHED THAT NOW!”  Crea interrupts the two.  “All I’m saying is that you don’t need to have everything in common with someone to be friends with them.”  Crea said.

“I’m nothing like my bestie.  Or Foyfoy...”  Ares explains.  “So Crea makes a good point for once.”

“Yeah… ow.”  Crea smiles with tears.  

* * *

“Alba Alba!”  Ruki runs to greet him.

“Hey Ruki.”  She hugs his waste.

“I got a D on my math test.”

“That’s good…”

“I still can’t do seven times four.”  Ruki said with her excited smile.

“Twenty eight.”  Alba answered.  “Anyways let’s get to work Ruki.”

“Aw, I don’t wanna!”  She whines.

“Sorry shorty, but I’m tutoring you so you can multiply.”  He pats the space next to him, she sits and waits for Alba to finish writing problems down.  “Now complete these and I’ll see what you need to work on.”

Ruki stared blankly at the problems in front of her.  She slowly held up her pencil and wrote down the ones she knew.

“Okay…”  Out of fifteen problems she answered seven.  

“Ruki you left eight blank.”

“TOO HARD!!!”  Ruki throws her usual tantrums.

“Calm down okay?  Here let me show you what they are.”  Alba takes out a red pen and fills in the blanks.  “See?”

“How do you know those hard ones?”  She asks.

“I’m a Junior in high school Ruki, I’d be screwed if I didn’t know them.”

“And I’m gonna be a freshman next year!”  She whines.  

“Don’t worry, you’ll get these in time.”

“IT’S JANUARY!”

“I know.”  Alba sighs.

* * *

Alba sat in his room talking to Hime online.  She said that she got the human female cut out and ready but not the guy.

‘Great… some people almost have theirs done.  What are we gonna do?’  He thought.  He looks at his list on his phone and sighs.

“Mom, I’m going out.”  Alba calls from his room, he puts his jacket back on, grabs his wallet and walks out.

* * *

“Jeez where are pipe cleaners?”  He asks himself.  He walked for what felt like an hour until he bumped into a familiar face.

“Janua?”  Alba asks.  Janua turns to look at Alba, he was with a taller man with weird red hair and had a scary look on his face.

“Oh hi Alba.”  Janua walks up, the guy follows him.  “What brings you here so late at night?”

“I’m finding things for my health project.”  He says.  “Who’s this guy?”

“This is my friend Samejima.”  Janua introduces him.  “He goes to school and is in your grade.  He was held back though.”  

“Janua you’re a Senior?”  Alba asks shocked.

“Yep, degozaru.”

“Alba.”  Samejima said.  “You’re a friend of Januas?”

“Uh … yeah.”  Alba said, scared of the tall man before him.

“Good.”  He said.  “Then we are friends.”

“O-Okay.”  Alba backs away slowly.  “Anyways what are you two doing here?”

“Just browsing.”  Janua said.  “And you?”  
“I told you I’m here for supplies.”  Alba said.  “But I can’t find it anywhere.”

“Here.”  Samejima hands Alba pipe cleaners.

“Huh?!”

“A real man always helps his friends in need.”  Samejima said.

‘We weren’t friends for five minutes!’  Alba thought.  ‘HOW DID HE KNOW I NEEDED PIPE CLEANERS?!’  Alba tsukkomis to himself.

“T-Thanks Samejima.”  Alba said, still keeping the questions in his head.  

He left the two at the store and went home, he messaged Hime that he got the pipe cleaners sighs hoping that tomorrow will be easier on him.

* * *

Wishful thinking on Albas part.  He walks in and was introduced to Ross’s fist.

“THE HELL-?”  He asks.

“Morning.”  He smiles, it sent shivers down Albas spine.

“Alba San?”  Crea walks up.

“Why are you two here so early?”  Alba asks.

“Shii-Tan said we should get here early.”  Crea said.  “Don’t know why though, we’re just wandering around.”  Alba glares at Ross.

“Whatever.”  He stood up only to have an arm wrapped around his neck.  He could tell by their smell who it was.  “Hi Ares…”

“Sup shorty.”

“I’M YOUR HEIGHT!”  Alba complains, Ares could only laugh.

“Now now buddy o’ mine, I just wanna tell you something.”  She got closer, Alba could feel her blue hair on his neck.  “See what I wanted to say was-”  Ross pokes Albas eyes.

“OW!”  He covers them.  “You’re just awful today.”

“I’m showing my true feelings Hero San.”  He smirks.

“You must fucking hate me.”  Alba whines.  Ares stares at Ross for a moment then back at Alba who was walking away now.  “I’m gonna go check if my eyes are okay.”  Alba walks and trips over someone.

He looks up to see a boy passed out on the floor.  He was leaning against the wall but his legs are out in front of him.

“What the- seriously?”  Alba was so done, who was this guy?  Ares walks up to Alba, looking down at the guy who was asleep.  She only sighs and crawls up to his right side.

“Hey Teufel.”  She pinches his cheek.  “Come on the day hasn't started yet.  Let’s go.”  She kept pestering the black haired boy until he opened his eyes.  He yawns and rubs his sleepy eyes.

“What do you want?”  He asks.

“You’ve been gone for how long and this is what you do when you get here?  Pathetic.”  Ares stands in front of him.  “You’re never gonna leave unless you get your ass in gear and make up all the classes you’ve missed.”  She scolds.  Teufel falls back asleep.  “Or stay here and be a super senior, I could care less.”  She smiles and leaves.

Alba follows her.  

“You know him?”

“Eh?  What does it look like?”  She sounded insulting.  Alba was use to it by now though.

“Well is he a friend?”

“Hardly, I know him from an old job we use to work at.  We got fired for sleeping and taking too many breaks.”  She kept walking.  “If you can, wake the loser up.”

Alba walks back to see Ross drawing on the guys face.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

“What does it look like I’m doing?  I’m drawing on his face.”

“I CAN SEE THAT BUT WHY?!”

“He’s asleep.”  Ross continues to draw on his face.  Teufel woke up.

“Wha- eh….”  He made an uncomfortable smile.

‘Huh?  A second ago he looked so calm and relaxed… what changed?’  Alba asks himself.

“Uh heheh…”  Teufels face looked uncomfortable, he slides to his left.

“Are you okay?”  Alba asks him.  The same response, except he got up and walked away.

“... what a freak.”  Ross added.

* * *

“He just walked away.”

“Ah…”  Ares looked up keeping Janua in a headlock.  “Teufel is really shy, he’ll talk once he’s comfortable with you.”  She said.

“Who is he comfortable with?”

“Dunno, Janua, Foyfoy…”  She thought for a moment.  “I can’t name anyone else.”

“You?”  Janua said.

“Oh yeah…”  She realizes.  Alba facepalms

‘How do you forget yourself?’  He asks.

“By the way…”  Ares speaks up.  “Where’s your usual group?”

“Huh?”  Alba looks around, he finally notices Crea and Ross were missing.  “Oh great!”  Alba ran off.

“Baum sir?”  Baum looks at Alba.  
“Yeah?”

“Can I go get something from my locker, real quick?”  Alba asks.  Baum looks at Alba for a moment then back at his clipboard.

“Make it quick.”  He finally said.  Alba nods and runs out.

‘Where the hell are you two?’  Alba thought.  He checks near Creas locker.  He sneaks into the locker room.  He goes into the cafeteria, near the Junior halls.  Nowhere.

“Great.”  Alba runs to his locker and got his phone.  He texts Crea.

“Why isn’t your ass in gym?”  He mumbles his message.  He began to walk back, his phone went off.

<Shii-Tan and I are skipping we don’t wanna work.

 

Alba glares at the message for a moment.

                                                                       You’d better get to class before I show Baum>

Alba threatens.  He got back to class, putting his phone in his pocket.  Everyone was throwing a therapy ball around.  A few seconds later he heard two people run out of the locker room.  Both out of breath.

“Did he notice?”  Crea asks.

“I-I don’t think so.”  Ross said.  

“Crea, Shion I’ll see you both after class.”  Baum said not looking up from his clipboard.

“Awww, what?!”  Both the boys said in unison.  Alba snickers at the two morons.  Ross walks up to Alba and slaps him hard in the back of the head.

“OW!”  Alba pushes him away.  “What the hell!”

“You trying to get us suspended?”  Ross shouts.

“You’ve done this too many times I assume?”  Alba asks, Ross nods.  “THEN HOW THE HELL IS THAT MY FAULT?!”  Alba yells.

“SHUT UP!”  Ross had no clue to respond to that, he was too angry.

“Oh no more comebacks in that brain of yours?”  Alba caught on, he slaps Ross’s head with the back of his hand and smirks.  “Come on, where’s the sarcastic smart ass Ross I’ve come to know, huh?”  He was pushing it.

“You seriously piss me off you know that?”

“Oh sorry you’re a dumbass.”  Alba insults.  Ross’s glare was menacing, almost demonic.

“I really hate you.”

“Glad the feelings mutual.”  The two glare at each other for a moment before walking away from each other.

* * *

Crea looks at the two during lunch.  No one was saying a word.

“Uh… So Alba, what’s going on after school today?”

“Tutoring Ruki, that’s it.”  Alba said.  Silence.

“So Shii-Tan, you wanna go somewhere after school?”

“No.”

“Alba?”

“Busy.”  Silence.  Crea tried keeping a conversation but the others were so mad they couldn’t speak.

“Um… soooo…”  Crea thought.  “How’s the project coming along?”  Bad subject.

“If someone would stop being useless…”  Ross started up.

“Oh I’M BEING USELESS?  HIME AND I ARE DOING ALL THE WORK!”  Alba shouts.  “WHAT IN GODS NAME HAVE YOU CONTRIBUTED?!”

“Quit shouting, your voice is irritating.”  Ross glares at him.

“There it is!”  Alba said, he stands up.  “You fucking insult me, beat me up, and make my life a living hell!  The only reason I tolerate you is because Crea’s my friend!”

“Oh really?  If you can’t handle me then you shouldn’t be his friend.”  Ross stated.

“Wha-?”  Crea looks at Ross.

“What is that suppose to mean?”  Alba asks.  “You saying I can’t be friends with Crea?”

“Either you be friends and put up with me, or you don’t hang out.”  He smirks.  “Choice is yours Hero San.”

“I’m his friend!”  Alba stands.  “But I will not put up with you!  You are a sadistic asshole with nothing redeeming!”  Alba began to twitch with anger.  “You fucking useless freak with no...   WHY DIDN’T I JUST DO THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE?!”  Alba punches Ross straight in the face.

Ross held onto his face, he glares at Alba.

“Come on you two please…”  Crea pleaded.  Ross stood and lifts Alba by his shirt collar.  Ross looks at Alba, fist trembling.  He sighs and throws Alba down.

“Get the hell out of here, never talk to us again.”  Ross demands.  Alba felt enraged, he storms out of the room and leaves the school.

“Shii-Tan, you can’t just...”  Ross looks at Crea, he slinks back and they don’t talk again.

* * *

“Aru-Tan are you okay?  You know it’s January… you walked home in this weather.  Would you like something warm to ea-?”

“GO AWAY!”  Alba was hiding in his room, he was covering his face with his knees.  He notices Crea trying to talk to him over Facebook.  Alba stares at it for a moment, then closes it.  

* * *

“Come on Alba.”  Crea whines.  Ross takes Creas phone and hides it.  “HEY!”

“Really?”  Ross asks him.

“You can’t control who I’m friends with Shii-Tan!”  Crea protests like a child.

“I know Crea.”

“This is your fault!”

“My fault?”  Ross gave Crea a look.

“I know that we’re close, especially after what happened ten years ago.”  Crea started.  “But you push so many people away…  I can’t be the only person in your life Shii-Tan.”  Ross stares at Crea.

“Someday we’ll both be living separate lives.”  Crea messes with his hands.  “I want you to find someone you can be friends with that isn’t me.  That’s my only wish, can you try please?”  Crea asks not looking his friend in the eye.  The two were silent for a while.

“Such a lame wish.”  Ross walks out of the room.


	6. Everyone's Different

Alba sat on the bench in the morning.  Ares walks up, without saying a word she sat next to him.  Total silence.

They both notice Crea and Ross walk in, Crea notices Alba.  Alba ignores him, Crea looks back sadly.

“Woah, what’s going on here?”  Ares asks.

“Slight issue.”

“Issue?”  Ares gave Alba a confused look.

“Now that I think about it, it’s really stupid.”  Alba chuckles.  “I got sick of Ross and now I can’t be friends with Crea.  Sounds like something from an 80s chick flick or something.”

“Yeah, that does sound stupid.  So make up.”

“I can’t.”  Alba said.

“Why not?”

“... Not my fault.”  The two sat in silence for a moment.

“You two are worse than girls.”  Ares said coldly.

“I don’t know why I’m not use to this abuse…”  Alba cries.  The two sit the rest of the morning hour.

* * *

“Alba didn’t notice us…”  Crea said sadly.

“Don’t care.”  Ross leaned against the lockers next to Creas

“Please make up.”

“Not my problem.”

“You’re such a girl.”  Ross hit Creas side.  “Ow, well you are!”  Crea whines.

“Just make new friends.”  Ross told Crea.

“Alba was a friend!”  Crea protests.  “You just got pissy and told him to leave us alone!”

“So?”

“THIS IS YOUR FAULT!”  Crea shouts.  “I have no clue how you don’t see that.”  Crea pulls out the rest of his supplies and shuts his locker.

“If you want to be his friend then fine, but I won’t hang out with you while he’s around.”  Ross told Crea, he only shakes his head.

“I can’t do that.  I’m closer to you Shii-Tan, you were right before.  I’ll be friends with someone only if they accept you.”  Crea began to walk to Ross’s health class.

“Ew being all emotional, how gross.”

“All I’m saying is that maybe you two should make up.  I know you well, you didn’t hate him.”  
“Oh?”  Ross smirks.  “How do you know?”

“It was how you acted around him.  You teased him in your… unique way.  Alba just didn’t know how you showed affection.  Besides, you need friends.”

“Please.”  Ross laughs.  “I don’t need friends Crea.  As long as I have you and Dad… I’ll be happy.”  Ross gave one of his real smiles to Crea and walks into class.

* * *

“Okay, we’ll need to find all the blood veins in a human body.  Then we put the red and blue pipe cleaners down.”  Hime explains.

“Got it.”  Alba said, he sits on the floor in front of the cut out and began placing the pipe cleaners.

“Hey Shion, can you help Alba so we can get the female body done faster?”  Hime asks, she froze when both of them gave her a cruel look.  The blonde slinks away slowly.  “Or you can watch…”

Alba almost got done when the bell rang.  He put the poster in the back of the room and walks to Math.  The classes felt more awkward, Ross didn’t pick on him and Crea didn’t talk to him.  Alba did his best to ignore the two but it was harder than he expected.

Alba sat through his first two classes bored and confused.  He wanted to make up, but he didn’t know if Ross and Crea will forgive him.

Alba walks into the locker rooms and changed before the other two got there.

“I’ll have to find a locker now, if there are any left.”  He told himself.  

* * *

“Janua.”  Ares calls to her “rival”.

“Yeah, degozariyo?”

“Look at Alba.”  She points with a wicked smile.

“He’s alone?  That’s new, degozaru.”

“You know what we should do?”  She asks.

“What?”

The two sneak behind the brunette.  

“Okay…”  Ares whispers.  “one… two… TACKLE!”  Both pounce on Alba.  

“AH  WHAT THE HELL?!”  Alba yells.  “GET OFF OF ME!”

“You’ll have to fight us both to gain your freedom!”  Ares told him.

“NO!”  Alba squeaks.  “YOU’RE HEAVY!  BOTH OF YOU!”  Alba started to get annoyed.  Janua put Alba into a headlock.

“Surrender to the great ninja, degozaru!”  He commands.

“Let me go!”  Alba couldn't get them off.

Crea walks into the gym watching the three fight.

“What is going on?”  He asks himself.  Moments later Ross walks in with the most confused look on his face.

“What the?”  

“That looks fun.”  Crea said with sparkles in his eyes.

“Seriously?”  Ross asks with his confusion never leaving.  Alba finally started fighting back.  He throws himself back, Janua lands hard on the ground.

“Did I just defeat the mighty ninja?”  Alba asks.  He stood fast and ran off, Ares and Janua began to chase him.  After a few minutes they stopped when Baum came in.

“Okay, I see a few of us are getting extra exercise in.  How about the rest of you join.  

Five laps.”  A collection of “Awwwwws” fills the gym.

“Run Crea.”

“I AM!”  Crea said lightly jogging.  He notices Alba still had energy to spare.  

“How can he run so much?”  Ares asks Crea.  

“I don’t know!”  Crea said almost out of breath.

* * *

Rudolf was sick so fourth hour class was a free period.  Alba was doodling a star on his notebook cover when Foyfoy came up.

“What’s up?”  He asks.

“Hey Foyfoy… nothing really.”

“Bullshit.”  Foyfoy said right after.  “Ares told me that you got into a fight with Shion.  I’ve got to say, you’ve got balls.”

“What makes you say that?”  Alba asks, Foyfoy sat on the desk next to Albas.

“Because that guy is freaking scary.”  Foyfoy admits.

‘Says the guy with the scar across his face.’  Alba thought to himself.

“The only one who has guts to stand up to him as well is Elf and Alf.”

‘Those names are awfully close to eachother…’  Alba kept his thoughts to himself.

“But you two seemed close.”  Foyfoy interrupted Albas thoughts.  An awkward silence came between the two.

“Well… you were wrong.  I actually hated the guy.”  Alba began to laugh.

“Did you really?”  Foyfoy asks.

“Yeah, I was only friends with Crea.”

“Something tells me that you aren’t being honest with yourself.”  Foyfoy said.

“Huh?”

“Ares told me that you said that two people who are different can’t be friends is that it?”  Foyfoy stood.  “Come with me after school.

“I can’t I have to tutor Mrs. Maou’s kid.”

“It’ll take a moment.”  Foyfoy smiles.

* * *

“Where are we going?”  Alba asks.

“To where I meet up with my “friends”.”  Foyfoy walks to a park outside of an elementary school.  

“Who are your friends?”  Alba asks.

“You should know, I mean you’ve met them.”  Foyfoy points.  Alba saw Ares standing on a swing, Hime pushing her, and Teufel asleep on the equipment.

“These are the people I hang out with on a daily basis.”  Foyfoy said.  “Hey guys!”  He calls.

“Foyfoy!”  Hime said, Ares jumps off the swing landing on her feet and runs to Teufel.

“Wake up moron!”  Ares threw a snowball at Teufel.  He shot up.

“COLD COLD COLD, DEAR GOD THAT’S COLD!”  Teufel screams.  Alba was surprised to hear his voice clearly.

“Oh Alba’s here.”  Ares said, Hime looks over and saw him.

“Hey Alba.”  Hime walks over.  “Why did you bring Alba here Foyfoy?”

“I’m trying to show him something.”  Foyfoy said.  “He’s acting like a loser with no idea what it’s like to live with a lot of different kinds of people.  I’m here to show him what it’s like in the real world.”

“Huh?”  Hime looks at Foyfoy then back at Alba.  “What does he mean?”

“Don’t ask me, I’m just as lost as you are.”  Alba said.

“Shut up and look shorty.”  Foyfoy turns Albas head towards Ares and Teufel.  “Those two act nothing alike.”

“What?”  Alba was confused.

“Just watch and tell me how these two are friends.”

Alba watched the two, Teufel was lazy and never moved or talked.  In fact, he was still on the equipment.   While Ares was running around talking up a storm to him.

“Is Teufel listening?”  Alba asks.

“Dunno.  Hey Teufel!”  Foyfoy calls.  Teufel slowly turns his head towards Foyfoy.  “What’s that psycho talking about?”

“About her new strategy to win against Jakkun.”  Teufel goes back to watching Ares run around punching and kicking the air.

“See?  They never want to admit it, but those two love hanging out with each other.”

‘Even though Ares calls him a loser and insults him?’  Alba questions.

“She’s been trying to get him to come back to school to make up all the work he’s missed.”  Alba looks back at Foyfoy.  “She wants him to pass with her and Janua, but she’ll never tell him that.”

“Is that so?”  Alba said.

“You know how Hime is right?”

“I guess…”  Alba looks at the petite blonde next to her.  

“Well, we’re nothing alike.”  Foyfoy points out.  Hime looks at Foyfoy.

“What’s this about?”  She asks.  Foyfoy pats Albas head.

“This kid here says that if two people are completely different then they shouldn’t be friends.”

“Oh!  Is that why you and Shion are mad?  You two got in a fight? … Wow you two are worse than girls…”  She said with a bored face.  

“ARES ALREADY POINTED THAT OUT!”  He cried.  

“But what Foyfoy is saying is true.  None of us here act alike, we are complete opposites.  Ares is loud and energetic, almost like a leader.  Teufel is lazy and never wants to do anything, except sleep.  Foyfoy is nice, but bold and takes charge himself.  And I, well I can’t really describe myself…”  Hime said.

“You’re innocent and can’t hurt a butterfly… until Ares says something… then either her or I get sent to the hospital.”  Foyfoy gave a dreaded look.

“T-T-That was one time!”  Hime said her face turning red.

“Huh?”  Alba never saw Hime like this.  Ares started laughing.

“Hime is what you call a tsundere, she can’t admit her lo-”  An ice chunk hit Ares in the face.  She fell backwards and sat there with a nosebleed.

“...”

“ARES ARE YOU OKAY?  What happened?  You suddenly fell over with a nosebleed…”  Hime walks up to her friend and asks the obvious answered question.

“See what I mean…”  Foyfoy points.  Alba nods still watching Hime help Ares.

“Still I get that not everyone acts alike.”  Alba started.  “But I still don’t know what you mean by me being honest.  I mean I don’t know what to think, like I want to stop this fight… but I don’t want to apologize for something I meant to do.”  Alba sighs on how stupid he sounded.

“I get what you mean Alba.”  Foyfoy looks back at his friends.  “But you’ve gotta be the adult in certain situations.  The one you’re in is one of those situations.”  Alba looks at Foyfoy pretty speechless.  This guy, despite his appearance, was smart.  He knew what to say no matter how truthful and direct he had to be.

“I-I should get going now, it’s almost four.”  Alba started walking off, he looks back at Foyfoy.  “You know this is the first time you’ve really talked to me.  I hope we can talk again, Foyfoy.”  He ran off, he knew a certain eighth grader who was not going to be happy with him.

Foyfoy lets out a sigh of relief.  Hime looks at him holding an unconscious Ares.

“What’s wrong?”  Hime asks.

“I finally talked to him…. and he doesn’t hate me.”  

“I told you he was nice.”  Hime lightly smacks the shy boys arm.

* * *

“WHERE WERE YOU!”  Ruki ran up and hugged Albas waist.

“A friend of mine dragged me somewhere, sorry.”  Alba pats her head.

“It’s four twenty!”  She refused to let go of his waist.

“I’m sorry Ruki.”  Alba walks into the living room, Ruki still clinging to him.  “So what to do today?”

“This!”  She held up her math homework.  

“Okay, this is good.”  Alba took it from her and looked it over.  “So you have to figure out a2+b2=c2, or the pythagorean theorem.”  Alba starts.

“TOO HARD!”  Ruki threw her usual tantrum.

“No no no no Ruki this is really easy!”  Alba reassures her.  “Look I’ll give you an example.”  Alba wrote three squared plus four squared equals.  

“Now see three squared equals?”

“Six!”  Ruki shouts in excitement.  

“No!”  Alba shouts back.

“What?”  Ruki looks at the problem.

“I’m sure most kids your age can go do this.”  Alba buries his hands in his face.  “Listen this.”  Alba writes five squared.  “Equals.”  He writes five times five.  “Get it?  Ruki?”  Alba turns to see Ruki gon.

“NONONONONO-”  She runs by.  Alba just waits for her to finish.  

“Hm?”  Rukis little sister walks up.  “Alba right?”

“Oh yeah, um….”

“Lympic, but everyone calls me Lym.”  She smiles, she sits next to him and looks at the paper.  “Pythagorean theorem?”  She asks.

“Yeah, what Ruki is learning it now.”  Alba told her.

“She can’t do something so easy?”  Lym sighs.  “Jeez…”

“Lym are you good at math?”  Alba asks.

“Me?  Yeah, I’m in honors math and I skipped a grade.”  Lym explains.

“What grade are you in?”

“Sixth, I go to school with my sister.”  Lym points at her sister, who passed out on the ground.  

“Why don’t you teach Ruki then, or hell your mom is a math teacher so why not her?”

“We tried…  she smacked me and Mama lost patience.”  Lym gave a dreaded look.

“Oh I see…”

“You’re pretty amazing Alba, you have high tolerance.  Big sister is like a child… but she is very grown up you know.”  Lym looks at her sister with admiration.  

‘You admire someone who just passed out by throwing a tantrum…’  Alba kept his thoughts to himself.  The brunette waited a half an hour for the pink haired girl to wake up.

* * *

Alba plops down on his bed, he looks at his laptop.  He opens it, thirty messages from Crea.  Alba his hardest to not click, he about did when a new message appeared.

“Hime?”  He clicks it.

**It read** **:  ** I’ll trace you tomorrow okay?  P.S. you made Foyfoy really happy, so thanks for that :)

 

Alba looks at the message and felt pretty good.  He puts laptop away and sat for a moment.  He didn’t know much about the others… or Ross and Crea.  Hell nothing about Ruki…

‘Maybe I should start…’  Alba thought.

* * *

“Shii-Tan!  Alba won’t respond…”  Crea whines.

“Well I don’t know what to tell you.”  Ross sighs.  “Damn game.”  He glares at his DS screen.

“Will you worry about your Pokemon later?”  Crea asks.

“Hey I’m very busy!  Can’t you tell?!”

“Honestly?  No I can’t…  You’re still in Victory Road.”

“Cynthia has cheap ass Pokemon.”  Ross mumbles.  Crea climbs back on his bed and sends another message.

“This is depressing.”  Crea said.

“Oh really?”  Ross said.  “Maybe you should try tal- FUCK YOU!”  Ross yells at his game.

“You okay?”

“NO SOME ASSHOLE KNOCKED OUT MY MILOTIC!”  Ross closes his DS and buries his face in his pillow.  “Dammit….”  The two boys sat in the room silent.  Crea played on Facebook a bit then remembered something.

“How’s your project for health coming along?”

“Don’t know.”

“Huh?”  Crea looks back at Ross.  “Aren’t you suppose to help?”

“Alba and Hime got it…”

“When is it due?”

“Friday…”

“IT’S WEDNESDAY!”  Crea scolds, Ross rolls his eyes and buries his face back in his pillow.  “Shii-Tan you need to help!  They can’t do everything… besides don’t you need to know anatomy to get into the college you want?”

“It’s not anatomy it’s health… and yes of course I need to know anatomy.”

“Anyways, you need to help!  I’ll ask Alba if you did anything or not!”

“You’re not my Mom Crea.”  Ross grumbles.

“Yeah, but Auntie isn’t here to tell you this!  I’m all you have.”  Crea said coldly.  Ross felt his heart sink, he didn’t respond to his friends cold comment.

* * *

“I’ll finish the girl.”  Ross said.  Hime and Alba gave him a concerned look.

“Are you feeling alright?”  Alba asks.  Ross glares at him, Alba forgot.  “S-Sorry…”  Alba backs away.

“Thanks Shion, this will be a big help.”  Hime said happily.  “Alba you lay down, let me get you traced.”  Alba lays on the poster board.

Alba looks at Ross, he was putting on the rest of the veins and added onto the poster the things in the female body with ease.

‘He’s not even looking at the board.’  Alba was amazed.

“Hime, should I draw the female reproductive organs on?  Or are we doing something with that?”  Ross asks.

“Ah… I was thinking about doing like a cut out or something like that.”  Hime was surprised how much he was helping.

“Cutting it out would be to hard though.”  Ross explains.

“I wanted to draw some skeletal features on this.”  Hime crawls over and flips the board the other way.

“Like draw it on this side, and have the blood and organs on this side.”  She explained.

“Ah I see, okay.”  Ross began to draw the skeleton.  Hime crawls back to Alba and finished tracing him.

Alba stood and helped cut the figure out.  Alba hummed a tune while cutting, seconds later he heard someone else humming the same tune.  When he stopped he looked around, it stopped shortly after he did.

He looks at Ross who was trying to hide his face.  Alba shrugs and continues to work.

‘I can’t believe I did that…’  Ross thought to himself.  He slaps his face and continued working.

* * *

“Tomorrow you draw the rest of the skeleton for the male body.”  Crea told Ross.  “That’s what Hime told me to tell you.”  Crea puts his phone down and picks up the controller to the N64 and played Mario again.

“Sheesh, she really wants that damn project done.”  Ross said coldly.  “What do you want to eat Crea?”  He asks.

“What do we have?”  Crea asks.  Ross walks to the fridge and looks around.

“We have leftover hamburger.”

“Can we have hamburgers?”  Crea asks happily.

“No it’s all ground up.”  Ross stated.  He opens the cupboards and looks around.  “I can make chili.”  Ross looks at Crea.  “Sound good?”

“I guess.”  Crea sighs and continues playing his game.  Ross got slightly annoyed, he ignored Crea and started cooking super.

“Will we have chili tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

“UUUUUG!”  Crea moans and falls over.

“Sorry that there will be leftovers.”  Ross gave Crea a death glare.

“I’ll tell Uncle to go shopping tomorrow.”

“Good.”  Ross started opening cans and adding to the huge pot.

* * *

“I get it.”

“You do?”  Alba looks at Ruki surprised.

“.... Nope.”  

“SERIOUSLY?!”  Alba shouts, he hits his head against the table.

“Sorry, it got hard.”

“Jeez, are there any subjects you’re good at?”

“Music!”  Ruki said happily.  “I’m in choir and band!”

“Oh, what instrument do you play?”

“Trombone!”  Ruki points.  

“Aren’t you too short for that instrument?”

“MEAN!”

“Do you like music?”

“Yeah, are you in music Alba?”  Ruki asks.

“No, I wanted to be.”  Alba said embarrassed.  “It was too late to join.  I sang at my old school though.”

“Are you good?”  Ruki gave him a confused look.

“What’s with that face?”  Alba added.  “And no I’m not good, at least I don’t think I’m good.”

“SING!”  Ruki commands.

“Work.”  Alba points at her math sheet, her wings spiked up and she grumbles under her breath.

* * *

Hime and Ares look at the skeleton on the female body.

“Damn, that guy is good at skeletons.”  Ares said.

“He drew the female skeleton, it looks like the real one.”  Hime points out.

“Ha?  There’s a difference?”  Ares asks.

“The pelvic bones differ between genders.”

“Oh.”  Ares looks at the pelvic bone.

* * *

Alba opens his laptop to notice a friend request.

“Foyfoy?”  He smiles and accepts it.  He looks through all his friends.

Janua, Ares, Crea, Hime, Foyfoy, Samejima...wait.

“WHEN DID I FRIEND THIS GUY?”  Alba shouts.  He never received a request, hell he didn’t know he had a facebook account.

Alba closed his laptop with a confused face.


	7. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a great Valentines Day :D

* * *

Alba walks into school the next day.  He sat on the bench and read over his notes for Ruki.  Hoping that these will help her.

“Hey.”  Alba looks up to see Hime.  

“Hi.”  Alba watched her sit next to him.

“Is everything going well between you and Shion?”

“Huh?  Oh yeah, no we still don’t talk.”  Alba said.

“Really?  Yesterday you two were humming the same tune.”  Hime points out.

“What?”

“You didn’t do that on purpose?”  Hime gave him a confused look.

“No.”  Alba shakes his head.

“Oh, you two seemed to be getting along.  Besides the humming.”  She waves her hands.

“I don’t know if we’ll be getting along anytime soon.”  Alba points out.  Hime laughs.  “What?”

“Foyfoy was right, you aren’t being honest with yourself!”  She couldn’t stop.  

“I don’t see what’s so funny!”  Alba shouts, his face was tinted pink.

“Anyways, I have to go meet Ares.  I’ll see you first hour.”  Hime walks off.  Alba watches her walk away then looks back at his notes for Ruki, he sighs and puts them away.

“Not being honest huh?”

* * *

“Can’t believe he wasn’t here again.”  Ross mutters while searching for his scarf.  “Crea get up.”  Ross hears a low moan and watches Crea fall from the top bunk to the floor.

“Oooooow.”  He whines.

“Hurry up, that bastard is out again.”  Ross told his friend.  “Oh here it is.”  Ross sighs with relief as he picks up his scarf and ties it around his neck.

The two walk out in the cold January air.  Crea yawns, he looks at Ross who was covering his nose with his scarf.

“Shii-Tan, after school let’s go shopping for food.  I forgot to tell Uncle.”

“Okay.  Did you bring money?”

“It’s in my wallet.”  Crea pats his back pocket.  “You?”

“Yeah, but it isn’t a lot.  Damn this snow can go away soon, maybe we should shovel sidewalks.”

“Lawn mowing is hard enough Shii-Tan.”  Crea whines.

“Fine, it’ll go away soon enough.”  Ross looks around at all the snow on the road.  They reached the school with seconds to spare.

“Thank god you’re an early bird.”  Crea told Ross.  “Well see ya.”  The boys runs off, Ross walks to class.

* * *

“Man blood veins are so hard.”  Alba complains.  He kept looking back at the book and tried placing them on correctly.  

Hime was with Ross trying to get the female body done.  Alba looks at the two for a moment then remembers the humming thing.  Alba hums a simple tune, a few seconds later he starts to hear someone else hum.

‘Got ya.’  Alba thought, he turns to Ross smiling sweetly.  Ross stops humming and looks at Alba, his face became red.  He couldn’t reach Alba so he just hid his face with his scarf.

‘Little shit!’  Ross thought to himself.  He heard Alba chuckle, he looks back at Ross with that sweet smile.  ‘Does he have to be this unbearably cute?’  Ross asks himself.  ‘I just wanna punch him, he’s that fucking cute.’  Ross slams his head onto his desk.  

“Shion you okay?”  Hime asks.

“I’m just a little light headed is all…”  Right…

“O-Okay…”  Hime walks back to Alba, Alba gave Ross a concerned look then went back to work.

‘Don’t feel sympathetic you little… QUIT THINKING ABOUT HIM!’  Ross began violently slamming his head on his desk.

“Shion?”  He stops only resting his head on his desk, he felt a hand on his leg.  He looks down to see Alba concerned.  Ross’s face became red and he hit Alba away.

“OW!”  Alba yells, he just looks away and continued working.  Ross let his face rest on his desk, hoping it would cool his face off.

 

* * *

“I’ll finish it.”  Alba told Ross.

“Huh?”  Ross gave Alba a death glare.

“I’m telling you I’ll finish the skeleton on our project.  I’ll take it home and work on it.”  Alba walks off to get changed.

“Are you two getting along?”  Crea asks.  Ross shakes his head.

“He just told me he was going to finish.  That doesn’t mean I like him.”  Ross points out.

“Oh, okay.”  Crea looks down sadly.

“Hey hey, now don’t get all emotional.  It’s really gross.”  Ross was disgusted.

“Yeah yeah…”  Crea walks out still a little upset.  Ross was starting to feel bad.

‘I know this fight is somewhat my fault but still…’  Ross wasn’t going to apologize, he just won’t.

Out of the locker room Ross noticed Alba was balancing on a scooter.

“Now I’m gonna push you.”  Ares explained.

“Ares… I think you’re suppose to sit on these.”  Alba points at the scooter he was trying hard to keep his balance on.

“Duh, they’re called butt scooters.  You are going to stand to see how effective standing is.”

“This isn’t safe.”  Alba points out the obvious.  “I’m gonna get hurt.”

“Quit tssukomiing and just go with it.”  Ares pushes him, he immediately fell.

“WHAT DID I TELL YA!”  Alba yells.  Ares was laughing, Ross was too.

“Glad I got to see that.”  Ross told Crea, who was also laughing.

“Okay standing is a horrible idea.”  Ares said tearing up.  “I… I need …. to breath…”

Alba sits on the scooter and spins himself around.  Ares walks up to him and began to push him around the gym.  Baum walks out and watches them go by.

“Uh… I guess we grab scooters now…”  Everyone grabs a scooter, Ross looks at the blue one he got.

“Crea switch me.”

“What color do you have?”

“Blue.”  He held his scooter up.

“YOU TWO DON’T NEED TO DO THIS EVERY TIME YOU KNOW!”  Baum yells.

“I have a red one.”  Crea said ignoring his gym teacher.  The two switch and began rolling around.  Ares scoots by Alba.

“Mine is a cooler color.”  She brags with a yellow scooter.

‘She didn’t get another color in time…’  Alba said looking at the slower kids with yellow scooters.

“Ninja art: ROLL UP JUTSU!”  Janua shouts at the two riding on a purple scooter.  Alba and Ares move slightly back and watch Janua shoot by.  He screams and smacks into the wall on the other side.

“Okay, we’re playing scooter soccer.  Teams are warmer colors vs cooler colors.  So red, orange, yellow vs blue, green, and purple.”  Baum shouts.  Alba looks at his scooter, orange.

He follows Ares to their side.  She was staring Janua down.

“BRING IT ON!”  She shouts at Janua.  The ball was tossed and kids scooted after it.  Except for Ross and Crea, they span in a circle.

“You can’t beat my soccer skills, I’m on the soccer team!”  Ares shouts.

“So am I, degozaru!”  The two were fighting over the ball, Alba watched them go by.

‘I’m just gonna guess the teacher told us to play soccer on these scooters is because we look like complete idiots…’  Alba thought.  The ball came at him, he kicked it far from him.

“WOAH!”  Janua scoots after it, it rolled slowly into the goal.  “NO!  WORST GOALIE EVER!”  Janua shouts at Crea, who was still spinning.

“No fucks given.”  Crea said flipping Janua off.  

Ares and Janua fight again, Alba bored out of his mind slowly scoots towards them and kicks the ball out of their grasp.  It landed in front of Ross, he kicks it into the wrong goal.

“YOU’RE ON OUR TEAM!”  Ares shouts, Ross spins again.

“It was interrupting me, annoying ball.”  Ross kicks out and scoots away from Ares.  “Weeee.”  Bored as ever.

“Alba help out your good friend Ares here!”  She says coldly.  Alba stares at her bored, Ross slid by behind him.

“Ares, I don’t care all that much.”  Alba confesses.  

“I’m kicking it towards you!”  She showed off her competitive side, and kicked the ball to Alba.

“Fine.”  Alba kicked the ball behind him with full force, it hit the other team’s goal.  

“Woah, Alba San has a lot of leg strength.”  Crea commented.  

“AGAIN HORRIBLE GOALIE!”  Janua shouts.  The ball rolls back to Ares, her and Janua start again.  Ross slid by Crea.

“You are a terrible goalie.”

“You’re no better Shii-Tan.”  Crea points.  “Your goal is over there.”

* * *

Alba walks into Mrs. Maou’s house, Ruki runs in and hugs Alba.

“Hey Ruki.”  He pats her head.

“Hi Alba, what’s that?”  She points at the cardboard cut out.

“Oh, it’s something I need to finish for health.”  Alba shows her the cut out.

“What kind of perverted project are you doing?”  She gave Alba a bored face.  

“THIS IS WHAT WE WERE ASSIGNED TO DO!”  Alba retorts.  “Anyways, I have something for you.”

“Really?”

“Here.”  Alba hands her the notes he has been holding onto.  “Those are my notes from the eighth grade on the pythagorean theorem.”  Ruki stared at the notes for a moment.

“I wanted food.”

“And I want you to pass eighth grade!”  Alba walks into their table and began to work.  Alba on his project and Ruki on her math.

Ruki rubs her arms.  

“Cold?”

“Yeah.”  Ruki was wearing a tank top, she looked more mature without long sleeves.  She began to write again.  Alba notices her arm, it had a question mark like shape on her right arm.

“Ruki, what is that?”

“Hm?”  She looks at her arm.  “Oh, this is the mark that runs in my family.”  She said.  “Papa calls it the mark of the demon king.”  She smiles.

“Uh … what?”

“I inherited my Papas name as well.  Everyone calls me Ruki, my full name is Rchimedes III.”

“That’s a long name…”  Alba said.

“That’s why people call me Ruki.”  She said with a smile.

“I like Ruki.”  Alba points out.  Ruki started again, she was following the notes well.

“These notes are better at explaining then my teacher.”  Ruki said.  “You should be a teacher.”  

“Hell no.”  The two began to laugh, when they settled down they began to work again.

Alba started to struggle with the skeletal structure.  

“How?  He made it look so easy.”  Alba face plants on the skeleton.  “You got anything to drink?”  Alba asks.

“Yeah, there is soda.”

“No alcohol?”  

“Really?  How old are you?”  Ruki asks terrified.

“I’m kidding, kidding.”  Alba rubs her head.  He got up and opened the fridge.  Ruki’s wings twitched when hearing the can open.

Ruki looks at Albas project, she saw the skull.

“Did you draw that?”  She points asking.

“Oh, no not at all.  Ross drew it, he’s really good.”  Alba said walking back.

“Who’s Ross?”  Ruki asks Alba.

“A friend.”  Alba said without thinking.  He immediately stopped himself and looked down.

“Alba?”

“I mean… someone… someone I’m working with.”  Alba felt bad saying but it’s the truth.  

“You look sad.”  Ruki said.  

“I’m fine Ruki, really I’m-”  Ruki hugs Alba.

“There there…”  She pats his lower back.  “Everything will be fine.”  Alba looks at his little friend.  

‘She has no idea what’s going on, but she’s trying to comfort me.’  Alba rubs her head again.  ‘She is such a kind person.’  He smiles.

“You better?”

“Yeah.  Thanks Ruki.”  She gave him a big dorky smile.  Despite having a mature look, she has a childish smile.

* * *

“I’m back.”  He calls, his Dad was sitting on the couch messing with a ping pong ball and paddle.

“Welcome home Alba.”  He said.

“Dad what are you doing?”  Alba asks as he sat in the chair watching his Dad.

“Playing paddle ball.”

“That’s not a paddle ball though.”

“I’m improvising.”  His Dad was surprisingly good.  “So what is that?”  He asks without stopping.

“My project for health.”  Alba looks at his project.  “I’ll get to finishing it after supper.”

“Okay, hey Honey I’m at fifty.”  Midnight calls to his wife.

“That’s good dear.”  She calls back with a lack of interest in her voice.  Alba walks to his room and pulls out his laptop.  

Alba looks up skeleton.  He hopes he can copy it and it’ll look as good as the other one.

* * *

“Shii-Tan, can I buy this?”  Crea asks.

“No.”  Ross was looking through the meat aisle.

“Why is it that when I want something like a hot pocket you say no then you buy yourself a steak?”

“You think I’m made of fucking money?  I can’t afford a steak.”  Ross glares at Crea.  “Anyways go look through the cans.  Pick out some stuff.”  Ross shoos Crea away.

“Fiiiiiiiiine.”  Crea groans and walks to the can aisle.  He picks up a few things and throws them in the cart.

“Can we afford that many?”  Ross asks.

“I picked a few cans, you never said to look at the price.”  Crea points out.  Ross buries his face in his right hand and let out a disappointed sigh.  

“Oh my God.”  Ross mumbles.  The two bought everything which was slightly below their budget.

They walked home carrying everything.

“I swear if he is still gone when we get home.”  Ross threatens.

“You don’t have to set another trap.”

“I’m gonna.”  Ross gave Crea a sadistic smile.  “Admit it, it’s funny.”

“Last time it failed because Alba came by.”  Crea pointed out.

“I know.”  The smile got creepier.  “Wouldn’t it have been great if it actually hit him?”

“No!  No it would’ve been awful!”  Crea said with worry.

“Just imagining him in pain.”

“You’re sadistic intentions are making you look like a pervert!”  Crea whines backing away from Ross.

“I really want to see that…”  Ross was panting, face red.  Crea slaps him a few times.

“EARTH TO SHII-TAN!  NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO FANTASIZE!”  Crea was creeped out.  He knew his friend was weird but not this weird.  “Let’s get home, I’m starving.”  Crea said.

“My face hurts.”  Ross was rubbing his jaw, that Crea slapped.

* * *

“Here.”  Ross handed Crea a bowl.

“Chili again?”

“We’re going to finish it tonight.”  Ross sat down and began to eat.  Crea sighs and began to eat.

“Wonder where Uncle is?”

“Walking I’m sure.”  Ross didn’t look at Crea.

“It’s so cold and he’ll still walk.”  Crea looks at the ceiling.  Ross looks at him, Crea spaced out.  He snaps in his face.  “Huh?”  He looks around.

“Finish then space out.”  Ross points at the bowl in front of him.  Crea pulls his phone out and ate while checking facebook.

“Alba still hasn’t responded to any of my messages.”  Crea gave a sad look.  Ross felt that horrid feeling again, he hates seeing Crea like this.

“Stop with the sad face, seriously.”

“Can’t help it, he was one of my first friends… that you liked.”  Crea throws his phone at the couch and began to eat again.

“Do you want me to apologize?”  Ross sighs.

“No.”

“What?”  Ross was puzzled.

“Unless you mean it.  If not then don’t apologize.”  Crea said coldly.  “Don’t bother wasting your breath on fake promises and lies.”  Ross was shocked, Crea wasn’t this mad since that incident ten years ago.

“Fine.”  Ross looks away and ate the rest of his food.  “I’m gonna set a trap in a minute.”

“Seriously?”  Crea asks.

“Yes.”  Anything to distract him from Creas sad face.

* * *

“Uug”  Alba moans.  It was midnight and he was almost done with the skeleton.  “I promised those two I’d get it done.  Alba looks at the overall skeleton, it looked almost like Ross’s skull.  He yawns and rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

“Couldn’t he have drawn it a bit more cartoon like?”  Alba asks out loud.  Alba shakes his empty coffee cup and sighs.  “Just the feet then I can sleep.”

Alba draws the feet of the skeleton and was done in twenty minutes, he passed out on his desk.

* * *

Alba walks into the school building earlier than usual.  He carried the project in and sat on the bench.  Ares or Hime weren’t there to pester him so it was quiet for Alba.  He stretches his back and sighs.  

“This day can be over anytime now.”  Alba said, still tired as fuck.

* * *

“Why go to school early?”

“Because, he wasn’t home and I want to get there before he sees us.”  Ross told Crea coldly.

“You really hate Uncle huh?”

“Yeah.”  Ross lied.  “Anyways I hope that project is done, and done well.”  Ross said.  “I’ll kill him if it’s shit.”  Ross threatened.  

“No fair.”

“Hm?”

“You get to talk to him and look at him, meanwhile I can’t be his friend!”  Crea was upset.  “Are you keeping him to yourself or something?!”

“Are you stupid?  I keep telling you it’s not like that.”  Ross gave Crea a bored look.  Crea was still upset.  He storms off somewhere random in the building.  “What a child.”

Ross notices Alba, he got up and walked into the hallway to health.  Ross followed him.

‘I’m just gonna check if it’s good?’  Ross had a creepy smile.  He stalks Alba in the hallway.  Alba yawns, walking sleeply to class.

‘He’s walking like he's drunk.’  Ross thought.  Alba rubs his eyes and still walking.

In the distance Ross heard fast footsteps.  Two guys run around, they weren’t paying attention.  Ross got worried, he looks at Alba who doesn’t notice the two running at him.

‘Notice, notice you moron!’  Ross thought in a panic.  No one noticed but him, Ross didn’t know what to do.  

“ALBA!”  Ross shouts.  Alba looks at Ross, the two look ahead.  It was too late though, the boy collided with Alba.  He fell over, Alba looks at the boy.

“I’m so sorry.”  He said.

“That’s okay, tha- THE PROJECT!”  Alba looks at his project.  Torn in half, Alba looks at the tear.  It was bad, messy, pipe cleaners fell off.  Alba stood.

“I worked all night.  And in the end…”  Alba steps on the project.  “STUPID FUCKING POSTER!”  He shouts, he kept stepping on with all his strength.  “DAMN IT!  I HATE YOU, THIS FUCKING SCHOOL, EVERYTHING!”  Alba screams, he looks at the boy he bumped into.  “WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?  GET LOST!”

The boys run off.  Ross hid around the corner, watching his tantrum.

“WHY IS IT THAT EVERYTIME I TRY I FUCK UP!  CAN’T I DO ONE THING RIGHT?”  Alba hides his face, Ross could see a tear fall.  “Dammit…”  Alba walks away from the beat up poster board.  Ross acted like he was walking to class and not seen a thing.

As soon as Alba was out of his sight he runs to the poster.  All torn up, he sighs at it.  Ross looks at the skeleton.

‘He really tried.’  He smiles, then his chest felt heavy.

“Huh?”  Ross never felt like this towards anyone.  He picks the poster up and walks to his locker.

* * *

“Aru Tan I think you should try and go back today.”  Albas Mom was trying to convince her son to come out of his room.

“I’m tired, leave me alone.”  Alba whines, he hears his mother leave.  “I really hate this…”  He mumbles.  He didn’t want to talk to Hime about the project.  She would be disappointed for sure.

* * *

“You want me to what?”  Crea asks.  The two were at home, Ross held up two poster boards and a pencil.

“I want you to trace me on these two poster boards.”  Ross explained.  He placed them down and laid on his back.

“Why?”

“Not telling now trace.”  Ross commands.

“Whatever.”  He traces Ross’s body shape, he was surprisingly thin.  After that Ross took Creas phone and looked up blood veins.  

“You done cutting?”  Ross asks, Crea held up the two parts.  The two started taping the veins as well as the poster board together.

After that they flipped it over and drew the skeleton on the back.  They added the rest to the front and high fived each other.

* * *

Alba walks in Monday morning, still upset over the project thing.

“Wonder what I should tell Hime…”  Alba thought out loud.  He walks to his locker, before reaching it Ross was in front of him.

‘He’s early…’  Alba thought.  Ross was giving him a serious face with his hands behind his back.  Crea was watching from the corner, Ross didn’t know he was listening.

“Are you okay?”  Alba asks.  Ross held up what was behind his back.  A decent replica of Alba’s project.  “You…”  Alba looks at the project shocked.

“Did you make this?”  Alba asks.  Ross hid his face and nods.

“Are you stupid or something?”  Ross gave Alba a cruel look.  Alba takes the poster and looks at all the detail on it.

“Did you work all weekend?”

“Please, this doesn’t take a whole weekend.”  Ross lies.  

“Why did you make this?”  Alba asks.

“Why?  Because…”  Ross felt his face get warm.  “Honest answer...I saw you get hit.  It seemed like you worked hard on this and I felt bad.”

“You?”

“So I asked Crea to help make this for you…”  Ross tried to hide his face in his scarf.

“Ross, I… thank you.”  Alba gave him a sincere smile.

“Also…”  Alba looks at Ross confused.  “I’m sorry…”  Alba and Crea were both shocked.

“You’re  … eh?”

“Catch up Hero San.”  Ross said coldly.  “I’m sorry, I saw how hard it was for Crea and it hurt to watch.  I felt … upset.”  Ross had a hard time explaining this.  “And for-”

“You called me Hero San.”  Alba said surprised.

“Huh?  What, should I call you something else.”  Alba shook his head, he knew he was being sincere with that.  Alba puts the project down and hugs Ross.

“You’re good to Crea, you know?”  Alba said quietly.  Ross stood there shocked.  “Thanks for this, also for being my friend.  Trying to warn me about those guys...”  Alba said.

Ross felt something new in him, something he’d never expect.  He hugs Alba back, not knowing what to say.  

He wanted to hurt Alba, but protect him.  Wanted to keep him, but also wanted him to be happy.  Ross didn’t know how to say any of this.

Alba pulls away from the embrace, he picks up the project.

“See ya in class.”  Alba walks off.  Crea runs in.

“So you’ve made up right?”  He asks.

“I-I think…”  Ross started.

“Shii-Tan?”  Crea starts.  “You okay?”

‘I love Alba…’


	8. Like a Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine one place you wouldn't want to be trapped in for a night.

* * *

Ross was pacing back and forth, he didn’t know what to do.

“Stop pacing Shii-Tan.”  Crea said.  “It’s making me dizzy.”  Crea watched Ross walk for a good fifteen minutes.  Finally Crea was sick of it, he walks up to Ross and smacks his head.

“Huh?”  Ross looks at Crea like he’d just got a big surprise.  “What is it?”

“Are you okay Shii-Tan?”  Crea asks.  “You’ve been pacing since we’ve got home.  Not to mention you were uncomfortable all day.”

“I feel fine.”  Ross lied.

“You ran into Janua on accident today.”

“So?”

“We were playing table tennis…”  Crea said with a straight face.  “Something is up.”

“Well… something may be up.”  Ross said quietly.

“Tell me.”  Crea leans on the couch with interest in his eyes.

“It isn’t serious…”  Ross scratches his head.  Crea falls off the couch dramatically.

“I CAN HEAR YOUR SOUL CRY!  MY DEAR FRIEND IS IN PAIN!”  Crea cries out.

“Are you well yourself?”  Ross asks, his face matched his lack of concern.

“Just tell me, I cannot stand your pain anymore.”  Crea crawls back on the couch.

“Well…I’ve started to have these weird feelings…”

“Hm?”  Crea got serious and looks at his friend.

“I’ve meet someone and everytime I see them… I wanna punch them a million times.”  Ross says it like it’s normal.  “W-What do you call that?”  Ross looks away like a shy school girl.

“Murder.”  Crea said without hesitation.

“Well, they’re so damn cute.”  Ross confessed, his sadistic smile came back.  “I wanna see them in pain.  Those cute eyes pleading to stop.”  Crea smacks his friend.

“No, don’t be creepy!”  Crea scolds, Ross rubs his face.

“Ow…  So what do you think?”

“Well you like this person… let’s just hope this person is either taken or a masochist…”  Crea prays to whoever listens.

* * *

Alba was sitting with Ruki who passed out from “nope”ing too much.

“Silly girl.”  He rubs her arm and checks his phone.  Alba saw a message from Crea.  Alba reads it and gets a confused look.

“Ruki.”  Alba shakes her awake.  She opens her eyes slightly.

“What is it?”

“I’m cutting tutor time short.  A friend needs help.”  He stood up.

“Which friend?”  She sat up and rubs her eyes.

“Crea.  Anyways I’ll see you tomorrow.”  Alba walks out, Ruki already fell back asleep.

* * *

“What’s wrong?”  Alba asks.

“That.”  Crea points at Ross, who looked creepier than usual.  “That is what’s wrong.”

“Can you tell me what that is?  Ya know… before I walk up and die?”  Alba asks fearing for his life.

“That is Shii-Tan fantasizing… I hope.”  

“You hope?”  Alba gave a nervous look.  “That doesn’t sound reassuring.”

“Go wake him please.”  Crea begs, Alba slowly looks back at Ross.

“Ah… fine.”  Alba walks over to Ross.  “Hey?”  Nothing.

“Slap him.”

“Are you trying to put me six feet under early?!”  Alba freaks.  “Hey…”  Nothing.  “ROSS!”

“Huh?”  Ross looks forward.

“Are you alright?”  Alba asks.  Ross punches him.  “Owwwww….”

“Why are you in my house Hero San, you stalking me?”

“Crea told me to come dammit.”  Alba stood holding his cheek.  Crea walks up to Ross.

“You better Shii-Tan?”

“Yeah, why are you asking?”

“You were fantasizing about your crush…”  Crea said out loud.  Alba looks at Ross.

“Awwww you have a crush on someone?”  Alba teases, Ross stared blankly for a moment.  Few minutes later Alba was a bloody mess on the floor.

“Alba San, are you dead?”  Crea asks happily.

“No sadly.”  Alba croaks out.

“Don’t interfere with this Hero San.”  Ross said coldly.

“Hey.”  Crea started.  “Maybe Alba San can help you.”

“Really?  You want that worthless piece of trash to help me?”  A smug look.

“MEAN!”

“I don’t want him to interfere with something that he has no role in.”  Ross states.

“Ah… Sorry Alba you can’t help.”

“Maybe you should warn the person he likes, so they’ll live.”  Alba finally stood, again.

“That’s the issue, I have no clue who he likes.”

“Really?”  Alba looked pretty shocked.  “When did you start liking this person?”

“Recently.  Now get lost, you’re presence is revolting.”  Ross insults.  

“I’m leaving asshole.”  Alba got up.  “By the way, still too high.”  Alba points at the golf club mockingly.  He ran off before Ross’s plate hit the wall.  They heard Alba laugh playfully as he ran out.

“He’s so annoying.”  Ross states.

“You still hate him?”  Crea whines.

“Nah, I stand his existence.”  Ross explained to his friend.

* * *

The next day at school everything was normal.  Except for the fact that it was really cold out that day.

“I swear we’re having a blizzard soon.”  Alba complains to Crea when he walked in.

“You didn’t have to walk Hero San.”  Ross was holding his arms, hair frozen.

“You took a shower?”  
“W-W-What you d-d-d-don’t?  G-G-Gross…”

“Too cold to insult properly.”  Alba points out.

“S-S-So Alba San…. you’re warm.”  Crea hugs Alba tight.

“GAH YOU’RE FREEZING, LET GO PSYCHO!”  Alba tries to run free, Crea was too strong.  “ROSS HELP ME!”  Ross walks over and hugs him too.  “NO NO NO YOU’RE WORSE!”

“Found one thing you’re useful for Hero San.”  Ross cuddles into Albas head.

“I’M NOT A HEATER!”  Alba cries.  “YOU ARE FUCKING COLD, GET AWAY FROM MY FACE!”

“By the way Hero…”

“What?”  He asks with anger in his tone.

“Are my hands cold?”  Ross reaches to the back of Albas neck.  Alba tensed up.

“S-S-S-STOP!…”  Alba whines.

“This is funny.”  Ross snickers.

“Stop picking on our heater Shii-Tan.”

“You both are cruel.”  Alba tried escaping, Ross punches his stomach.  Alba gave up.  Crea picks Alba up and walks to his locker, Ross didn’t leave Albas side.  

“HEY!”  Ares runs up.

“Hi Ares.”  Alba said.

“What is going on?”  She asks.

“I’m getting stuff from my locker.”  Crea said.  “Here hold this.”  Alba got handed to Ross.

“Alba?”  She touches him slightly.  “Damn…  Come here.”  Ares got a creepy smile, Ross held Alba up higher.

“No, Heater San is ours.”  

“HEATER SAN?!”  Alba shouts.

“But he’s so warm…”  Ares was chasing Ross.

“So, find your own heat.”

“Teufel is gone.”

“Not my fault.”  Ross ran off.  “Get lost Blue.”

“Shii-Tan I was using Heater San as well…”

“I’M NOT HEATER SAN!”

“Quiet Heater San…”  Ross kept running.

Seconds later a mass of students on Ares’s side chase Ross and Crea to take Alba.

“FOR THE LOVE OF GOD I AM NOT THAT WARM!”  Alba shouts.

* * *

“Alba San!”  Crea runs up to the brunette.  Alba dodges his embrace.

“Hi Crea, what is it?”  

“Shii-Tan and I want you to come hang out with us.”

“And do what?”  Alba asks.

“I don’t know, come on it’ll be fun.”  Crea tugs on Albas arm.  Ross comes up with his

usual expression.

“Where are we going?”

“Don’t know.”  Ross responds, Alba pulls his arm away.

“Anyways I can’t I have to go tutor Ruki.”  Alba stated.

“We’ll go with you!”  Crea grabs Ross’s arm.

“I didn’t agree to this.”

“Are you sure?  Ruki is easily distracted…”  Alba told them.

“Don’t worry we’ll behave!”  Crea made a fake promise.

“Alright if you two can handle it?”

* * *

After school Alba walks to Mrs. Maous home.

“Ruki?”  He calls.  They heard Ruki run towards them.  Crea and Ross wait for the reveal.  She does a derpy run in, and falls over.

“Uh…”  She gets back up and runs to Alba.

“ALBA!”  She hugs him.  

“Hey Ruki.”  Alba smiles and pats her head.

“That’s an eighth grader?”  Ross asks with a disturbed face.

“Hello Ruki Chan.”  She looks at Crea.

“YOU’RE SCARY!”  Ruki points at Crea screaming.

“What?”  Crea looked hurt, she hugs Alba tightly.

“No no, he’s not the one you should be afraid of.”  Alba said.  “It’s that one.”  Alba points at Ross.

“You want me to kill you?”

“He looks like a kitty.”  Ruki walks up and hugs him, Ross looked uncomfortable.  

“Ruki…”  Alba calls Ruki to the table.  Crea and Ross walk into the living room, they look at the tiny table.

“What a small table.  I wanna sit in it!”  Crea runs to the table and sat down.  Alba and Ruki look at the tall boy at the table.  Ruki got closer to Alba.

“Scary…”  Ruki cries, Crea faceplants on the floor refusing to look up.  Ross laughed at his friends misery.

“Let’s start.”  Alba opened Ruki’s notebook and started writing down problems.  Ross looks over Albas shoulder.

“Hey Hero…”

“Hm?”  Alba looks at Ross.

“I wanna ask Ruki some questions.”  Ross said with a smile.

“S-Sure…”  Alba was confused at Ross’s offer.  Ross sat next to Ruki.

“Okay so… how about six times eight.”

“Forty three!”  She shouts, Ross gave a dreaded look.

“I’m done.”  He got up and walked out of the room.

“Ross, come on!”  Alba calls.  “Crea, go get him.”  Crea got up and walked after Ross.

“He’s really tall…”  Ruki was still scared.

“You’re really short.”  Alba said.

“MEAN!”  The two boys walk back and sit on the couch near the table.  

“What can you do Ruki?”  Ross asks.

“I can do seven times four.”  Ruki said proudly.  

“No you can’t.”  Alba comments.

“I CAN TOO!”

“Prove it, what is seven times four?”

“T-Twenty nine?”  Ruki questions her answer.  Ross walks off again.

“Done.”  Everyone watches the raven haired boy leave.  

“It’s twenty nine, right?”

“Twenty eight…”  Alba sighs.

“Close enough… brownie points.”  Crea whines.  Ruki nods.

“Yeah tall creepy guy is right!”  Ruki complains.

“You wanna hear something you two?”  Alba asks.  “If you could do multiplication, you can make your own brownies.”  Crea and Ruki sat there for a moment.

“YOU ARE MEAN!”

“SHII-TAN!  ALBA SAN IS BEING HORRIBLE!”

“Do simple multiplication and maybe the problem will equal the amount of fucks I give.”

“Shii-Taaaaaan.”  Crea whines.  The two sad sacks hug each other crying from the insults they took.

“You two are pathetic.”  Alba said, Ross snickers.

* * *

“Aru-Tan, lookie.”  Alba walks up to his Mom the next day.  He had a toothbrush in his mouth.

“Vat?”  He asks.

“Look.”  She points towards the TV.  Alba looks up.  “A huge snowstorm is coming our way.”  

“Is school cancelled?”

“No, but it’s freezing out right now.”  She points outside, light snow fall.  

“Hope the others get to school fine.”  Alba said.

“Just hope you get out of school early.”

* * *

“Come on Shii-Tan!”  Crea calls.

“I can’t find a damn coat.”

“Just use your sleeping bag.”

“Dumb idea, remind me to punch you.”  Ross said.

“Okay… NO!”

“Found Dads.”  Ross slid it on.

“Okay okay, let’s go.”

“Wait!  Crea, slow down.”  Ross slid his scarf over the bridge of his nose and ran after Crea.

* * *

Alba notices the two run in, they were out of breath and freezing.

“Oh my God, are you two okay?”  Alba asks with concern.

“I’m freezing.”  Ross said, he rests his head on Albas shoulder.  Alba tensed up.

“YOU WERE NOT LYING!”  Alba tried pushing Ross off, Ross grabs him and refuses to let go.

“Heater San!”  Crea hugs him too.  

“NOOOOOO YOU’RE BOTH COLD AS FUCK!”  Alba screams trying to get away.  Crea and Ross carried Alba with them.

“Anyways Hero San.”  Ross started.  “Did you hear that a blizzard is coming?”

“Yeah, are we getting an early dismissal?”

“We never had an early dismissal.”  Crea said happily.

“What?  But the storm.”  Alba points outside.  It was slowly getting worse.

“How did it get worse that fast?”  Alba was shocked, still in the arms of his friends.  

“We may get snowed in Alba San.”  Crea threatens.

“No please…”  Alba didn’t want to think about that.

“You’ll be trapped with us for a night.”  Ross snickers.  Alba’s face literally screamed “God help me!”

“What up gents.”  Ares walks up, Teufel next to her.  “How you three doing?”

“Cold.”  Alba said.

“Warm.”  The other two mock the brunette.

“I hate you two.”  Alba struggles to break free again.  Ross punches his face, he was out cold.

“Shii-Tan!”  Crea scolds.

“He was whining too much.”  Ross said with zero care.  “He’ll wake up before first hour so he should be fine.”  

“Ya sure?”

“Positive.”

* * *

“Oi Hero San, wake up…”  Ross whispers in first hour, Alba was still out cold.

“What’s wrong with him Shion?”  Hime asks.

“I punched him and now he’s out like a light.”

“Oh.”  She pokes Alba with her pencil eraser.  “Alba~ Wakey wakey eggs and bacey.”  She whispers sweetly.

“She’s lying about the food, wake the fuck up…”  Ross smacks Albas head.

“That isn’t going to help!”  Hime said scared.  

“So, it’s funny.”  Ross snickers.  He picks up Albas head and drops him on the desk.  A loud THUNK filled the room, Ross about broke into laughter.

* * *

“My head hurts.”  Alba pouts.

“Headache?”  Ross asks.

“I have a feeling you’re behind it so don’t even try.”  Alba glares at him.  “Hurry up, Crea is already out.”  Alba walks out of the locker room.  He sees Ares and Janua fighting over a basketball.  

“MINE JANUA!”

“NO IT’S MINE, DEGOZARU!”  Janua and Ares run around with the ball.  Alba looks around to see Teufel asleep on the floor.   Alba walks up to Teufel.

“You awake?”  Alba asks.  He began to poke his face.  “ARES!”  Alba yells, she looks over, sighs, throws the ball, and finally walks over.

“Teufel, wake up.”  She smacks his head.  His eyes shot open

“OW! Owowowowowow!  Woman.”  He growls, then notices Alba.  “Eh… heheheh.”  He scoots closer to Ares.

“Are you seriously afraid of this puppy, Teufel?”  She mocks him.

“Who you calling a puppy?”  Alba glares at Ares.  She snickers at the “puppy”.  Crea runs in and tackles Janua for the ball.

“I WANT IT!”  Crea shouts.  Janua fights Crea back.

“GET LOST GIANT!”  Janua shouts.  Crea chuckles and runs away with the ball, Janua was close behind him.

“Wow, is Crea running?”  Ross asks Alba.

“I’m just as surprised as you are.”  Alba comments with him.  The two watch Crea run while Ares was teasing Teufel.

“You have to put up with me ya know.”  She teases Teufel.  

“Why?”  He whines.

“Because you have EVERY class with me.”  She hugs him.  “You can’t avoid me~.”  Alba avoids the awkward atmosphere and moved closer to Ross.

“Why are you so close?”  He asks, Alba points at Ares and Teufel.

“I feel really awkward when I’m around those two…”  Alba looks back at Crea and Janua, Crea stood on his toes holding the ball above his head.  Janua was reaching with all his might.

“Hahahaa~  You can’t beat my height shorty.”  Crea mocks.

“Oh yeah?”  Janua said.  “SAMEJIMA!”  Janua yells for help.  Suddenly Samejima comes out of nowhere with the ball in his hands.  Crea looks back.

“HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!”  Crea asks with anger.

“My friend was being bullied so I … HELP HIM!”  

“OH NO THAT MAKES SENSE!”  Crea shouts in fear.

“That makes no sense at all…”

“Shut up Hero San.”

* * *

“Alllba Saaaaaan~”  Ares skips up to Alba at the end of the day.  Alba, Ross, and Crea look over at the happy girl.

“What Ares?”  He asks.

“I need help from you guys, well Hime and I both need your help.  You two should help too.”

“Sorry, but Shii-Tan and I want to get home before Uncle.”

“I don’t want to help at all.”  Ross confesses.  Alba lightly smacks his arm.

“What is it you need help with?”  He asks politely.  

“Thank you Alba.”  She glares at Ross.  “See I was hoping you three, Foyfoy, and Teufel could help Hime and I carry some things to the shop.  Like an engine and a motorcycle body… oh and some spare pieces I found.”  She points down towards the shop.

“Sure.”  Alba began to walk with Ares, Ross and Crea follow behind.

“We’d better hurry Hero San…”  Ross looks outside the side doors.  “It’s getting worse, and Ruki may be a little upset.”

“She’ll be fine, don’t worry.”  The four continue to walk until they hit the shop.

* * *

“Thanks you guys.”  Hime said happily, putting a few tools away.

“No problem.”  Alba said happily.  The others looked done.

“Surprisingly we’re the last students here.”  Foyfoy said.

“No shit, can we leave the shop is the coldest place in the building.”  Ross said coldly, holding his body.  Alba chuckles.  “What is so damn funny?”

“You’re acting like a child, kind of cute...”  Alba said before getting punched.  “OW!  WHAT THE HELL?!”  Ross hid his red face with his scarf.

‘Dammit, why do you say stupid shit!’  Ross thought to himself, Alba gave him a confused look then got back up.

“We should get going.  I wanted to hang out with you and Ruki Chan but Uncle may get worried, so Shii-Tan and I’ll go home.”

“Okay.”  Alba said looking at the clock.  “I’ll head over myself.”  Everyone began to walk to the exit, then the building went dark.  Everyone panicked.  Hime, Teufel, Crea, and Ross screamed.  Alba used his phone as a light.  He noticed Ross and Crea were hugging him.

“You all okay?”  Alba asks.  Foyfoy nods, Ares was taken down by Hime, Teufel was hiding next to the wall.

“Did the janitors just leave?”  Crea asks.

“No, they left a while ago.  The lights are automatic.”  Foyfoy said.

“Can we go through the doors?”  Alba asks.  “Is there a security system?”

“Nah, we don’t have one.”

‘Why am I not surprised?’  Alba asks himself.  They all walk through the dark hallway until they found the front doors.  Foyfoy stops everyone.

“What is it Foyfoy?”  Ares asks.

“Can’t you see?”  Everyone looks outside, nothing but black and white.

“The storm got worse?”  Alba asks.

“Nooooo it’s all sunshine and rainbows Hero San.”  Ross mocks Alba, still holding him close.

“So we can’t leave?”  Ares asks.

“No, it’s way too dangerous.”  Foyfoy says.  “It sounds dumb, but let’s stay until the storm calms down… or until someone comes to get us.”

Alba looks at his phone, zero connection.

“Uhhhh… hahahaa… Crea, do you have any connection?”  Alba asks nervously.  Crea pulls his phone out to check.

“NO!”  Crea was scared.

“I don’t either.”  Hime said.

“Nope.”  Ares looks at hers.

“I got nothing…”  Foyfoy puts his away.

“Eh… no.”  Teufel said quietly.

“WE’RE STUCK?!”  Alba screams.

“Only until the storm dies down.”  Foyfoy said.  “Alba what time is it?  It’s so dark I can’t read the clocks.”  Alba checks his phone.

“Six twenty three.”  Alba sighs.  “And by the looks of that storm we’re going to be here for a while.”

“ALRIGHT!”  Ares shouts.  “SO WHAT IF WE’RE TRAPPED, LET’S TURN THIS NEGATIVE INTO A POSITIVE!”

“Huh?  How?  We are completely trapped!”  Foyfoy looks at Ares like she’s crazy.

“Oh Foyfoy, have you ever been to a sleep over?”

“No, my sister hosted one though… everyone wanted me to hang out with them.  Awful.”  Foyfoy shudders.

“Wait…”  Alba interrupts the two.  “So what you’re saying is… you want us to think of this as a sleep over?”  Alba asks.

“YES SIR!”  Ares said happily.  “Think about it, we are trapped in our school.”

“Thinking about it, hate it.”  Ross comments.

“We have it to ourselves, a group of friends hanging out in here.”

“We’re friends?”  Crea asks innocently.

“We can do whatever we want.”  She said, everyone looks at her.

“As much as the power allows us.”  Alba points out.  Ares smirks.

“Don’t you see?  WE CAN PLAY IN THE GYM!”

“Are you five?”  Alba asks her.

“Okay everyone shut it.”  Ross finally spoke up.  “Look we need to stay warm, that is our first issue.”

“Huh?”  Alba looks at Ross.

“With no heat this building is going to drop in temperature.  By the looks of that storm it’s going to drop fast.”  Everyone stares at Ross shocked.  “So we need to find something other than our coats to keep us warm for the night.”

“How are we going to find heat in this empty school?”  Alba asks.

“Um…”  Everyone turns towards Teufel.  “I-I know what you uh.. I mean…”

“Lead the way Teufel.”  Ares held onto his shoulder.  Teufel calms down and lead

everyone to the office.

“Why here?”  Foyfoy asks.  Teufel points towards a small room on the side.

“The nurse has blankets.”  They walk in and took some blankets from the nurse's office.

“Why are these rooms not locked?”  Alba asks wrapping himself in a blanket.

“Are school only locks the building from the outside.  Our teachers feel like there is no need to lock the doors.”  Foyfoy said.

‘Again, I should be more surprised.’  Alba thought again.

“So now what?”  Crea asks.

“I guess food, it’ll help with body heat.”  Ross said.  “But I don’t know where to find something like that.”

“NO NEED TO FEAR!”  Ares shouts.  She leads the crowd to her locker in the Senior hallway.  “Here we are.”  She opens it and pulls out a bag of Cheetos.  “Any takers?”  She asks.

Foyfoy takes the bag from her.  She looks through again, she pulls out a bag of mini glazed donuts.  Hime took it from her.

“Anything else?”  Alba asks taking a donut.  Ares pulls out a box of brownies.

“Anyone want these?”

“I love these!”  Ross takes the box.

“Why do you have so many snacks Ares?”  Alba asks.

“I get hungry during the day, duh.”  Ares said in a rude tone.  She pulls out a half a mini cake.

“Why?”  Alba asks.

“I forgot about this…”  Ares looks at the cake confused for a moment.

“You forgot you had a half a chocolate cake?”  Hime asks.  Ares gives the cake to Teufel.  

“Uh… I also have granola bars so I guess we can take these too.”  Ares took the box of granola bars out.

“Now what?”

“Well…”  Hime thought.  “How about we eat at the gym… since Ares wants to play so badly.”  Ares smiles and runs towards the gym.

“W-Wait Ares don’t run in the dark… okay…”  Hime walks after her.  Everyone else

shrugs and follows.  They all sat on the gym floors, Ares scoots out on a scooter.

“THIS IS AWESOME!”  She yells.  Ross took a granola bar and watches Ares hit a wall.

“It’s too dark to play.”  Ross said.  Alba thought for a moment, he turns his flashlight on his phone.  

“How’s this?”

“Still can’t see the entire gym.”  Ross points out, Alba walks over to the others.  Alba turns on all the flashlights on their phones and lined them on the right bleachers in the gym.

“How’s this?”  Alba asks, Ross looks around and smiles.

“Nice one Hero.”  Alba's face lit up at Ross’s sincere compliment.  Ares looks at everything all lit up.  

“Creepy…”  She comments.  Crea began to run around the gym, Hime following him like children.  Foyfoy looks at Alba.

“This is… cool…”  He began to walk around, later on running from Ares, Teufel began to push her.

“You know what we should do?”  Crea asks.

“What?”  Ares asks still chasing Foyfoy.

“We should play dodgeball!”  Crea runs into the boys locker room and comes back with a bag of dodgeballs.

“Play dodgeball with real dodgeballs?”   Foyfoy walks up.

“We’ll never play with them in school so why not.”  Crea began to place the dodgeballs out.  “Okay so we have an odd number of people so who’ll sit out?”

“I will.”  Hime runs up on the bleachers with the phones and sat on top, she curls up in her blankets and watches.  

“So let’s split up.  How about Alba, Teufel and I on a team and you guys on the other team.”  Ares splits the teams up.

“GO!”  Hime shouts, the three on each side run up and take a ball.  Crea and Ares had two.  They started pelting each other, surprisingly everyone was good at catching and dodging.  No one really stayed out, they all kind of cheated.

Crea rolls one ball that tripped Teufel.  

“Ow… why?”  He whines, he threw a ball at Crea, it hits Foyfoy instead.  Alba tried the strategy and it trips Crea.

“Ow, yep that’s karma.”  Crea slowly got up.  Ross throws the ball hard at Alba’s face.  Alba yelps and covered his face.

“You okay?”  Ares asks.  Alba had Ares check.  “Your face is red, nothings bleeding.  You’re crying though.”

“Huh?”  Alba felt his cheek and eyes.  “Oh no…”  Alba ran out into the hallway.  He felt his contact slip out.

“Nonononononono…”  Alba tried putting it back in, it fell on the ground.  “SHIT!”  It was too dark to find it.  Suddenly a light appeared.

“I’m taking this as you surrendering.”  Ross mocks him.

“Shut up.”  Alba was frantically looking for his contact.

“Why are you on the ground?”  Ross asks.

“My contact fell out.”

“Contact?”

“Yeah, keep the light there so I can find it.”  Alba commands, Ross glances around.  He found a small shiny object on the ground.

“Found it.”

“Really?”  Ross walks over and steps on it, causing it to tear.

“Yeah…”

“WHYYYYYY!”  Alba cries covering his face.

“Jeez calm down, you have one still in right?”

“I only need one you bastard!”  Alba cries.  Ross was confused.

“Why one?”

“Like hell I’m telling you!”  Alba kept his face hidden.

“Hah?  What’s the big deal?”  Ross bends down to Alba’s level.  He pulls his arms away.  “Come on, show me.”  Alba sighs and lowers his arms.

“See?”  Alba shows his red eye to Ross.  “My eyes are different colors.  I got this earlier this year, my Dad can’t explain it.”  Alba looks down.  “Pretty weird right?”  Ross got really close to Alba’s face.

“Uh… Ross, you okay?”  Alba asks nervously.

“So cool…”

“What?”

“Your eyes, seriously awesome.”

“You have red eyes ya know.”  Alba points out.

“Yeah, but you have a greyish black eye and a red eye.  That makes you look bad ass.”  Ross moved away from his face.  “And you aren’t the only one with a freaky change.”

“Really…”  Alba doubts that.

“Yes, really.”  Ross took off his coat and slid his left hoodie sleeve up, he had a bandage around his wrist.  “You aren’t the only one.”  Ross unravels the bandage to reveal a tattoo on his left wrist almost on his hand.

“It looks like a heart.”  Alba said.

“Yeah, Crea said that this must mean “friendship and love” or something like that.”

“It looks like a tattoo though.”  Alba pokes at his wrist.

“Believe it or not, it’s more like a birthmark.  It slowly appeared on my skin when I was thirteen.”  Ross pulls his sleeve down.  “So you aren’t the only freak… and if you tell anyone about this I’ll kill you.”  Ross’s face screamed death.

“I won’t, I promise.”  Alba backs away.  “Ah, but my eye.”

“It’s dark, also you look cool with it so show it off.”  Ross puts his coat back on and walks back into the gym.

‘He was being kind again…’  Alba smiled a bit.  ‘He is a nice guy isn’t he?’  He got up and walks back in himself.

* * *

“Which room is the warmest?”  Hime asks.

“None of the science rooms, they all have tiled floors.”  Crea said.  “So we need a room with carpet.”  The group walks around the dark quiet building to find the warmest room with carpet flooring.  

“Damn, you were right.  This place is freezing.”  Alba said walking next to Ross.

“Common sense Hero San.  Though I’m sure you weren’t smart enough to figure that out before.”  Ross teases him.

“So mean.”  Alba wraps himself tighter in the blankets.

“How about here?”  Ares asks.  Everyone walks into the room, a ninth grade literacy room.

“It’s closer to the bathrooms and it’s warm.”  Ares said.  Everyone walks in and lays in a corner.  Ares looks out the window and falls on the floor.

“It isn’t calming down anytime soon.”  Ares sighs, Hime gives her a donut.  Ross unwraps a brownie and tosses one to Crea.  

“Well I’m gonna be over here.”  Ross tucks himself into a corner, he pulls out his DS and started playing.

“What are you playing?”  Alba asks.

“Pokemon.”  Ross showed his DS to Alba, he rests his head on Ross’s shoulder and began to watch.  “Wanna bite?”  Ross held up his brownie to Alba, who accepted the offer.  Crea crawls over to the two and yawns.

“What time is it Alba?”  Crea asks.

“It’s almost midnight.”

“We should tell spooky stories.”  Ares said evilly.

“Oh yeah let’s reenact “Corpse Party”.”  Foyfoy said with a bored expression.  Hime cuddles closely to Foyfoy.

“Ares I really don’t wanna.”

“Does anyone have a good scary story?”  Ares asks.  Ross raises his hand.

“I’ve got one.”

“Okay… shoot.”

“Once upon a time a girl named Ares was walking through the empty school an-”

“Okay now I know who NOT to call on… asshole.”  She sighs.  “I don’t know about you guys but I am SOOOOO staying home tomorrow.”  She says while stretching.  Everyone nods in agreement.

“I’m gonna go to bed.”  Crea said.

“Yeah… I think we all should.”  Alba tells everyone, they all turn off their phones and sleep in the dark school.

* * *

The janitor glares at the students he found.  Alba was in the corner asleep, Crea and Ross cuddling him on both sides.  Ares was laying almost on top of Teufel, Hime using Ares waist as a pillow.  Foyfoy curled up next to Ares and Hime.

“HEY!”  The janitor shouts.  “YOU KIDS, WAKE THE FUCK UP!”  All of them shot up at his yelling.  “You guys should go home and get ready for today.

“Is it..?”  Foyfoy looks outside, still dark but the storm died down.  He smiles.  “Guys we can leave come on!”  He shouts.

“WOOHOO FREEDOM!”  Ares calls.

“Yeah fuck staying here.”  Ross comments.  He grabs Alba’s arm and pulls him up.  “Come on Alba, we can leave.”  He said with excitement and ran out still holding Alba's hand.

“Yeah.”  Alba nods happily.

“CRAZIEST THING I’VE DONE IN HIGH SCHOOL SO FAR!”  Crea shouts running after Ross and Alba.

“I am so taking a shower!”  Hime runs out.

“I’m claiming this food.”  Teufel said to the janitor holding all the food, he walks out behind everyone.

The janitor watches everyone cheer and throw snow at eachother.

“Those kids are going to have a weird year…”


	9. Helping Ross?

* * *

Alba lays on his bed that morning.  He felt warm and safe, though to be fair he did have fun hanging out in the school for a night.  It was the first thing he did with his group of friends.  He had to admit that they were probably going to drag him into weirder things but he has weird friends.

“Aru-Tan, are you going to school?”  His Mom walks in asking.  Alba looks at his Mom with sleepy eyes.

“No, I am staying home today.”  Alba curls into the blankets.  

“Well if your Father finds out… it won’t be pretty.”  She leaves her son alone to sleep.  Alba smiles and falls back asleep.

* * *

“Shii-Tan!”  Crea shouts.  Ross mumbles in his sleep, he throws a pillow at Crea then goes back to sleep.  “Shiiiiiii-Taaaaaaan!  It’s almost luuuuuuuuuuunch tiiiiiiiime.”  Crea says sweetly.  Nothing.

“... DOG PILE!”  Crea shouts, he jumps on Ross.  Ross shot up in pain.

“Ow, you mother fucking- God!”  Ross pushes Crea off.  “What do you want?”

“Food, I’m hungry.”  Crea said happily.

“You cook.”

“But you cook better.”

“But you are a freaking adult, learn to cook.”  Ross covers himself back up, Crea pulls on Ross’s hair.  “Don’t touch my hair… STOP IT!”  Ross started smacking Crea, almost whining.

“Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaase?”  Crea said.

“Fine.”  Ross got out of bed.  “God it’s cold.”

“Here.”  Crea threw Ross a pair of sweatpants and runs into the living room.  Ross slowly walks in a minute later.

“So what do you want?  And if you say a sandwich I’ll fucking kill you.”

“What do we have?”

“Are you kidding me?”  Ross asks.  

“I want a pizza!”  Crea said happily.

“Really?  Hell no.”

“Why not?”  Crea gives Ross big eyes.

“One, because your face is fucking creepy with big eyes.  And two, we’re broke.”  Ross points out.

“Awwwww.”  Crea rolls on his back.  “I’ll talk to Alba San, maybe he’s awake.”

* * *

Alba was in the living room alone playing some online horror games.  

“Man this is so fucking creepy…”  Alba said to himself.  He quits the game and opens facebook.

“Hm?”  Alba notices the new pictures Ares, Hime, and Crea posted.

Hime took a picture of Ares and her eating donuts in the school.  The rest were everyone playing dodgeball.  “We look so stupid.”  Alba laughs.

Crea posts a picture of him and Hime running behind him.  Another is them in the nurse’s office gathering blankets, and Ares riding by on a scooters.

Last was Ares.  She posts a picture of her with her arms around Teufel, who looked bored.  Another of Alba watching Ross playing on his DS with Crea sitting in front of them about to pass out.  A picture of Hime and Foyfoy talking while Teufel asleep leaning against Hime.  Finally a picture of Alba asleep with Ross and Crea.

“No wonder I was so warm.”  Alba smiles.  He about turns his laptop off when Crea messaged him.

 

  * **Crea:** Hi!



 

  * **Alba:** Hey Crea



 

  * **Crea:** I want pizza



 

  * **Alba:** ?



 

  * **Crea:** BUY ME PIZZA!



 

  * **Alba:** I’m at home Crea



 

  * **Crea:** Come oveeeeeer…



 

  * **Alba:** Noooooo



 

  * **Crea:** Please?



 

  * **Alba:** Why?



 

  * **Crea:** So you can buy me pizza :)



 

  * **Alba:** Pizza is worth more than friendship



 

  * **Crea:** No pizza=friendship



 

  * **Alba:** I doubt that



 

  * **Crea:** PLEASE



 

  * **Alba:** Fine just shut up



* * *

Ross hears a knock at the door.

“Crea someone’s knocking.”  Ross said not looking away from the TV.

“I’m busy, you go get it.”  Crea calls from their room, Ross groans as he got up from the couch and walk up to the door.  He opens it.

“Hi.”  Alba said, Ross shuts the door.

“It’s no one.”  Ross calls.

“Let him in Shii-Tan.”  Crea scolds, Ross rolls his eyes and opens it.

“You’re an ass.”

“Quit calling me things you like.”  Ross smirks, Albas face went red.

“OH MY GOD!”  Alba smacks Ross’s arm, Ross began to laugh.

“ALBA SAN!”  Crea runs towards Alba and hugs him.

“Crea why is he here?”  Ross asks coldly.

“I invited him.”  Crea said still holding Alba.

“We were with him all night though, I really didn’t want to see his ugly face for a while.”  Ross said casually.

“MY SELF ESTEEM IS NOW NOTHING!”  Alba cries out.  Ross walks into his room, Crea leaves Alba to his broken self esteem.

“Shii-Tan, you okay?  You left Alba San with no self esteem.”  Crea points.  “You usually leave him with a few bruises… what gives?”

“Why did you invite him?”  Ross asks aggressively.

“Are you mad?”  Crea asks.  “He is our friend so…”

“You didn’t tell me…”  Ross growls.

“I didn’t think you’d mind much…”  Crea gave a worried look.  “Why do you care?”

“You kidding?  We look like we just got out of bed.”

“You did just get out of bed…”  Crea points out.  “I just didn’t care.”

“God we look like shit.”  Ross mumbles.

“Huh?  Shii-Tan it’s a friend who came over you know.  Also it’s Alba San, no need to freak out.”

“That makes it worse…”  Ross covers his face.

“Wait… do you…”  Ross looks at Crea.  “Want to look good in front of Alba?”

“Huh?  No way.”  Ross lies.  Crea raises an eyebrow.

“HEY ALBA SAN!”

“Yeah?”  Alba calls from the living room.

“HOW DOES SHII-TAN LOOK?”

“Like he just woke up… why?”  Alba asks.  Ross smacks his head into the wall of his room.  Crea grabs him and pulls him away from the wall.

“You don’t care huh?”  Crea mocks Ross.

“Okay fine maybe a little.”  Ross confesses.  “But I’m already self conscious of my looks.”

“Since when?  You always look good Shii-Tan, you’re like every girls dream guy.”  Crea points out.

“I look like shit now…”  Ross mumbles.

“You look fine!  It’s like you have a crush on him I swear!”  Crea thought for a moment, then a huge smile came across his face.  

“What the hell, that grin is ugly.”

“YOU DO LIKE HIM!”  Crea shouts, Ross’s face became red.  He tackles his friend and covered his mouth.

“Y-Y-You have no idea what you’re saying!”  Ross stutters, his face was burning.

“Mnfmmnfnmmmfn!”  Crea was slapping Ross’s hands.  He lets go of his friends face.  “Why did you do that?”  Crea takes a deep breath.

“Because stupid shit was coming out of your mouth.”  Ross hid his face in his scarf.  Crea laughs.

“Oh my God this is… honestly this is uncomfortable.”  Crea made an uncomfortable face.

“You shut it!  And I am NOT interested in that worthless piece of trash!”  Ross yells, Crea stares at him for a moment.

“AAAAAALBAAAAA…”  Crea starts walking out.

“WAIT WAIT WAIT!”  Ross stops him.  “What are you gonna do?”

“Tell Alba San you like him.”  Crea said with a straight face, Ross picks Crea up and throws him back into the room.

“Are you stupid?”  Ross asks.

“No, but you’re a coward… a weird, uncomforting coward.”  Crea got back up, Ross tackles him down.

“Um…”  They both look at the door.  “Am I interrupting something?”  Alba asks.

“What do you think?”  Ross asks coldly.

“Help…”  Crea held his arms up pitifully.

“Uhhhhg.”  Alba sighs.

“Please help…”  Crea looked like a child.

“Fine.”  Alba walks over and lifted Ross up.  “Run.”  Crea got up.

“Wow, you’re strong Alba Sa-”  He looks at Ross, his eyes were wide and face red.  Crea began to laugh.  “I WAS RIGHT!”

“Right about what?”  Alba asks.

“Oh… I won’t tell you Alba San.”  Crea pats Ross’s head and walks into the living room.  Alba gently puts Ross down and walks off.

* * *

“So Alba San?”  Crea got Albas attention.  “Are you going back to Ruki Chan’s place today?”

“Yeah.”  Alba put his pizza down.  “Why?”

“I want to come with.”  Crea said happily.

“Why?”

“Because…”  Ross started.  “He can’t stand knowing that one person is afraid of him.”  Ross teases.

“SHE WILL BE MY FRIEND DAMMIT!”  Crea shouts.  Alba and Ross give him the same look.

“Sad.”

“Pathetic.”

“You both are mean.”

* * *

“Ruki!”  Alba calls, Ruki runs in and hugs Alba.

“WHY?!”

“Huh?”

“YOU LEFT ME ALONE YESTERDAY!”  She cries.

“Well something strange happened…”

“Strange?”

“We got trapped in the school.”  Ross walked in, Crea behind him.

“KYA TITAN IS BACK!”  Ruki screams.  “NOOOOOOOOOOO!”  She ran off.

“Ruki.”  Alba chases after her.

“Yeah, she’ll be your friend.”  Ross mocks him.

* * *

“Okay listen.”  Ross began.  “eighteen minus four X equals five X.”

“So that is the answer!”  Ruki points.  Ross wanted to help Ruki while Alba wrote down some math problems, that she could do.

“NO!  God…”  Ross held up a notebook and wrote it down.  “See?”

“It equals five X, right?”

“No... just... look... uhg!”  Ross groans.  “Solve for X.”

“What?”  Ruki whines.

“Solve for X, this is easy.”  Ross points at the X.

“IN WHAT UNIVERSE IS THAT EASY?!”

“I can do it.”  He smirks.  “Now solve it.”  Alba glares at him.

“Ross, Ruki can’t do multiplication well.  How the fuck is she going to know this?”

“It’s simple math Hero.”  Ross points.  “Or is it that you can’t do this as well?”  Alba looks at the problem for a second.

“X equals two.”  Alba said, Ross puts the notebook down.  

“Wow you are full of surprises.”

“MEAN!”  Alba shouts.  Ross snickers.

“Hey Ruki.”

“Y-Yeah?”  She looks at Ross.

“Is there anything to drink?”

“Soda is in the fridge, Sprite.”

“What no vodka?”  Ross asks.

“Why do you guys joke about drinking?”

“Who said this was a joke?”  Ross asks, Ruki gave a scared look.  “I’ll take a Sprite.”  Ross walks into the kitchen.

“I’m sure he was kidding Ruki.”  Alba said.  “Here.”  Alba handed her the problems.  Crea walks over and sat next to Alba.

“Hey Alba San can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”  Alba pulls out Ruki’s homework.

“Are you into men?”  Alba throws Ruki’s homework in the air and immediately turns to look at Crea.  Ruki covers her mouth.

“W-W-WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!”  Alba asks embarrassed.  

“I’m just curious.”

“I’M CURIOUS ON WHY YOU’D THINK THAT!”

“So are you?”  Crea asks again, while Sprite was dumped on him.  “HEY!”  Crea smacks Ross.

“What are you doing?”  Ross glares at Crea.  Alba looks at the two like ‘what the fuck is going on?’

“Helping you Shii-Tan.”

“How is asking about my sexuality helping Ross?”  Alba asks.  Ross’s face went red and kicks Alba in the face.

“Huh?”  Ruki looks at the three boys confused.  “I’m confused.”

“Here.”  Crea picks up Ruki and runs off.

“HELP ME!”  She cries.  Crea runs into a random room and quiets the eighth grader.  

“Listen.”

“Sob.”  She mumbles.

“I asked because… don’t be weirded out.  Shii-Tan likes Alba San, like really likes him.”

“Ross San is gay?”

“I don’t know… but he has a crush on Alba, that’s why he’s beating him up right now.”  Crea points out.  The two heard Alba running away screaming insults.

“So that’s why you asked Alba about his sexuality?  Why should I believe you?”

“Cause I know Shii-Tan, I’ve lived with him for years.”  Crea points out.

“Puh-lease.”  Ruki starts.  “I’m a girl, I know these kinds of things better than any guy.”  She said.

“Really?”  Crea mocks her.

“I’ll see this for myself.”  She walks away, full of sass.  Crea snickers.

“Cute walk.”

“You know it.”  She walks back down and waits for Alba.  He runs by.

“CREA HELP ME!”  Alba calls for help, Crea walks in and sits on the couch.  Ruki sits with him.

“Hero Saaaaan~”  Ross walks after him with a bat.

“My baseball bat.”  Ruki said.  Alba ran by again, Ross was starting to run.  They heard a crash.

Crea and Ruki peak around the wall.  Ross was holding Alba down.

“LET ME GO YOU CREEP!”

“Stop struggling Hero San.”  Ross said with a smile.

“Eh!”  Alba tried jumping free, he faceplants.  Ross picks him back up and started hitting him with the bat.

“It’s so amusing watching you fail~”  Ross began to laugh.

“LET ME LIVE!”  Alba tried leaving again.  Ross looks at his face and pokes his eye.

“Take out your stupid contact.”  Ross giggles like a girl.

“NO!”

“Come on.”  Ross kept poking his eye.  Alba started to slap Ross.

“NONONONONO!”

“You look so cool though.”

“LET ME GO!  FUCKING CREEP!”  Alba shields his left eye from Ross.

“Let me see~”

“NO!”

“Come on~”  Ross kept teasing Alba when Crea and Ruki slink away.

“So?”  Crea asks.  Ruki walks over to the two.  “Ruki Chan no!”  Crea tried stopping her.  Ruki walks right up to them.

“What are you two doing?”  She asks.  Ross and Alba both look up at her, they move away from each other embarrassed.

“Nothing.”  Ross tried keeping a straight face.  Ruki gave Ross a smug look.  He hits her head lightly.

“Ow.”  She giggles and follows Ross with that same look.

“Go away Ruki!”  He shouts.  Crea walks over and picks her up.

“Final verdict?”  He asks.

“So into him.”  Ruki kept that smug look.  “I wanna help.”

“You can’t!”

“Crea San.”  She puts her finger on his lip.  “I’m a girl, I know what to do.”

* * *

“So why are we taking Ruki?”  Ross asks.

“I asked my Mom if I could hang out with friends.”  Ruki said happily.

“Why are we at the park?”  Alba asks.  “It’s February.”

“So we can do this.”  Ross pushes Alba, he slowly stood.

“GET OVER HERE!”  
“Ha ha catch me!”  Ross runs away playfully.  Ruki and Crea watch for a moment.  Ruki tugs Crea’s jacket sleeve.

“What?”

“Push me on the swings!”  She said happily.

“Huh?”

“Push me on the swings!”  She runs over to the swings.  “Push me on the swings.”  She falls over, then gets back up and runs to the swings.

“Okay.”  Crea walks over and pushes her.

“YAY!”  After a bit Crea stops the swing.  “What is it Crea San?”  She looks over at him.

“Ever had a tornado?”  He asks.

“No…?”  She gave him a confused look.

“Here.”  Crea began to turn the swing.

“Ow ow ow ow ow ow, Crea San my hips.”  Ruki squeaks in pain.

“Sorry, now.”  Crea pulls her back slowly then gives her an underdog.  She flies back and forth while spinning.

“I’M GOING TO BE SICK!”  Ruki screams.  Crea laughs and watches her fly back and forth on the swing.  After she was done spinning Alba and Ross come back covered in snow, one looked more pleasant than the other.

“Ruki, you okay?”  Alba asks, the little girls wings were down and her eyes screamed dizzy.

“I gave her a tornado.”  Crea said.  “Uncle gave me them when I was smaller.  I use to give them to Shii-Tan and La-”  Crea stops and looks at Ross, who gave him a hurt look.

“Shii-Tan never liked them…”  Crea nervously laughs.

“Who?”  Alba asks.

“Shii-Tan.”  Crea points at Ross, Ross buries his face in his hand.

“Such a fuck up.”

“No the other name.”

“La~  I was singing.”  Crea said, Ruki fell out of the swing.  “Ruki Chan?”  Crea asks.  Everyone's attention was on Ruki.

“Is she dead?”  Ross lightly moves the girl with his foot.

“I see stars…”  She sounded like she was drunk.

“Come here.”  Alba picks her up.  “Sit up.”  He leans her against the pole of the swings.

“X equals two…”  She face plants into the snow.

“Hey Hero San.”

“What?”  Alba asks.

“You know some weird people.”  

“You are one of those weird people Ross, congrats.”  Alba teases, Ross hugs Alba around the neck.

“I AM NORMAL!”  He yells in Albas ear.

“Chocking…. help…”  Alba asks Crea, who just took a picture on his phone.  “......USELESS!”  Alba croaks.

“Hero San~”  Ross began to twirl around.

* * *

Alba was at home playing with the ping pong ball his Dad had.  Midnight wrote his score of fifty four on a piece of paper.  Alba was at twenty.

“This is boring.”  Alba said, actually wanted to beat his Dad’s score.  His phone went off, Alba picks it up still keeping the ball going in one hand.

Crea posted the pictures on facebook.  Ares commented already.

‘Why is Maou there?  XD’  Alba replies to Ares's comment.

‘That’s her daughter Ruki’  He puts his phone down and continued to play, his phone went off again.

‘You look like you’re having fun alba… if ya know what i mean. *eyebrow wiggle*’  Alba’s face flushed, he drops his phone and kept playing.

“Not responding nope no not at all...”  Alba said.

* * *

“NO!”  Midnight screams.  Alba crossed out his score and wrote eighty one.

“Sorry Dad.”  Alba calls.

“HOW COULD YOU?!”

“Jeez it’s only paddle ball.”  Alba said.  Midnight composes himself.

“You’re right, how childish.”  He said, Midnight looks at his son's computer and saw the new pictures.  “Is she alright?”  He asks pointing at Ruki.

“Her?  Yeah she was fine, only dizzy.”  Alba scrolls down.

“What is going on?”  Midnight asks.  Alba looks at the photo of Alba being choked.

“That is an asshat choking the shit out of me.”  Alba huffs out.

“Are these guys friends?”  He asks.

“Yeah, these guys are my friends.”  Alba smiles.  “And no one put a gun to my head.”  Alba laughs.

“Say that when you get married.”  Midnight rubs his son’s head and walks away.  Alba tried fixing his hair and continued scrolling through.  He was curious about the comments on Crea’s photos.

Foyfoy:  You can tell that is Maou’s kid.

Crea: She’s pretty adorable for a thirteen year old.

Hime: Is Alba still alive?

Crea: Yeah :3

Hime: Okay :)

Ares:  Kitty face :3

Crea: :3

Janua: Describe the pictures with no knowledge.  Pink haired anime girl faints while her hero is being attacked by a dark mage.

Crea: That’s hilarious.

Alba: Ha ha ha very funny =_=

Crea: <3

Alba: </3

Ares: That’s cold XD

Crea: )’:

* * *

The following Monday Alba and Ares were messing with a tennis ball and throwing it around the commons.  Alba noticed Crea and Ross walk in, he snicker and tries to hit one of them.  He hits the worst one.

“Shit.”  Alba ran off, Ross ran after him

“DON’T RUN FROM ME YOU SHIT!”  Ross shouts.

“UWAAAAAAAAA I’M SORRY!”  Alba screams.  Ares saw the ball rolls back, she began to throw it again.


	10. Crea's Crush

* * *

Ruki throws a ball in Lympics room.  Her little sister walks out holding the ball pissed off.  She throws it at Ruki.

“What is wrong with you?”  Lym asks.

“I wanted to hang out with you!”  Ruki said, she shuts the door.  Ruki knocks.

“What?”

“HANG OUT WITH MEEEEEEEEE!”  Ruki whines.

“WHY?!”

“Alba San left and now I’m lonely.”  Ruki said.

“Make some new friends.”

“They left with Alba San.”  

“Not my problem.”  Lym locks her door to keep her sister from entering.  

“OPEN UP YOU LITTLE!”

“Little what?  Little shit?”  

“NO SWEARING!”  Ruki started smacking the door with all her might.  “I don’t know what to do…”  She sat on the floor.

* * *

Alba was playing a game with Crea on his computer while Ross had no clue Alba was there.

“Jump.”  Alba said.

“Why can’t water lady go in fire?”  Crea asks as he died trying to go in the lava.

“It’s lava Crea, only fire boy can go through it.”  Alba said.

“Damn logic.”  Crea stops playing.  Alba pulls up a horror game.  “Ooh~”  Crea watches the game load.  “Eeeeeeeeyes.”  Crea said the title weird.

“Eyes.”  Alba clicked start.

“What do you do?”  Crea asks.

“Run from a monster and collect gold.”  Alba said, Crea looks around.

“Where’s the monster?”  He asks.

“Far away from me I hope.”  The two were so into the game then something grabbed Alba’s leg.

“UWA!”  Alba screams.

“Why are you at my house?”  Ross asks, he was wearing sweatpants and a towel over his head.

“I was bored and my parents are going to be out late so I came here.  Put a shirt on.”  Alba goes back to the game.

“My house, now get… what are you playing?”  Alba and Crea moved aside so Ross could sit with them.  “Eye on the wall.”  He points, Alba walks up to it.

“I never know what this is suppose to do or mean.”  Alba said.  RUN appeared on the top of the screen.

“It says run Hero.”  Ross points.

“I know I see it.”  Alba looks around.  “I don’t know where she’s coming from.”  Alba said with fear.

“Go left.”  Crea said.

“Wall.”

“Go to that door.”  Ross points at a door, Alba began to move his character.  “It says Run Hero.”

“Yes Ross I see that.”

“You aren’t running.”

“As fast as I can go.”  Alba kept walking until the monster appeared, all three of them began to scream.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?!”  Crea screams hugging Alba, causing him to get caught.

“THAT that that, that was really scary.”  Ross began to laugh.  “That was really…wow.”  Ross just laughed holding his chest.

“Thanks a lot Crea.”  Alba pushes his friend off.  

“Play again.”  Ross said happily.

“You play.”  Alba tried giving Ross the computer.

“No, I wanna watch.”  Ross clicks play, Alba sighs.

“Fine, only for you.”  Alba teases.  Crea sat there while Ross smacked Albas head.

“Nevermind I wanna play.”  Ross took the laptop hiding his face in the towel he still had.

“I can’t even try?”  Alba asks hitting his head.  

“Try what?”  Crea asks.

“Oh… nothing.”  Alba watches Ross play.  

* * *

“Hey Hero!”  Ross calls.

“What?”  Alba walks into the living room.  Ross was still on the couch playing, Crea was sitting on Ross’s legs playing Mario.

“I figured out what those eyes on the wall do.”  Ross points at one, Alba walks over and leans over the raven haired boys shoulder.  
“Hm?”

“Watch.”  Ross clicked on the eye.  The cut scene played.  “Now I don’t go there.”

“Why not?”  Alba asks.

“That’s where that sexy beast is.”  Ross said.  “If you avoid there she’ll take longer to catch you.”

“So that shows the monsters location?”

“More like it’s point of view.”

“Oh.”  Alba watched Ross play for a while.  “I should get going soon.”  Alba tried taking the laptop from Ross, who sits up and refused to give it up.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Um… taking my laptop and going home?”  Alba crawls on the couch and watches.  “One more round.”

“I’m going to beat this so back off.”  Ross states.  Alba leans on Ross’s shoulder and watches him.

“Fine fine.”  Alba gave in.

* * *

Alba walks into his mother scolding him.

“YOU CAN’T STAY OUT THIS LATE!”  Alba walks by his Mom.  “HAJIMA-RI IS DANGEROUS!”  She continued.

“I was at a friends house, it’s all fine.”

“NO IT ISN’T!  AND YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS!”  
“THAT HURTS YA KNOW!”  Alba retorts.  He walks into his room and rests on his bed.  “I was there all day.  Way to waste a Thursday night Alba.”  He curls up and falls asleep.

* * *

“Today we’ll play spherical avoidance.”  Baum held up a soft ball.

“Spherical what?”  Alba asks with a bored face.

“Dodgeball, but since everyone is a pussy we had to change the name.”  Baum said.  “Now I’ll divide you guys fairly… so Ares and Janua you two on the same team.”  Two “AWWWS!” came from the back.

“Sir?”  Ross raised his hand.

“Yes Shion?”

“Can I not be on Albas team?”

“Why?”  Alba asks afraid.

“Sure…”  Baum was confused by the request.

“Wait...why?”  Alba asks again.  Ross only snickers.  The teams were split, Crea walks up to Ross.

“Shii-Tan why did you not want to be on the same team as A-”  Crea saw Ross’s sadistic smile.  “Ya know what?  Nevermind.”  He walks off.

‘Just hit his face…’  Ross giggles at his thoughts.

Almost everyone on the other team let Ares and Janua take care of things, they were going crazy so best not to get in the way.

“Hero~”  Alba looks up in fear.  Ross hit Albas face.

“Head shot.  Out.”  Baum calls, Ross walks to the side.  Alba checked his contact.

“Phew, wait...YOU’RE GOING FOR MY CONTACT AREN’T YOU?!”  Alba shouts.  Ross smiles and winks.

“OBVIOUS!”  Crea calls, Ross began to chase his friend.  Crea only laughed and ran off.

“Oh and you don’t run when I tell ya huh…”  Baum comments watching the two boys run.  Ares and Janua look at Baum, then at each other.

“DIE JANUA!”  Ares throws the ball she was holding at Janua, he threw his.  Then she tackles him.  Baum sighs.

“That didn’t work.”

* * *

“So what would X equal?”  Ross asks pointing at the problem with the marker he’s been using.

“... seven?”

“Eight.”  Ross sighs.  “You are dumber than Crea I swear.”

“YES!  Wait... aw.”  Crea said in happiness then figured out it was an insult.  Ruki curls up to Alba.

“You have to cuddle to Hero?”

“Yes, he’s my bestie.  Meaning he’s a lot nicer than you, ya big meanie!”  She lightly kicks Ross with her stubby legs.

“Oh my Hero…”  Ross started, Alba looks up at him.  “You’ve been friend zoned by an eighth grader, how pathetic.”

“HEY!”  Alba got pissed.

“You’ll probably never get a girlfriend.”  Ross laughs.

“Then I’ll give up and try dating you instead.”  Everyone stops and looks at Alba, he smirks at Ross who was blushing at the comment.

“Like I’ll ever date trash like you.”

“You wish you were dating me.”  Alba laughed and ran off, Ross chasing him.  Ruki climbs on the couch and sits next to Crea.  She pulls out the marker Ross had and started drawing a flower on his arm.

“Why?”

“Dunno.”  Ruki shrugs and kept drawing on Crea.  She got done, Crea took the marker and drew a heart on her cheek.  She began to laugh and took it back.  The two kept messing around until they had to leave.

* * *

“Go take a shower.”  Ross pushes Crea in, who was covered in drawings.  “Honestly.”  Ross walks in and sits on the couch, he lets out a sigh.

“She draws awesome sharks.”  Crea comments.

“WASH YOURSELF!”  Ross scolds.

“Okay okay.”  Crea walks in the bathroom.  Ross stared at the ceiling.

‘At times like this I wish Dad was home…’  Ross fell asleep waiting for Crea.

* * *

“This marker refuses to come off.”  Ruki said in the bath, her sister hops in with her.

“Why are you covered in drawings?”

“Just help before Mama sees this.”  Ruki said.  Lym starts scrubbing Ruki’s arm.

“It’s all over your arms and face…”  Lym stares at her big sister.

“Also my legs.”  Ruki shows Lym her smudged drawn on legs.  Lym slaps her face, the weirdness that is her big sister.

‘Does every little sister have to suffer with a weird older one?’  Lym asks herself.  Ruki started scrubbing her face.

“Oh by the way sis.”  

“Hm?”  Ruki looks at her little sister.  “What is it Lym?”

“Um… what do you do if you like a boy?”

“Be friends!”  Ruki said with confidence.

“No not like that!”  Lym stopped her.  “Like you wanna maybe go out with them, what do you do?”

“Do you like someone Lym?”

“NO NOT AT ALL!”  Lym laughs nervously.

“I don’t know what it’s like to like a boy in that sort of way.”  Ruki explained.  “I mean all of my friends so far are guys.  I don’t know what to tell you.”

“Really?”  Lym’s wings went down.  Ruki looks at her sister.  

“Hey Lym, you can still talk to me about this okay?”

“Sure…”

“Now how about helping me get this off my arm!”

“You’re unbelievable big sister.”  Lym sighs and scrubs her sister’s arm.

* * *

Crea walks to school happily still having a flower on his face.  Ross pokes it.

“You forgot one.”  Ross said.  Crea looks at Ross.

“I wanted to keep it.”  Crea smiles.  “She’s my friend, so I wanted to keep this on for a while.”  Ross gave him a disgusted face.

“You like a little girl, how disgusting.”

“Not as disgusting as you liking a boy.”  Crea said.

“Hey, that is uncalled fo-  YOU LIKE HER?!”

“Yeah?”  Crea gave Ross a look.

“Pedophile!”  Ross shouts at Crea.  

“I am not.”

“SHE IS THIRTEEN!”  Ross smacks Crea.  “DISGUSTING EW CREEP!”

“Ow ow ow ow ow…”  Crea pushes Ross away and continued walking to school.

* * *

“Wait huh?”

“I’m saying Crea likes Ruki.”  Ross said first hour.

“No way, that is a total lie.”  Alba shook his head.

“I live with the guy ya know!”  Ross said.

“So?  Maybe he likes her as a friend.”  Alba points out.

“Ask him next hour.”

“Fine I will.”

* * *

“YOU WHAT?!”  Alba freaks out.  Crea looks at Alba.

“I have a crush on Ruki.”  Crea said calmly.  

“She is thirteen ya know…”  Alba said.  “Also her mom works here.”  Alba shook him.  “YOU ARE HER STUDENT!”

“What about students?”  They both look at Mrs. Maou.

“Nothing Mrs. Maou.”  Crea said.  She walks off, Crea smacks Alba’s head.

“OW!”

“I don’t want her or anyone else to know!”  Crea said.  Alba smacks Crea back.

“Still you’re eighteen and she’s thirteen.”

“So?”

“OH MY GOD!”  Alba walks off.  “Done.”

* * *

Alba kept close to Ruki when teaching.  Ross stacked cans of Sprite that he had drank.  He made a tower that Alba tipped over.

“Ass.”

“You should bring something to do.”  Alba said.  Ross rolled his eyes and made his tower again.

“Hey Ruki Chan.”  Crea gets her attention.

“Yeah?”  She looks over, Crea threw a paper ball at her.  She threw it back.

“THIS MEANS WAR!”  Crea took one of Ross’s empty cans and threw it, she grabs Alba’s pen and threw it back.  Alba stopped the two.

“Children!  No fighting now!”

“Where did that can go?”  Ross was looking for the can Crea threw.

“We are gonna work now.”  Alba drags Ruki back, Crea lets out a huff.

“Last time you flirted with Shii-Tan, why all about work now?”  Alba looks at Crea embarrassed.

“I-I-I DID NOT!”  Alba yells.

“Found it.”  Ross walks back with his can.

“Not that Shii-Tan minds, he loves getting attention from you.”  Crea smirks.  Ross glared at Alba.

“What are you two talking about?”  Ross had a sadistic smile.

“Nothing?”  Alba ran off.  Ross ran after him.  “I’M BEING HONEST!”  Alba cried.

“Yes.”  Crea let out a quiet victory then crawled over to Ruki.  He looks at all the problems on her homework.  “I remember this.”  Crea said.

“Really?”

“Yeah, but I learned it as a freshman… God that seemed so long ago.”  Crea sat there feeling nostalgic.

“So how do you do this?”  She asks.

“Oh.”  He tried remembering.  “I forgot how to do the steps.”  Crea said happily.

“Oh well.”  Ruki sounded just as happy.  They saw Alba and Ross go by.  “Soooo since those two aren’t gonna stop, wanna watch TV?”  Ruki asks Crea.

“Sure.”  Crea walks to the couch.

“Crea San cross your legs.”

“Why?”  Crea asks.

“Just do it.”  Crea sat cross legged.  Ruki sat in his lap and turned on the TV.  Crea was surprised to see all the shows.

“You have a lot of channels.”

“Duh, you don’t?”

“We don’t have TV or internet.”  Crea said happily.

“What a sad world you live in.”  Ruki kept channel surfing.  Crea rested his head on hers and watched the channels go by.  He looks at one of her wings, he smirks and blows one.

“EEP!”  She squeaks.  “What was that for?”  She smacks his head.  “Bad Crea.”

“Ow…”  He started laughing.  Ruki kept smacking him.

“Not funny.”

“Sorry.”  He couldn’t stop, she pouts and sits back down.  “I said sorry.”

“Hmph.”  She cuddles into him.  “Why are you so tall?”  She looks up at him.

“Dunno.”

“I must be tiny to you.”

“You are, trust me.”  Crea snickers, Ruki smacks him again.

“Mean.”  Ruki and Crea watch Alba and Ross go by.

“Shii-Tan will catch Alba San soon.”

“It’s funny watching them run by.”  Ruki giggles evilly.

“That was a cute evil laugh.”  Crea hugs her.  Ruki looks at him.

“MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!”  The two burst into laughter at Ruki’s over the top evil laugh.

Alba stops and looks at the two.  Alba stops Ross and points at Crea and Ruki, who were still laughing.  Ross looks for a moment, then shouts.

“CREA WE’RE LEAVING.”  Crea heard Ross and got up.  

“Bye Ruki Chan.”  Crea winks at her and runs after Ross.  Ruki giggles and walks back down to Alba.

“I think we’ll end it here.”  Alba said.

“He’s cute.”  Ruki said.  Alba froze and looked at her.

“Huh?”

“Is Crea single?”  Ruki asks with a big smile.


	11. Crea + Ruki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got Fire Emblem: Conquest so I won't post much. Also Pokemon remakes XD

Ross smacks Creas head.

“YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!”  Ross shouts.

“If it makes you feel better, I did that mostly to help you.”  Crea looks up at Ross smiling.  “I know you like him.  I’m more focused on helping you then myself.”  Ross sighs.

“Promise me two things Crea.”  Ross made a two with his hands.  “One: Promise not to go out with Ruki, and two: Don’t help me get with Alba.”  

“Okay okay…”  Crea sighs.  “You’re a coward though.”

“How many people are … you know?”  Ross felt embarrassed.

“Know what?”

“Gay.  How many people are gay?”  Ross felt weird saying that.

“So you finally admit it?”  Crea smirks.

“Shut it.  It’s so abnormal, normally people look down on it…. or think it’s unique and make a big deal about it.”  Ross’s face looked disgusted.  “All I’m saying is that Alba doesn’t seem to be interested in me or guys for that matter.”  Ross sighs and covers his face.

“You don’t know yourself.”  Crea smiles.  “Trust someone with a lot of experience in this game called life.  It’s crazy and you’ll never know what’ll happen, and sadly there is no undoing anything or going back.  But we still go forward until we go six feet under.”  Crea rubs Ross head.

“Whatever.”  Ross didn’t want to show that Crea’s advice was helping.

‘That idiot, he really knows what to say.’  Ross watches Crea walk off.  ‘I hate that.’  

* * *

“Now Ruki you are too young for Crea.”  Alba tried convincing her.

“I know.”

“THEN WHY ASK?!”

“So his IS single.”

“N-No he isn’t!”

“Thanks Bestie.”  She gave Alba a thumbs up.  “You’re always there to help me!”

“NOOOOOOO!”  Alba covered his head.

* * *

Alba walks into the school where Ares and Hime were looking over something.  Alba walks up like the curious puppy that he is to take a look.  

“What’s that?”  Alba asks.  Hime and Ares look up at Alba.  Ares does her trademark smirk.

“This my boy is Hime and I’s big project!”  Ares held up blueprints to a motorcycle.  “THE SICKEST RIDE IN HAJIMA-RI CITY!”  

“Is this what you two were working on when we got snowed in?”

“Yup!  Hime is going to be the test driver.”  

“NO I’M NOT!”  Hime refuses.  “YOU WANT ME TO RISK MY LIFE?”

“Better than mine.”  Ares looks down.  “Anyways I was going to ride it out of the graduation ceremony.”  Ares said.  “If I can get it done in time, that is…”

“You’re going to ride this out of graduation?”

“You know it.”  Ares winks.  Hime sighs while Alba laughs at the two.

“I can’t wait to see it.”  Alba said.  Ares smiles and got up.

“Well time to find Teufel.”  She walks off.  Hime follows her leaving Alba alone on the

bench.

* * *

“Fifty three bottles of beer on the wall~  Fifty three bottles of beer!~  Ya take one down, pass it around.  Fifty two bottles of beer on the wall… Fifty two-”

“CREA SHUT UP!”  Ross was sick of Creas singing.  

“... Fifty two bottles of beer on the wall~  Fifty two bo-”  Ross punches his friend in the stomach.

“I said shut up.  Let my ears take a rest from your horrendous voice.”

“Ow…”  Crea whines.  “Mean Shii-Tan!”  Ross smacks him again.  “WHY?!”

“You’re annoying.”  Ross walks in and spots Alba.  He got a wicked smile, Crea ran up before Ross could do anything.

“ALBA SAN!”  He hugs the short brunette.  Alba squirms to free himself from his friend.  Nothing helped though.

“Crea please.  Let me go…”

“How about I hand you off?”

“Hand… what?”  Alba asks, Crea pushes Alba towards Ross and skips off.  Ross got his wicked smile and strangles Alba.

“Mornin Hero San~”

“NONONONONONONONONONO!”  Alba tried breaking free.  “Crea come back!”  Alba whines, Ross drags Alba away.

* * *

Alba rubs his neck in pain.  He glares at Ross then back at his book.

“Why were you staring at me Hero, you have something for me?”  Ross teases.

“Again, you wish.”  Alba says coldly.  “By the way, I want you to distract Crea tonight.”

“Huh?”

“Ruki grew a little crush on Crea…If you want to come with me today then occupy him.”

“No can do.”  Ross said.  “Crea and Ruki like each other, so maybe we should let them see each other.”

“That is a bad idea, she is how old and he is how much older?”  Alba asks.

* * *

Alba, Ross, and Crea walk in the home of the pink haired girl.  She runs in and hugs Alba.

“ALBA SAN!”  She squeals, she looks behind to see the others.  “Ross San!”  She reaches her arms out for a hug.  Ross takes her from Alba and lightly hugs her.  She hugs him tightly.  

She looks at Crea and reaches for him.  Crea takes her from Ross and walks into the living room.  Alba was setting up the table, Ross flops on the couch and falls asleep.  Crea was messing with Rukis arms making her move like a puppet.

“RAWR!”  Crea made Ruki face Ross, moving her like a puppet.  “I’M GONNA EAT YOU SHION!”  

“Rawr I is scary!”  Ruki says calmly.  Ross looks up he lightly kicks her head and goes back to sleep.  “Raaaaawr!”  She said louder.  “RAWR RAWR RAAAAAAAAAAAWR!!!”

“Quiet!”  Ross puts his foot near her nose.  She looks at him confused.

“What are you doing?”

“Smell it… smell my stinky foot.”  Ross said, he kicks her nose.  She pushes his foot away.

“No.  Go away.”  She kept pushing his foot away.

“Foot… smell it…”  

“No.”  Ruki bit his foot.  Ross yelps and pulls his leg away.

“What was that?”  Alba laughs, Ross flips him off and sat up getting his feet away from the little devil.

“RAWR!”  Crea moved Ruki again.

“Knock it off.”  Ross complains.  Ruki and Crea giggle like children.

“Ruki, come on.”  Alba calls her over, she sighs and wiggles herself out of Crea’s grasp.

“Aw.”  Crea said, he looks at Ross who was trying to relax.  “Heh…”  He snickers and waits.

“So Ruki what’s new?”

“THIS!”  She held up a sheet of fractions, Alba smirks.

“What is it Ruki?”  He asks, Ruki reads it then ran around the house.

“NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!”

“What is it?”  Crea asks.  Alba held up the sheet.

“Oh… Ruki this is really easy!”  Crea tried reasuring her.

“Crea can you multiply fractions?”  Alba asks coldly.

“Of course… on the problems I know.”

“Go figure.”  The two were waiting for her tantrum to stop.  Crea snickers again, Alba looks at him.

“What?”

“DOG PILE ON SHION!”

“Huh?”  Ross wakes up suddenly upon hearing that.  Crea flops on Ross, Alba runs up and lands on Crea.  “GET … OFF!”

“NONONONONO- YAY!”  She jumps on Alba.

“Oh come on…”  Ross groans.  Crea, Alba, and Ruki were all laughing.  “Get off you fat fucks.”

“Nah.”  Crea said, Alba and Ruki giggle and nod at each other.  Ruki puts her foot to his face.

“Smell it…”

* * *

“I hate all of you.”  Ross said to Alba and Crea, Alba looks at him and smiles.

“Aw we love you too.”  Ross punches him.  “Ow… Okay I saw that coming…”  Crea snickers, Ross slaps him and covers his face with his scarf.

‘Fucking God this feeling is awful…’  He looks at Crea.

“What?”

“I wanted to ask you both a question.”

“Okay.”

“Sure.”

“Well…”  Ross thought.  “How do you stop liking someone?”

“Huh?”  Both of them said.

“What?”  Ross looks at the two.  “No I’m being serious, can you stop liking someone?”

“It depends.”  Alba said.  “If by like you mean a crush that is.”

“Huh?”  Now Ross was confused.

“Well it’s how much you like them, is it only a simple crush or do you love them dearly?”  Ross’s face went red.  He honestly didn’t know, or at least how to word the answer.

“I… um… I don’t know… actually…”

“Okay.”  Crea started.  “Imagine them dying, or that you leave and can never see them again.  No matter what you can change the situation.”

“If they die and or I leave?”  Ross asks.  “That’s stupid.”

“Well it could get us some insight on how much you like this person.”  Alba stated.

‘He looks like a puppy…’  Ross hid again and groans.  Alba pulls his scarf down and smiles.

“We’re all friends here Ross, you can tell us.”  Alba said sweetly.

“ANSWER THE QUESTION!”

“Okay … Well if I saw them dead, I wouldn’t know what to do.  If I had to leave them, then I’d leave for a good cause.”  Ross said.

“So?”  Alba asks.

“HE LOOOOOOOOVES THEM.”  Crea nudges Ross, he slaps his friend again.

“You quiet.”  Ross glares, Crea giggles.

* * *

The next day tutoring Ruki ended up as followed.  Alba running, Ross with a bat and Ruki and Crea watching TV.

“LEAVE ME ALONE!”  Alba cries.

“Come on Hero~”

“I DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING TO YOU!”

“What happened again?”  Ruki asks.

“Alba must have made a cute face or something.”

“Didn’t he just sneeze?”

“I can’t explain my friends mind set.”  Crea rests his chin on the young girl’s head, her wings twitch every time the two ran by.

“HAVE MERCY!”

“Calm down Hero~  I’ll hit you hard if you stop!”  

“NO, AND DON’T SAY THAT WITH A KIND FACE!”  Alba yells.  The two run by again.  It lasted for a hour.

* * *

“That was NOT how I wanted to plan my Friday night.”  Alba yells at Ross, Crea skipping next to them.

“You were asking for it.”

“FOR WHAT?!”  Alba was honestly wondering why.  “Anyways, I’m gonna go home and bandage my new bruises.  See ya both tomorrow.”  Alba walks in the other direction.  Crea and Ross walk back home.

“By the way… why are you so happy?”

“Oh, you were chasing Alba so you didn’t know.”  Crea looks at Ross happily.  “I asked Ruki out!”  Ross froze.

“Can I borrow your phone?”

* * *

“Alba wakes up to an email on his phone.  He rubs his eyes and opens it up.

It read:  Hero this is bad like really really REALLY bad!  Meet me at home tomorrow ASAP… if you’re late I’ll fine you fifty bucks.

 

It didn’t take much thought to know who sent it, Alba got changed and walks to Crea and Ross’s house.

* * *

“Hello?”

“Late.”  Ross held out his hand, he slowly put his hand down.  “You forgot…”

“Forgot wha-... NO!”  Alba hid his eye.  Ross had a creepy smile on his face.

‘So cute…’  Ross snickers.  They both look up when Crea walks in.

“Hi Alba San, what are you doing here?”  He asks.

“Oh… Ross invited me.”  Alba said, Crea smirks at Ross and walks into the kitchen.

“You hungry Alba?”  Crea asks.

“Yeah, I came by early and now I owe a jack ass fifty bucks.”  Alba glares at the raven haired boy, he shakes his head.

“Nah.”

“Nah?”  Alba was confused until Ross pokes his eye.

“This is all I needed.”  Ross teases.  Alba slaps his hand and walks to the couch.

“We have cereal.  Oh and um… bread.”

“Don’t care.”  Alba said.  Crea looks at Ross.

“I want eggs.”

“Then make eggs.”  Ross complains.

“You want me to cook?”  Crea asks.

“No get out of my territory bitch.”  Ross pushes Crea out.  Alba stares at Ross for a moment.

“You cook?”

“Huh?  What does it look like?”  Ross asked coldly.

“Shii-Tan is really good at cooking.”  Crea comments.  Ross threw an egg at Crea.  “And now I have to take a shower… again.”

“See ya.”  Alba lies down and waits for someone to get done.  Crea walks out the same way Ross did one day.  Towel on head and no shirt.

“Jeez.”  He sat next to Alba.  “So how long are you staying over?”  Crea asks.

“As long as I want?”  Alba questions Crea.

“I’m leaving later tonight though.”  Crea said.  “Maybe Shii-Tan invited you because he was gonna be lonely.”  Another egg came flying, it hit the towel.

“Aw.”

“Can I stay clean for a minute.”  Crea asks.  Alba snickers and looks at the TV.  He turned it on.  One channel, two channels, three channels, four channels, five channels, one chan-

“Only five channels?”  Alba asks.

“Yeah.”  Crea said.  “We have a DVD player, and that.”  Crea points at the N64.

“Really?”

“Quit complaining, you’re not the one who lives here.”  Ross said.

“By the way what are you making?”

“A plate of shut up and wait.”  Ross points the spatula at Alba and turns back a minute later.

“Okay.”  Alba turns it to one channel and watched the public news.  “This is boring.”  Crea was watching.

“Is he on the news again?”  Ross asks.

“Nope.”  Crea said.

“Who?”

“Uncle.”  Crea said, Alba looks away not saying anything.  The two waited for Ross to finish.  “So what are you doing tonight?”  Alba asks.

“Crea asked someone out.”  Ross said.

“You … YOU ASKED RUKI OUT?!”

“Yup.”  Crea said with happiness.  “Well I asked if she wanted to hang out with me…  still counts.”

“Still so innocent.”  Alba covers his face.

“Oh by the way Alba.”  Crea starts.  “You forgot to put your contact in today.”  Crea points to his left eye.  Both Alba and Ross froze.

“Uh…”

“If you hate your red eye so much then you should remember to wear it, just saying.”  The two just stared.

“How long have you known?”  Ross asks.

“It’s obvious he was wearing one.”  Crea said.  Alba hid his eye and groans.

“It’s that obvious?”

“Yeah.”  Ross hits his head on the counter.

“Not so obvious…”  Ross states.  Crea laughs and continues to watch TV.  The two sigh and continued what they were doing.

“Done.”  Ross calls.  The two look over at Ross who was putting everything away.

“What did ya make?”  Crea asks.

“Eggs, what else?”  Ross hands Crea a plate.

“YAY!”  Crea began to eat.

“I don’t get anything?”  Alba asks.

“Here.”  Ross threw Alba a piece of bread.

“Thanks.”  Alba sighs and ate it, Ross places a plate in front of him.

“Huh?”

“I made it with all of my hate!”  Ross said with a happy face.

“Uh… thanks.”  Alba smiles back.  ‘He looks like a girl sometimes I swear.’

“So when are you leaving?”  Ross asks Crea, he looks up.

“About four.”  Crea said.

“It’s nine in the morning.”  Alba held his phone up.  Crea finishes up and relaxed.

“Still I wanna be ready.”  Crea said.  “I want to look good in front of her.”  Crea smirks, Ross rolls his eyes and walks in.  He sat next to Alba and began to eat, he saw that Alba hasn’t eaten anything.

“What, you don’t want it?  Is it that disgusting to you?”  Ross asks coldly.

“Huh?  O-Oh no not at all.”  Alba takes a bite.  “It tastes … different.”

“If it’s disgusting then don’t eat it.”  Ross huffs.

“It’s fine… unless you did something to it…”  Alba looks worried.

“Shii-Tan added cheese, I’ve always liked my eggs with cheese.  I guess he added it out of habit.”  Crea said happily.  Ross slaps his face and sighs.  

“Oh okay.”  Alba ate again.  Ross turns the TV off and pulls his DS out.  “Where was that hiding?”

“In the couch.”  Ross began playing.  Alba peeks over his shoulder.

“What are you doing?”

“Playing games.”

“Pokemon still?”  Alba gave him a bored look, Ross hid it.

“S-SO WHAT?!”

“You sound hurt.”

“You should watch what you say!”  Ross played again.  “Kill all Ground types.”  He snickers.

“What did you start with?”

“None of your business.”

“Torterra.”  Ross threw his plate at Crea.

“Ow… I’m not making fun of it like last time.”  Crea said holding his cheek, Ross held his DS close glaring at Crea.  “Anyways Alba.”  Alba looks at Crea.  “You and Shii-Tan behave yourselves.”

“Huh?”  Alba was confused.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.”  Crea bolts Ross threw his DS and ran after Crea.  Alba picks up Ross’s DS and began playing.

* * *

Ross and Alba hung out when Crea left.  Alba got up and walked into the kitchen, he took a soda and returned to the couch… that Ross took over in the few seconds Alba was up.

“Really?”

“Heh.”  Ross snickers.  “If you want to sit down again you’ll have to use me.”  Ross went back to his game.  Alba walks up and lays on the raven haired boy.  “Ack!”

“I’m not moving.”  Alba folds his arms and pouts.  Ross felt his face get warmer.

“Get off!”  Ross pushes Alba off out of embarrassment.  He looks at the dark sky.  “How long has Crea been out?”

“Not even five minutes.”  Alba said in pain getting off the hard carpet floor.

“Good.”  Ross got up and pulls out a black jacket and a bright red hoodie.  He tosses the hoodie to Alba.

“What are you?”

“Shut up, we’re going to spy on Crea and Ruki.”  Ross said happily while putting the jacket on.  He runs into his room and pulls the hood up and walks up to Alba who was struggling to put the hoodie on.

“Such a bright red.”

“Looks good on ya.  Now hurry up.”  Ross pulls on Alba’s arm.  The two walk towards the heart of the city.

“I asked Crea what he’s doing.”  Alba said.  “He said he’s walking around the mall.”

“Shit.”  

“What?”

“There is an outside part to our mall, that’s where Crea likes hanging around.”

“So?”  Alba asks.

“It’s cold.”

“WEAK!”  Alba shouts, Ross looks at Alba.

“Hood up.”  Ross yanks Alba’s hood up, the brunette squeaks in pain.

“You pulled my hair.”  Alba complains, Ross looks at him for a moment.  YANK!  “OW!”  Alba pulls himself away from his abusive friend.

“Here we are.”  Alba looks at the building.

“So cool, I’ve never had this in the town I lived near.”  

“You had a lame childhood.”

“I DO NOT!”  

“Shut up, come on.”  Ross tugs on Alba’s arm and the two walk in, Ross leads Alba to the outside portion of the mall.

“This place is huge.”  Alba looked around in amazement, almost child-like.  Ross snickers at Alba’s overwhelming cuteness.  “I think I see them!”  Alba points at Crea and Ruki, the two hide behind the small garden area and creep on them.

“Why do you like the outside part Crea San?”  Ruki asks.

“I don’t know, but they have a nice place for drinks so~”

“Yeah.  I guess that’s a plus.”  Ruki smiles holding her hot chocolate close.  “What do they serve in the summer?”  She asks.

“Oh they serve juice blends and sodas and smoothies.”  Crea explained.  “When Shii-Tan and I were little we always got root beer floats.”  Crea smiles feeling nostalgic.

“Lym and I always got pretzels.”  Ruki said.  “But she doesn’t like hanging out with me anymore.”  Ruki looks down.

“Why?”  Crea asks.

“Well it’s… huh?”  She looks over at the garden.

‘Shit.’  Ross thought he grabs Alba.  “Pretend we’re on a date or something.”

“EH?”

“Don’t eh me just do it!”  Ross said.  Alba panics and kisses his cheek.  Ross sat there unable to move.

“Ruki Chan?”  Crea had her attention.

“Oh sorry…”  She went back to talking.

“Ross?”  Alba looks at his friend, Ross was frozen stiff.  “URG!”

“I see…”  Alba peeks at Crea.  “So she thinks you’re stupid huh?”

“Yeah.”  Ruki nods, her wings are down.

“I know how that is, I mean… Shii-Tan looks down on me.  I never feel smart around him.  I’m actually jealous.”

“Huh?”  Alba listens carefully.

“I mean he’s never had his Mom but his Dad was always with him.  I never knew my parents… they sort of left me with Auntie then she… left.”  Crea held back tears.  “Shion is also incredibly smart and even though he seems mean and sadistic.  He’s the most sensitive person I’ve met.  I love him dearly, though I don’t think he cares much for me.”

“Crea.”  Ruki leans on him.  “If it makes you feel better… I love you.”  Crea looks at her in shock.

“Y-You do?”

“Yeah… I like you more than a friend.”  She smiles.  “I actually have a crush on you but I figured you’d wanna be friends with me since I’m so young.”  She admits.

‘She said it so calmly?!’  Alba tssukomis.

“You have a crush on… REALLY?!”

“Yeah… sorry.”

“Don’t be!”

“Why?”  She asks, Crea hugs her and lifts her up.

“I LIKE YOU TOO!  THAT’S WHY I ASKED YOU OUT RUKI CHAN!”

“Really?”  Her eyes widen.  “Can we go out then?”  She asks shyly.  Crea hugs her tight.  

“You are my girlfriend now!”

“YAY!”  She hugs him back.  Alba sighs knowing nothing was going to stop this.

“Ross.”  Alba wakes him from lala land.

“Huh?”

“Let’s go hang out at your place, they seem fine.”

“Okay.  I have to wash my face anyways.”

“Next time I’ll kiss you for real.”  Alba teases, Ross chases Alba out of the mall.


	12. Back to Normal

“No no no no.”  Alba held the controller close and pushes Ross.  “STOP!  WHY ARE YOUR POKEMON BETTER?!”  Alba whines, Ross snickers and showed his gameboy game.

“I used my pokemon I trained.”

“CHEATER!”  Alba accuses.  

“You’re just a sore loser.”  Ross kills Albas last pokemon.

“MACHAMP NO!”  Alba faceplants on the floor.  “I demand a rematch.”

“What, with my champion team?  You’ll lose to Abby ya know.”

“What a girly name for an Alakazam.”  Alba points out.

“You take that back!  This one here, this is my prized pokemon!”  Ross points at his Alakazam.  “You have to TRADE to get one!”

“What did you trade?”

“A Graveler.  They evolve when trading…”  

“Who did you trade with?”  Alba asks, Ross froze for a moment.

“Someone I knew, but that was ten years ago.”

“You remember the year you last saw them?”

“Can we stop talking about this topic okay?”  Ross glares at Alba, almost death like.  Alba nods and continues the game.

“A-Anyways… I am getting my own copy and playing, then beating you!”  Alba declares.  Ross only laughs.

“Sure.”  Ross teases.

“I WILL!  Watch I’ll be stronger.”

“Keep dreaming.”  Ross pushes Alba down.  “No matter what.  Either a game or in real life, I’ll always be stronger.”  He smirks and got off Alba, Alba just laid there for a moment.

‘T-That was different…’  Alba was trying to comprehend what just happened.  “Ross?”  Alba tried speaking up.

“What?”  He looked … kinder.

“N-Nothing…”  Alba looks away.

“Whatever.”

‘What just happened?!’  Alba asks, he started hitting his head.  Ross notices but doesn’t care at all so he didn’t interfere.  

“Hey Hero San, wanna play this?”  Ross asks, Alba looks up.

“What is that?”

“It’s Smash Bros.”  Ross puts the game in.  “Play.”  Ross threw the controller at Alba, it hit his head.

“Ow…”  Alba whines.

“Play with me.”  Alba sat up and took the controller.

“You don’t have to chuck shit at me to get my attention.”  Alba protests, Ross only laughs.  Alba gave in trying to protest.

Alba picks random and wait for Ross to decide.  

“Well?”  Alba’s patience was wearing thin.

“Give me a minute…”  Ross pushes Alba’s face.  “Here.”

“Kirby?”  Alba asks.  

“Got a problem?”  Ross hits a random match and they enter a Star Fox theme.

“Oh great… and I’m Samus.”  Alba had no clue how to play, and either the jump button was sticky or Samus was bad at jumping… either way Alba kept falling.

“Wow you suck.”  Ross teases, Alba smacks him off the stage into death.

“AND YOU SWALLOW, BITCH!”  Alba cries out.

“Jeez calm it Hero.”  Ross smirks.  “You still have time to win this.”

“Yeah right.”  Alba huffs out.  In the end Ross won, he turns to Alba with a smirk.  “Don’t.”

“I’m gonna say it.”

“Don’t say it.”

“I’m gonna.”

“Don-”

“You suck Hero.”  Alba threw his controller at Ross.  “Ow.”  He began to laugh, Alba tackles him.

“SHUT UP!”  Alba strangled Ross, who would not stop laughing.

“Hero… you can’t even fight.”  Ross teases, Alba smacks him.

“I CAN TOO!”  Alba pinned both of Ross’s arms down.  “HA!  See I can win in a fight against you.”

“Only because you’re fast, if we are talking about strength though…”  Ross knees Alba’s ribs and throws him off, Ross dug his knee into Alba’s stomach and kept his left hand down.  “Then that is a whole different story.”  

“Get your knee off of my stomach.”  Alba said coldly, Ross digs his knee in deeper.  Alba yelps in pain, Ross grew a sadistic smile.  He knees Alba again, who started fighting back.  “Knock it off you sadistic-OW!”

‘This is fun.’  Ross thought to himself.  ‘His face is so precious, it’s better when he’s in pain.’  He gets off of Alba who curled up and tried breathing.

“Ass.”  Alba glares, Ross’s smile never left.  He kicks Alba and walks away.  “YOU NEED HELP!”  Alba got up and lays on the couch.

“What are you doing?”

“Staying here till Crea gets here.”

“Don’t fall asleep here, got it?”

“Whatever.”  Alba sighs and waited for Crea.  Minutes passed and Alba fell asleep.  Ross looks at Alba, checking on him.

‘He’s asleep right?’  Ross asks himself, he shook Alba who didn’t react at all.  Ross smiles.  He walks into his room and brought back a blanket to cover Alba with.  Alba moves slightly then was still again.  Ross sat there for a moment staring at the brunette.

“You are too cute.”  Ross brushes Alba’s hair back and walks into his room.  

* * *

“Huh?”  Alba woke up still in Ross and Crea’s house, he saw Crea’s jacket on the chair.  ‘So he made it home.’  Alba lays back down and pulls his phone out, nine o’ four.  “Hope Mom is okay with me being out.”  Alba said.

A minute later Alba heard the door slam open, he jumps and looks at the door.  

“Did I break the wall again?”  An older voice said happily.  Alba sat on the couch with a disturbed face.  He saw an older man come down the stairs.  He had long black hair what was in a loose ponytail, round glasses that covered his eyes, and was wearing a coat.

“Hm?”  He looks at Alba, he rubs his stubbled chin and walks over.  “Who are you?”  He asks.  Alba looks around and panics.

“I-I’m a figment of your imagination.”  Alba said in wonder.  The man stood there for a moment.

“Oh~ Okay!”  He said happily.

‘How optimistic and stupid is this guy?’  Alba asks.

“Anyways, Shii-Tan, Crea San~  Are you two awake?”  He skips over to their room.

‘Is that Ross’s Dad?’  Alba thought.  ‘No way, they act nothing alike.’

“They’re still asleep… oh well~”  The man took off his glasses to clean them, his eyes were slanted and bored looking.  They were a scary red color.  He had the same cat like face as Ross.  

‘No denying it, they have to be related.’  Alba thought.  

“Well I should get back to work… by figment of my imagination.”  He waves.

“Bye…”  That guy was something else.  Alba turns the TV on and waits for one of his two friends to wake up.  “When did I get this blanket?”  He finally notices.

“You’re still here?”  He heard a bored voice say, he looks to see Ross rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Finally someone is awake, besides that weirdo that actually believed my lie.”

“Weirdo?”  Ross sounded alarmed.

“Yeah… I’m going to guess that he was your Dad.”  Alba said.

“Dammit.”  Ross sat next to him on the couch.  “The one person I never wanted you to meet, finally saw that loser.”

“You two… look a lot alike.”  Alba points out, Ross glares at him.

“You take that back.”  He said.

“Okay okay…”  Alba backs away.  ‘Forgot the rocky relationship.’  The man walks out again.

“Shii-Tan~”

“Hi Rchimedes.”  Ross said with an emotionless face.

“Lookie what I found!”  Rchimedes runs next to his son with a broken pipe.  “This could come in handy.”

“Looks like trash.”

“So mean my son is…”  Rchimedes cries.  Alba watches the two fight, Rchimedes runs towards Alba.  “Look, is this trash?”

“Did you find it in a landfill?”

“No, the dumpster.”

“Uh… maybe?”  Alba shrugs.  Rchimedes hits his head and walks back to his room.  Ross groans.

“He drives me nuts.”  Ross reached in the fridge and pulls out a beer.  Alba’s eyes grew wide.

“Woah woah waoh, wait a minute!”  Alba runs and took the can away.  “What do you think you’re doing?!”

“Give that back Alba, I need it.”

“HOW OLD ARE YOU?!”

“Seventeen…Going to be eighteen this in a few months.”  Ross points out.

“So?”  Alba questions Ross’s logic.  “You’re underage!”

“Give.”  Ross took the can back.  “Besides Rchimedes buys these and never drinks them so why let them go to waste?”  Ross chugs it down. 

“I don’t care if he never uses them!  He is an adult, you are still a kid.”

“Teenager.”

“THAT MAKES NO DIFFERENCE!”

“Calm down, a lot of people drink.”

“NOT TEENAGERS!”  Alba shook Ross.

“...”  He took another can and drank.

“STOP IT!”

“Not my Mom.”  Ross walks back to the living room.  “Relax, I don’t drink till I’m drunk.”

“Not the problem.”  Alba sat next to him.  “I have never met someone like you, you know that?”

“I’ve never met a masochist before so we’re even.”

“I AM NOT A MASOCHIST!”  Alba shouts.

“Lair.”  Ross watches the TV, it was a tourist channel.

“By the way.”  Alba spoke up, Ross looks at the smaller boy next to him.  “Do you hate your Dad?”

“Yes.”  He lied.  “He is the main reason why I drink.”

“You shouldn’t drink at all!”  Alba points out.  Ross snickers and finishes his drink.  Crea walks in a second later.

“Uncle woke me up.  He said he has a figment of his imagina- oh…”  Crea gave Alba a bored face.  “Really?”

“What?  He was crazy and I had to do something!”  Alba protests.

“Okay, whatever.”  Crea sits in the chair.

“So how did everything go last night?”  Alba asks.

“Fine, It’s weird that I’m no longer single though.”

“It’s weird?”  Alba asks.  “Does it feel different when you’re in a relationship?  I’ve never been in one so I’m curious...”

“Trust me Hero, we’ve never doubted that you were always single.”

“No one likes you, jerk.”  Alba held his chest. 

“Yeah.  It’s a bit different…  ”  Crea started.  “I can’t describe it, you’ll know what it’s like soon… or not.”

“Ow…  I can get in a relationship!”  Alba protests.

“You look like a girl, you act like a girl, basically you are the girliest guy I have ever met.”  Ross teases.  

“I am one hundred percent man!”  

“You’re a man?”  Crea asks.

“OW!”  Alba buries his face on Ross’s lap.  Ross pats his head laughing.  “Leave me alone.”  Alba whines pushing Ross’s hand away.

“Come on Alba San, it was a joke.”  Crea said.

“I wasn’t joking.”  Ross said.

“Being friends with you two is making me question why I haven’t killed myself.”

* * *

The next day at school Alba walks in to see Teufel asleep at the door of the mechanics room.  Alba walks up to him and kicks him awake.

“Hm?”  He rubs his eyes.  “Oh it’s you.”

“Why are you out here?”  Alba asks.

“Waiting for Ares and Hime.”  He looks at the door.  Alba opens it, Ares looks at him and waves like a maniac.

“ALBA SAN!”  She calls.  “GOOD MORNING!”  Ares pulls Hime up, she smiles and waves.

“What is going on?”

“WHAT?”

“I SAID WHAT IS- TURN OFF THE SAW!”  Alba yells.

“OH~  THAT’S A GOOD IDEA!”  Ares turns the saw off, Teufel wanders in and starts messing with Hime’s hair.

“What’s going on?”  Alba asks again.

“We’re cutting these metal parts to customize our motorcycle.”  Ares said proudly.

“Where is the bike?”  Alba asks.

“Over there!”  Ares points at a pile of parts.

“That isn’t a bike…”

“It will be.”  Hime said.  “Stop messing with my hair.”  She pushes Teufel away.  “Ares come get Teufel.”  Ares picks Teufel up and walks off.

“Are you two going to work after school too?”  Teufel asks, Ares puts him down and messes with his hair.

“Yup!  This has to get done before we graduate.”  She smiles, Teufel looks at the pile of parts.  

“Jeez, I keep forgetting that you two are Seniors.”  Alba said to Ares and Teufel.

“You keep forgetting that?”  Ares asks.  “We’re going to be out of here by May.”  

“May?”  Alba looks at his phone.  February tenth.  “Wow, that’s three months left.”  Alba sighs in disappointment.   

“Come on you’ll have friends still.”  Ares said.

“Let’s see I’ll have Hime.”  Alba points at the petite blonde, she smiles.  “Ross, Foyfoy, and I guess Ruki will be here next year.”

“Yeah, you’ll have friends.”  Hime pats his back.

“And you’ll never know what will happen in this city.  Hell I never thought I’d be BFFs with this cinnamon roll.”  Ares wraps her arm around Hime and chuckles.

“I’m not a cinnamon roll.”  She whines.

“Sooooo cute~”  She hugs her.

“YOU SMELL LIKE OIL GET OFF!”  Hime complains.  Alba and Teufel look at the two then walk off.  

“Watching those two make me tired.”  Teufel yawns.  Alba shakes his head and walks to class.

* * *

“Okay so this is…”  Alba looks through his book before Ross slams it shut hitting Alba’s face.

“OW!”  Alba yelps.  “YOU KIDDING ME?!”

“Ha ha ha~”  Ross smiles.

“Get away you freak.”  Alba pushes Ross’s face away.  

“You have your contact in again, it’s bugging me.”  Ross tried poking his left eye.

“Get the fuck away.”  Alba scooches his desk away.  Ross got up and sat on Alba’s desk.  “No, go away.”  Alba started smacking Ross with his study packet.  

Hime notices the two and began to giggle.  They look over at her.

“What’s so funny?”  Alba asks.  She looks at the two.

“It’s funny to watch you two… are you guys dating or something?”  She asks.  The two froze.

“Ah… No not at all.”  Alba said embarrassed.  “Right?”  He looks at Ross for agreement.  His expression was like that night the two spied on Ruki.  “Ross your face is red…”  Alba said with concern.

Ross woke up and hid his face with his hands this time.  Hime and Alba look at him.

“Shion?”  Hime pokes him.  Alba pulls Ross’s hands away from his face.  

“You okay?”  Alba asks him.  Ross punches Alba in the face and storms out of the classroom.  “WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!”  Alba shouts.  

Hime began to laugh, the thought of Ross being embarrassed was amusing.

* * *

“Why did you storm off?”  Alba asks, still not over the whole punch in the face thing.  Ross only gave his death glare and continues to change.

“Did something happen?”  Crea asks.  

“Nothing.”  Ross said coldly.

“Hime said something that must’ve set Ross off.”  Alba explains.

“What was it?”

“She asked if we were dating.  I think I see why that must’ve set you off.”  Alba chuckles.  “I mean you already think I’m disgusting so it must’ve offended you.”  Alba walks into the gym.  Crea slowly looks at Ross, who faceplants into the lockers.

“You should tell him…”

“Oh great idea, then he’ll be creeped out and not talk to me.”  Ross said sarcastically.  

“Maybe he’ll like you too.”  Crea puts his shirt on.  “I think you should give it a try.”

“I’ll keep Alba occupied so you can be with Ruki today.”  Ross bribes Crea, whos face lit up.

“Okay!”  Crea said happily.

“Phew.”  Ross walks out and first thing he saw was Ares getting ready to hit a birdie.  

“Are you ready?”  She asks with a cocky voice.  Alba stood at the other end of the net bored.

“No.”

“HERE IT COMES!”  She throws it annnnnnnd it misses.  Ross began to laugh at her.  Ares glares at Ross.  “WHAT’S SO FUNNY ASSHOLE?!”  She shouts.

“Way to show him.”  He snarks.

“Ya think he can do better?”  She points at Alba.

“Yes, I think he can.”  Ross walks over and takes the birdie out of Ares’s hands.  “Here.”  He tosses it to Alba.

“Oh… um okay.”  Alba tosses it up lightly and hits it over the net.  Ares jumps at it and misses.  “This isn’t tennis.”  Alba comments while Ross hands him the birdie again.

“God… YOU AND FOYFOY I SWEAR!”

“Hm?”

“You act just like him, it’s so frustrating.”  She said.  “I’m gonna win this!”  Ares jumps up with determination, Alba hits the birdie again and she misses it.

“You need help?”

“QUIET!”  She throws the racket, Ross catches it.  “I will not stand for this!”  She runs off and hid behind Teufel, glaring at the two.

“... You wanna play Ross?”  Alba asks.  Ross hits the birdie towards Alba, the two just stood in place hitting the birdie back and forth.

* * *

At Ruki’s house Ross was forcing Alba to play one of his DS games.

“This is hard.”  Alba whines.

“It’s only Kirby.”

“I can’t make an eighth one.”  Alba complains.  “I should be teaching Ruki.”  Alba said.  Ross picks Alba up and forces him to sit in his lap.  

“Nope, you are going to play.”  Ross teases.  Alba’s face turned a bright red.

“Let me go please…”  Alba said, Ross only laughs. 

“Beat at least this level then I’ll let you go.”  Ross said.  Alba tried beating the level as fast as he could.  Crea and Ruki were on the couch trying to do her math homework.

“So what are you doing in class?”  Crea asks.

“The directions say find ten percent of the number below.”  Ruki shows her boyfriend the sheet.  Crea looks at it for a moment, he took her pencil.

“This is easy.”  He said.  “Since Shii-Tan and I love sales we tend to do this a lot.”  Crea said.  “So this here is find ten percent of sixteen.  So all you do is move the decimal, which is at the end of sixteen, and move it up to make it point sixteen.”

“That’s all?”  She asks, Crea nods.

“All there is to it.”  Crea watches her do the rest.

“Alba San I’m actually doing good with percents.”  She said happily.

“That’s nice… Thanks Crea.”  Alba whines still doing the level.

* * *

“I’m home.”  Alba calls.  His Dad looks over with a shocked face.

“Where have you been?”

“Uh… school?”  Alba sits next to Midnight.

“Haven’t seen you since Friday.”  

“Oh.  Oh yeah, I hung out with Ross all day Saturday and fell asleep at his place.”  Alba chuckles in embarrassment.  “But I came home Sunday.”

“Sunday night?”

“... Sorry Dad.”  Alba apologizes.  Midnight pats his son’s head.

“Don’t be, it sounds like you’ve made some friends.  How long have you known this Ross?”

“Since I got here, we had a really rocky start but he’s a good friend.”

“Is this guy your only friend?”  Midnight asks.

“No I have a few.”

“Tell me about them, I’ve been so bored in this city that knowing my son’s friends may actually show me what others are really like.”

“Oh… okay.”  Alba nods.  “Well I should start with Crea.  He lives with Ross and is childish.  He’s a Senior so I won’t see him… unless he fails which is almost guaranteed.”

“Then there is Ruki, she is an eighth grader that I’m tutoring.  She claims to be my best friend, and she’s dating Crea.  Then Hime who is this petite blonde girl in my health class.  She’s nice but violent.  Her best friend is a Senior named Ares, she wants to strike fear in the hearts of all the new kids.”

“Then Janua who is a wanna be ninja, though I haven’t seen him in class lately.  Also 

Foyfoy who looks scary, but is really nice.”  Alba looks up.  “I guess I hang out with Teufel and Samejima claims to be my friend…”

“What about that other kid you brought up?”  Midnight asks.

“Ross?  Well… he’s … special…”  Alba said.

“Special?”

“He has a weird way of showing… affection.  If punching is a way of showing it…”

“What is he a sadist?”  Midnight laughs.

“Yes.”  The two sat there in silence.

“Okaaaaaaay… well I’m glad you have friends.”  Midnight pats Albas head.

“I’m glad too.”  Alba said.  ‘Even though my friends are the equivalent of a circus group.  ‘

* * *

“Ross could you help us?”  Alba asks carrying two boxes, Crea carrying a lighter one.  Ross walks by carrying nothing.  

“Nah.”

“What is it we’re carrying?”  Alba asks.

“Something the student senate needs.”  Crea said.

“Okay… come on Ross.”

“Nope, I won’t be suckered into this.”

“TAKE A FUCKING BOX!”  Alba shouts.

“Make me.”  Ross teases, Alba took a box and throws it at Ross.  “Ow HEY!”

“Take that box, will ya?”  Alba picks up the one he didn’t throw and began walking again.  Ross sighs and picks the box up.

“This is bull.”  Ross mumbles.

“Bitchsayswhat?”

“Huh?”

“Close enough.”  Alba smiles, it took Ross the entire trip down for him to comprehend what Alba had said.

“Oh… bitch says… Oh you are so dead.”  He glares, Alba swallows and ran for his life.

“YOU FELL FOR IT!”  Alba complains. 

“So…”  Crea looks at Foyfoy.  “What’s in these boxes?”  He asks.

“Just some decorations for Valentine's Day.”  Foyfoy said holding up a cheesy heart decoration.


	13. Opening Up

Alba walks into school yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  What greeted his vision was hearts and ribbons everywhere.  His face went from confused to disgust.

“Aw what the fuck man?”  Alba turns to see Ross walk in with the same face, Crea looks around.  He walks over and tears down a heart.

“YAY, REBEL!”  He says.

“HEY!”  Foyfoy spots him; Crea runs off, Foyfoy chases after him.  Ross stood next to Alba looking at everything.

“This…”  Alba starts.  “is so uncomfortable.”

“Yeah.”  Ross agrees.  “Kind of gross.”  Alba looks at Ross surprised.

‘He actually agrees with me on something?’  Alba shakes his head.  ‘Just wait Alba, he’s gonna say something…’

“You okay?”

“...HUH?!”  Alba gave Ross the most confused look.

“Jeez, what’s wrong with you?”

“Y-Y-You’re being nice?!”  Alba freaks out.  “Why are you being nice?!”

“What’s with that, do you have a brain moron?”  Ross said with a disgusted face.

“Their you are…. OW!”  Alba smacks him.  Ross just shakes his head and walked to first hour.  “H-Hey wait up.  Ross!”  

* * *

“Okay class now what did you learn?”  Ms. Justice asks.

“That sex talk is inappropriate in school unless they teach it.”  Ross points out.

“Besides that.”

“... My point is pretty accurate.” 

“Shion…”  Ms. Justice threw an eraser at him.  “Shut it.  Now someone else, please.”  The room was silent.  “Come on you guys, this is a natural part of life.”

No one wanted to break the awkward silence.  The topic was uncomforting to talk about in front of a group of people.

“I’ll call on someone… Fresh Meat, how about you?”

“I’VE BEEN HERE FOR OVER A MONTH, STOP WITH THAT NICKNAME!”  Alba shouts.  “Aaaaand no… I don’t wanna say anything.”  Alba slouches in his seat.

“Anyone then, Hime?”  She looks at the blond, who ran out of the classroom.  “Anyone?  No?”  Everyone was silent.  

“Basically a guy sticks their sword into a woman's sheath and a baby magically appears like a fantasy porno.”  Ross said.  Everyone was silent.

“Is that how it goes?”  One kid in the back asks.  “My parents told me differently…”  Alba looks at Hime.

“What’s a porno?”  He asks, Hime’s face went blank.  Ross heard that and snorts.

“How sheltered were you as a kid?”  Ross asks tearing up.

“I lived in the mountains!”  Alba whines.

“Okay…. I think we need to watch it again.”  She smiles.

“Awwwwww.”  Everyone groans.

“Way to go.”  Alba smacks Ross, he only smiles.

“Don’t pretend you hate it, perverted Hero San.”  Alba slams his head on his desk, Ross leans back and rests his eyes. 

* * *

“Eh?  Is something wrong with Shii-Tan?”  Crea asks.

“Is something wrong with his head?”

“Well… no nothing I can of.”  Crea looks up.  “Can I see your notes?”

“Here.”  He hands Crea his notebook.  “Are you sure?”

“Like mentally?  Well…”

“Well?”

“Something happened to him, but that was ten years ago… he’s probably forgotten all about that.”

‘Ten years ago?’  Alba thought.  ‘So Crea does know…’

“What happened ten years ago?”

“Oh… I forgot.”  Crea said.  “Ya sure this is right?”  Before Alba could answer the bell rang.  He took the notebook from Crea and walked out.

“Alba wait up.”  Crea calls.  Alba waits for his friend, who was talking to Ms. Maou.

“God hurry up…”  Alba mumbles.

“What’s this?”  Alba looks over to see Elf next to him.  “Haven’t seen ya in ages Alba San~”  He smiles.  

“Oh… Elf right?”

“So glad ya remembered mah name.”  Elf’s face lit up.  “Why ya standin around Alba San?”

“Waiting for Crea.”  Alba said.

“Oh… cause he’s a friend.”  Elf said.  “You’re a nice friend Alba San, my friend never waits for me… he says “hurry up ya worthless piece o shit” then leaves.”

“O-Oh, sounds like one of my friends.”  Alba mumbles.

“Anyways how’s Shion?  He’s been avoidin me.”  Elf smiles again.  

“Why is that?”  Alba asks knowing the answer.

“He don’t like me much.”  Elf twirls.  “I honestly don’t know how you got so close Alba San.”  Crea walks out to see Alba talking to a twirling Elf.

“Hey Elf.”  Crea said.

“Hiya Crea San.”  He smirks.  “Anyways Alba San, tell Shion I said Hi.”  He skips off, Crea watches him leave.

“Man if Shii-Tan saw you talking to him, he’s kill you.”

“Yeah I know.”  Alba began to walk.  Crea follows him.

“Well Shii-Tan hates it when someone interferes with his life.”  Crea said.  “Unless you’re family, like me.”  Crea smiles, Alba sighs and continues to walk.

“Heyo.”  Ross walks up.

“Shii-Tan, Elf said “Hi”.”  Crea said, Ross made a disgusted face.

“You actually talked to him Crea?  I thought you had more respect for yourself.”

“No, he talked to Alba San.”  Crea points at Alba, who gave Crea a look that said ‘Thanks a lot!’  

“Oh?”  He glares at Alba.  “Didn’t I tell you to ignore him?”

“Sorry sorry sorry!”  Alba whines.  “He-I well…”

“Ignore him next time Alba.  Please…”  Ross said with a serious, almost adult like face.

“S-Sorry, he was just talking to me and I didn’t want to seem rude.”  Alba said.

“Please, he’s the very definition of rude.”  Ross said coldly.  “Now hurry up, Baum is gonna kill Crea and I if we’re late again.”  Alba smirks and ran ahead.  “W-Wait THAT DOESN’T MEAN YOU CAN RUN!”  Ross shouts.

* * *

“Tear it down!”  Crea walks up to one of the streamers and pulls them down.  Alba looks around, he sees Foyfoy running up with a knife.

“Crea?”  Alba’s face went blank, he tugs on Crea’s sleeve and points at Foyfoy.

“Shit…”  Crea began to run.  Ross walks up next to Alba.

“Uh Ross… is Foyfoy allowed to bring a knife… and stab Crea with it?”  Alba watches Crea get stabbed in the side.

“The student senate want’s to protect the decorations at all cost.”  Ross said.

“Yeah, but stab them?”  Alba asks.

“They stabbed Ms. Justice, she had to get stitches.”

“I’m actually speechless.”  Alba said, Ross saw Crea walk back holding his side.  Ross held onto a heart decoration.  Foyfoy stares him down.

“Hoe don’t do it.”  Foyfoy said.  Ross tore it down eyes locked on Foyfoy, as to mock him.

“Come at me Foyfoy.”  Ross dares him, Foyfoy backs away.  Both Alba and Ross turn when they heard a scream from the distance.  A boy with a titanium bat was running at Ross.

“Really?”  Ross looked terrified.  He bolts off, the boy tailing him.  Crea looks at the hearts and began to take them all down.

“HEY!”  Foyfoy held the knife up.  Crea gave a weak smile and started putting the hearts back up.  “That’s what I thought.”

* * *

Alba, Ross, and Crea were walking to Ruki’s after school.

“So…”  Alba spoke up.  “What are you two going to do for Valentine’s Day?”  He asks.

“Buy chocolate and erase Crea’s Mario file.”  Ross said.

“Why?!”  Crea sounded hurt, like someone betrayed him.

“Do you have plans Crea?”

“Don’t know, I was thinking staying home and protecting my Mario file.”  Crea glares at Ross.

“Oh.”  Alba got to the door.

“Do you have any plans Alba San?”

“No.”  Alba opens the door; before he could shout they heard Ruki run to them.

“Alba!”  She hugs him.

“Hi Ruki.”  Alba picks her up.

“Ross San!”  She reaches for Ross.  He pats her head.  “NO!”  She grabs his neck and hugs him.

“Ow ow ow ow neck neck neck neck!”  He started slapping her hand.  “Ruki please, I love you but you’re choking me.”  She lets go.

“Crea San!”  She reaches for Crea, who takes her from Alba and nuzzles into her face.

“Oh Ruki, what are you gonna do Valentine’s Day?”  Alba asks.  Ruki thought for a moment.

“Well Lym says you go with your significant other… so maybe do something with Crea?”  She looks at Crea.

“Sure, we can do something.”

“YAY!”  She clings to Crea.

“Yuck, this romance is disgusting.  I’m gonna take a nap.”  Ross said walking into the living room and flops on the couch.  Alba walks over and lays on him, Ross groans with discomfort.  “Get off of me.  Seriously, you are heavier then you look.”  Ross demands.

“You’re comfy.”  Alba cuddles into Ross.  Crea walks in and sits on the floor, still holding Ruki.

“By the way, Alba.”  Ruki walks over to the table and shows a recent math test.  “I got a C!”

“Wow, nice one.”  Alba pats her head.

“Teehee~”  She giggles, her wings twitch.

“That’s better than what I get.”  Crea said.

“Congrats…”  Ross said still uncomfortable.

“Yay all the praise!”  She says happily.

“What are you, a dog?”  Ross asks coldly.  “GET OFF OF ME!”  He pushes Alba off.  He hits the ground hard, but he laughed it off.

“Alba you okay?”  Ruki asks.

“I’m fine… that hurt.”  Alba rubs his side.

“Ew you masochist.”  Ross insults with a smile.

“I’M NOT A MASOCHIST!”  Alba retorts.  Ross punches him in the face.

“Did that feel good?”

“NO, IT HURT!”  Alba cried holding his cheek.  Ruki watches the two fight.

“Is this common?  Or is this only at my house?”  She asks Crea.

“This?  Oh yeah, they do this all the time.”  Crea said happily.  “This is how Ross shows his love.”

“Oh really?”  Alba asks.  “YOU MUST REALLY LOVE ME!”  Alba shouts.  Ross snickers and smacks Alba’s head.

“Yup.”  

“You’re evil.”  Alba covers his head and crawls to Ruki.  “So are you learning anything new?”  He asks.

“No, not until tomorrow.”  She said.  “This test and all.”  She smiles and hugs Alba.  “So we can all hang out today~”

“Bored already.”  Ross pulls his DS out of his pocket and began playing, Ruki’s wings twitch and she walks up to him.

“What are you playing?”

“Pokemon.”

“Which one?”

“Pearl.”  He sighs, her eyes widen.

“I have Diamond!”  She said.

“Really?”

“Yeah!”  She ran upstairs.  A few seconds later she ran back down.  “TA-DA~”  She held up her DS with Diamonds title screen.  “Let’s battle!”

Ross hid his excitement.  He nods happily at her request and she sat next to him on the couch.

“I should warn you Ross San.”  She started.  “My team is bad ass.”

“Okay.  They’re no match for mine.”  He snarks.  The two began to battle while Alba and Crea were at the table talking.

“You should make plans.”  Crea said.

“For what?”

“Valentine’s Day.  Maybe you can hang out with Shii-Tan… so you know… he doesn’t delete my file.”

“I’d encourage him.”

“Why?”  Crea whines.

“Because it’s funny.”  Alba teases.  After a few minutes of silence…

“Oh no you didn’t!”  Ruki said.

“Yes I did.”  Ross smiles.

“NO!  SEAKING!”  She squeaks.

“Ha ha ha, Luxray is boss.”  He teases.  “Come on got any good ones?”  Ruki smirks.  “Shit…”

“What?”  Crea asks.

“Golem… who has a Golem?”

“Me.”  She smiles and kills Luxray.  “MWU HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”  Her over the top evil laugh.

“I still have Milotic.”  

“No!”  She said.  “You knocked out Raichu.”  She pleads.

“I’m gonna send her out.”

“No…”

“Here I go…”

“Please n-”

“Milotic.”  He said as soon as he sent it out.  

“NO!”  She began to kick him with her stubby legs.  “You change right now mister!  Right now!”  She scolds.

“Just let me use surf and I’ll put Milotic away.”  Ross smiles.

“NO!”  She whines.  “Alba, Ross is being mean!”  She looks at Alba about to cry.

“Hey, he knocked out Machamp.  You are on your own, Ruki.”  

“WORST BESTIE!”

“I don’t care.”  Alba sticks his tongue out.  She looks away and in a few minutes was hitting Ross.

“How dare you.  I need to train more…”  She sighs and began to play on her own.  Crea walks over to her and picks her up.  “What?”  She looks at him.

“I want to sit.”  Crea sat on the couch and puts the little girl in his lap.  “What level are your Pokemon?”

“Um… All about level seventy.”  She said.

“You started with a Turtwig too?”  He asks.

“Yeah.”  She smiles.

“And I approve.”  Ross comments.  She gave him a thumbs up.  

“How about you beat the Elite Four again.”  Crea suggests.

“Go through that hell again?”  She asks with fear.

“That’ll help.”

“I wouldn’t.”  Ross said with the same voice.  “Cynthia was hard.”  

“Yeah.”  Ruki nods in agreement.  “I’ll just train them normally.”  

“Okay.”  Crea nuzzles into her head and watches her.  “Do you play games, Crea?”  She asks.

“Mario, and Kirby… that’s it.”  Crea said.  “I’ve never owned a gameboy or a DS.  Shii-Tan and I own a N64.”

“Really?”  Ruki’s eyes went wide.  “Can I come over and play on it?”

“Our house is really bad Ruki… I don’t know.”  Crea said embarrassed.

“Sure come over.”  Ross said giving Crea a smug look.

“YAY!”  She cheers.  Crea glares at Ross.

* * *

“Thanks a lot Shii-Tan.”  Crea said coldly.

“You’re welcome.”  He smiles.  Crea flips him off and walks into their room.  “Hey, you wanted to date her so she should see our house.”

“This is payback for inviting Alba San isn’t it?”  Crea asks knowing the answer.  Ross smiles at his friend, he answered his own question.  “Damn…”

“When’s Valentine’s Day?”  Ross asks.  Crea checks his phone. 

“In two days.”  Crea said, he smiles.  “You should go out with Alba.”

“Stab or beat.”  Ross held up a rock and a knife.

“NO THANK YOU!”  Crea shouts.  “It doesn’t have to be a date, just two friends.”  Crea said.

“No.”

“Why not, aren’t you two friends?”

“Well…”  Ross’s face went red.  “I- he … It’s not like I want to ask him out.”

“Such a tsundere.  Crea said.  “You two have nothing better to do.  Seriously do you like him or not?”  Crea gave Ross a look.  

“Stop giving me that look.”  Ross said coldly.

“If you don’t like him then fine, but you can just be fri-”

“I like him a lot.  You know I do… I’m just not sure he’s interested.”

“He acts interested.”

“He could be confused, or just trying to be friendly.”  Crea stopped at Ross’s words.  Alba wasn’t being friendly, he’s seen Alba friendly.  Although he could be confused.

“How does it feel?”

“Huh?”  Ross gave his friend a stare that said ‘you stupid?’

“How does it feel liking a guy and being a guy?”  Crea asks.

“Just like straight people I guess.  I mean I can’t see how you like girls.”  Ross smirks.

“The majority of guys would look like you like you’re the weirdest guy ever.”  Crea laughs.

“Sorry I’m the minority.”  Ross laughs too.  “Well I can’t say it’s any different from what you like.”

“I think you gave the best description on this topic ever.  I can’t explain why I like girls, I just do.  You can’t tell me why you like guys, you just do.”

“Yeah… Well I’ll think about it.”  Ross stretches and walks into their room.  “Don’t stay up late Crea, okay?”

“Who’s the adult here?”  Crea asks smugly.

“Definitely not you, night.”

“Night.”

* * *

“You wanna hang out Valentine’s Day?”  Alba gave Ross a confused look.  “What?”

“You’re asking me to hang out?!”

“Yeah… Crea and Ruki are gonna be busy.  So I thought that maybe we could hang out.”  Ross refuses to look Alba in the eye.  He seemed normal, but inside he was burning with embarrassment.

“Sure.”

“Huh?”

“I said sure.  I wanted to see more of the city, and you seem to know where all the fun places are.”  Alba smiles.  “So let’s hang out.”  Ross’s face became red.

‘So cute.’  He thought.  ‘That smile, so cute…’  He faceplants in his desk, putting his scarf up.

“You okay?”

“Leave me alone.”

“Eh?  You have weird mood swings.”  Alba comments.  The two were quiet, Ross stayed hidden.

‘You asked him… good job.’  Ross thought.  ‘It isn’t a date okay?  Don’t act stupid…’

“Ross?”  Alba looks at him.  “Do you need to see the nurse?”

“No.”  Ross sighs and buries his face in his arms.

* * *

In gym Ross had finally calmed down.  The two were quiet while changing.  Crea felt awkward so he spoke.

“Did you ask?”  Crea asks.

“S-SHUT UP!”  Ross shouts, Alba looks at Crea.

“Ask what?”

“Are you spending Valentine’s Day together?”

“Yeah.”

“Like a date?~”  Crea teases.  Ross and Alba were silent.

“Uh ... a date?  N-No…”  Alba looks at the floor smiling.  “Just… showing me around the city.”  

“Oh~ Okay.”  Crea said smiling.  As soon as Alba left, Crea was punched.

“Don’t ever do that!”  Ross said embarrassed.

“I just wanna help.”

“I don’t want it.”  Ross walks away.  Crea quickly got changed and ran after Ross.  Alba stops the two and points at Ares.

“What?”  Ross asks.

“Look at her…”  Alba said in concern and confusion. 

The two look at the blue haired beauty.  She looked pissed, like not her silly mad.  No this was a major pissed off Ares.

“Who wants to die and ask her what’s up?”  Alba asks.

“I will try.”  The three turn to see Samejima behind them.  Crea and Alba were wondering where he came from, Ross’s face was bored.

“...Who is this?”  Ross asks.

“Samejima San.”  Alba said.  “He’s a friend of Januas.”

“That explains it.”  Ross watches Samejima confront Ares.

“What’s wrong friend?”

“Nothing.”  She looks away, folding her arms across her chest.

“Nothing?”  Alba walks up.  “Doesn’t seem like nothing.  Tell us what’s up.”  Alba said happily.

“... Fine.  It’s that asshole.”  She points at Teufel.

“What about Teufel?”

“He doesn’t want to hang out with me on Valentine’s Day.  The nerve of him, I swear he is lucky we’re friends.”  She looks away.

“Then hang out with Hime.”  Alba said.

“No, she’s hanging out with Foyfoy, he asked her out.  Finally.”  She smirks.  “I wanted them to get together for awhile.”  

“Wonder why?”  Alba asks looking at Teufel.

“You’re wondering why?  He doesn’t wanna hang out with one of his best friends!”  She pouts and looks back down.  Ross got an evil smirk.

“I see what’s going on.”  He walks up to her.  “You like him don’t ya?”  He said evilly.

“Yeah.”  She gave a cocky smile.  “So what?”

“Oh nothing.  Hero.”  Alba walks up.  “Amuse her for a bit.”

“Huh?”  Alba was scared.  “What are you going to do?”

“Gonna give Teufel a push.”  Ross walks up to the sleepy boy.  “You.”  Teufel looks up, he became nervous.

“Um.. wha… eh heheh.”  He looks down.

“You don’t wanna hang out with Ares?  That’s rude.”

“Well… that…. seems, seems like work.”

“Work?  A girl asks you on a date and it’s work?”  Ross laughs.  “Pathetic.”

“Date?”  Teufel was actually confused, his face didn’t show any interest though.

“She is into you and you don’t notice?  Lame.”  Ross sighs.  “She isn’t my type, for certain reasons, but she seems hot… yeah I guess.  So just be a man, or I’ll beat you up.”  He threatens Teufel with a demonic glare.  Alba ran over and pulls Ross back.

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!”  Alba scolds him.  

“He’s a coward.”  Ross said with a bored smile.  

“You’re no better.”  Crea said.

“You are on my ‘To beat up’ list.”  

“I’m always on that list.”  Crea said bored like.  The three watch Ares walk over to him.

“So, you gonna hang out with me?”  She said cocky like.

“Was that your idea of asking me on a date?”  Teufel asks, no variation in his voice.

“Yeah, got a problem?”

“... You were never good with words.”  He sighs and rests his eyes.

“Hey.”  She flicks his head.  “What’s your answer?”  She smirks.

“You really want an answer huh?”

“Duh, I asked my dream boy on a date and I’m not getting a response.” 

“Dream…. Huh?”  His face finally changed.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”  She said.

“Wait no that …. um… what did … why…?”  He was acting nervous around her.  

“You can’t back down now.”  She winks and walks off.  Teufel gave the three a ‘what just

happened?’ face.  The three gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

“Okay so I’ll be back in a few hours.”  Crea said.

“Okay.”

“You don’t stay out too late, Uncle may come back.”  Crea said.

“Yes Mother.”  Ross rolls his eyes.

“Don’t delete my file.”  

“No promises.”  Ross snickers.  Crea checks his phone.

“Well I’m gonna go.”  Crea walks up to the front door.

“Be good Crea, don’t be an obvious pedo.”  Ross teases.

“She’s only five years younger than me.”  Crea sighs.  He walks out.  “Be good yourself 

Shii-Tan.”  Crea winks and walks out.  Ross walks over to the N64 and deletes the file.

“Ha rebel~”  Ross sighs in amusement.  He walks into his room and pulls out a hoodie.  A minute later he heard a knock.  Alba walks in.

“Hey, you ready?”  Alba asks, he had a light orange jacket and a black shirt on, dark jeans with a belt and normal sneakers.

“Yeah, I guess.”  Ross got up and fixes his scarf.  “What do you wanna see?”  He asks Alba.

“Um… well let’s see.”  

* * *

Crea knocks on the door, Ruki opens it and hugs Crea.  She was wearing a black jacket and a white shirt.  She had a pink mini skirt with a belt hanging on the side, and stocking with black shoes.  Her hair was up in pigtails.

“Crea San!”  She smiles.

“Hi, you look cute.”  He kisses her head.  She looks up at him with her big dorky smile.  

“This is Crea?”  Lym asks.

“Yeah.”  She smiles.  “Crea this is my little sister Lympic.”  She introduces the two.

“He seems too old, I should tell Mama.”  She glares.  Both of them plead “NO!”  “Huh?  Why not?”

“Mama will be mad.”

“She should.”

“I’m one of her students!”  Crea cries.

“THAT’S WORSE!”  Lym tsukkomis.

“Please Lym, I’m keeping your boy secret you keep mine.”  Ruki hugs Crea and pouts.  “We had a deal.”  Lym sighs at her big sister’s words. 

“Fine.  I’ll keep a secret.”  Lym shuts the door.  Ruki and Crea walk off.

“So what are we doing?”  She asks Crea.

“I don’t know, what do you wanna do?”

“Hm… The mall was fun last time.”  She said happily.  “We can go look at the other stores.”

“Okay.  Good thing you live close to the mall.”  Crea laughs nervously.

“Do people your age have cars?”

“I’m not rich Ruki.”  Crea held onto her hand and walks to the mall.

* * *

“This is the ice rink.”  Ross said.  “Can you skate?”

“A little.”  Alba looks at the ice.

“Well I can’t so let’s go.”  Ross walks off.

“Why ask?”

“Because, now come on.”  Ross was in a hurry.

“Why are you in such a hurry?”  

“I want to show you everything.”  Ross said.

“Okay… How about a place you like to go?”

“Why somewhere I wanna go?”  Ross gave Alba a look of stupidity.  

“Well…”  Alba looks away blushing.  “I wanna know more about you… you seem like a stranger still.”  Alba smiles at Ross.  “So seeing the stuff you like may give me an idea of who you are.”  

“Uh…”  Ross was speechless.  He hid half of his face in his scarf.  “Well follow me then.”  Alba follows the embarrassed boy to a park.

“What’s this place?”  Alba asks.

“We’re almost there, come on slow poke.”  Ross teases.  Alba follows Ross into a small patch of land.  It was near a pond, rocks all over.

“Wow.”  Alba looks at it with nostalgia in his eyes.  “This reminds me of home.”  Alba sat on a rock.  

“Really?”  Ross sat next to him.

“Yeah, there was a pond near my house.  I always skipped stones, and my Dad taught me to fish.  I really missed the outdoors.”  Alba touches the water and sighs.  “This is nice.”

“Glad you like it.”  Ross gave a real smile.  “This is a secret spot Lake showed me.”  He leans back.

“Lake?”  Alba asks.

“Someone I knew, no big deal.  We played here a lot when we were little, Crea joined us later when we took him in.”  Ross said.  “I remember when we found Crea, he was living around this park for a month.  My Mom saw him and took him in right away.”  

Alba sat there listening to Ross’s story carefully.

“Your Mom sounds nice.”  Alba said.

“She was…  She told Crea that he will give up on finding his family, because he found it.  He was with us ever since.”  Ross threw a rock in the pond.  “I’m glad we found him.”

“I’m sure everyone is glad you took him in.”  Alba smiles.  “So you use to play here?”

“Yeah, this was our hideout.”  Ross said.  Alba chuckles at it.  “What?”

“I never had friends growing up so I never had this.”  Alba couldn’t stop laughing at the cute idea of a hideout.

“Well this was the perfect hideout.  We had a lot of bushes and trees to keep it hidden, it was near the pond so we could swim.  And it was close to home, see?”  Ross points at his house.

“It is close.”

“The three of us hung out here everyday till…”  His face grew dark.  “Till Lake left, then nothing was the same.”

"Ten years ago?”  Alba asks.

“Not as stupid as I thought.”

“MEAN!”  Alba said.  

“Yeah, that was one thing that happened ten years ago.”

“Damn, one thing?”  Alba said.  “You had a hard life.”  Alba skipped a stone.

“How do you do that?”

“This?”  Alba tossed another stone.  “You find a flat rock and toss it just right.”  Ross tried, it hit the water and sunk.

“Aw.”

“Keep trying.”  Alba skipped another one.  “It takes some trial and error.”  Another stone, sunk.

“URG!  I give, it’s impossible.”

“Here.”  Alba gave Ross a flat stone and held his arm.  “You swing like this.”  Alba made a motion with Ross’s arm.  “Now try.”

Ross threw the rock, it skipped a few times and sunk.

“Hey.”  Ross’s face lit up.

“Nice.”  Alba skipped another.  “This is fun.”

“Yeah, if you call throwing rocks fun.”  Ross insults.

“You’re enjoying this, don’t lie.”

“Whatever.”  Ross stood up.  “I haven’t been here since he left though.”  Ross said.  “It was nice to come back.”

“I like it.”  Alba said.  “Promise you’ll bring me back here.”

“Tch.  Like hell.”

“Why?”  Alba whines. 

“My hideout, my rules.”

“Lame rule!”  Alba protests.  “Still…”  He started looking at the water.  “I’m glad you showed me this place.  You opened up to me for the first time since I’ve met you.”  He smiles.

“I wanted you to see me as someone you can trust.  Sure I’m not family, but I want you to treat me like we are family.”  Alba said.  “I’ll always be there for you, Shion.”

Ross felt his face burn; not with embarrassment, but with tears.  He hugs Alba tightly and muffled cries into his shoulder.

“Woah are you… oh God I’m sorry!”  Alba panics.  “Ross I’m really sorry, we can leave now, this was a mista-”

“Shut up.”  He mumbles.  “Just shut up.”  Alba stares for a moment, then smiles and hugs Ross back.  He felt Ross calm down a bit at the embrace.

“It’s okay.”  Alba whispers.  “Let’s go home, okay?  Everything will be fine.”  They let go and began to walk back to Ross’s house.

They were a few blocks away when the wind picked up. 

“God, it got cold fast.”  Alba points out.  Ross notices Alba shiver in the cold.

“Heh, not warm?”

“It was fine when out when I picked this.”  Alba complains.  “Damn, it’s cold.”  Ross sighs and takes his scarf off.

“Here.”  Ross wraps it around Albas neck.  Alba stares back shocked.  “Come on we’re almost there.”  The two reach the front door.

“Well I’m gonna go back to my place.”  Alba said.  “Oh, here.”  Alba about took the scarf off, Ross held Alba’s hand still.

“Keep it.”  He smiles.  “Looks better on you anyways.”  Alba’s face began to burn.

“Uh… yeah…”  He held onto it.  “See ya tomorrow.”  Alba said, they wave good bye to each other and went their separate ways.

* * *

Alba closes the door to his room and leans on it.  He looks at the scarf, he took it off and brought it close to his face.

‘It has his smell still.’  Alba smiles, he felt his face grow warm.  ‘Wait what am I doing?!”  Alba threw the scarf on his bed.

He hit his head and sighs.

“What the hell am I thinking?”  He looks back at the scarf and smiles, he put it on his desk and fell asleep.  Only one thing was on his mind when he fell asleep.


	14. Something Changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read Gakumon before I finished this. Who kept saying that Shu-Shu and Juz were going to be a couple? THIS GIRL! Sorry but I had to say it... and people kept saying it was going to be a simple friendship.

* * *

“Shii-Tan, you home?”  Crea walks in later that night.  “I’m home, Shii-Tan?”  He walks around the house until he spot a pile of blankets on the floor.  Crea lifts them.

“Shii-Tan?”  Crea saw Ross wide eyed and confused.  “Oh boy.”  He sighs.  “What happened?”

“I don’t know, I don’t know… neh.”  He pulls the blankets back over his face.

“You don’t know?  Or are you trying to forget?”

“Shut up, I told him and … GAH!”  He curls up more.

“Told him what?”  Crea sat down.

“I showed Alba our old hideout.”  Ross came out of the blankets and sat up, his black hair was everywhere.

“Oh wow, we haven’t been there in years Shii-Tan!”  Crea said happily.

“Yeah, well I showed Alba.  He liked it, said it reminded him of home…”  Ross sighs.  “I remembered Lake and I kind of told Alba a bit about him.”

“Oh.”  Crea looks down.  “Yeah, I bet you got a little emotional.”

“What he said made me emotional!”  Ross became pissed.

“Eh?”  Crea was confused.

“He said to see him as family, and that I can trust him and GYAAAAA!”  Ross went back under.  “I cried in front of him…”  He sounded embarrassed.

“Pffft.”  Crea started.  “You- You cried in front of... “  Crea began to laugh.

“SHUT UP!”

“You cried… in front of Alba…”  Crea was trying to breath.

“I was already emotional about Lake!  Get lost!”

“Aw, I love you Shii-Tan!”  Crea hugs Ross.

“EW GO AWAY!”

“Say it back.”  Crea smiled sweetly.

“Never!”

* * *

Alba wakes up to the sound of his alarm.  He picks up his phone and stops the annoying noise.  He sets it down.

“Hm?”  He notices the scarf on the desk next to his bed.  His face turned red.  “That...That did happen.”  He buries his face in his hands.

He stood up moments later and began to get ready.  He got dressed, combed his hair, and put his contact in.  He walks back into his room to pack his stuff when he looks at the scarf, he picks it up and held it close again.

“What to do with this…”  He looks at the belt loops on his jeans.  Alba ties it onto one of his belt loops and walks out.

“Come on Mom.”

“Wait up Aru-Tan.”  His Mom runs after him.

* * *

Alba sighs in relief to find all the decorations were gone.  No more killing students over decorations.

“ALBA!”  Crea jumps on him.

“Ow… hey Crea.”  Alba pushes him off.  “How was last night?”

“Oh… Great!  Ruki and I saw a movie then we ran around the mall for three hours.”

“... Fun?”  Alba asks.

“Yup.”  Crea smiles.  Alba nods and subtly tried to peek behind Crea.  “You looking for Shii-Tan?”

“N-NO!”  Alba denies his obvious action.  

“He’s not here yet.”  Crea said.  

“Oh.”  Alba looks down in disappointment.

“... I can tell him that you miss him.”  Crea said happily.

“NO NO NO YOU WILL NOT!”  Alba shouts.  “I WAS ONLY WONDERING WHY HE WASN’T WITH YOU, THAT IS ALL!”

“Sure Alba San.”  Crea winks.

“THAT’S THE TRUTH!”  Alba lies.  “Anyways I wanted to ask you someth-”

“Is that Shii-Tan’s Scarf?”  Crea points at the scarf around Alba’s waist.  “That’s so cute~”

“KYAAAAA, STOP IIIIIIIIT!”  Alba cries, Crea laughs.  “JUST LISTEN!”

“Okay okay… what do you want?”

“Who was Lake?”

“Lake?  Someone close to us.”  Crea said.  “Shii-Tan really misses him.”

“Okay, is that it?”  Alba was trying to get more info.

“Um… I love you Alba San, but Shii-Tan should tell you this.”  Crea pats Alba’s head.  “You’ll know soon enough.”

“Hrrm.”  Alba pouts.  “Sure whatever.”  He walks to class.  

“It’s still morning hour.”

“I know.”  Alba said.  He walks in and rests his head on his desk.  ‘You better be here.’  Alba sighs.

“Alba?”  He looks up to see Hime staring down at him.  “You okay?”

“Fine, I’m just tired.”

“Really?”  Hime sits in her desk.  “Did you do something last night?”

“Hung out with Ross.”

“EH?  You hung out with Shion?”  Her face was shocked.  “A-Are you two…?”

“NO!”

“Oh…”  She looked so disappointed.  

“We hung out as friends.”  Alba sighs, he smirks at Hime.  “How was last night for you?”  Her face went red.

“Ah well I ah SHHHH!”  She flips Alba’s desk.

“GAH!”  He fell with it.  “Jeez you’re strong.”  Alba fixed it, he notices her wrist.  “Aw nice bracelet.”  He teases.

“EEP!”  She hid her left arm behind her back.  “I’ve always had it…”

“I would’ve noticed a big shiny bracelet on your wrist.”  He rests his head on his desk again.  She looks out the window to avoid looking at Alba.

A few moments later, when the class was almost full, Ross came in.  He made a loud sigh and flops down in his desk.  Alba peeks up to see if he was actually there.

“Morning.”  Alba said, happy to see him.  Ross looks over and waves.  He looks down at Alba’s waist and felt warmth run through his body.  

He grabs Alba and pulls him out.

“H-Hey what are you doing!”  Alba asks.

“Why are you wearing that?!”  Ross points at the scarf.

“Um… I wanted to?  You gave it to me.”

“NO!  TAKE IT OFF!”  Ross tried taking the scarf off of Alba.

“Get away!”  Alba pushes Ross away.

“Why are you wearing it?”

“Because you gave it to me.”  Alba smirks playfully.  Ross smacks Alba’s head and walks in.  “Ow…”  Alba held his head.  “Saw that one coming.”

* * *

“ALRIGHT!”  Ares shouts.  “TODAY JANUA AND I WILL JOUST!”  She held up a hockey stick.

“READY?”  She asks.

“READY!”  He calls.  Janua hops on Samejima’s shoulders and runs at Ares.  Ares hops on Teufel and Teufel waited.  As soon as the two got close Teufel steps aside, Ares smacks Janua off Samejima’s shoulders.

“WINNER!”  She calls.

“Yay…”  Teufel said with a yawn.  She got off and pats Teufel’s back.  Alba, Ross, and Crea watched with confusion.  Crea had his phone out, filming the whole thing.

“What just happened?”  Alba asks.

“I… d-don’t ask me Hero.”  Ross shook his head.  

“That… that was awesome.”  Crea posts the video on facebook.  

“CHEAT!”  Janua points.  “YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO RUN, DEGOZARU!”

“Oh?”  She smirks.  “No one specified that.”

“That rule is kind of a given.”  Alba comments.  Ross slaps him, ordering him to be quiet.  Ares walks up and pats Janua’s head.  

“You will never defeat me.”  She said happily, almost childlike.

“Urg.  I will defeat you, evil doer.”

“I am a rogue hero who defeats enemy ninjas.”  She made a pose.

“You are no hero.”  Teufel said.

“YOU’RE SUPPOSE TO BE ON MY SIDE!”  She smacks his head, he didn’t flinch.  

“Sorry … no not really.”

“Dead to me!”  She shouts.  “You sir are dead to to me.”

“Love you too.”  He yawns, she sighs and clings to him.  Ross made a disgusted face.

“Yuck, is everyone in love?”

“Aren’t you in love?”  Alba asks.

“Shut up, you have no right to talk.”

“I HAVE EVERY RIGHT DAMMIT!”  Alba comments.

“... No.  No you do not.”  Ross gave him a playful smile.  Alba rolls his eyes and looks away, Ross only snickers.

‘So cute.’

“Why are you staring at me?”  Alba gave Ross a confused look.  Ross smacks him.

“You’re staring at me, creep.”  He gave Alba a disgusted look.  Alba smack Ross back.

“I AM NOT!”  He shouts.  “YOU’RE NOT THE MOST ATTRACTIVE PERSON TO LOOK AT!”

“Are you blind, or is your definition of attractive to find someone as ugly as you?”

“WHY ARE YOU SO BRUTALLY HONEST?!”  Alba asks holding back tears.

“Because Mama taught me honesty is the best policy.”  Ross said with an innocent smile.  

“You need a new policy.”  Alba whines.

“It’s okay, you’ll find someone as ugly as you.”  

“AM I THAT REPULSIVE?!”  

“No.”  Crea stepped in.  “I know someone who likes you.”  Crea said.

“S-Someone does?”  Alba asks surprised.

“Yeah!”  Crea said.  “You want me to tell you?”

“You sure it isn’t a lie Crea?”  Alba asks.

“Y-Yeah Crea, it has to be a lie.  I mean no one likes Hero San.  Unless they’re as ugly.”

“I’M NOT UGLY!”

“Nah they’re pretty attractive.”  Crea started.  “Like… Shii-Tan’s level of attractive.”  Crea points at Ross, who was seconds away from killing Crea.

“Wow, are they that good looking?”  Alba asks.  “You’ve got to be lying.”  

“But I’m not, you want me to tell you who?”

“Nah.”

“Nah?”  Both Crea and Ross asked.

“It would embarrass them if I knew.  Still it’s nice to know someone attractive likes plain old me.”  Alba said.

“Crea you shouldn’t lie to Hero San.”

“I’m telling the truth, one hundred percent.”  Crea protests.  Alba rolls his eyes and walks away.

“Are you begging for an early death?”

“No thank you.”  Crea backs away.  “You kept calling him repulsive so I wanted him to feel better.”

“So what?”  Ross started.  “I know how I feel, as long as he doesn’t know then all is good.”

“You like ugly people?”  Crea asks.

“Alba isn’t ugly.”  Ross slaps his head.  “I think he’s well… I think he’s cute.”

“Oh?~”  Ares cooed.  Ross quickly turned around.  “You think he’s what now?”

“Go away.”  Ross tried reaching for his scarf, then remembered.  “Dammit!”  His red face was exposed.  

“How cute!~”

“Cute?”

“A sexy guy in love with a puppy.”  Ares giggles.

“Thanks for the complement.”  Ross sighs.  “Now you know, and you’d better keep quiet about it.”  He glares.

“Ah… yeah.”  She backs away, Crea wraps his arm around her.

“Wanna help me hook them up?”

“YES!  MISSION START!”

“Wait no that’s not what I mean-”  They ran off, he sighed.

“Where did they run too?”  Alba asks.

“To find you.”  Ross said.

“Why?”

“To tell you who likes you.”  Ross watches them scurry around the hallway.

“I don’t wanna know.”

“Really?”  Ross snorts.

“Yeah, what if I don’t like the person?  I don’t wanna hurt them.”  Alba looks at Ross.  “I honestly don’t know right now.”

“What does that mean?  Did your brain just give out or something?”

“NO!”  Alba retorts.  “I don’t know what’s going on.  I feel like I’m seeing things differently and I have little time to explore it.”  Alba said.  “I’m sorry, that sounds really dumb.”

“Yeah, you are dumb.”

“I DIDN’T SAY THAT!”  Alba pushes him.  “Insult me all you want, but that’s the only way I can explain it.”

“Sounds dumb to me.”  Ross said.

“YOU’RE DUMB!”  Alba smacks Ross’s head.

* * *

Alba walks into Ruki’s home with the other two.  She runs in and hugs Alba.  She clings to Ross’s leg and refuses to let go.

“I-I need to walk.”

“MARCH!”

“Let go, quit being stupid.”  Ross insults.  

“Take me to thine living room, slave!”

“That’s it.”  He lifts his leg up and shook his leg to get her off.  “Off.”  

“NEVER!”  She clung tight.  “TAKE ME TO THE ROOM.”

“Just take her Ross.”  Alba walks in.

“I am never having kids.”  Ross mumbles.  

“Of course you won’t have kids.”  Crea said nudging him, Ross slaps him and limps into the room.

“Okay Ruki what are you struggling with?”  Alba asks.

“Just wait, Ross San isn’t in there yet.”  She calls.  Alba waits for a moment.  Ross limps in and kicks Ruki off, she went flying.

“Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow…”  She waddles in.   “He kicked me off.”

“I saw.”  Alba got out her folder.  “So what is it this time?”

“This.”  She held up more Algebra.  “It has division in it.”

“I can see that.”  Alba looks at it.  “So you need to find X.”

“It’s right there.”

“No, what number is X?”

“Okay let me break this down here.”  Ruki said.  “Algebra, we can’t find your X.  Don’t ask us Y.”  She pouts.

“Nice joke… but we need to find Algebra’s X wether you want to or not.”  Alba chuckles.  “So let’s get started.”

A few minutes in and Ruki is already done.  She was getting multiplication, but adding the letters was hard.

“Crea, can you help me?”  She whines.  Crea walks over and looks.

“Uuuug no way, you’re on your own Babe.”  He made a disgusted face and walks off.  

“Help me!”  She cries.

“No, I hate Algebra.  I’m copying Alba’s work all the time.”

“I’m used as a cheat sheet… that is our friendship…”  Alba states.

“If you love me you’ll help me!”  She points at him.  “Do you love me?”

“Please don’t.”  Crea covered his face.

“Well, do you?”

“Ruki Chan…”  He whines.

“Fine, you don’t love me.  I see how it is.”  She turns her back on him, trying to ignore him.

“No, I love you.  Don’t use the guilt trip.”  He whines, she didn’t say a word.  “Noooo…”  He crawls over to her and hugs her.  “I’ll help!  Stop ignoring me!”

Ross laughs at the pathetic sight he was seeing.  Alba shook his head and chuckles.

“Ruki, don’t be so mean to Crea.  I gave you an example sheet, see?”  Alba points at the example he made her.  “Just follow that.”  She still ignored Crea.  

“Ruki Chaaaaaaaan~”  Crea cries.  “I love you.”  He nuzzles into her face.  “I really love you~”

“Crea quit making everyone else uncomfortable.”  Alba said.  Ross made a gun motion at his own head.

“SHE IS IGNORING ME!”  He accidentally shouts in Ruki’s ear.  Her eyes went wide and wings went down.  “Oh… uh… sorry about that.”

Ross watched Crea attempting to get the little girls attention, he notices how Alba was taking the scarf off of the belt loop and putting it around his neck.

“Why are you still wearing that?”  Ross gave Alba a creeped out look.  “You have a thing for me or something?”

“Again, you wish.  And I’m cold.”  Alba buries his face in it and waits.

“It’s uncomforting.”

“Why did you give it to me?  I’m not going to believe you if you say “I felt like it”.”  Alba comments.  Ross didn’t know what to say, he gave it to Alba for no real reason.  He just felt like being nice to him, they were kind the entire night so he figured.

“Then give it back.”  Ross said.

“No.”

“Why?”

“It’s mine now.”

“Albaaaa.”  Ross whines.

“Shioooon.”  Alba fake whines back.

“You’re not funny.”

“And you are not cute.”  Alba said.  “You gave it to me so it is now mine.”

“Fine, wear it for the rest of your life, see if I care!”

“”Thanks, I will wear it.”  Alba teases, Ross glares at him and chases him off.  “YEAH SEE IF YOU CARE!”

Crea and Ruki watch the two run off.

“TV time?”  Crea asks.

“I guess.”  He picks up the little girl and sat on the couch with her.

Alba hid in one of the random rooms in the house, he ran into the closet and waited for Ross to leave.  The closet door flew open.

“I’d say you were the worst at hide and seek, but I’ve played with Crea so…”

“LET ME LIVE!”  Alba squeaks covering his head, Ross started to laugh.

“Pathetic.”  He pushes Alba down.  “One two three ding ding!”  He said it way too fast.

“GET OFF!”  Alba pushes him off.

“Foul.”  Ross said.  “You lost, you can’t fight back.”

“Wrestling’s fake.”  Alba said calmly.  Ross tackles him down again.

“But this isn’t.”  He smirks.  “Let me see how many ribs I can break.”

“NO NO NO YOU ARE NOT TRYING THAT!”  Alba grabs Ross’s head.  Ross looks at Alba for a moment.

“What are you doing, grabbing my face?”

“Huh?”  Alba notices.  “It’s your head.”  Alba states.

“Are you trying to kiss me?”  Ross teases, Alba’s face went red.

“N-NO I’M NOT!”  Alba immediately lets go.

“Gosh, you’re such a pervert Senpai~”  Ross said it like a little girl and covers his mouth.

“I WAS NOT TRYING TO KISS YOU!”  Alba whines.

“I’m not experienced at all.”  The voice continues.  “If you want to then I guess, but it’s my first time… but I’ll do it if it’s you.”

“STOP IT!”  Alba cries.  “I WASN’T TRYING TO DO THAT!”

“You’re hurting me.”  

“THAT VOICE IS GOING TO HAUNT ME TO MY GRAVE!”  Alba covered his ears, Ross only laughs.

“Still, I didn’t think you knew how to kiss.”

“I don’t.”  The two sat there in silence.

“Huh, then why did you try to-?”

“I WASN’T!”  Alba states.  “And I never kissed anyone, I thought you did.”

“Nope.”  Ross said calmly.  Alba stares at him blankly for a moment.

“Y-You never?”

“Never have.  I don’t care though.”

“O-Oh… heh… good for you.”  Alba said looking down.  Ross smirks.

“Do you wanna kiss me?”

“NO!”  Ross scootches closer.

“Why are you so red then?”

“LEAVE ME ALONE!”  Alba backs as far away as he could.  “YOU STAY THIS FAR FROM ME!”  He got closer.  “NO, OVER THERE!”

“I have a feeling you really want to.”  Ross got close to Alba’s face.

‘I don’t want to!’  Alba thought.  ‘I don’t want to… do I?  I mean, I feel like I should, but I don’t think I should… Wait why do I want to?’  Alba was so lost in thought that he noticed Ross at the last second.  He moves his head back.

“So close.”  Ross said in disappointment.

“KISS SOMEONE ELSE!”  Alba pushes him away.  

“B-But Senpai~”

“STOP WITH THE VOICE!”  Alba shrieks.  “I’M GOING HOME!”  Alba hid his face with the scarf and ran out.

Crea and Ruki both wave bye to the beat red brunette, Ross came down moments later.

“Why did Alba San leave?”  Crea asks, Ross sat for a moment then grabbed his head.

“God I am such an idiot!”  

“Huh?”  Ruki looks at Ross.  “Ross San is sad.”

“No, I think he made it worse.”

“What worse?”

“His love life.”  Crea lays back down, Ruki waits for Ross to uncover his face.

* * *

Alba runs into his house and slams the door shut behind him.  He was glad no one was home.  He covers his face and groans.  

He goes to the kitchen and pulls out an ice pack.  He put it on his face, but it felt like it was melting.  He throws it back into the freezer and walks to his room.

“God…”  Alba said out loud.  “That was beyond awkward.”  He curls up.  “How am I gonna talk to him tomorrow?”

* * *

The next day both of them felt uncomfortable around the other.  Crea noticed it when Alba changed in the stalls, unlike what he usually does.

“Seriously what happened?”  Crea asks.

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”  Ross said quietly.

“You look like a strawberry… that cries blood.”

“I do not.”  Ross protests, though he could feel how warm he was.  Alba came out avoiding eye contact.

“Did you to fight again?”  Crea asks sounding very unhappy.

“No.”  Ross said.  “We’re okay with each other.  Something happened and now we’re in this awkward situation.”

“Oh… Okay.”  Crea said, silently giggling.

* * *

“Today we’re going to play whack it ball.”

“Seriously?”  Alba asks.

“We can’t use a real bat because it is considered a weapon.  So we use a tennis racket and an easy to hit ball.”  Baum explained.

“Why not use a bat and ball?”

“Can’t have someone getting a bruise now.”  Baum said.

“Is everyone over cautious nowadays?”  Alba asks.  They got split into teams.  Janua and Ares were on the same team again.

“How are we gonna prove that one of us is better than the other?”

“That’s the point.”  Baum said.  “Okay Pitcher start!”

“Okay, Shion you’d better play.”  Ares warns.

“Not my Mom.”  

Ares threw the ball at Alba, who was looking at the tennis racket with a bored face.  He hit it and ran around to second base.

“Come on Alba, make this easier on us.”  Ares whines.  

“Nah.”  Alba said.  Crea walks up happily.

“Okay, Crea is an easy out.”  Janua said.

“He is pretty good at baseball, but tennis… yeah this is an easy out.”  Ross explained.

“OW!”  Crea calles.  He hit the ball and ran to first.  The ball bounces towards Ross, he ran at Alba and about tagged him.  They both stood for a moment then back away from each other.

“I-I guess I’m o-out.”  Alba studders.  Ross nods and they walk away awkwardly.  The whole classroom felt the uncomfortable atmosphere.

After class Baum called the two over, they stood a good distance from the other.  Baum sighs.

“Not gonna sugar coat it, what the fuck is going on?”  Alba and Ross look at each other then back at Baum not saying anything.  

“W-Well…”  Alba’s face turned a light red, Ross covered his face with his hand.  

“I don’t care.  Just whatever is going on in this little “romance” of yours, j-just stop it now.”  Baum said.  Alba and Ross stood speechless for a moment.

“W-WE ARE NOT LIKE THAT!”  Alba protests.

“I wouldn’t go out with this trash.”  Ross said.  Baum only raises an eyebrow.

“Just resolve this mess.”

“Yes sir.”  Alba said, Ross walks off without saying anything.  

* * *

“Come on Shii-Tan just tell us what happened.”

“Yeah tell us tell us!”  Ruki and Crea stared at Ross.  Alba went straight home.

“No.”

“Why not?”  Crea said.

“You’ll laugh at me.”  He points at Crea.  “And you… you’ll do something.”

“MEAN!”  Ruki cries.  “Also you CAN tell us, right?”  She winks.

“I trust you to the least.”  

“OW!”  Both of them cry.

“It’s the truth, you two are the untrustworthy couple.”  Ross said with a bored face.  Crea and Ruki hold each other with sad faces.  

“That isn’t true.  We’re trustworthy.”

“You kidding me Crea, you act thirteen and you ARE thirteen.”  Ross said.

“I CAN’T HELP THAT!”  Ruki squeaks.

“Whatever.  I’m going home,  you coming with?”  Ross asks Crea.

“No, I’m staying with Ruki.  BECAUSE NO ONE TRUSTS US!”  Crea whines holding Ruki close.  She hugs back glaring at Ross.

“Fine, just come home before Maou gets suspicious.”  Ross said.

“It’s fine.”  Crea said.

“Or before I tell her.”  Ross gave an evil smile.

“Do that and I’ll tell Uncle you’re gay.”  Crea retorts.  Ross gave him a death glare, Crea hid behind Ruki.  “I-I will, don’t think I won’t… cause I will.”

“Then you’ll be six feet under.”  Ross said.  “Bye.”

“Bye Ross San!”  Ruki waves.  

* * *

‘What to do?’  Alba thought in his room.  He leans back in his chair and spun for a bit.  ‘I-It’s not like that, Ross and I aren’t like that.’  Alba hits his head.  ‘Focus… let’s name the negatives.  Ross is sadistic, rude, and likes to keep to himself.  But on the other hand he is kind, and he does open up to people when he get’s to know them.  He’s also really sexy…’

“WHAT AM I THINKING!”  Alba shouts.  “I’M NOT INTO THAT!  I’M NOT INTO THAT!”  He fell backwards out of his chair.

“Ah ow ow ow shit…”  Alba rubs his hip and sighs.  “That hurt.”  Alba was so lucky he was home alone.

Alba looked at his laptop, he sighs and opens it up.  Ares was messaging him.

 

  * **Ares:**  Sup



 

  * **Alba:** what do you want?



 

  * **Ares:** rude!



 

  * **Alba:** what is it Ares?



 

  * **Ares:** quit being awkward in class.



 

  * **Alba:** ?



 

  * **Ares:** dont “?” me!  You were uncomfortable.



 

  * **Alba:** srry



 

  * **Ares:** just get it out of your system



 

“Out of my system…”  Alba thought for a moment.

* * *

Ross lays on the couch in his house, Crea was attempting to make something in the kitchen.

“Shii-Tan, what goes in cookie dough?”

“Look it up on your phone.”

“I have limited data Shii-Tan... “  Crea opens it up.  “Hm?”  He pulls up a message on facebook.  “Shii-Tan?”

“What is it?”

“Alba San wants to see you.”

“Hm?”  Ross looks up at Crea.  “See me?”

“Yeah, he says to meet him a block away.”  Crea points.  “That way.”  

“Why see me?”

“Doesn’t say.  Want me to ask?”

“I am not going if he has no good reason.”  Ross looked at the ceiling bored.

“He said it’s about today.”  Crea said, Ross looks at Crea.

“About today?”  Ross thought about it.  “Alright I’m going.”  Ross got up and put a jacket on.

“See ya in a bit.”  Crea said.

* * *

Alba looks up and smiles at Ross.

“Thanks for this.”

“This better be important.”  Ross threatens Alba.

“I-It is…”  Alba said.  “C-Can we go back to your hideout?”  He asks shyly.  Ross gave him a look and sighs.

“Fine.”  The two walk to the hideout.  “Now what is it?”  He asks Alba.

“Well…we’ve been awkward and uncomfortable all day.”  Alba said.

“All hail captain obvious.”

“We know why, well I hope you know.”  

“Can we forget about that?”  Ross asks.

“That won’t solve anything.”  Alba states.

“So?”  Ross gave him a look.

“L-Let’s do it!”  Alba said, Ross was frozen for a moment.

“Huh?”

“Let’s…. Kiss and get it over with.”  Alba says.  Ross didn’t move.

“WHA-?!”  Ross backed away.  “H-H-Hold on a minute!  S-So you’re saying is that… you wanna k-”

“Yes, let’s get it over with!”  Alba said.  “Once we’ve done it, we’ll feel better.”  Alba smiles.

Ross looks shocked for a moment, he takes a deep breath and sighs, trying to cool his face off.

“Hold still.”  He commands.  Alba felt the warmth go up his body to his face.  He nods and tensed up.

“Calm it Alba.”  Ross said coldly.  Alba couldn’t relax.  “Hey…”  Alba opens one eye.  “Calm down.”  Ross said with a kind tone.

“S-Sorry.”  Alba tried to relax.  Ross leans in and taps his lips, they back away as soon as their lips met.

“Does that count?”  Ross asks.

“I assume it does.”  Alba said.  “I wouldn’t know.”

“You said we should get it over with!”  Ross points out.  “You should have some knowledge!”

“This is my first time!”  Alba protests.  “You should have some knowledge of it as we-”  Before Alba could finish Ross tried again.  

It was a plain kiss, it lasted longer than their first one.  They parted and both freak out.

“That counts Hero!”

“Okay okay I’m sorry!”  Alba whines.  “Let’s never do that again.”

“And never talk about it.”

“Talk about what?”

“Exactly.”  Ross takes a deep breath in.  “Well I’ll be going.”

“Huh?”  Alba follows him.  “Sorry about dragging you out so late.”

“It’s fine… I guess.”  Ross opens the front door to his house.  “See ya tomorrow.”

“Yeah.”  Alba waves and walks off.  Ross closes the door and started smiling.

“Shii-Tan?”  Crea looks at Ross, who was smiling like an idiot.  “You okay?”  He punches Crea.  “Ow… happy punch, something good happen?”

“Nothing happened~”  Ross ran downstairs happily.  Crea watched for a moment.

“So freaky.”  

* * *

Alba walks in while his parents were asleep, he walks into his room and felt his face.  It felt like he was touching a hot plate.

He tried to forget about what had just happened, but it was so nice.  Ross went along with the idea, now everything should be back to normal.

He thought about it for a moment.  

“Normal?”  Something told him that nothing was gonna be the same.  That something about him had changed.  Alba didn’t need to think it over, he already knew.  Alba only smiles.

“Dammit Ross.”


	15. First Day Gone

The next day was just as awkward, but for a completely different reason.

“Shii-Tan?”  Crea started when they walk into the locker rooms.  “Has Alba San been acting strange today?”

“Hm… don’t know.”  Ross shrugs and walks to his locker.

“You don’t know?  You’ve seen him last.”

“He seems as stupid as ever.”  Ross began to change.

“No, he seems off.  In math I asked him what happened last night… all he did was smile and said “nothing”.”  Crea pouts.  

“H-He did?”  Ross asks.

“Yeah!”

“... Heh.”  Ross chuckled slightly.

“YOU TWO ARE PISSING ME OFF!”  Crea shouts.  “Am I a friend or not?”

“What did I say yesterday?”

“I can be trusted, fuck you.”  Crea glares.

Alba walks in and saw Crea.

“Are you okay?”  Alba asks.

“What happened?”  Crea asks, whining.

“I keep telling you it was nothing.”  Alba sighs.  “Can we drop the topic?”

“NO!”  Crea shook Alba violently.  “Tell me what happened?”  Ross took Alba away, Alba was dizzy from the violent shaking.

“We talked okay?  Nothing special.”  Ross lies.  “You okay?”  He asks Alba.

“I see stars~”  Sounding loopy as fuck.  Ross lets Alba go and continues to change.  Alba fell over and hit the ground with a loud THUNK.

“Alba San?”  Crea leans down and held Alba. “ALBA SAAAAAN!”  Over dramatic crying.  Blood started coming down his face.  “Oh shit.”   Crea helps Alba up. 

Ross looks over at the two.

“Congrats, you knocked out your friend.”  

“Help me please.”  Crea looks at Ross with puppy eyes.

“Urg fine.  But only because he’s hurt.”  Ross helps.  “You don’t have a shirt.”

“Don’t care.”  Crea and Ross cary Alba to the nurse.  “Nurse August?”  Crea calls.  A muscular man looks over.

“Damn he always creeps me out.”  Ross whispers.

“Maybe it’s the eyes.”  Crea whispered back.  August walks in.

“Okay?  What happened here?”  He asks.

“Uh… he passed out in the locker room and hit the ground face first.”  Ross said.

“Oh that’s not good, here we go.”  August picks Alba up, and carries him to a room.  “There, you two can go back to class.”  August says with a smile.

“Y-ya sure?”  Crea asks.  “We got really worried about him when he started bleeding.”

“He’ll be fine.”  August says.

“Come on Crea.”  Ross grabs Crea’s shoulder.  The two walk out of the nurse’s office.  

“That freaked me out.”

“I know, you can’t handle blood.”  Ross said.

“I’m not like you who enjoys seeing that.”

“Ouch, I’m not a huge fan of it either.”  Ross sighs.  “Also your fault that he’s hurt.”

“Sorry.”  Crea said.  

“How many people is this now?”

“Hey this one was an accident.”  Crea points out.

“Whatever, how many?”

“Lost count.”  Crea and Ross walk in before the bell, Baum looks over and gave Crea a look.

“Where is your shirt?”

“I decided to go without it today.”  Crea said.  Ares took a picture.

“I don’t mind, never knew you had a sexy body.”  She purred.  Crea covered himself with his arms.

“Perv.”  Ross walks away from the two idiots.

“Alba is in the nurse’s office, he passed out so we took him there.”  Ross explained.  Baum gave a surprised look.

“O-Okay, thanks for telling me Shion.”

“Yeah.”

“Is he alright?”

“I guess, he hit his head on the ground hard… with his head.”  Ross points at his head.  Baum only nods.

“Okay I get it, go save that one now.”  Baum points at Crea who was getting chased by Ares.

“UUUUG.”  Ross made an unpleasant noise.  He walks over and pins Ares down.

“GET OFF!”  

“Give.”  He took her phone, he posted some pictures online.  “You’re welcome.”  He hands it back.

“SHII-TAAAAAAN!”  Crea cries out.  “TRAITOR!”

“Pupupu~”  Ross giggles.  Crea got mad and chased him.

“DAMMIT SHION!”

* * *

Alba wakes up at lunch hour.  He felt a bandage on his head.

“Huh?”  He got up and immediately felt dizzy.  “Oh my God.”  He fell over and hit the cabinet in the room.  “GAOW SHIT!”  Alba screams, August ran in.

“You okay?”  He asks.  Alba looks over then became terrified.  “Calm down buddy, I’m the nurse here.”  

‘His eyes are freaky…’  Alba thought then held onto his forehead.  August picks Alba up and put him back on the bed, bleeding again.

“Ooooh…. I-I think you cracked your skull open.”  August said.  Alba’s eyes went wide.

“Huh?”  Alba checks his hands, covered in blood.  “GAH!  Ow ow ow ow …”  Alba cried.  

“I’m gonna call your parents, then an ambulance.”  August ran off, Alba held onto his head.

“Shit…”  He mumbles slowly letting go of his head.  Blood came pouring out.  August looks over.

“No no no!  Keep holding on to your head, please.”  He forced Alba to hold onto his head.

* * *

Crea and Ross were walking together to Ross’s next class, Crea’s free time.  

 

“You know since you started dating Ruki I can’t look Mrs. Maou in the eye.”

“Does she open her eyes?”  Crea asks.

“I think those are her eyes open.”  Ross explained.

“Ya think so?”  Crea looks at the ceiling in thought.

“I guess.”  They reached her classroom when the alarm went off.  “Eh?”  Ross looks at the flashing lights went off.  “Did the kitchen set on fire again?”

“No, I’m not in there to cause it.”  Crea said.

“True.”

“Also this is a siren in case something bad is happening in or around the building.” 

“You two get in here!”  Mrs. Maou pulls them in.  Ross sets his stuff down on his desk.

“What’s going on Maou?”  Crea asks.

“Dunno.”  She admits.

“You sure this school isn’t overreacting?”  Ross asks.

“Nope, Lookie Shion!”  Elf said.  “An ambulance.”  He points.

“Did a kid have a seizure?”  A random kid asks.

“No, that there is a person walkin in the ambulance.”

“Is the person okay?”

“S’fine s’fine, Alba San seems to be havin an easy time there.”  Elf said. 

“What?”  Ross runs up to the window.  The ambulance drove off.  “You better be joking.”  Ross glares at Elf.

“Nope, I saw Alba San.”  He teases.  Crea runs over.

“Did it just leave?”  Crea asks.

“Sure did.”  Elf gave Crea a thumbs up.

“If you’re lying.”  Ross grabs onto Elfs shirt collar.

“What are ya gonna do Shion?”  He glares.  “Enlighten meh.”  His sclera turned black, he chuckles.

“Dammit.”  He threw Elf down.

“The siren is off, so Crea can leave now.”  Mrs. Maou says happily.

“Aw.”  Crea said as he walks out.

* * *

Alba felt the staples go in his head. 

“Ow.”  He glares at the doctor.

“Sorry, it’s on your forehead.  You should be thankful that you lived.”

“Hm?”

“Most people who hit their forehead here usually die.”  The doctor leaves, Alba held onto his head.  

“Great.”  He took out his phone and messaged Crea.  

 

                                              Crea can you do something for me?>

 

<ALBA SAN YOU’RE OKAY!

 

                                              Crea>

 

<What?

 

                                             Can you and Ross tutor Ruki today?>

 

<… Shii-Tan can

 

                                              You can’t?>

 

<…

 

                                              Oh… right.>

 

<I’m sure Shii-Tan will do it

 

                                               Really?>

 

<Yeah he was really worried when Elf San said you were in the ambulance

 

                                              He was?>

 

<Yeah don’t worry we’ve got this :3

 

Alba felt the blood rushing to his face, he actually smiled. 

‘Is he really worried about me?’

* * *

“What?”

“Alba San wants us, mainly you, to teach Ruki today.”

“So he was in that ambulance.”  Ross gave a slightly worried look.

“I’m sorry I knocked out your boyfriend.”  Crea sounded sincere.

“NOT MY BOYFRIEND!”  Ross slaps Crea embarrassed.

“Sorry…  I said we would though.”

“I never said no.”  Ross walks out the building.

“So you’ll teach her?”  Crea said happily.

“I have one rule.”

“Sure.”

“No being all lovey dovey and distracting her with your… whatever you call it.”  Ross said.

“Got it!  Oh and was the word you were looking for “charm”?”

“No, no I wasn’t.”

* * *

“Ruki Chan.”  Crea calls.  She runs in and clings onto Crea’s leg.

“Hi.”  She looks up and smiles.

“Hello.”  He picks her up, she looks behind him.

“Where’s Alba San?”  She asked the two.

“Hospital.”  Ross said.  “Something happened.  He asked up to teach you today.”  He walks into the living room.  “So what does Alba usually do?”

Crea puts Ruki down and she runs up to Ross.  She pulled out her math work.

“What he usually does is see what I’m working on and then asks me what I don’t get.”  She held up her algebra sheet.

“O-Okay… What don’t you get?”

“EVERYTHING!”  She declares.

‘Seriously, how does Hero deal with this?’

“Now you try teaching me this.  Key word being try.”  Ruki said with a monotone voice.

“He usually writes in a notebook.”  Ross points out.

“Oh.  My practice problems.”  She took out her journal and flips it to a blank page.  “But first you have to teach me.”  She got her math book out.  “Here ya go.”

“Uh…Okay?”  Ross opens the book.

“Page 287.”  Ruki points at the books page numbers.

“Got it.”  Ross looks at the page.  “Now… Uh… Read it Ruki.”

“Huh?”  She gave him a confused look.  “But I don’t know any of the words!”  She protests.  “Can you not do math Ross San?”  She asks coldly.

“Oh, look at what I can do.”  He pulled out a folder showing off his Calculus work.  “Who can’t do math now?”

“... Then read it.”  She said with sass in her voice.  

“No, you read it.”  He pushes the book towards her.  She pushes it back, this went on for a few minutes.

“Guys?”  Crea spoke up.  They both look at him.  “Is this necessary?”  

“She should read it.”  Ross states.

“Shii-Tan you can read it.”  Crea walks over to Ross’s bag.  He pulls out a black case.  “Here.”  Crea notices Ross’s face.

“No.”

“You need them to read.”  Crea said with a stern voice.

“No I don’t.”  Ross protests.

“Then read that passage.”  Crea points at the math book.

“Fine I will.”  He looks at it.  “Ah… The missing..?  That says missing right?”  Ross leans closer to the book.  “Missing… number… which is X?”

“This is embarrassing.”  Crea said.  “Here, put them on.”  Ross sighs and took the case from Crea.

“What’s in the case?”  Ruki asks.  Ross pulls out a pair of black glasses.  “Ross San needs glasses?”  She asks.

“For reading, though his eyes aren’t the best in general.”  Crea said.  “I can see decently out of them.” 

“Shut up.”  Ross puts them on with an embarrassed look.  “Now I will read this if you promise to never tell anyone about this.”  Ross pats Ruki’s head.

“O-Okay…”  She scoots away with fear.

“Quit scaring her.”  Crea holds Ruki close.

“Sorry.  Get over here little girl~”

“EEEEEEK!”  She hugs Crea.  “HE’S SCARY!”

“Shii-Tan!”

“Heh, she’s just too easy.”  Ross snickers.

* * *

“I’m so bored.”  Alba said.

“You use to be alone.”  Midnight comments.

“I know, now I feel like I have nothing to occupy my time.”  Alba looks at his Dad.  “It’s weird.”

“Maybe it’s because you have those friends.  They’re amusing.”

“Hah… You’d look at them and say “those are the people my son hangs out with?”.”

“Okay okay…”  Midnight chuckles.  “How’d you get here again?”  He asks.

“My friend shook me and it made me dizzy.  I fell and hit my head on the concrete flooring.”  Alba explained.

“Which friend?”

“Crea.  I hope they’re at Ruki’s… actually I hope they’re teaching her.”  Alba sighs.  “I’m gonna check on them.”  He took his phone out.  He notices Ares’s pictures.  “Hm?”  Alba checks.

“Woah.”  Alba saw all the pictures of Crea.

“What is it?”  Midnight looks over at his phone.  “Okay?”  Midnight gave his son a confused look.

“I’ve never noticed how muscular he is.”  Alba said, he had to admit Crea was pretty hot.  Alba slaps his face.  “Ow.”  Alba whines.  ‘Come on you’re straight, straight.’  Alba said to himself.

“Alba don’t hit yourself with those staples.”  Midnight said.  Alba nods and messages Crea through facebook.

* * *

“Hm?”  Crea opens his phone and saw the message.  “Alba wants to know if we’re tutoring Ruki.  Can I take a picture of you two?”  Ross glares at him.  “That would be a no.”

Crea just called him.

“Crea?”  Alba said over speaker.  

“Alba San~”  Ruki ran over to the phone.  “Hi Alba San~”  She sounded so happy.  

“Hey Ruki.”

“Alba San, I want you to tutor me now.  Ross San is scary…”

“I’m sorry Ruki I can’t.”

“Why are you sick?”  She asks her wings going down.

“I’m not sick, your boyfriend here decided to shake me and cracked my head open.”  Alba threw Crea under a bus.

“Crea!”  Ruki smacks him.  “Why would you hurt Alba San!”

“Sorry I didn’t know!  Ross already made me feel bad, I don’t need my self esteem any lower.”

“You will feel worse!”  Ruki complains.  “Bad puppy.”  She scolds.  “Wait here.”  She walks off.

Ross took the phone from Crea. 

“Hero?”  He asks.  

“Hey Ross, how are things?”

“Horrible, you teach Ruki.”  Ross said with a cold stare.

“I can feel your demonic look through the phone.”  Alba whines.  “Anyways I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“You may have to stay home.”  A voice in the back says.

“No Dad I should go back to school.”  

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

“Tell your Dad that I can’t stand you not being here.”  Ross said with his shy girl voice.

“No!”  Alba shouts.

“Senpai I miss you so much, and people keep asking me what we did that was so important last night.”  

“Like you’ll tell anyone.”  Crea protests.

“Senpai come back I miss you so much.”

“STOP WITH THAT VOICE!”  Alba cries.

“Ha ha~  Okay I’m sorry.  If you need to stay home then stay, I can handle another day or two with Ruki.”  Ruki walks back in with a spray bottle.

“Bad.”  She sprays Crea in the face.  “Bad.”  

“I’M NOT A DOG!”  He yells.

“Bad.”  She sprays again.

“Don’t make me take that.”  He threatens.  She looks at him for a moment, then sprays him and bolts.  Crea ran after her.

“Okay… I’ll try.”  Ross watches the two with a stressed face.  Alba laughs over the phone, Ross only smiles.

‘Such a cute laugh.’

“I’m sorry for leaving this to you.  I’m sure it’s annoying you to death.”

“God you have no idea.”  Ross said.  “Here wait.”  He puts Alba off of speaker.  “Okay.”

“What?”

“Nothing.  So what did they do to you?”

“Just stapled my head.  Honestly the school overreacted when my skull cracked.  I needed like ten staples.”  Alba said.

“Ten?”

“Yeah.”  Alba pokes his head.  “They said It'll heal soon enough.”  

“Alba it’ll take a few months.”

“It’s not that bad.  Hurts like hell but not bad.”  Ross heard a ‘Don’t swear.’ in the back.  “Sorry Dad.”

“Heh.”

“Quiet.”  Alba said.  “So hopefully a month or less.” 

“Hope all you want.”  Ross teases.

“Mean.”  Alba whines.

“I really need you back, or else I’m gonna go through withdrawal.”  

“Can’t be that bad, I’m sure it feels like life before I moved.”

“Yeah it’s awful now come back.”  Ross said, though it made him feel like he was on fire. 

“I-It can’t be that bad.”  Alba chuckles in embarrassment.

“Admit it, you miss us too.”

“Yeah, I’m so bored.”  Alba groans.

“Do you miss me Senpai?”

“God that voice.”

“Senpai?  You don’t miss me?”

“Stop it.”  Alba started laughing. 

“Senp-”  Ross started laughing, he couldn’t finish his sentence.  “S-Stop laughing!”

“I can’t!  My stomach hurts!”  He heard Alba fall on his bed.  “That voice is so stupid!”

“Senpai that’s mean!”  Ross said.  “I thought you loved me!”

“Oh trust me I do.”  Alba said sarcastically.  “I’m gonna go, hopefully I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“I’ll fine you fifty for everyday you miss.”

“NO!  Jeez good-bye jerk.”

“Heh  See ya~”  Ross hung up and waited for Ruki to come back.  The two ran through, Ross trips Crea.

“Why?”  Crea asks.

“Because I felt like it.  Ruki come back.”  Ross yells.  Ruki walks in and sat next to him.

“Now work.”

“I don’t wanna…”  She whines.

“How about if you work I’ll challenge you to another battle.”  Ross said.  Ruki’s eyes went big.

“Really?”

“You gotta get all those right.”  Ross smirks.

“Oh yeah right Ross.”  She giggles.  “I’ll bet my team is stronger.”

“Whatever, get working.”


	16. Going Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this chapter done before today cause I had made plans with my boyfriend so I thought about finishing it so I could start on the next one soon. X( So I got back from Mall of America at eleven at night and I hurt my hip and I'm tired. Still I told myself "No sleep, type!" I do a lot for you guys.

* * *

The few days seemed long and boring to Ross and Crea.  Without Alba to make a retort at something that doesn’t make sense or not getting slapped in the face.  It felt strange even though it’s like old times.

“Shii-Tan is this starting to smell?”  Crea held up his gym shirt to Ross’s face.  Ross started tearing up.

“Ehp… smells fine…”  Ross said strained voice.

“Okay.”  Crea put it on, the two walked out and a volleyball almost hit Crea’s head.  “KYA!”

“Sorry Crea Kun.”  Ares shouts.  “Could you be a doll and send that back to us?”  She asks.  Crea looks at her and throws it towards the ceiling where it got caught.

“REALLY?”  She asks.

“Ha ha ha~”  Crea smiles.

“Coach!  Crea threw the ball at the ceiling.”  Janua said.

“Again?”  Baum looks up.  “Hold on.”  Baum walks off.

“Here.”  Samejima walks up to Janua with the volleyball.  Janua’s eyes went wide.

“Thank you Samejima!”  Janua hugs his friend.

“Wait… huh?”  Crea looks at the ceiling, the ball was gone.  “How?”

“How?  My friend was upset so I … helped him.”

“OH NO THAT MAKES SENSE!”  Crea freaks out.

‘I have a feeling Alba would say something right about now…’  Ross watches Crea freak out.

* * *

Ross watches Maou write some of today’s practice problems on the board.  He fixes his glasses and watches the long, easy problems get written out.  

“Okay class try to finish these in fifteen minutes.”  Mrs. Maou walks back to her desk.  Ross pulls out some loose leaf papers and began to fill out the problems.  He felt the person next to him poke his shoulder.

“What?”  He growls.

“Ya solve number two yet Shion?”  Elf asks.

“Do it yourself.”  Ross looks back at his paper.

“Don’t have to get all pissed at meh.”  Elf pouts.

“Shut up at work.”

“I can’t do it ya see?”  He held up his notebook.  “Help a guy out.”

“No, and where the hell is my notebook?”  Ross asks.

“Huh?”

“My notes I lent you, where are they?”

“Ya noticed them now?”

“Elf.”

“I could give em back… but I won’t.”  Elf smirks and tried working the problem out.

“Fucking thief.”

“Stage five clinga.”  Elf chuckles.  “How’s Juliet holdin up Romeo?”  Elf teases him.

“What the hell are you talking about?”  Ross asks with little care, Elf took off Ross’s glasses and held them up.

“Ya know I want to talk to him honestly, but you tell em that I can’t be trusted and it hurts.”  Elf began.  “It’s not like I’m into him or anythin, but I want to be his friend ya know?”  Ross glares at Elf.

“Oh you wanna be friends with one of my friends.  Not happening.”  Ross took his glasses back.  “I need these bastard.”  He puts them back on and began to work again.

“Control?  That isn’t a healthy relationship Shion.”  Elf snickers.

“Still no clue what you’re saying.”

“So in denial, what if I spilled to Alba San your feelings.”

“Go ahead and lie to him.”  Ross snickers holding back the urge to punch.

“Adorable how you lie.”  Elf smiles sweetly.  “So how’s he doin anyways?”

“Don’t know, don’t care.  Leave me alone.”  Ross lied.  

“Huh, don’t care?  Well maybe I was wrong.”

“Yeah, you’re wrong now quiet.”

“I thought you had the hots for him, guess not.”  Elf looks up.

“Shut up for a minute.”  Ross held his head.

“I mean he is cute~  Those big eyes and girly shape, his voice is the only thing given him away.”  Elf explained.  “He could pull off a girl.”  Elf looks at Ross.  “Don’tcha think?”

“Let me work.”  Ross was trying not to think about it.  

“You don’t think he’s cute Shion?”  Elf looked shocked, knowing it was an act.

‘Yes he is cute, and I want him badly… like hell I’m telling Elf this.’  Ross glares at Elf.  

“If you want him you’d better hurry, he may be taken from ya.”  Elf’s sclera turns black again.

“If you’re done can you leave me alone?”

“Sure.”  Elf smiles and looks away, Ross sighs in relief.

“Time’s up.”  Mrs. Maou walks up.

“Dammit you shit-head.”  Ross mumbles under his breath.

* * *

“I hate that guy I swear.”  Ross grumbles, he took a huge bite out of his sandwich.

“Calm down Shii-Tan.”  Crea said.  “You let him get under your skin.”  

“Shut it.”  Ross swallows hard.  “Anyways did you find any money in Rchimedes's  room?”  Ross asks.

“Only twenty bucks.”  Crea sighs.  “What can we buy with this?”  Crea asks.

“Dunno.”  Ross sighs.  “He’s making no money now.  Maybe we should get jobs.”

“And who’ll keep Uncle out of trouble?”  Crea asks.

“True…”  Ross faceplants.  “God what the hell am I gonna do?”  Ross whines.

“Shii-Tan?”  Crea felt concerned for his friend.

“Let’s go and see what twenty bucks is gonna get us.”  Ross put a jacket on and walks out.

“Wait for me Shii-Tan!”  Crea ran after him.

* * *

“God haven’t these people heard of a sale?”  Ross growls.  “Or coupons?”

“Shii-Tan I found a buy one get one half off cereal.”  Crea said.

“Fine.”  Crea runs over then back.

“We need a coupon.”  Crea sighs.  Ross smacks his head.  

“Twenty bucks, what the hell are we gonna buy for twenty bucks?”

“Ramen?”

“Besides a college student’s diet.”  Ross comments, Crea thinks.

“Hmm.  Keep things three dollars or less.”  

“Fine.”  

* * *

The two carry one bag each home.

“Well that was twenty dollars wasted.”

“Sorry Shii-Tan, I really did look everywhere.”  Crea apologized.

“Why the hell are you apologizing?”  Ross looks at Crea.  “He only had twenty, honestly he should find a real job.  Then we could get more than twenty dollars worth of groceries.”  Ross grabs his head.

“Calm down Shii-Tan.”  Crea rubs Ross’s back.  Ross takes a deep breath.

“Calm… I’m calm.”  Ross said.

“Good, now ONWARDS!”  Crea points towards the house.  The two walk home and put everything away.

“Hello?”  Rchimedes pokes his head out of his room.  “Oh it’s you two.”  He walks out and wraps his arms around the two boys.  “How are my boys?”  He asks with a smile.

“Let me go creep.”  Ross said coldly.

“My own son hates me.”  Rchimedes cries.

“Yeah, I hate you because you only had twenty bucks on you.”  

“Huh?  I had twenty bucks?”

“Seriously?  Such a dumbass.”

“So mean!”  Rchimedes cries.

“Anyways we could only buy this.”  Ross shows his Dad everything.

“Hm?”  He looks at the few they bought.  “Is this all you could afford?”  Rchimedes asks.

“Seriously?”  Ross glares at Rchimedes, he began to shout.  “YOU’RE THE REASON WE HAVE NOTHING!  YOU DON’T HAVE A FUCKING JOB, WE CAN’T ASK MOM FOR HELP BECAUSE SHE ISN’T AROUND!”

“Shii-Tan.”  Crea tried calming him down again but it was too late.

“I’M SEVENTEEN I SHOULDN’T WORRY ABOUT THIS SHIT!”  Ross storms off, he slams his door shut.  

“Shii-Tan.”  Rchimedes. Runs after his son.  “Shii-Tan!”  He walks into Crea and Ross’s room.

“Get out.”  Ross growls.  “I said get out!”  Ross threw a box at him.

“Hey.”  Rchimedes pushed it away.  “Quit treating me like this.  I am your Father.”

“Shut it and leave.”  Ross threw a pillow at him.  “Go work on your lame ass experiments and leave me alone.”  Rchimedes sighs and walks off.

“All yours Crea.”  Rchimedes walks into his room and locked himself in.  Crea sighs, he got a beer from the fridge and walks into their room.

“Hey.”  He looks at Ross, tears in his eyes trying to hide himself in his knees.  “Here.”  Crea tried giving Ross the drink, Ross shook his head.

“Not now.”  He mumbles.  Crea puts it on the floor and rubs his friends head.

“Do you need anything?”  Crea asks.  Ross shook his head.  “Okay.”  Crea got up and left.  He took out his phone and began to text.

* * *

“Crea?”  Alba walks in.

“Finally.”  Crea peaks up.  “What took you so long?”

“Took some convincing.”  Alba took his shoes off and walks in.  “Where’s Ross?”

“In our room.”  Crea walks down and points at Ross still curled up.  Alba walks in and pokes Ross’s head.

“Go away.”  He mumbles.

“Tell me what’s up.”  Ross looks up in surprised to see Alba there.

“What are you-?”

“Crea.”  Alba looks back, Crea shuts the door.  “Now what’s up?”  Alba asks.

“Nothing.”

“You were crying.”

“Was not.”  Ross denies.

“Okay okay.”  Alba chuckles.  “Also hiding in your knees.”

“I was tired.”

“You’re on your bed.”  Awkward silence.

“Shut up.”  Ross looks away.

“Tell me why you’re stressed?”

“Bad day okay?”  Ross admits.  “Now can we drop it?”  Ross curls back up, Alba groans.

“You’ve got to stop bottling shit up.”  Alba finally said.  “You do this and act like nothing's wrong.  You have something to say then say it.”  Alba got close.  “I’m hear to listen.”  He smiles.

“I don’t do that.”

“Bull.”  Alba pats Ross’s head.  “Tell me about your day.”  Alba sat and waited.  Ross looks at him and groans.

“Fine if it’ll get you to leave.”  Ross said.  “First of all Elf had to mess with me, teasing me that you were gone.”

“Why did that bug you?”

“Huh?”

“Why did you let him get under your skin about me?”  Alba asks.

“Cause I… I was worried when you got hurt okay?”  

“Okay.”  Alba motioned him to continue.

“Right, then Crea noticed we were running low on food so we should go shopping.  Well Rchimedes only had twenty bucks on him.  He doesn’t work and Crea and I work during the spring and summer.”  Ross took a deep breath.  “He asks me if this was all we could afford, that set me off and I got mad.”

“I get it.”  Alba nods.  “You’re just frustrated.”  Alba notices the can on the ground, he picks it up and hands it to Ross.

“I thought you were against underage drinking.”  Ross teases.

“You don’t need it?”

“I do, give.”  Ross took it and tried drinking it all at once, he choked.

“Don’t do that.”  Alba laughs.

“Shut up.”  Ross looks away.

“Anyways I have good news.”  Alba starts.  “I’ll be back on Monday.”

“Finally.”  Ross shouts leaning back.  “Took ya long enough.”

“Well I’ll still have these.”  Alba points at the staples.  “But they’ll leave.”

“Good.”

“Good, doesn’t seeing me in pain bring a smile to your face?”

“I still hate seeing it.  I’m not the one causing the pain.”  Ross teases.

“Ouch.”

“Plus.”  Ross got close.  “They ruin that pretty face of yours.”  Alba’s face turned bright red.  He backs away.

“Ah ha ha~  Quite the kidder.  Nice one Ross.”  Alba chuckles in embarrassment.  Ross got closer.  “You’re kidding right?”  Alba asks.

Ross smirks and kisses Alba.  Alba pulls away.

“WHAT THE HELL?!”

“What?”

“Never talk about it again!”

“Talk about what?  Isn’t this the first time?”  Ross smiles.  Alba shook his head.

“You can’t do that!”

“Why not?”  Ross pulls Alba closer.  “It never happened right?”

“NO We're-"  Alba looks to the side.  "We’re not… you know… a thing.”  Alba points out.  Ross sat there for a moment then he covered his face at the sudden realization.

“Uh I … well this … this never happened.”  Ross freaked out.

“Y-Yeah…”  Alba looks down.  “So are you feeling better?”  Alba asks.

“Actually I am.”  Ross smiles.

“Glad to help… if I did.”  Alba stood.

“Oh you helped all right~”  Ross touches his lips.

“Never again!”

“Whatever.”  Ross rolls his eyes.  Alba smirks and hugs Ross.

“Don’t make me come back here okay?”

“Why not, we have fun when you come over.”

“GOD FORGET ABOUT IT!”  Alba pulls away.

“No, love me!”  He pulls Alba back down.

“NO THAT IS GAY!”

“ALL THE HOMO!”  Ross began to laugh.

“GOD!”  Alba laughs.  “You’re so weird.”  He pushes Ross off.  “I gotta go.”  

“No.”

“Sorry.”  Alba stood up.  “Bye.”  Alba walks off, only to come back a second later.  “By the way, you’re a good kisser.”  Alba winks.

Ross’s face became red, he only smiled.

“Please I know I am.”  Ross lies.

“Well good.  Bye.”  Alba left.  As soon as he was out Ross covered his face with his pillow.  Crea walks in to see Ross rolling back and forth on his bed.

“Uh… what happened?”

“Aw I love him so much~”

“I get that Shii-Tan.”  Crea smirks.

“No, you have no idea!”  Ross sat up smiling at Crea.  Crea felt disturbed.

“Shii-Tan?”  Ross fell back again.

“I freaking love that boy!”  Ross yells.  “All the homo!”  He threw his pillow up and it fell back on his face, he began to laugh.

“I’m glad you’re happy.”  Crea said.  “By the way I promised to hang out with Ruki.  You okay with that?”  Still laughing.  “Taking that as a yes, bye lover boy.”  Crea left the house.

* * *

Ruki was trying to keep up with Crea and his long legs.  For a stuby girl like her this was a challenge.

“And people ask me why I’m losing so much weight.”  She complains almost out of breath.

“Want me to carry you?”

“No, I got dis!”  Her wings twitch with determination.  “I CAN DO THIS!”  Fell over.  “Yep my limit.”  

Crea laughs and picks up the tiny eighth grader.

“Sorry Cinnamon Roll.”  Crea pecks her cheek and puts her on his shoulders.

“I am deadly.”  She said, her voice wasn’t at all convincing.  Even though that was her saying it normally.  Crea only laughs at her pathetic behavior.

“You’re deadly?”

“Yeah.”

“Since when?”  Ruki slaps his head.  

“MEANIE MEANIE MEANIE!”

“Ow ow ow ow, sorry sorry…”

“BOW DOWN TO THE DEMON LORD!”  She yells.  Crea puts her down and bows taking one of her hands.

“I bow before the great and beautiful Rchimedes.”  He smiles.

“Hm… acceptable.”  She smirks.  Crea stood back up and walked ahead.  Ruki waddles next to him.

“So what do you want to do today, Demon Lord?”  He teases.

“I want to…”  She was thinking.  “You know when it’s cold our options are limited.”  She said, Crea nods.

“Now that you mention it.”  Crea notices.  “You wanna build snowmen in the middle of roads?”

“...Yes.”  She looks at him like he came up with the best idea ever.  The two run off and build snowmen in the middle of the roads.  

Crea made one look like it was injured already.  Ruki made a shocked one.  The two went to the busiest road in the evening and put a bunch of snowmen in the middle and they had a great idea.  

Crea texted Alba telling him to come to twelfth street with Ross and to bring a camera,  stereo and some airhorns.

* * *

“Brought them.”  Ross said.  Enough for everyone.  Alba held up his stereo and put his ipod on.  Rave music played.

“Wow…”  Crea froze at it.

“Uh… Yeah I like rave music.”  Alba was embarrassed.  “Also techno and J pop…”  Alba confessed.

“Does that contain all your favorite songs?”  Ross teases.

“Of course.”  Alba said.

"Lame, you have a shitty taste in music."

"OW!"

“Perfect!”  Crea said happily.  “This is what we needed.”  

“Good.”

“I MADE IT!”  Ruki runs back with two signs, she held up one of the signs that said “Snowmen Rave Party!” In glow in the dark paint.

“Nice Babe.”

“Praise!”  She danced to the rave music.  Crea stuck the signs on both sides.  Ross smiles at the idea.

“Are we gonna stop traffic with air horns with this snowman idea?”

“Yeah, that’s the plan.”  Crea said happily.

“I brought glowsticks.”  Ruki handed everyone multiple glow necklaces, bracelets and one to hold.

“I am becoming more and more horrible the more I hang out with you guys.”  Alba looks at the glowstick and airhorn.

“Embrace your inner criminal Hero.”

“I DON’T HAVE AN INNER CRIMINAL!”  Alba shouts.  

“Ross San can set up the camera while the rest of us make more snowmen.”  Ruki said.  The three boys nod and made more snowmen.  Alba made the basses, Crea gave them happy faces, while Ruki gave them glow sticks.

‘How does Ruki have infinite glow sticks?’  Alba comments.  He tries to ignore it and kept making snowmen.

* * *

“Good.”  Ross started the camera, the four began to party in the road.  After ten minutes a car came by and started honking at them, Ross blew his airhorn.  Another car, Ruki waddles up and started blowing her airhorn.

“READ THE SIGN!”  Crea shouts.  They kept honking.  A girl got out pissed off, Alba threw snow at her.

“Rave party.”  He said with a puppy face.  

“Dick.”  She walks back to her car and drove off.  They started partying again.  Alba almost trips over a chunk of snow.  One looked drunk and passed out.

“Who made this one?”  He asks.

“I did.”  Ruki said proudly.  “It is suppose to be passed out drunk.”

“Hey it’s me as a snowman.”  Ross chuckles.  Alba began to kick it, chunks of snow fell off.  

“Sorry Ross but this is how it’s going to be.”

“Quit killing my brother, he was so young.”  Ross fake cries.  “NOOOOOO!”  A car behind him honks, Ross doesn’t even turn around and just blares the airhorn.  The guy got out and runs at Ross.

“You think you punks is funny, huh?”  He shouts, Ross gave him a blank look then blares his airhorn in the guys face.

“I think we’re hilarious.”  Crea said with a sarcastic tone.  The guy tried punching Ross, but Ross ducks down and trips the guy.

“Sorry.”  He gave the guy a hard kick to the ribs.  “Can you leave?”  A horn on the other side blares.

“RAAAAAAAAAAAWR!”  Ruki runs up to the car.

“I got betta things to do.”  The guy got up knowing he was defeated by a high schooler.  Alba watched the whole thing.

‘So cool…’  Alba fawns over the raven haired boy.

“What are you looking at?  So gross…”

“I’M NOT GROSS!”  Alba shouts.

“You look like shiiiiiiiit!”

“I don’t need this.”  Alba walks off.  A few minutes later someone walks up.

“What is this?”  They look up to see Alf staring at the four, Elf peaks from behind.

“Hello fellas!”

“Get lost.”  Ross threw snow at them, Alf didn’t flinch.

“Wow…”  All he said.  “Anyways you guys are blocking the road.  We were told to move you.”

“Hi Alba San!”  Elf waves, Alba smiles and waves back.  Ross walks up and clings to Alba.  “Pupupu~”

“You guys aren’t gonna move.”

“Nope!”  Ruki said happily.  Alf looked at the girl with big eyes.

“M-Maou?”

“My names Ruki, Ruki Maou.”

“O-Oh that’s…”

“Crea this your girl?”  Elf asks.  Crea nods, Ruki hugs his leg.  “Didn’t think you’d be into the young ones Crea San.”  Creas face turned red.

“I-It’s not like I liked her for her age!”

“Sure~”  Elf teases, Ruki threw snow at him.

“Meanie!”  Ruki shouts.  A car horn blares out, she blared her airhorn.  “NOT NOW!”

Alf sighs knowing that the four were staying.  He grabs Elf’s arm and they walk off.  

The four started partying again until a long line of cars were honking and shouting.  They all ran off when a group of guys walk out.  They laughed and took the stereo and camera and ran off.

* * *

“That was fun.”  Ross said while making hot chocolate for Ruki.

“You guys have an awesome house.”  She comments.  “Can I sleep over?”

“No we have to get you back soon.”  Crea said picking her up and sits with her.

“Aw.”  She pouts.  Ross hands her the hot chocolate and sat next to Alba who was editing the video.

“I took out Elf and Alf and sped up our waiting period.”  Alba said, Ross watches resting his head on Albas and wrapping his arms around his waist.  “Still can’t believe we did that.”

“You had fun.”  Ross smirks.

“Yeah… this is gonna be one to remember.”  Alba thought for a moment.  “Actually… you guys have been making my move here a lot better.  Like I don’t miss home at all.  I kind of forgot about home, you three make me feel at home.”

“That’s disgusting, we’re not your family.”

“I’M TRYING TO BE SWEET AND YOU RUINED IT!”

“Aw Alba San.”  Crea smiles.  “We see you as family, you’ve made us all so happy.”

“You’re my bestie.”  Ruki nods.  “I had no friends at school, you introduced me to Crea San and Ross San.”  She curls into Crea.  “You brought us together.”

“I’ll admit…”  Ross started.  “I never talked to anyone until you moved here.  I’m actually glad you’re here too.”

“Really?”  Alba looks at everyone.

“Yeah.”

“Yep!”

“Sure.”  Alba smiles at their responses.  

Alba was realizing all the things that make him question why he hasn’t ended his life.  He has a best friend who is a middle schooler.  An overly attached Senior, that is dating said BFF.  A lot of other friends/nutcases at school.  He’s grown a crush on a sadistic jerk.  And he’s never been happier.


	17. Confused at Sixteen

* * *

“YOU GUYS THAT WAS HILARIOUS!”  Ares shouts at the three early Monday morning.  “Stopping traffic with airhorns, classic.”

“Thanks.”  Alba said.  “It was Crea’s idea.”  Ares pats the taller boys shoulders.  

“Nice one.”

“Thanks.”  He smiles.  Ross held his ears shut.  Alba looks at him.  He made a motion that said it’s okay she’s done yelling.  He sighs and releases her arms.

“So you two…”  She walks up to Alba and Ross.  “I’ve been hearing that you two did something one night, care to tell me?”  She said with a playful tone.

“Did we do something?”  Alba asks.

“Nope don’t think we did.”  Ross responds.

“Well we have no clue.”  Alba shrugs.

“YOU TWO ARE HORRIBLE LIARS, LOOK SHION IS SMIRKING!”  She points at Ross, who started laughing.

“Well bye.”  Ross walks off.

“BOY!”  She runs after him, Alba walks over to Teufel who was resting.  Alba woke him up.

“What?”  He looks at Alba slightly annoyed.

“Your girlfriend is chasing Ross, could you go and stop her?”  Alba asks, Teufel groans and slowly got up.

“Strall, HEY STRAA!”  He walks after her.

“Strall?”  Alba watches Teufel walking towards her.  Alba ignores them and walks to class.

* * *

Ms. Justice handed Alba all the work he missed.  The brunette’s eyes grew wide at the amount.  Ross chuckles at the amount.

“By the way Hero San.”

“What?”  Alba looks over at Ross.  He handed him a “fine” of two hundred dollars.  “No, take it back.”

“I told you there would be a fine.”  Ross smiles.

“I am not paying you two hundred dollars.  Why am I being punished?”

“You left me alone for four days, and you made me worry about your pathetic life.”

“I get it!”  Alba whines.  “Can I pay any other way?”

“What’s better than money?”

“In your situation then nothing is better.”  Alba remembers the issue they had.

“I expect this to be payed off by the end of the week.”  

“UWAAAA!”  Alba rips up the “fine” and faceplants in his desk.

“I’ll write a new one.”  Ross wrote another “fine”.  “Here.”  He put it on Alba’s head.  Alba threw it back at him.

“I refuse.”

“But… I told you in advance.”  Ross gave him big eyes.

“You’re not that cute.”  Alba looks up at him.

“Oh I know that.”  Ross points out.  “I’m a sexy mother fucker.”

‘You are not lying.’  Alba thought to himself.

“You wish.”  He sneers.

“You think I’m sexy don’t you?”

‘Dammit is he reading my mind?!’  Alba panics.  

“What are you talking about?”  Alba gave him a confused face.

“I know you’re lying.”

“QUIT READING MY MIND!”  Alba panics then covers his mouth.  Ross stares at Alba for a moment.

“Pfffft.  You actually think I’m sexy?  How perverted Hero San~”  Ross teases.

“I-I’m not lying…”

“Too late.”

“I HATE YOU!”  Alba smacks him,  embarrassed.  

“And you kissed me… Does that me you want m-”

“I DON’T I DON’T I DON’T!”  Alba takes the scarf off his waist and covers his face, Ross stares for a moment.

“Give.”

“IT’S MINE!”  Alba scoots away.

“I want it back.”

“But…”  Alba looks up at him, his eyes grew big.  “Didn’t you say it looked good on me?”  He asks.

Ross slaps Alba across the face.

“You look adorable.”  Ross smirks.  “That’s why I bring you pain.”  

“I’m not cute.”

“No offense Alba…”  Hime starts.  “But you’re a puppy.  A cute, innocent, puppy. ”

“OFFENSIVE!”  Alba points out.

“Ha ha~”  Ross laughs.

“I don’t think my self esteem can go any lower.”  Alba whines.  

“You kind of look like a girl sometimes…”  Hime states.

“THE UNIVERSE LOVES PROVING ME WRONG, DOESN’T IT?!”

“You make it too easy.”

* * *

Alba works with Crea in math, well Crea was using Alba as a cheat sheet.  Alba sighs and looks up at Crea.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure Alba San.”

“You know what it’s like to have a crush on someone, right?”  Alba asks, Crea gave him a look.  “... Sorry…”

“Why are you asking?”

“I’m wondering if I have a crush on someone…”

“Who?”  Crea became interested.

“I don’t know if I like them.”  Alba points out.

“Well describe how you feel when you’re around them?”

“Okay… well I think they can be nice.  They’re cool and aren’t afraid of anything.  I feel happy and excited, hell even calm when I’m around them.  And they think I’m nothing…”  Alba smiles pathetically.

“Sorry about that man…”  Crea pats Alba’s head.  “Who is it?”

“Ah… it’s… don’t make fun of me, okay?”  Alba starts.

“Sure.”

“Promise?”

“Okay I promise.”

“No do you promise?”  Alba asks.

“YES!”  Crea started getting annoyed.

“It’s… Ross.”  Silence.

“REALLY?!”

“Y-Yeah.”  Alba backs away.

“I AM FREAKING OUT!!!”

“What do you think?  It’s awkward because it’s a guy, and I never thought I’d be into a-”

“YES YOU ARE, DON’T EVEN QUESTION IT!”

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!”  Alba shouts.  Crea kept the same stupid grin.

“I’m gonna tell him.”

“No.”

“I’m gonna.”

“Please don’t.”  Alba said with a straight face.

“Why not?”

“He will make fun of me till I bury myself in a deep hole.”  Straight face.

“I can assure you he won’t.”

“...”

“Alba San?”

“You will not tell him because I don’t know if I do like him or not.”

“But Alba Sa-”

“You will not tell Ross.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m positive.  I’ll kill you if you do.”

* * *

“Someone likes you Shii-Tan.”  Alba silently screams at Crea.  

“Huh?”  Ross looks at Crea for a moment.  “Not interested.”  Ross continued to change.

“B-But you may like them.”  Crea whines.

“Doubt it, I already like someone.”  Ross reminds Crea.

“I KNOW THAT!”  Crea yells.  “But you don’t know.”

“Maybe she’s hot?”  Alba teases.

“Ew.”  Ross made a disgusted face.  “Pass.”

“Pass?”  Alba gave him a look.

“I’m not going out with whoever “she” is.”

“Why not?”  Alba looks at Ross.

“Shii-Tan is gay.”  Crea was knocked down as soon as he said it.  Ross’s face was red.

“You’re… gay?”  Alba asks.

“NO!”

“Take his violent reaction as proof.”

“I’m always violent Crea.”  Ross points out.

“True.”  Alba said while walking off.  As soon as he was a good distance away Ross picks Crea up, well Crea was standing.

“I am going to kill you.”

“Please no.”

“Why the hell would you say that?!”  His face was dark.

“Because…”  Crea didn’t want to break his promise.

“Five seconds before I-”

“Albamayhaveacrushonyou!”  Crea panics, fearing for his life.

………

“What?”

“Alba may or may not have a crush on you?”  Crea said, sweat pouring down his face.  

“What the hell does that mean?”  Ross’s glare looked more sinister.

“I guess Alba is a little confused at the moment?”  Crea shrugs.  Ross gave him a blank stare.  Moments later Crea was on the floor, bleeding out.

“Makes no fucking sense.”  Ross mumbles, he walks up to Alba.  “You know Crea was making that up right?”

“Okay.  I believe you.”  Alba nods in agreement then sighs.  ‘Dammit, my only hope…’

“OKAY BOYS AND GIRLS!”  Ares starts.

‘What is this phyco up to now?’  Alba and Ross thought at the same time.

“NOW JANUA  AND I WILL FIGHT TO SEE WHO IS STRONGER!”

“Should we stop her?”  Alba asks.

“I don’t want to get involved.”

“... Good point.”  Alba notices Crea walk up injured.  “Oh God are you okay?”

“Peachy.”  Crea said sarcastically.  He looks at Ares and Janua.  “What are they up to now?”

“Fighting.”  Ross said.  The three experienced the most pathetic fight in all their lives; and knowing how Alba fights that’s saying a lot.

“Wow… YOU SUCK!”  Ross shouts.  “I WANT MY FIVE MINUTES BACK!”

“Yeah I want a refund.”  Alba laughs.

“REFUND!”  Crea threw a volleyball at them.  The two scurried away as soon as the ball reached them.

“Crea did you throw that?”  Baum asks.  

“... Yeah?”  

“I’m guessing you have enough energy to start running now.”

“WAAAAAAH I HATE YOU ALL!”  Crea cries.

* * *

Alba, Ross, Crea, and Ruki hung out after school.  Ruki was talking to Crea about the middle school's trip to the high school.

“Sounds exciting.”  Crea said happily.

“I’m gonna tour the high school all day~  Maybe I’ll run into you guys.”  She jumps in excitement.

Alba smiles at her when he bumps into a person wearing all yellow, they were short.

“Hello?”  He asks, she looks up.  It was a tiny asian girl.  

“Do you go to the high school?”  She asks.

“Um do you?  You seem kind of short...”  

“YES!”  She glares at him.

“God you’re like my friend Ruki.”  Alba comments, Ross and Crea look over.

“ALBA NO!”  They run at him.

“Why are you wearing all yellow?”  He asks her.

“I’m glad you asked.  I am the school mascot!”  She poses.  “I am a Nispanda!”

“Get away from her.”  Ross starts tugging at Alba’s arm.  

“Wait why?”

“She’ll get into the backstory of what a Nispanda is!”  Ross kept tugging.  Alba gave him a look.  “Crea has been caught ten times!”

“What is a Nispanda?”  Alba asks Ross.

“Don’t know.”  The girl comes in to inform them.

“A Nispanda is…”

“CRAP!”  Ross hugs Alba.  “SACRIFICE CREA!”  He pushes Crea in.

“Oh Crea you came to hear the story again?”

“NO!”  Crea screams.  Ross jumps into Alba’s arms.

“Run boy.”

“Eh?”

“Run!”  Alba ran off with Ross.  “Her stubby legs can’t catch up with yours.”

“Are you saying my legs are stubby?”  Alba sounded offended.  Ruki saw them come up.

“Where’s Crea?”  She asks.

“He was a good sacrifice.”  Ross said.  She looks behind them.

“Who is that?”  She asked.

“Are mascot apparently.”  Alba said.  Crea fell over.

“He should know that playing dead doesn’t work.”  Ross said, watching the girl kick Crea.

“HEY DON’T KICK HIM!”  Ruki runs up to defend her boyfriend.  She played dead, the girl kicked Ruki.

“She doesn’t even know Ruki.”  Alba points out.  He notices two other girls come in and drag the other away.

“Well we’re safe.”  Ross said, Alba put him down.  Crea and Ruki come up, both looking pissed off.  Alba looked confused.

“Seriously what just happened?”

* * *

Alba walked into school the next day, Hime was talking to Foyfoy.  Foyfoy points in Albas direction.

“Alba!”  She ran up to him.

“Hey Hime Chan.”  He said.  “What’s up?”

“Here.”  She handed him an invitation.  “My birthday is Saturday.  I’m turning sixteen.”  She said.  Alba looks at the invitation, March 3.

“Wow, I was born March 6.”  Alba said surprised.

“Am I older?”  She asks.

“Oh I’m turning seventeen.”  Alba points out.

“Awwwww.”  She looks down, Foyfoy pats her back.

“You’ll always be the youngest in our class… and smallest.”  

“Ow.”  She whimpers.  “I want to be something.”

“Like I said, youngest and smallest.”

“Anything but that.”

“Well… Alba may be the smallest boy.”

“Don’t put me down!”  Alba whines.  “I already go through a lot of abuse.”

“Well you aren’t the most picked on.”  
“I hate you.”  Alba storms off.

* * *

“Shion!”  Hime runs up to him when he entered class.  She gave him an invitation.  

“What?”

“I’m inviting you to my sixteenth party.”

“Oh… okay.”

“That’s for both you and Crea, since you two live together.”  She points out.  Ross looks at it for a while.

“I don’t have to bring a present do I?”

“Well… I don’t care about that.  I just want you guys to hang out.”  She admits.

“Okay.”  Ross sits down.

“You going?”  Alba asks.

“Why not.  Nothing better to do.”

* * *

“What does it say?”  Crea asks at home.  “Does it specify?”  

“It’s some fancy hotel.”

“Oooh~  Are we swimming?”

“Uh…. yeah.”  Ross gave Crea the invitation.  “You know this city better than I do.  So you’ll know this address.”

“Perks of being an orphan.”  Crea smiles.  He reads the invitation then nods.  “This is far away.”

“Can we walk?”

“Like walking to school?”

“Hell no.”

“Then no.”  Crea puts it down.

“Do we know someone who can drive?”  Ross asks.

“Foyfoy has a car.”  Crea points out.

“... Is that it?”

“Alf owns a car too…”

“Foyfoy it is.”  Ross said with a creepy smile.  Crea smiles back and asks Foyfoy for a ride on Saturday.

* * *

“Thanks for this.”  Crea said.

“What are friends for?”  Foyfoy sighs.  Ross crawls into the small car and lets out a sigh of disappointment.

“Damn what a small car.”

“How does your car look?”

“Great, look at it all invisible and shit.”  Ross sarcastically replies.

“Let’s get to the hotel.”

“Does the radio work?”

“No.”

“Does anything work?”

“The windows work.”  Foyfoy points at the crank.  Crea’s eyes grew and started messing with the crank.  “ARE YOU REALLY A SENIOR?!”

“So fun~”

“God, Hime owes me one.”  Foyfoy mumbles.

* * *

Hime runs up to the three who just arrived.  She was wearing a black swimsuit with a t-shirt over it.

“Hey guys.”  She smiles.  Ares walks up behind her.  She was wearing a revealing black bikini.

“Hey you three, Alba your “boyfriend” is here!”  Ares teases, Crea held Ross back.  Alba pops his head out of the water with big eyes, he waves at the two.

‘He’s so cute…’  Ross smiles.  Ares nudges him.  “Oh fuck off.”  He mutters.  She only laughs and walks off.

“I wanna play in the pool.”  Crea took off his shirt and jumped into the pool.  Ross walked after him.  The two see Ares fighting Janua with pool noodles.  

“This fight between us will prove that I am the better one.”

“Not a chance, degozaru.”  Janua swings the pool noodle, it misses Ares and hits Alba in the face.  

“Ow.”  Alba sinks into the pool holding his face.  Crea and Ross watch him sink down.  They stood in silence for a moment.  

“I’ll get him.”  Ross dives down and picked Alba up, he throws him on the side of the pool.  Alba sat up.

“Ow…”  Alba held his face.  “That really hurts.”  He looks back at the pool, Ares and Janua were still fighting.  A pool noodle hit his arm.  “Hm?”

“Die.”  Ross said with a straight face.

“Stop it.”  Alba smacks it away.

“Die for the greater good.”

“Give it.”  He took the object from Ross and threw it.  “Now know one gets it.”  Ross swims after it.  “No no you get back here!”  Alba dives in after him.  

Crea watches Foyfoy walk by.

“ATTACK!”

“GAH!”  Crea grabs Foyfoy’s leg and drags him into the water.  Foyfoy got out and glared at Crea.  “THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!”

“Ha ha ha~”  Crea swam off.  Alba pokes his head out and grabs Foyfoy’s shoulders.

“Hey.”

“Hi.  Swim that way.”  Alba points.

“Why?”

“Cause I’m trying to sneak up on Ross but he’s avoiding me.”  Alba said.  Foyfoy agrees to help and swam in Ross’s direction.  Alba hopped off and tackled him.

“WHAT THE FUCK!”  Ross panics and dives, Alba clinging to his friends back.  

“Die Ross!”  Alba said.  Ross looks at him, then falls back.  Alba let's go and bobs out of the water.  Ross panicked so badly that he swam the two to the four foot end.

“PAH!”  He brushes his bangs to the side.  Ross stood up and brushed his hair out of his face and behind his neck.  Alba stood there feeling like he was unable to move.

‘God, he is so good looking…’  Alba thought, Ross looks down.

“What are you staring at?”  Ross gave him a disgusted look.  Alba woke up from his fantasy and panics.

“Uh… no one?”

“... You’re looking in my general direction.”

“T-There was someone behind you.”  Alba points, Ross looks behind him, no one.  “Guess they left.”  Alba laughs nervously.  Ross looks back at Alba with a questioning face.

“It was some big person in gym clothes, they looked unappealing.”

“Your face looks like you saw someone attractive, you into fat people?”

“NO!”

“Ew, I’m losing all respect for you.”

“WHAT RESPECT?!”  Alba questions.

“You’re creepy.  Pervert.”  Ross swam off.  Alba looks away.

“He’s so sexy, but so fucking rude.”  He mumbles.  Ares over heard the brunette.

“AW~”

“GAH!”  Alba swam back.

“So cuuuuute~”

“What?”

“You two.”  She points at Alba and Ross.  “You both really like eachother, but you won’t confess.”  She smirks.  Alba’s face went red.

“P-Please don’t tell anyone!  I’m not sure myself…”

“Not sure?  What’s so awkward about liking someone?”  Ares was genuinely confused.

“Well look at me!”

“I am… you’re average and not the most attractive person.  Plus you look forgettable.”

“BESIDES MY OBVIOUS FLAWS!”  Alba cries going under water.  

“Look at you?”  She stares at him with a bored face.  “Eh?  Is it because you’re a guy?”  Alba looks down.  “So what, you can still do it.”

“WHO SAYS THAT IN PUBLIC!”

“Is that your main issue?”

“NO IT ISN’T!   I’M JUST CONFU-”  Ross dunks him.

“You’re too loud.”  He said trying to drown his friend.  He let go allowing Alba to pop up and cough up water.

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!”  He screams, Ross dunks him again.

“Calm yourself.”  Alba pulls him under.  The two pop up freaking out.  “Are you insane?”

“YOU’RE TRYING TO KILL ME!”

“No, trying to quiet you down.”  Ross points out.  “You were being loud.”

“You don’t drown people when they’re talking!”

“It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“It wasn’t!  A child would know better.”

“Mama told me that if a friend is being loud, force them to quiet down.”

“WHAT KIND OF MOTHER SAYS THAT TO THEIR KID?!”

“Mine.”

“NO WONDER YOU’RE HORRIBLE!”

“Ow.”

“See?  The truth hurts.”

“Okay.  You look like garbage, your new nickname is “Mount-Garbage-San”.”

“WHY?!”

“Cause the truth hurts Gaaaaaarbage San~”  He sneers.

“I’M SORRY!”  Alba whines.  “Forget you.”  Alba goes underwater and swims away.

Crea follows Hime, who was out of the pool walking.

“So how old are ya?”  He asks still swimming.

“Sixteen.”

“I remember when I was sixteen.”  Crea said.

“That was two years ago.”  She gave him a bored look.  

“Yeah, so long ago.”  Crea floats on his back.  “I remember when I was six.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, it was when I was living in the park.”  Crea points out.  Hime looked confused.  

“What do you mean by “living in the park”?”

“Hero San…”  Ross swims by looking at the water.  “Heeeero San…”  

“Shii-Tan, what are you doing?”

“Looking for Alba.  He swam off.”  Ross kept looking.  “Heeeero San…”  Alba pops his head out of the water, he notices Ross and goes back under.

“GET BACK HERE!”  Ross swam after.  Hime and Crea watch the two fight then go back to talking.

“Where are your parents by the way?”

“My Dad’s over there.”  She points at an old man.  “He owns this hotel.  I actually live here.”

“Lucky.”  Crea said in aw.

“No, not lucky.  My room is in a separate wing and I never see him.”  Hime explains, Crea looks at the depressed blonde.  He smirks and pulls her under the water.  She freaks out and glares.

“Better?”

“NO!”  She splashes him.  “Why did you do that?”

“You looked sad.”

“That doesn’t give you permission to be a jerk.”  She points out.  Crea smiles.  “No, that is not okay.”

“I know.”  He nods.  “But seriously, am I a nice person?”

“... True.”

“LET ME GO!”  Alba freaks out.  Ross was holding him up.

“Quit struggling.”

“I’LL STRUGGLE ALL I WANT!”

“Okay.”  Ross fell backwards.

“NO-”  The two went underwater.  Crea watches them.  “PAH!  LET ME GO!”

* * *

“Open mine first!”  Ares demands.  Hime takes her present and opens it to see a chain belt.  Multiple chain belts.

“How many are there?”

“Lost count at five.”  Ares admits.

“Why didn’t you buy one?”  Alba asks.

“Shut up.”  She mouths off.  Hime sighs and pulls up Januas.  It was two notebooks.

“You guys are cheap.”  She admits.  “But thanks.”

“Aw I didn’t get a thank you.”  Ares pouts.  Hime rolls her eyes and takes Foyfoys.

“Aw.”  She pulls out a necklace with a crown charm.

“Oh Foyfoy, how sweet~”  Ares coos.

“Shut up.”  He mutters.  Hime puts it on and took Albas.

“I couldn’t afford much.”  He admits.  She pulled out a new jacket that had princess written on the back.  

“Way better than those two.”  She smiles at Alba.  “Thanks.”

“WE’RE BROKE!”  Janua admits.

“I’M CHEAP!”  Ares admits.

“Only one more.”  She took it.

“To clarify I didn’t get you anything.”  Teufel admits.

“Why not?”  Janua asks.

“Because I would be buying it with my own money.”

“IT’S A GIFT MORON!”  Foyfoy corrects him.  Hime knew it wasn’t Ross or Crea because of some reason.  She read the name.

“Samejima?”  Her eyes went wide.  “Wha…?”

“He couldn’t make it to your party so he came by and left before you noticed.”  Janua explains.

“WHEN WAS THAT?!”  Hime asks in concern.  She opens it to reveal a part she needed for the bike.

“HELL YEAH!”  Ares chears.  “That weirdo was thinking.”

“Thanks guys.  You’re all very sweet.”  She smiles.  Janua held his phone up.  

**It Read:**

You’re welcome.

 

“HOW DOES HE KNOW?!”

“Cause he’s a true friend.”  Janua said with confidence.

“THAT MAKES NO SENSE!”  Alba tssukomis.  Ross smacks him.

“Don’t ruin the moment with your logic Hero.”

“Ow…”  Alba held onto his head.  Hime only laughs, everyone joined in.  Except Teufel, he fell asleep.

* * *

“That was fun though.”

“I felt bad for not getting her anything.”  Ross walks to school with Crea that Monday.

“With our budget what could we get her?”  Crea proved his point in one sentence.

“I swear no one should go through this, and we’ve been doing this for almost ten years.”

“Ten is our unlucky number.”  Crea said.  He saw Alba on his computer in school.  “ALBA SAN~”  Crea tackles him.

“Ow… I thought you got over this phase.”

“NO!”

“Hey Hero.”  Ross rubs Albas head.  He looks at the computer.  “Facebook?”

“Yeah.”

“So lame.”

“You don’t have one, that’s pretty lame.”

“I don’t have any way of going on.”  Ross said, he watches Alba.  “What are you doing?”

“Looking at random posts.”  Alba scrolled down.

“I like that.”

“What?”  Alba looks at the screen.  “This?”

“Yes.”  Ross chuckles.  “That reminds me of Crea and I when we were little and starting to budget.”  Crea looked down, it was a joke about a kid who messed up on making ramen.

“How do you mess up on ramen?”

“We were like, nine years old.”  Ross said.

“True.”

“What else is on here?”  He rests his head on Albas shoulder.

“What do you want to see?”  Alba looks at Ross not caring about how close he was.  

Crea snuck away before the two noticed.

* * *

Ross was watching his DS charge.

“Can’t believe I forgot about it.”  Ross mumbles.

“And you say I’m bad with my phone.”  Crea said mocking his friend.

“Hey, this is my life!”

“That’s your life?”

“... Okay besides you, Ruki, and Alba.  This is my life.”

“Whatever.”  Crea checks his phone.  He screamed.  “WHEN DID I FRIEND THIS GUY?”  Crea asks.

“Who?”

“THAT GUY THAT ALBA ALWAYS CORRECTS!”

“Oh Samejima?”  Ross pictured a manly Samejima in his head.  "Do you know him at all?"

"I bumped into him in the hallway... he just smiled and gave me a thumbs up."  Crea remembered the encounter.

"Did he wink?"

"No...?"  Crea gave his friend a concerning look.

"Good, he's not a creep."

"What?"

"You'll know for sure if they're a creep if they wink."  Ross points out.

"I don't see how this isn't creepy."  Crea points out.  "I don't remember befriending him."

“Just unfriend him.”

“Okay.”  Seconds later.  “I CAN’T UNFRIEND HIM!”  Ross gave a disturbed face.  “SHII-TAN WHAT DO I DO?”

“D-DON’T LOOK AT ME!”  Ross panics.  Crea and Ross called Alba about the situation, resulting in Alba coming over and spending the night with them because they got scared.


	18. Happy Birthday Hero~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! GAH!!! I have no clue why this took so long! Maybe it was writers block, but that is no excuse for making you people wait! Forgive my laziness, enjoy my longest chapter by far. ... Again sorry...

* * *

“Will you two hurry up?”  Alba looks at his two friends walk through the mud, half asleep.  “You two are hard to wake up in the morning.”  Alba kept walking ahead, Crea clings to his back.

“I wanna go hoooooooome…”  He whines.  Alba looks at him and sighs.

“I don’t wanna hear it.”  Alba scolds.  “You stayed up all night.”

“I got scared.”

“And I don’t care.  Hurry up back there!”  Alba shouts at Ross.

“Not my Mom.”  Ross shouts.  “God it’s too early.”

* * *

Ms. Justice was going off about the upcoming week.

“So next week is your last week before break.”

“Break?”  Alba looks over at Ross.

“Spring break.”  Ross said while trying to sleep.

“Spring break?”

“You don’t know about break?”  Hime asks.  “Spring break is a week off from school.”

“Huh?  Why?”

“To give us a rest from school and enjoy the spring weather.”

“Oh enjoy the mud and slush, also the occasional snow?”  Alba said with a sarcastic voice.

“Hopefully it’ll be better by next week.”  Hime said.  Alba looks at the board for a moment, lost in thought.  “Oh Alba isn’t today your birthday?”  She asks.

“Huh?  Oh… yeah.”  Alba said.  Ross looks at him.

“What?”

“Shion, Alba’s seventeen today.”  Hime said.

“Really?”

“Heh… I must’ve forgot.”  Alba chuckles.  “That’s pretty embarrassing.”  Ross shrugs and went back to sleep.

* * *

“Huh?  Your birthday?”  Crea looks at Alba.  

“Yeah, Hime reminded me.”  Alba smiles walking down with his friends.

“Can’t believe you forgot Garbage San.”

“THAT’S NOT MY NAME!”

“We should do something after school!”  Crea said happily.  “We can go get Ruki and everyone else and hang out today!”

“Where can we hang out?”

“The mall?”  Ross asks.

“Sure.”  Alba said.

“Yeah, we should buy cupcakes!”

“Are you sure you’re eighteen?”

“Everyone loves cake.”  Crea points out.

“Meh.”  Ross shrugs.  “I’m not a fan.”

“You like strawberry shortcake.”  Crea said.  “And chocolate lava cake.”

“You have quite the sweet tooth.”  Alba smiles at Ross.  Ross hits his head.

“Don’t make fun of me.”

“I’m not.”  Alba held his face.  “So I’ll tell Ares, and Janua.”

“What about Foyfoy?”

“I have fifth hour with him.”

“Okay.”

“Cupcakes!”

“I’m not getting cupcakes.”

“What about cupcakes?”  The three turn to see Elf walking behind them.

“Get lost.”

“Aw Shion~”  He walks in front of them.  “Lemme talk to Alba San.”  Elf wraps his arm around Alba’s shoulder.  “So what’s the occasion?”

“Uh… It’s my birthday.”

“Oh~  What’re ya doin for yer birthday?”  He asks.

“Just hanging out at the mall.  I forgot about it actually.”  Alba said.

“Can I come?  Alf and I got nothin.”  He smiles at Alba.  Ross gave him a death glare.

‘I wanna punch him.’  

“That okay with ya Alba San?”  Elf got closer.

‘Change that, I’m going to kill him.’  Elf noticed Ross’s glare and smirks.

“Ya okay Shion?”

‘Kill him, kill him now.’

“Sure Elf.”  Alba said.  “You and Alf can hang out with us.”

“What?”  Crea and Ross asked.

“Really?  Yer the best Alba San~”  Elf hugs him and skips off.  Ross grabbed Albas arm.

“Ow ow ow, that is my arm, Ross.”  Alba tried pulling away, but his grip was too tight.  “I’m not a stuffed animal!”  Alba whines.

“Mine.”

“Huh?”

“You’re mine.”  Ross said with an aggressive voice.  Alba felt warm as soon as he said that.

“What?”

“Are you deaf?”  Ross gave a death glare.  Crea giggles at the sight.  The three continued walking to class.

* * *

“Huh?”  Ares said.  “You wanna spend your birthday at the mall?”

“Yeah.”  Alba said, Ross still clinging to him.

“Any reason why you’re holding him?”

“Elf talked to me.”

“Oh.”  Ares smirks.  “Yeah I’ll go.  I’ll get Hime and Teufel to come too.”

“I wanna go, degozaru!”

“Sure.”  Alba said.

“Do we have to get you a present?”

“No, I forgot about it till today.”  Alba confesses.

“You have a shitty memory Garbage San.”

“KNOCK IT OFF!”  Alba struggled to get away from Ross.

* * *

“Ruki?”  Alba calls.  Ruki runs in, falls, got up, and ran to Alba.

“Hi.”  She said.

“Ruki wanna do something else instead of work?”

“Yes.”  She said with a wide eyed stare.

“Well we’re going to the mall today.”  Alba said.  “Want to join?”

“What are we waiting for?  Let’s get going!”

“Ruki your shoes.”  Crea points out.

“Oh right!  Wait for me!”  She ran off.

“We will.”

“Okay let’s leave.”  Ross snickers.

“I HEARD THAT!”  Ruki shouts.  She ran back to them.  “Carry me.”  She held her arms up to Crea.  Crea smiles and picks her up.

“Really?”  Ross gave Crea a look.

“I’m spoiled.”  She cuddles to him.  The other two roll their eyes and walk to the mall.

* * *

“ALBA SAN~”  Elf runs up to the brunette and hugs him.  Ross glares at the tan boy.

“H-Hi Elf.”  Alba backs away from him.  “And Alf?”  Alba asks.  The blonde nods.

“Sup everyone.”  Ares smiles.  Hime and Teufel were behind her.  Foyfoy was sitting by the fountain with Janua.  “Who’s this?”  She asks looking at Ruki.

“I’m Rchimedes the third.”  She said.  “Call me Ruki.  Put me down now.”  She said, Crea puts her down.

“So what are we doing?”  Foyfoy asks.  

“Dunno, this was Crea’s idea.”  Alba said.

“Do you know what’s in this mall?”  Ares asks.

“No.”

“Let’s show him all the fun things this place has!”  She shouts.  “First ice skating!”

* * *

Hime and Foyfoy were watching people skate, they weren’t going to try.  Alba skates by just fine, Ruki next to him.  Ares was almost pro and spun in the air.  

“Come on Janua, beat that!”

“I will.”  He said.  “As soon as I learn to stand on these skates, degozaru.”  Clinging to the wall.  Teufel skates by like it was nothing.

“I’m really tired.”  He complains, Ares wraps her arms around him.

“You just started!”  She yells in his ear.

“Your voice is irritating.”  He insults.  The two watched Elf and Alf go by.

“Come on Alf~”  Elf skates by fast.

“Uh… I…. give me a moment.”  He struggles.  Elf skates over and stops his friend from falling.  

“Ya okay?”

“Thanks.”

“What’re friends for?”  Elf smiles.  He lets Alf go and skates back a ways.  “Now come to  meh.”

“I hate you.”  Alf glares. 

“This is fun.”  Ruki said with a dorky smile.

“Yeah.”  Alba nods, he looks behind him to see Ross clinging to the wall.  “Ross, can you skate?”

“Remember?”

“Oh.”  Alba skates towards him.  “Here.”  Alba grabs his hands and skates with him.  Ross felt his face get hot.  “Just look down, see how I’m moving my feet?”

“Uh… Y-Yeah.”  Ross nods looking down.  He kicks Albas skate by accident.  Alba recovered, Ross clung to Alba before he fell.

“Are you okay?”

“I…”  Ross looks at Alba, his face was burning.  “I’m fine.  Now go away.”  He pushed Alba away, who still stood.  Ross fell.

“Here.”  Alba helped him up.  “I know how to skate, remember that.”

“Shut up, before I make you.”  Ross looks down, refusing to meet anyone’s eyes.  Alba chuckles.  “What’s so funny?”  Ross sounded peeved.

“You’re just so cute.”  Alba confessed.  “Come on.”  Alba pulled Ross along.  Crea giggles at the sight.

“Ruki, look.”  He points at the two.  She smirks.  Ares nudges Crea.  “Yeah I’ve noticed.”  He told her.

* * *

“Look what I got!”  Ruki runs up to Elf with her ice cream cone, having three different scoops.

“I want one.”  Elf gasps.  “Alf let’s go get ourselves one of them ice creams!”  He runs off, Alf walks after him.

“Why did you talk to that freak?”  Ross asks Ruki.

“He looks nice.” 

“He’s an ass.  I have no clue why Hero invited him.”

“Maybe Alba likes him.”  Ruki said licking her ice cream.  Ross felt a sudden anger.

“Hey you two.”  Alba walks up with ice cream of his own.  “Do you need three different flavors?”  Alba asks Ruki.

“Hero…”  Ross started.  Alba looks at him.  “Do you like Elf?”

“Eh?”  Alba gave Ross a disgusted and confused look.

“Well?”  Ross got closer.

“Y-Yeah as a-”

“You do?  That’s disgusting.”

“As.  A.  Friend.  God let me finish.”  Alba glares.  “If you thought I was into him, man you’re wrong.”

“Right.  I forgot, you wouldn’t date a guy.”

“I like a guy.”  Alba said calmly.

“... Huh?”

“I like a guy.”  Alba confesses.  “Before you ask, yes I have a crush on a guy.”  He clarifies.  

‘He has a crush on-?’  Ross thought to himself.

“Who is it?”  Ross asks.

“You’ll make fun of me if I tell you!”  Alba shouts.

“No.”  Ross starts.  “I’ll creep your crush out with the info.”  Ross smirks.

“NO!”  Alba cries.  “It took me awhile to get it in my mind that I’m not straight.”

“Gaywad.”  Ross teases.

“I’M BISEXUAL!”  Alba whines.  Ross laughs.

“What are you, a revolving door?”

“WHAT?”  Alba looks at his friend with a confused yet hurtful look on his face.  Really that had to hurt...

“Just let anyone pass through, no matter how tight or uncomfortable it is-”

“THAT’S THE WORST ANALOGY EVER!”  Alba cries.

“Haha~”  Crea walks back handing Ross an ice cream.  “Crea, Alba is bisexual.”  Ross said.

“I figured.”  Crea said eating ice cream

“Ya are Alba San?”  Elf asks.  Alba nods.  “Yer not gay?”

“REALLY?”  Alba cries.

“Well I thought that you were gay.  Ya look it, I mean yer cute.”  Elf thought outloud.  “Is it weird if I call ya cute?  I hope not, I mean it’s the truth ya see?”  Alba felt his self esteem sink to hell.

Ross glare reached Elf, he snickers.  

“Yer aura is uncomfortable.”  Elf smiles and skips off.  Alba looks at Ross and shudders.

“Y-Yeah he’s right.  You okay?”  Alba asks.

‘He will die… he will die a slow painful death.’

“Ross?”  Alba asks.  Ross woke up and took Albas ice cream and took a huge bite out of it.  “WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THAT?!”

“Your existence is enough.”

“I should’ve never been born.”  Alba whines.

“Lighten up Alba San, it’s your birthday.”  Crea smiles.  Alba face planted and sighed.  Ross took his ice cream.

“Ass.”

“You want me, don’t lie.”  Ross smirks at him.  Alba took his scarf and buried his burning face.

‘I do want you.’  Alba thought.  

“You want me?  Ew.”

“HOW ARE YOU READING MY MIND?!”  Alba asks.  He covers his mouth shortly after.  Ross gave him a surprised look.

“Y-You want me?”

“No.”

“No, you just said-”

“I DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING!”  Alba pouts.

“Yes you did, don’t lie.  You fucked up.”

“Leave me alone.”

“No, we’re talking about this.”

“We’re not!”  Alba said.  “Conversation is over.”

“No it’s not.”  Ross pokes Alba’s face.  “Talk.”  Crea sat there awkwardly.

“You two sound like a married couple.”  He said, the two looked at him then back at each other.

“Dibs on being the guy in this.”  Ross said with a smirk.

“Why am I the girl?!”

“You look like a girl.”

“I DO NOT!”  Alba whines.

“You look like a puppy.”

“You look like a … uh …  a cat.”  Alba teases.

“A cat?”  Ross gave Alba a confused look.

“Yeah, a cat.”  Alba nods.  Ross sat still for a moment, then an evil smirk grew.

“Pet me.”  He said.  

“Eh?”  Alba gave a disgusted look.

“Pet me.  Pet the kitty.”

“No.”  Alba pushes him away, a few seconds go by.  Ross slowly reaches Albas ear.

“MEOW!”

“GAH!”  Alba backs away.  “What the hell?”  Alba pushes him away again.

“That’s cat for “Pet me, dammit.”.”  Ross smiled sweetly.

“I’m not petting you.”  Alba stated.  Ross leaned on Alba.

“Please?”  Ross got big girly eyes.  “You can be as rough as you want Onee Chan~”

“NOT THIS!”  Alba cries.

“I-I mean it is your birthday… as long as it’s private.”  Crea broke out laughing, he fell out of his chair.

“GOD I-I’M CRYING!”  Crea tried to breath.

“Someone already knows, not private… get off now.”

“As long as no ones sees us Onee Chan… I’m fine as long as I please you~”

“WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO BE IN THIS SCENARIO?!”

“Onee Chan.”

“I KNOW THAT!  Plus you’re older by a year…”  Alba points out.

“I-I assumed you wanted to be Onee Chan, cause it pleases you… to be in control.”

“IT DOESN’T!”

“Just remember it’ll be my first… so go easy.”

“I’m a virgin… now scat.”  Alba pushes him off.

“Heh, you sound done with me.”  Ross stopped with the voice.

“Uh… Is Crea alive?”  Alba looks at Crea, who passed out from laughing to hard.

“Hero San, you sounded a bit nervous.”  Ross smirks.

“More awkward than nervous.”  Alba admits. 

“If you’re nervous.”  Ross grabs Alba’s chin and whispers.  “I’ll show you how to do it.”  Alba backs away from Ross, face red.

“N-NO THANKS!”  Ross laughs at Alba’s reaction.

“Aw, I can help.”  Ross teases.

“I’m fine, I don’t need a lesson in that department.”  Alba thought for a moment.  “How do you know… you know?”

“Porn.”  Ross said with his innocent smile.

“What is that?”  Alba asks with big eyes full of curiosity, Ross held his face.

‘Hard to resist when he’s that oblivious and innocent!’  Ross smacks his head.

“Why are you hitting yourself?”  Alba asks, Ross punches Alba and face plants on the table.  Crea woke up to the awkward sight.

“What happened?”  He asks.

“Oh this?”  Alf asks.  “I think Shion was trying to talk dirty and Alba is so innocent that it didn’t work.”  Crea smirks.

“Shii-Tan you’re dirty, pervert~”

“Fuck off.”  Ross mumbles.

“Is your nose bleeding, like in those japanese animu?”

“That’s impossible.”  Ross lifts his head slightly.  “And I’m not a pervert.”  Ross glares.

“Yeah… Right.”  Alf comments.

“Shut it blondie.”

“Good job, you noticed I’m a blonde.”

“Hey Alba San.”  Elf pokes the brunette.  “Ya dead buddy?”

“No.”  Alba sat up.  “My face hurts.”  Alba felt an arm wrap around him, the arm belonged to Ares.

“One more thing I want to try.”  She smirks evilly.

“What?”  Alba asks unsure if he’ll like it.

* * *

“This box is trying to simulate hurricanes, cause we live nowhere near an ocean.”  She explained.

“We live here because we avoid hurricanes, WHY BUILD A MACHINE TO SIMULATE?!”  Foyfoy shouts.

“I think it’s only meant for three people… not six.”  Ross points out.

“WHY THE FUCK AM I IN HERE?!”  Alf asks, extremely pissed off.

“If it’s okay with you guys… I’m gonna sleep.”  Teufel said.

“Have fun you guys.”  Ares giggles.  She payed a dollar and the machine starts blowing air in and water everywhere.  Alba hid his face.

“I’m not sure I really want to stay in here.”  Alba looks at Crea.  

“It’s okay… I’m tearing up thanks to the wind… but it’s fine.”  Crea said.  The wind picks up.  “Yeah I’m done.”  Crea bangs on the glass door.  “Turn it off!”

“Huh?”  Ares looks around.  “Where’s the stop button?”  She asks.

“TURN IT OFF!”  Alf shouts.  Ares pulls a lever, the machine collapses and broke through the floor.  All six fell.

“Question.”  Ruki said.  “Why is this thing on the fourth floor, and what is under it?”

“A. I don’t know why it’s here.  B.  I think it’s an old maze that the mall hasn’t gotten rid of yet.”  Ares said.

“Great.”  Ruki looks down at the hole.  “My best friends were in there…”

“Have fun finding new ones.”  Ares pats Ruki’s back.

“Ares…”  Hime starts.  “Your boyfriend was in there.”

“Oh right.”  Ares looks down with a bored expression.  “Teufel if you’re alive don’t say anything.” … “He’s fine.”

“YOU’RE HORRIBLE!”  Hime screams.

* * *

“Ow.”  Alba looks around.  “Where am I?”

“Don’t know.”  Teufel sat up.  The two look around.  “I guess we got separated from the others.”  Teufel said.  

“How?”  Alba asks.  “Like how is that possible, we were in the same box.”

“Maybe it’s that theory where no matter the weight… we fall at the same speed and land at the same time…”

“THAT DOESN’T EXPLAIN WHY THE OTHERS ARE NOT WITH US!”  Alba yells.

“Then I don’t know.”  Teufel admits.  “Can we get out of here, it’s creepy.”  Teufel clings to Albas back.

“At least they’re a faint light.”  Alba said.

“It reminds me of those creepy japanese horror games.”  Teufel said.

‘Oh great…’  Alba felt his knees shake.

* * *

“Hello?”  Crea looks up, Foyfoy got up.

“Sup.”  Foyfoy said.  “What happened?”

“Ares fucked up.”  Crea said, he looked around.  “And either we got transported to a japanese school horror game or we died and are in hell.”

“I hope it’s hell.”  Foyfoy said.  “Ever played a school horror game?”

“No.”

“Good.”  Foyfoy nods.  “We should find a way out of here.”  Foyfoy helps Crea up.

* * *

Ross sat up, Alf next to him.  The two look around, then at each other.

“OH HELL NO!”  The two shout at the same time.

“Why am I stuck in hell with you?”  Ross mutters.

“Shut your mouth moron, we aren’t dead.  We just fell.”  Alf insults.  “God I’m gonna kill her.”  Alf mumbles.

“Let’s agree that when we get out of her, I hold her down… you stab.”  Ross said.

“Agree.”

* * *

“How are we gonna get them out?”  Hime asks.

“Rope!”  Ruki said.

“They probably moved.”

“Way to stay put, morons.”  Ruki pouts.  

“Should we go afta them?”  Elf asks.

“No.”  Ares said.  “Too dangerous.”

“Then get an adult?”  He asks.

“No… then we’ll get in trouble.”

“Our friends are in trouble, could be hurt, and THAT’S WHAT YOU’RE WORRIED ABOUT?!”  Hime asks.

“... Yes.”  Ares looks down.

“TAKE RESPONSIBILITY!”  Hime scolds.

“There has ta be anotha way.”  Elf said.  Janua smirks.

“There is another way.”  

“What is it?”  Ares asks.  Janua took his phone out.

* * *

“Teufel please let go of my neck.”  Alba slaps his arms lightly.

“W-What if that lady with the long screamer mouth is here.”

“She’s not real.”

“She has blacked out eyes and her mouth reaches past her chest… you can only see her if she’s close to you.”  Teufel explained.

“Please stop.”

“She grabs you and you die.”

“Teufel!”  Alba yells in fear.  “She isn’t real okay?”

“She isn’t?”

“Yeah, we’re safe.”  Alba said calmly.  Then a loud crash came from the distance, both boys scream and run off.  “NEVER MIND, WE’RE FUCKING DEAD!”

* * *

“Ow.”  Crea rubs his arm.

“Be careful… do you hear screaming?”  Foyfoy looks around.  

“Probably nothing.”  Crea saw a bruise on his arm.  “Ouch though.”   


“This is why you shouldn’t run.”  Foyfoy said.  “By the way…”  Foyfoy began.  “Why is Maous daughter here?”

“Ruki, she’s a friend.”  The two began to walk.

“A friend?  How’d you meet a ten year old?”

“She’s thirteen.”  Crea said.  “She’s Alba’s best friend.”

“Best friend?  I thought you or Ross were his best friends.”

“No, I’m Shii-Tan’s best friend.  Shii-Tan has a crush on Alba.”  Crea explained, Foyfoy started feeling uncomfortable.

“Oh… okay.”  Crea started. 

“Alba San was tutoring her so one day Shii-Tan and I came with him.”

“Is Alba smart?”

“Smarter than me.”  Crea smiles.

“Oh I knew he was smarter than you.”

“OW!”  Crea held his chest.  “Only pick on Alba.”

“Why pick on Alba when everyone else already does?”  Foyfoy rolls his eyes.

* * *

“Did you hear that?”  Ross asks Alf.

“Sounded like a girl screaming.”

“None of our “gal pals” fell though.”

“Maybe it was your boyfriend.”  The two hit a dead end.  “Dammit.”

“God we’re gonna be here forever.”  Ross complains.  “Why didn’t they tear this place down yet?”

“Dunno.”  Alf turns his phone’s flashlight on.  “It’s so dim in here.”  Alf looks around and spots a sign.  “I’m gonna look over here to see if the others are near, read that for me.”

“Uh…”  Ross looks at the sign slowly.  “How about I look over there.”

“I have the light, and no.  My phone so I hold it.”  He walks ahead.

“Crap…”  Ross mumbles.  He walks up to the sign and tried reading the tiny print.  “R-R-Rules?  Rules in the maze…”

“Read it while I’m young Shion.”  Alf insults.

“Rule one… Uh… The sign is too faded.”  Ross made an excuse to not read.

“No clues on how to get out?”

“Doesn’t seem like it.”

“Well this is fucking great.”  Alf sighs.  Ross caught up with the blonde and walks with him.  

“Can you read?”  Alf insults.  

“Yes, you shit.”  Ross starts.  “I have had a post high school reading level since sixth grade.”

“Ooooh got a badass over here.”  Alf said sarcastically.  “You sounded like a third grader learning to read.”

“Shut up.”

“Can you fucking see?”  Alf asks with a cold voice.

“Yes, I can see your ugly ass face.”

“Thanks for pointing out my flaws, now hurry up.”  Alf was about to slap Ross across the face.  

* * *

Alba was carrying Teufel on his back.  He was surprised how light Teufel was, however Teufel was shocked that Alba was carrying him with ease.

“A-Alba…  Are we out yet?”

“Do you see the exit?”

“No.”

“You just answered your own question.”  Alba ran into a dead end.  “Fuck.”

“I keep thinking that some mannequin is following us.”  

“Quit freaking me out.”  Alba whines.  

“Do you think one is in here?”

“Why would a haunted mannequin be in here?  They aren’t real.”  Alba said.  “We’ll be fine.”  

“A-A-A-Albaaaaaaa?”  Teufel pokes his head.  

“Wha-?”  Alba looks behind him to see a figure walk off.  “WE’RE GONNA DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!”  Alba runs with Teufel still on his back.  

* * *

Crea and Foyfoy walked out of the maze.  A “Congroduation” sign came down with confetti and prizes.  Foyfoy was holding giant stuffed emu, Crea had party blower in his mouth.  He looks at Foyfoy and smiles.

“What the fuck happened?”  Foyfoy asked.  “That’s spelled wrong!”  He points out.  Crea looks at him and blows on the party blower happily.  “You aren’t questioning this?”

“Why would I?  This world is strange.”  Crea blows again.  Foyfoy sighs and looks at the emu.

“I’m gonna give this to Hime.”  Foyfoy sighs and walks towards their group of friends.

* * *

Ross and Alf were walking down the maze quietly, seeing as they both have a strong dislike for one another.  Though the silence just made things awkward, they both knew it but didn’t know what to say.  They were both anti-social as fuck, Alf tried being brave and asked a question.

“Hey Shion, quick question.”

“No.”

“How did you meet Crea?”  Alf asks sincerely.  Ross looks at the blonde almost surprised on how nice he was being.

“Oh… Crea was an orphan.”

“I got that, your family adopted him?”

“No, listen he was abandoned.”

“I got that.”  Alf sighs.

“No you don’t, we didn’t find him at some orphanage.”  Ross said aggressively.  

“That makes no fucking sense, if you didn’t find him at an orphanage then where did you-”  Alf stopped himself.  “Oh…. oh I’m sorry.”  He looks down.

“Finally it hits you.  We found him at the park and he’s been with us since.”  Ross said.  He smiled.  “You know…”

“Hm?”

“Embarrassing secret, you wanna hear it?”

“Sure.”  Alf smiles.  “I won’t tell anyone.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Okay… I use to.. kind of like Crea.”  Ross smacks his head.  “I always feel sick remembering it.”  He began to laugh.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah… it was so bad.”  Ross started crying, he was laughing so hard.  “Now I have a new crush, I’m awful when it comes to liking someone.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I tell myself that I won’t get close to anyone… then I meet someone and I can’t help but like them.”

“I’m guessing that this is about Alba.”  Alf gave Ross a genuine smile.

“Yeah, whatever.”

“I can tell you really like him.”  Alf said.  “Maybe you should tell him.”

“Great idea, then I’ll get rejected and I won’t look him in the eye anymore.”

“Isn’t Alba bisexual?”

“So?”

“And aren’t you hot?”

“You flatter me.”  Ross made a girlie pose.

“Maybe he’ll feel the same.”

“He’s confused.”  Ross admits.  “Okay enough about me, how are you friends with Elf?”

“... Why am I friends with Elf?”

“Are you questioning yourself?  Pathetic.”

“Well I remember how we met, he heard my name and said, “Are names sound alike, we should be friends.”.”  Alf remembers.  “I actually wanted to be his friend.  I was so boring and nice that I had no personality.  So I wanted to be friends with him, he was so cool and interesting.”

"He once built a bridge to my bedroom window, we lived close by.  We both live near your neighborhood.  Elf built a bridge to my second story window and my Dad came up minutes later with a saw."  Alf laughs.  "He was different and amusing.  I couldn't help but want to know more about him."

“Sounds desperate to me.”

“Oh I know it sounds sad.”  Alf chuckles.  “Despite what I call him, I admire him.  When we were younger he had no care for others; I wanted to be like that, not care about others and what they thought.”

“Well look at you now, an asshole who doesn’t care about anything.”

“Hell yeah.”  The two began to laugh.

“Just “hell yeah.”.”  They were shocked that they were getting along so well.  They continued to walk and hit dead ends, but they were having such a great time that they didn’t care.

“You two.”  They both stopped and turned around.  Samejima was standing before them.  “I’ve come to save my friends.”

“Uh… where the hell did you come from?”  Alf asks.

“Where?  My friends were in trouble, so I came in swiftly to save them.”  Silence.

“Uh Shion?”  Alf whispers.

“Yeah?”

“This guy isn’t making any sense.”

“Just go along with it.”  Ross pats Alfs shoulder.  “Can you lead us out?”

“Yes, a true man will always show the way.”  They turned one corner and they got out.  They looked around confused.  The entrance to the maze was a few feet away from where they were standing.

“W-W-Where did we come from?”  Alf was shaking in fear and confusion.

“Heya buddy!”  Elf hugs his friend.  “Glad to see yer okay.”

“I don’t know what happened… it makes no sense.”  Ross sighs and saw all of his friends were eating pretzels, waiting for the others.

“Alba and Teufel are still missing?”  He looks back at the entrance worried, he hated worrying because he knew everything was going to be fine.  Still he couldn’t help it.  

Ruki sees Ross and runs up, falls, got up, and wraps her arms around the thin boy.

“You’re okay!”  She said happily.  “I’m so glad you’re okay too.”

“Hey…”  Ross got to her level and pats her head.  “Did you think we’d get hurt?  I’m sure Alba’s fine as well.  Hell he’s always fine.”

“Yeah!”  She hugs Ross around his neck, he smiles and gave in.  He picks her up and walks back to the table.

“Now we wait for our men.”  Ares said to Ross.  He looks away from her, face tinted pink.  Ruki giggles and pats Ross’s head.

“Hey Ruki?”  Hime started.  “If you aren’t going to sit back down… do you mind if I put this thing on your chair?”  She held up the stuffed emu.

“Sure.”  Ruki said.  Hime sighs in relief and puts the plush animal down.

“I still don’t see why you couldn’t keep it.”  Hime complains.

“I didn’t want it, nor do I want to carry it.”

“Wow, thanks.”  Hime sighs at her crush.  She questioned what she saw in him.

“Eeeeeeeeee-”  The group heard faint screaming coming from the maze.  “EeeeeeaAAAAAAAAAAAH!”  They saw Alba holding Teufel running on top of the maze part.  Alba jumps off and put Teufel down.  The sign came back and Alba was holding a giant stuffed bear.  Teufel had a brownie with a candle. 

“What the-?”  Alba was looking at the bear confused.  “Wait that’s spelled wrong.”  He points out.  

Ares runs up to the two and hugs them. 

“What was that screaming for?”  She giggles at the two.  “God I thought a girl was in there.”

“Not gonna lie I was the scream that sounded like the girl.”  Teufel admits.  Everyone stood there shocked.

“I HATE YOU ALL!”  Alba cries.  Ruki runs to her best friend and cries into him.

“ALBAAAAAA!”  

“Woah Ruki it’s okay.  What has gotten into you?”  He pats her head.

“I-I-I thought you were gone forever.”  She whines cuddling into him.

“Ruki, we’re fine.”  

“Ares told me to find new friends.”

“Well Ares is a dumb bitch.”

“HEY!”

“So don’t listen to her, okay?”

“Okay.”  She held her arms up signaling Alba to pick her up.  Alba agrees and walks over to his friend group.  

“Where did you get that?”  Alba asks Crea about the party blower.  Crea responds with a happy blow.  

“ALBA SAN!”  Elf hugs him.   


“H-Hi…”  Alba pats his head, Ruki smacks Elf’s head with the stuffed bear.

“Back away, he’s holding me!”  She squeaks.  Ross glares at Elf.  

“Sorry for envadin Shion~”  Elf backs away.  Ruki looks at Alba.

“This is my bear now.”

“Okay?”  Alba shrugs and hands Ruki to Crea, who happily takes her.  A few minutes passed with the group hanging out and the cops come in.

“Uh… Hi?”  Foyfoy waves at them.

“We heard that the machine upstairs broke.  You kids wouldn’t know anything about that would you?”

“No misters.”  Ruki said, the cops ignored her and her loli powers.

“Did you kids do that?”

“Did you not here the small child?”  Ares asks.

"I don’t want to hear from your… sister?”  He points at Alba, who slowly shook his head.  “Whatever, I don’t want an answer from her.”

“We didn’t touch it.”  Ross spoke up.

“Hey you look like the guy we just took in for using a small bomb in the pond.”  One of the cops said.

“Oh great.”  Ross faceplants.  “I’ll get him later.”  He mumbles.

“Anyways… We want an answer.”  Elf walks behind both of them slowly.  “We saw the footage, you guys were up there.”

“Can you leave?”  Hime asks.

“No, we want a clear answer.”

“Go check the footage again, then talk to us.”  Foyfoy said.  The two look at eachother then nod.

“Don’t move, we’ll be right back.”  They left.  As soon as they were out of sight they moved to another floor, they sat near the fountain of the fifth floor.  

“Will they find us?”  Alba asks.

“Oh definitely.”  Crea said.

“Are you worried they’ll blame you?”  Alf asks.

“Oh I’ll push the blame on him.”  Ares said.

“Bitch.”  Alba squeaks.

“Okay… Elf hide Alba somewhere.”  Alf looks at Elf who was a distance away.

“Want meh to die?”  Elf said with a megaphone.

“When did he-?”  Alba was about to ask, Alf shook his head as in don’t.

“O-Okay.”  Alba leans against Hime and sighs.  “I want this day to be over, so eventful.”

“Yeah.”  Hime started.  “Its like you came here and then we all get thrown into crazy shit, oh by the way…”  She looks at Alf.  “Now you two are apart of our group, welcome to the insanity.”

“Get over here ya big baby!”  Alf was distracted.

“No, Shion is protective of what’s his, ya see?”

“Damn straight.”  Ross mumbles.

“He won’t do anything.”  Alba calls.

“Like hell.”

“Knock it off.”

“Make me.”  Ross sticks his tongue out.  

“HEY!”  The group looks behind them.  “We told you guys to stay put.”  One cop said.

“Crea, they’re scaring me.”  Ruki whines to her boyfriend.  He picks her up and lets her curl up in his lap.

“They aren’t trying to Sweetie.”  Crea smiles.  She glares at the cops.

“Whatever happened, we’re sorry…”  Alba tried talking.

“We want to know why you punks moved.”

“We got bored so we left.”  Ross said with an innocent smile.  “Plus it’s rude to say that to a child.”  He points at Alba.

“I’m not a kid.”  He glares at Ross.  Ares tried sneaking away, Teufel walks after her and drags her back.

“WHERE DID JANUA AND SAMEJIMA RUN OFF TO?”  She asks all pissed off.

“They left a while ago ya see?”  Elf said.

“HEY!  THAT’S OUR MEGAPHONE!”

“Uh oh.”  Elf runs off.  The cops chase after them.

“Will he be okay?”  Alba asks.

“Yeah.”  Alf said.  “He knows the mall like the back of his hand.”

“We should leave while we have the chance.”  Ruki said trying to hurry them.

“Right.”  Alba nods.  The group began to walk when Elf fell from the ceiling.  “What the?”

“I was on that there light… up there.”  He points at the light above them.

“Okay?”  Ross looks away with confusion.  They left before the cops caught up, in the end Elf got to keep the megaphone.


	19. Pink Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this in the span of two days... wow. My posting will be off since I'm working on a class that I need to pass in order to graduate so posting will take a while.

* * *

Ross walks into the police department, he talks to the older officer at the desk.  The officer looks at him and sighs.

“Hey Shion.”  The officer greets him.

“Hey Greg.”  Ross said.

“Janette, can you get Rchimedes out?”  Greg calls on the walkie talkie.

“Yeah, just a moment.”  The walkie talkie turned off.

“Sorry about this.”  Ross said.  “I was out and I wasn’t watching him.”  

“You don’t have to apologize Shion.”

“Yes I do.”  Ross grabs his face and sighs.  “He’s my responsibility.”

“He’s also a forty three year old who should know better.”  Greg said with a sharp tone.

“Greg, you know he wasn’t trying to harm anyone.  Just another stupid experiment.”  

“I know, but with what’s going on lately.  Well people tend to get a little scared.”  Greg looks at the clock.  “Any minute now.”

“I’ll watch him more from now on.”  Ross said with a reassuring voice.

“Shion you are almost eighteen years old.  You shouldn’t be wasting your time watching over a full grown man.”

“He’s my Dad, he and Crea are all I have left.  Remember?”  Ross looks at the officer.  Greg nods.

“Yes I know, but live a little.  Go out, make more friends, go on dates.  Hell what are you gonna do when you leave for college?”

“I don’t know, I guess I’ll skip on the idea.”  Ross rests his head on the desk.

“Oh no, you are a smart and kind young man.  You have a bright future, you are _not_ wasting it on your pathetic excuse for a Father.”

“Whatever.”  Ross waits for his Dad, still resting his head on the desk.  The front door opens.

“Can I help you young man?”  Greg asks.

“I came to get him.”  Ross head jolts up when he heard the voice.

“What are you doing here?”  Ross asks, Alba smiles and walks up to him.

“To help you, duh.”  Alba places his hands on his hips.  “How long have you been doing this?”  He asks Ross.

“Oh Shion has been coming here to pick up his Father for about eight years.”  Greg said.

“Eight?!  God, you shouldn’t have to put up with that!”  Alba brushes Ross bangs from his face, Ross clenches his teeth and looks away.  “Ross.”

“I’m sorry but who are you?”  Greg asks.

“Oh, I’m Alba Frühling.”

“Are you a friend?”  He asks.

“Um… not really.”  Alba thought about it.  “It’s… complicated.”  He admits.  Greg’s eyes grew, he sighs and looks down.

“I get it.”

“You are?”  Alba asks.

“Greg, I’ve known this tall drink of water for eight years.  Always comes to bail his Dad out.  Speaking of such.”  Rchimedes walks out.

“Hi Shii-Tan…”  The tall man looks down.  “Oh and you’re here.”  He points at Alba.

“Hi.”  Alba waves.

“Let’s go you fucking moron.”  Ross grabs his Father and pulls him out of the station.  Alba follows the two.

* * *

“You can’t keep doing this shit!”  Ross yells at his Father, pushing him inside.

“My son is so mean.”  Rchimedes cries.

“Shut it.  You used a bomb in the damn lake!”

“Hear me out!”

“Not listening, now get lost!”  He pushes Rchimedes into his room and slams the door shut.  Ross sighs and lays on the couch, he lets out an unpleasant noise and buries his face in the cushion.  Alba walks over and rubs his back.

“Hey, it’s okay.”  Alba said softly.

“No it’s not.”  Ross whines.  “You don’t know what is going on right now.”

“Remember?”  Alba gently lays on Ross’s back.  “You can talk to me.”  Alba waited for a hurtful response.

“I’m tired.”

“Eh?”

“I’m sick and tired of this, I wish I had help.”  Ross looks up at Alba.  “Ever since that day… I want her back.”

“Who?”  Alba asks.

“I want my Mom back.  She always knew what to do.”  Ross buries his face into Alba’s neck.  “I don’t know what to do.”

“Hey hey hey.”  Alba said quietly.  “You got him home, isn’t that something?”

“This is the sixth time this year.  Hell I don’t want to count how many times he went there in total.”  The two sat in silence, Alba had no clue what to say about this.  He wants to help Ross, he knew that this isn’t fair.  Then again… life isn’t fair.  

Alba heard his phone go off, he picks it up and sighs.

“I have to head home.”

“Okay.”  Ross slowly let go.  Alba felt a sharp pain in his chest.

“I-I can tell my parents that I’ll come home later.”  Alba said.  He began to type.

“Stop it.”  Ross mumbles.  “This is pity, I hate that.”

“Well too late.”  Alba put his phone down.  “I’m staying here.”  Alba pats Ross’s shoulder.

“God go home.”  Ross pushes him.  “You love your parents right?”

“Yeah, and I love you just as much.”  Alba protests.  He didn’t regret saying it.  Ross sat there face red.

“I- eh…  Just leave.”  Ross looks away.  Crea walks in rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Shii-Tan, did you get Uncle?”  He asks opening one blue eye.  He saw Alba and ran to him.  “ALBA SAN~”

“Woah Crea.”  

“What are you doing here?”

“I followed Ross, I wanted to help him with Rchimedes.”  Alba confessed.

“Aw that’s nice.”  Crea smiles.  “You should go home.”

“But I…”

“Get out of here Hero.”  Ross gave Alba a death glare.

“Ah… okay okay I’m gone, bye.”  Alba left before he got killed.  As soon as he left Ross buried his face into the couch.

“Shii-Tan?”

“I’m gonna stay out here a bit longer.”  Ross said.

“Got it, don’t stay up too late.”

“Shut it.”

* * *

Alba runs into his house.  His Dad waves at his son.

“Sorry, I had a friend who was not in the best of moods.”  Alba apologizes to his parents.  His Mom walks in with a cake.

“It’s okay.  We can celebrate now.”  She puts the cake down and pats her son’s head.  Alba smiles, lucky to have such nice parents.

“Can we eat now?”  Midnight asks.  “I’m starving.”  

“Yes yes right away.”  She cut it and served it to her family.  “Is your friend okay?”

“Oh… I hope he is.  I had to leave quickly.”  Alba confessed.  

“So what happened today?”  Midnight asks his son.

“Well my friends and I went into a hurricane machine, it broke… we fell.”

“Oh my.”  His Mom said.

“We all got stuck in this old maze and then the cops came by.  Well I was with Teufel.”  Alba pulls out his phone and shows a picture of his friends.  “That one.”  He points at Teufel, who was asleep.

“Well I got caught with him and he’s scared of everything.  Also these guys got caught.”  Alba points at Ross, Crea, Foyfoy, and Alf.

“That’s a dude?”  Midnight asks, looking at Alf.

“Ah… yes Dad… that is a boy.”  Alba said.  “Anyways after that the cops came by and asked us a few questions, this one stole their megaphone.”  He points at Elf.  “We left before they got us.”

“Ah… okay.”  Midnight nods.  “Good job son.”

“Thanks Dad.”  Alba said with the same bored expression as his Dad.  

“Well finish up and head off to bed.”  His Mom said.  “We have to get up early ourselves.”  She looks at Midnight.

“Yeah yeah.”

“Wait do I have to walk to school?”  Alba asks.

“Hope you don’t mind.”

“I MIND!”  Alba cries.

* * *

Alba’s phone woke him up late that night.

“Hm.  Huh?”  He picks it up and looks at the text.  It was from Crea.

** It read: **

Help :(

“Wha-?”  Alba rubs his head.  He got up, put on pants and a jacket and walked out.

* * *

“Crea?”  Alba asks still half asleep.

“Wow, you’re like an angel.”  Crea said.  “Coming to help whenever someone calls.”

“That’s more like a hero.”

“No wonder that’s your nickname.”

“No that nickname is an insult.”  Alba points out.  “Now what is it?”

“Right.”  Crea lead Alba to the living room.  Ross was sitting up looking into space.  Cans all around him.

“Shit.”  Alba walks up.  “Never get drunk my ass, and you weren’t okay.”  Alba brushes his bangs back again.  He was out of it.  “Oh Babe.”  Alba laid him down.

“He’s drunk.”  Alba told Crea.

“Phew… I thought he was dead or something.”

“Nah … light weight.”  Alba counted only five cans.  “He’ll be fine.”  Alba sat at the end of the couch.

“He got me worried still.”  Crea whines.  “I was about to take him in.”

“Bad idea.”  Alba said.  “They would’ve charged him with under age drinking.”  

“Oh right.  Good thing I texted you.”  Crea said.  “What’ll happen later?”  He asks.

“Call me when he wakes up.  I recommend not going to school tomorrow.”  Alba said.  “His attitude will be awful, and he’ll smell.”  

“Aw…  What about you?”

“Let’s see what’ll wake me up first, him or school.”  Alba said.  “I’m going back before my parents wake up.”

“They don’t know you left?”

“I snuck out, it’s almost midnight.”  Alba points out.  “See ya.”

“Bye.”  Crea waves.

*

Alba snuck back in, he set his alarm and passed out on his bed.

* * *

BEEP BEEP!  Alba searches for his phone.  He saw what woke him up first.  He stretches and lays down looking at the ceiling for a moment.  He packed his laptop, wallet, phone, and pain killers.

* * *

“It’s six in the morning.”  Alba complains.

“I know but I heard him moan in pain and now he’s a mess.”  Crea points at Ross who was holding his head.

“You got an ice pack?”  Alba asks.

“Y-Yeah?”

“Get that.”  Alba walks up to Ross.  “Hey.”  He smiles.

“I feel sick.”

“That’s what grown ups call a hangover.”  Alba pulls out the pain killers.  “I’ll get you water.”  He got up and walked to the kitchen.  Crea gives Ross the ice pack wrapped in a paper towel.

“God this sucks.”  He whines.  Alba walks over and hands him a glass.  “I don’t want to take them.”

“Take em.  They’ll help.”

“No.”  He hid his face.

“Ross quit it.”

“Nooooo.”  He whines.

“Shion!”  Alba shouts, Crea gave him a surprised look.

“Shii-Tan I think you should listen.”

“I know how to deal with this.”  Alba smirks.  “Trust me and take them damn pills.”  Ross swallows two and lays down.  “When was the last time you ate?”

“That ice cream cone.”  Ross said calmly.

“Got it.”  Alba got up.  “I’m going to the store okay?”  He smiles.  “Be right back.”  He runs off.

“He’s staying today.”  Crea smiles.  “Ice pack.”  Crea puts it against Ross’s head.

“I don’t want it.”

“Well too bad.”  Crea picks up all the cans and puts them near the sink.

* * *

Alba walks back with a small grocery bag.  

“I’m back.”

“Shut up.”  Ross moans.  “I’m sick.”

“Well I have the solution.”  Alba said.  He walks into the kitchen and starts the stove top up.  “Where’s the pans?”

“Get out of the kitchen!”  Ross yells.  “Ow…”

“Pans?”  Crea looks over from his room.  “They’re in that cupboard, are you cooking?”

“Yeah.  I know what’ll help.”  Alba smiles.

“What?”

“Food, greasy food.”  Ross about threw up at the sound of food.  

“Please tell me I’m not eating it.”  Ross looks at Alba with a paranoid look.

“Oh definitely.”  Alba started cooking.  Ross cries.

“Noooooooo!”  Ross hid under the blankets.

“Can I have something to eat?  Not greasy though.”  Crea asks.

“Sure.”

“Don’t make me eat it.”  Ross whines under the blankets.

“Don’t be such a baby, you did this to yourself.”  Alba scolds, Crea turns the TV on and started playing Mario.

“Can’t believe I had to restart.”  Crea pouts.

“Can’t believe you aren’t over it.”  Ross teases.

“This game is hard Shii-Tan, really hard.”

“Quit whining, it’s making my head hurt.”  Ross held the ice pack up to his head.  “Oooh.”

“Just relax, the pain killers will kick in soon.”  Alba said.  Ross glares and lays back down. He didn’t mean to drink so much this time, he was so stressed though.  

Ross decided to try and ignore the pain by watching Crea play Mario, he was surprisingly good.  He got one star in a few minutes of what looked like aimlessly running around.

“Nice one.”

“Thanks.”  Crea smiles.  “Now on to the other one.”  He clicks on the same level to get a different star.

“Done.”  Alba calls.  He walks in and hands Crea a plate of eggs.  He walks over to Ross and hands him one.

“Noooo.”  Ross pushed it away, the thought of food made his stomach turn.

“Yes, this will help.”

“It looks greasy as fuck.”

“That’s the point.”  Alba pushes the plate back.  “Trust me I know what I’m talking about.”

“No, no you’re being stupid.”  Ross pats Alba’s head.

“Eat the damn food.”  Alba protests.

“No.”  Ross went under the blankets, Alba puts the food on the table next to the couch.

“Get back here!”  Alba went under and pulled Ross out.

“Noooo I don’t wanna!”  Ross cries.  “My head is killing me.”

“I know, you have a hangover.”  Alba said.  “I’ll force you to eat one way or another.”  He threatens.

“No.”  Ross looks away from the food.  Alba smirks.

“I’ll eat it then.”

“Ew… you do that.”  Ross said with a disgusted face.  Alba took a bite and kissed Ross, forcing the food in his mouth.  Ross swallows the food and backs away.  

“Now will you eat, if not I’m gonna keep doing that.”  Alba held up another bite.  Ross nods quickly and began to eat.  “Good boy.”  Alba snickers.  Crea was wondering what the fuck happened.

“Did… did I just… see… what?”

“What?”  Alba asks.

“You two… JUST KISSED!”  Crea points out.

“Shut it.”  Ross said.  “It’s nothing new to us.”

“... WHAT?!”  Crea felt betrayed.  “How many times?”

“I think this is three.”  Alba said.

“Four.”

“Really?”  Alba thought.  “Oh yeah… yeah it was four.”  Alba nods.

“WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?”

“Uh…..  it was after Valentine’s Day.”

“Yeah … what day?”

“So about a month?”  Crea asks.

“Yeah.”

“That’s about right.”  

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?!”

“Don’t be upset, we didn’t tell anyone.”  Ross said.  “Now shut up, you’re making my headache worse.”  

“I’m hurt.”  Crea said.  “I’m really hurt.”  He walks away and locks himself into his room.  Alba sighs and looks at the empty plate in front of him.  

“See, wasn’t so bad.”  Alba took the plate away and walked back.  

“How do you know about this if you don’t drink?”  Ross asks.  “God I’m gonna regret eating that.”

“Hm?  I had some friends back home.  Remember that pink haired me?”

“Yeah.”  Ross smirks.

“Stop it.”  Alba said.  “That was how you dressed to fit in.  I never fit in so I lied about myself.  They always drank so I helped by learning how to deal with hangovers.  That’s why when I saw you drank I was a little nervous.”

“So you never drank, your friends did.”

“Yeah, that’s it.”  Alba leans against Ross.  “I still remember what I was like back then.  It was awful.”

“Heh.”

“What?”

“I was wondering what you were like.  I’m curious.”  Ross admits.

“Oh no, no no no no no no no no no.”

“Yeah, I wanna see it.”

“No you do not.”  Alba said.  “I will die before going back to that.”  Alba admits.

“Please?”  Ross got closer.  “You can just show me.”

“No.”

“I wanna know though.”  Ross tried pushing him down.  “What was so embarrassing about you being emo trash?”

“You answered your own question… off me please?”  Alba felt himself burning up.

“Just show me a bit?”  He got closer.

“NOPE!”  Alba fell off the couch.  “Ow ow ow ow ow…”  He rubs his back.

“Aw you ruined the mood.”

“NOT INTERESTED IN THE TONE YOU WERE SETTING!”  Alba snaps.  “Anyways I’m not going back to that, final.”

“Oh really?”  Ross said.  “Or is it maybe you can’t?”

“What?”  Alba gave him a confused look.

“I bet you can’t pull it off.  I mean you aren’t sexy enough to pull it off anymore.”  Ross smirks.

“I can still pull it off for sure.”

“Nope, you can’t.”

“Oh yeah?”  Alba asked.  “I’ll prove it to you.”

“Aw, how cute~”  Ross mocks him.  Alba walks up and kisses him again, just as awkward as the last one.

“Come to school tomorrow, I’ll prove it to you.”  Alba smirks, Ross was frozen again.  “See ya.”  Alba left.  “Bye Crea.”

“Bye.”  Crea pokes his head out and waves.

* * *

Alba looked through his closet.  He pulls out his old outfit, he puts it on his desk.  

“Can’t believe I’m doing this again.”  Alba goes through one of his boxes.  He smiles when he found it.  Pink hair coloring, and his nail polish.  He dug deeper and found his old colored contacts, and stamp.  

Alba walks into the bathroom, he took his shirt and pants off.  He took the hair coloring and  dyed his hair pink.  As soon as he was done he looks in the mirror.

“I thought I would mess up.’  Alba said.  ‘Guess it’s like a bike, you never forget.’  He kept the towel on his head and walks back into his room.  He takes his nail polish and starts painting his nails.  He made sure not to mess up and get nail polish on his skin.  He held his hands up when he was done and smiles, a perfect, even coat.  He lightly blows at his nails and walks around the house.  After a while he shook his hands, they were finally dry.

Alba walks back into his room and searches through to find his old make up kit.  

“Let’s see, this looks like everything.”  He smiles sweetly and sets it down.

* * *

“Aru-Tan why are you awake so early?”  His Mom asks.

“Huh?”  Alba looks at his Mom while applying mascara.  He was dressed in a black shirt with the right sleeve being like a tank top.  It had a chain going across the left sleeve, also an unnecessary zipper on the sleeve.  It had a skull design near his right breast.

Black shorts with pink stripes on the end.  It had a chain around one belt loop and a big pink belt.  He had eyeshadow on and his lashes were coated with mascara.  His eyes were a faded pink color.

“Don’t worry Mom, this is only for today.”  Alba smiles, he reaches for the lip gloss in his bag and applied it.

“The fact that my son can put makeup on better than most girls is … sad.”  She walks away.  

“Whatever.”  He looks in the mirror, he picks up his stamp and dipped it in the ink.  He places the stamp on his left cheek, under his eye.  He removed it slowly, a perfect pink heart.  He puts on a long black glove that matched his shirt on his right arm.  He stuck his middle finger through the ring of it, and slid it all the way up.  

He puts on a pink and black striped glove on his left arm.  It reaches slightly past his elbow, he slid off his hand so it covered his entire forearm.  

Alba walks into his room and found his old cross earing.  He put it on his left ear, surprised it still went in, and sighs.  He forgot how long it took him to get ready.  

Alba found his pink and black boots and slid them on.  He slid on a hoodie and followed his Mom to the car.

* * *

“So why are we here so early?”  Crea asks with a loud yawn.  Both him and Ross were sitting on the benches.

“Cause I woke up early.”  Ross said.

“You passed out yesterday because your headache came back.  By the way is it better?”  Crea asks.

“Yeah it is.”  Ross stretches.  “At least it’s warmer today, no snow filled walks.”  He points out.

“Yeah, it’s nice.”  Crea smiles, he saw Alba walk in.  “Alba San.”  He waves.  Alba smirks and walks towards the two.

He took off his jacket and hands it to Crea.  Both of his friends sat there too shocked to move.

“Hey Crea did this smear?”  Alba points at his face.

“W-What did?”

“My makeup silly.”  Alba giggles.  “I would hate for it to smear and look bad, I mean talk about embarrassing.”  

“What happened to my friend?”  Crea asks.

“Oh nothing happened, I’m still here.”  Alba points at himself with both hands smiling and posing like a girl.

“Ah… Hero San… can you change now?”  Ross was slightly terrified, seeing what happened to his puppy.

“Oh Baby I thought you may like this.”  Alba gave him a big eyed look.  “You wanted to see this right?”

“WHAT DID YOU DO SHII-TAN?!”  Crea shook Ross.

“I-I DIDN’T THINK HE’D DO IT!”  Ross shouts.

“Ha ha ha~  So funny.”  Alba laughs.

“Knock this off, you proved me wrong okay?”  Ross shouts.  Alba stares at him and licks his lips.

“You are so sexy ya know that?”  Alba winks and kisses Ross’s cheek.  Alba smiles and walks away.  Ross stood there for a moment, then hid his face with his hands.

“Wow he is more straightforward than normal.”  Crea said still shocked that his friend was dressing like that.  “But doesn’t this remind you of when you use to stamp a diamond on you right chee-”

“NEVER TALK ABOUT THAT AGAIN!”  Ross yelled.

“Hey hey hey calm down.”  Crea laughs.  “It’s so cute how you two went through the same kind of phase.”

“No no it’s not cute.”  Ross hid his face again.

* * *

First hour Hime walks up to Alba concerned.

“Um Alba?”

“Hey, what’s up?”  He asks with a smile.

“Um… what’s with the get up?”  She points at … well him entirely.

“Oh this?  Shion wanted to see this so I happily agreed.  I use to dress like this back in my old school.”  Alba said happily.

“Wow Shion you’re into some kinky shit.”

“I didn’t know he’d-”  Ross was interrupted by Alba, who was hugging him in his seat.

“Am I not pleasing enough?”  He whines.  “Tell me what I have to do to make you want me!”  Alba cries.

“NO NO NO LEAVE ME ALONE!”  Ross pushes Alba off, Alba began to tear up.

“I-I’m sorry… I wanted to m-make you like me but…”

“Oh great you made him cry.”  Hime said.

“Wha… HE’S FAKING IT!”  Ross points out the obvious.

“Still.”  Hime hugs Alba.  “You okay?”

“I don’t know what I did wrong.”  Alba said.

“Quit crying or your makeup will run.”  She said in a calming voice.  “Sometimes men can be just rude, right?”

“Y-Yeah.”  Alba said smiling, drying off his tears.

“They’ll always find a flaw in ya.”  

“Totally, like I was helping him the other day and he was refusing my help.”

“Oh really?  See what did I tell ya, rude.”

“I CAN HEAR YOU TWO!”  Ross yells.  “AND ALBA IS A GUY!”

“You’re being rude right now Shion.”  Hime said.  “We’re talking.”

“ABOUT HOW HORRIBLE I AM!  ALBA IS A GUY, WHY ARE YOU TREATING HIM LIKE A GIRL?!”

“Hey, sometimes you need to vent.”  Alba pouts.  “Not like you understand.”

“Stop talking about me and go back to being normal!”  Ross pokes Albas head.  “This little act is creepy.  It’s disgusting and it’s bringing back horrid memories.”

“Well sorry~  I didn’t know my attire would harm you so much.”  Alba looks away.

“Oh yeah,”  Hime remembers.  “You use to wear something identical.”  She said.

“Hm?”  Alba looks at Hime confused.

“Oh Alba it was so cool, he wore a white school boys shirt with a red tie.  He had black skinny jeans, which he still wears, and had a long black jacket lined with fur.  He had belts on the sleeves, like your gloves.”

“Hime…”

“And he had a beanie with a skull that looks like that one and a diamond on his right cheek.”  Hime told Alba.

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’s identical to your outfit right now.”  Hime said.

“Aw I want to see that!”  Alba said happily.

“Maybe Crea has some photos of it.”

“No.”  Ross spoke up.

“Really I’ll ask him.”

“I will burn them all before you see them… then break you-”

“Oh my, how dirty.”

“BREAK YOUR LEGS!”  Ross shouts.

“What did I do to make you hate me?”  Alba did a pose again.

“I … just … please stop!”  Ross begs.

“Stop what?”  Alba asks.  “You wanted to see me like this right?”

“I was teasing you, now stop it.”

“Nope I’m wearing this all day.”  Alba smirks.  Ross wanted to punch him, but someone would say something.

* * *

“Alba San please change.”  Crea hugs his friend begging for him to be back to his usual self.

“Crea Kun.”  Alba starts.  “It’s okay, I’ll be back to normal tomorrow.”  A reassuring smile.

“Noooooo nooooooow!”  Crea whines.  “This is awkward, you talk like some chick who wants attention all the time.  

“Wait till the end of the day.”  Alba smiles sweetly.  “Till then I’ll be acting like this.”  He giggles.

* * *

Ares walks up to Alba.  

“What is this?  It’s so sexy.”  She pets Alba's torso.

“Please stop, I feel violated.”  Alba said with a girly voice.  Ares smirks.  

“I cannot resist.”  Ares glomps him.  “You little munchkin you!”

“Help.”  Alba calls to Teufel.  Teufel was watching the whole scene go down. He shook his head saying “you’re on your own.”  Ares stopped when Janua spoke up.

“FUSION!”  He was on Samejima’s shoulders.  Alba and Ares were confused at the sight.  Crea walks out and pushes them over.  He points and laughs.

“Heh heh heh heh~”

“Asshole!”  Janua shouts.  He chases Crea around the gym.  Ross walks out and was almost ran over.

“GAH!”  

“Sorry Shii-Tan.”  Crea apologizes, still running.

“Jeez, not my day.”  As soon as he said that Alba clung to his back.

“Hi~”

“Not this again…”  He ignored Alba and walked up to Ares.  “So what just happened?”

“Crea being an asshole.”

“Besides the usual.”  

“Oh…”  Alba got his attention.  “Janua was on Samejima San’s shoulders and shouts “FUSION” and Crea walked over and pushed Janua and Samejima San… causing them to fall over.”

“Well that must have been eventful.”

“Not really.”

“Anyways…”  Ares spoke up.  “What is with the attire, is this something you wanted Shion?”

“NO!”

“Yes.”  Ares stared at the two, not knowing which one to believe.

“Look I said you couldn’t pull it off, that didn’t mean go and dress up like a stripper.”

“I thought you wanted to see me like this!”  Alba whines.  “Don’t I look good?”

“NO!”  Ross lied.  “YOU LOOK CREEPY!”

“Aw… Shion~”  Alba cries.  “I love you~”

“I DON’T CARE, OFF!”  Ross tried getting the flirtatious boy off his back, literally.

“Nooooo I wanna stay here.”

“YOU’RE A LEECH!”  Ross shouts.  “LEECH!”

* * *

Ross flipped through his math book trying to get Alba out of his mind.  Mrs. Maou was reading the paragraph to the students on what the assignment was.

“Shion… hey…”  He glares at Elf.  “Ya seem sick.”

“Leave me alone.”

“As salty as evea I see.”  Elf looks away.  “Somethin happen?”

“No… kind of.”  

“What?”

“Have you seen Alba?”

“Sure have, he looks like a k-pop singea ya see?”

“He’s been clinging to me all day, trying to embarrass me.”  Ross puts his glasses on and began to work.

“I think he wants yer attention Shion.  He has a thing for ya.”

“No I know him, wants to get back at me for teasing him about it.”  

“Yer pretty oblivious, I thought Alba San was bad, no yer worse.”

“Huh?”

“He can’t see yer obvious feeling for em, and ya can’t see that he wants ya.”  Elf said.  “It’s awkward.”

“You’re awkward.”  

“Insult all ya want.”  Elf smiles.  “I’m still rootin for ya.”

“Whatever.”  Ross goes back to work, he felt happy that someone he hates is cheering him on.

* * *

“Alba please tell me you’ll change before you see Ruki.”

“Oh no way, I’m wearing this all day.”  Alba winks and puts his jacket on his shoulders.  

“No no no, you’ll scare her.”  Crea whines.

“I’m already terrified.”  Ross said calmly.

“So I will wear this with pride dammit.”  Alba squeaks.

“You swear a lot, I’ve just noticed that.”  Ross said.  Alba looks at him confused.

“I don’t swear a lot.”  Alba denies it.

“Okay, when we’re hanging out with Ruki… don’t swear at all.”

“Easy.”

* * *

“Ruki?”  Alba calls.  Ruki runs in and stops right away.

“WHAT HAPPENED?!”  She screams.  

“Oh this, well…”

“Say I wanted this one more time and I’ll slit your throat.”  Ross threatens.

“You asked for this Ross San?”

“No.”

“Yeah.”  Crea nods.  “I think he wanted to see this.”

“Shut it loli.”  Ross glares.

“A loli is someone who likes girls younger than twelve.”  Crea explained.

“So?”

“Ruki is older than twelve.”

“So?”

“How can I be a loli and date Ruki?”  Crea asks.

“She looks five.”  Alba said.

“RUDE!  I’M RIGHT HERE!”  Ruki cries.  She hugs Ross’s leg and waits for him to walk.

“Well I’ll get your lesson ready.”  Alba walks into the living room.

“I’m gonna have awful knees before I’m twenty if this keeps up.”  Ross complains.

“Move slave.”  She commands.

“I hate you…”  Ross glares at her.

“Love you too.”  She smiles.  He kicks her off.  

“So what is she doing today Hero?”  Ross asks.

“Well it’s algebra, so it’s just simple problems.”  Alba said calmly.  Ross went next to him and read through her homework.

“Wow Ruki this is beyond easy.”

“Not it’s not.”  Ruki complains.  “It’s cause you’re super smart that it’s easy.”

“Thanks for the complement.”  Ross teases.  “Here look.”  Ross took a marker and wrote a simple algebraic problem in the notebook.  “Solve this.”

“Ah…”  Ruki looks at it for a moment.  “I don’t know where to start.”  She sighs.

“Ever heard of PEMDAS?”  He asks.

“I don’t know, I can’t remember.”  She says.

“It means parentheses, exponents, multiplication, division, addition, subtraction.”  Ross wrote it down.  “You do it in that order.”  

“Huh?”

“Watch, I’ll show you how to do this.  I won’t stop so if you miss a step I’m not repeating it.”

“What?  W-Wait!”  She panics.  Crea walks up to Alba and talks to him.  

“Hey hey Alba San.”  Crea said.

“Yeah?”  Alba looks over.

“Is your hair pink forever now?”  

“Ah does it look better pink?”

“No.  Please tell me it can come out.”

“Sorry, it’s permanent.”  Alba giggles.

“Why did you dye it pink?!”  Crea cries.  “You’re forever flamboyant now!”

“Is that such a bad thing Crea Kun~?”  Alba asks with a flirtatious voice.

“WHY ARE YOU HITTING ON ME?!”  Crea asks, Alba winks.  Ruki pushes Alba over.

“NO!  USE YOUR CHARM ON ROSS SAN, NOT CREA SAN!”  Ruki yells.  “HE’S OFF THE MARKET!”  Ruki falls over not being able to pull Alba away, he didn’t budge.

“What was that Ruki Chan~?”

“CHANGE BACK!”  She demands.  “I WANT MY FRIEND BACK!”  Ruki starts slapping Alba.  

“Ow, Bestie that hurts.”  He whines.

“MY ALBA WOULDN’T SAY IT IN THAT TONE OF VOICE!!!”  Ruki starts throwing a tantrum in the middle of the floor.  Arms and legs flailing everywhere.

“Uh… I think it’s best if I stay here.”  Crea said.  “Help her calm down.”

“Yeah… I think that’s a good idea.”  Alba nods in agreement.  Ross tried holding her down, result was a stubby kick to the face.

* * *

Ross was playing Mario hoping to get farther than Crea.  He gave up and deleted Crea’s file again.

“He won’t mind… I’m sure~”  Ross went back to his file.  Alba walks out of the bathroom with a towel on his head.

“You have like no hot water.”  Alba complained.

“Yeah, we rarely have hot water.”  Ross said.  He looks over at Alba whose hair was back to a light brown.  “That’s better.”  He smirks.  “Still hideous on you… but better than pink.”

“Ow… my self esteem.  Satan is using it for a decoration it’s that low…”  Alba held his chest.  He sat next to Ross and watched him play.

“Did you delete Crea’s-”

“Yeah.”

“Heh… he’s gonna be so pissed off.”  Alba rubs his face with the towel, makeup smeared all over it.  “You’ll want to bleach this…”

“Oh God, Hero you ruined that.”

“Sorry, I guess I went overboard on the makeup.”  Alba chuckles a bit.  “I’m gonna buy nail polish remover tonight.”

“And burn this outfit.”  Ross pulls on Alba’s shirt.

“I actually like this.”  Alba hugs his body.  “Don’t I look good?”  Alba teases waiting for a cold comeback

“You look better than earlier.  So I’ll admit you look above average.”

“Wow thanks.”  Alba rolls his eyes.  “So what if I’m average.”

“Average people make everyone else look better, you have an important roll.”  Ross said with an innocent smile.

“YOU’RE HORRIBLE!”

“When you stand next to Crea he looks more attractive, and I look taller.”  

“WHY DO I HANG OUT WITH YOU?!”  

“Cause we’re friends, average friends.”

“I’M LEAVING!”  Alba stood up, Ross pulls him back.

“Okay okay I’m sorry, average Hero San.”  He smirks.  Alba glares at him, he sat back down and continued to watch.

“You know Hero…”  Ross started.  “You’re good at some things.”

“Like what, running?”

“Yeah…”  Ross said.  “And commenting.”

“What lame talents I have.”  Alba looks at the floor embarrassed that he had few skills.

“You have another.”

“What?”  Alba gave him a look of doubt.  Ross smiles.

“Guess.”

“Being your friend… does that count?”

“No… fuck you.”

“Then what?”  Alba was confused.  Ross leans in and kisses him, a deeper embrace then what the two were use to. Alba embraces him back knowing they were alone.


	20. Spring Break Pt: 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 35 pages... this chapter was 35 fucking pages. I am not kidding. I was typing and then I realized that it was too long and not going to fit into one chapter. So congrats to you guys, you all get TWO chapter today ... YAY! *Arms flail*

* * *

Alba rubs his nails with a cotton ball drenched in nail polish remover.  His fingers started to sting with how hard he was scrubbing them.

“God get off!”  He mutters in frustration.  “Shit.”  The cotton ball fell on the floor.  He looked around then gave up and got another cotton ball.

He looks at the clock when he was done.  Almost midnight.

“How late was I at his house?”  Alba asks himself.  He sighs and passes out.

* * *

“I’M SO EXCITED!”  Crea shouts.  Ross and Alba watched the “adult” run around in excitement.

“What is going on?”  Alba asks.

“Spring break is almost here.”  Ross said.

“Oh.”  Alba watched Crea run back and forth.  “Is he gonna calm down?”

“He’s like this every year.”  Ran up to Foyfoy, hugs him, runs off.

“He’s really excited…”  Alba said.

“What Senior isn’t excited for a week off?”

“Good point.”  Alba saw Crea dancing with Elf.  “Elf seems excited too.”

“Seems so.”

* * *

“Okay guys, tomorrow is your last day before break.  So I don’t want to start anything new… cause I’ll forget it.”  Ms. Justice admits.  “Our next subject will be nerves and how they affect us.”

“Wow, something easy.”  Ross mumbles.  He heard Alba snicker at him comment.

“So I’m making this and tomorrow a free period.  Seniors can work on their projects, Juniors can work on homework.  Or you can be lazy I don’t care.”  Ms. Justice walks back to her desk.

“So what are you guys gonna do during break?”  Hime asks her two guy friends.

“Um… nothing.”

“Sleep.”

“Oh.  You guys should go on some small trip.”  Hime smiles.  “I’m taking Ares to a spa, we got reservations.”

“Wow really?”  Alba asks.

“Uh huh.”  She nods.  “So you two have nothing planned?”

“Crea is gonna get back to his original number of stars in Mario.”  Ross points out.

“Did you delete his file?”

“Yes.”  Ross said with a proud smile.  Alba chuckles.

“So mean, he was so pissed off when he found it gone.”  Alba stopped and thought.  “I guess it would be nice to do something.”

* * *

“I want it to be break now.”  Crea whines.  

“Sorry can’t help that.”  Alba finished his work.  “You should get to work.”

“No… lazy.”

“It’s not break yet.”  Alba points out.

“Well it should be.  I want to sleep.”  Crea complains.

“You sleep in class now?  What’s so different?”

“No bell to disturb me.”  Crea smiles.

* * *

Alba walks into the gym with Janua stuck in a basketball hoop.  Janua waves at Alba with a smile on his face.

“I’m not gonna ask.”  Alba walks away.  Ares and Samejima got a stick and were trying to get him down.

“Okay buddy we’ll get you out.”  Ares calls.  “Samejima and I got this here stick okay?”

“Uh… I’m not so sure about the stick… degozaru.”

“Janua, trust your friends.”

“Samejima… I’m not sure about the stick.”  Janua points at the stick.  Crea and Ross walk in moments later.

“Uh… I’m not so sure about the stick.”  Ross points at the stick.

“That’s what I said, degozaru.”  Janua said calmly.  Crea helps them lift the stick to get their friend out.  Ross rests his head on Albas and watches.

“Fifty bucks says they make it worse.”  Ross said.

“Fifty bucks says they won’t get him down.”

“You’re on.”  The two watch to see who’ll win the bet.  A minute later the stick hits Janua in the face, then the basketball hoop broke.

“Dammit.”  Alba mumbles.

“Ha ha~  I get fifty bucks.”

“Whatever.”  Janua face plants in front of the two.  “You okay?”  Alba asks.

“Yes, a true ninja is always fine, degozaru.”  Janua stood.  He fell over a second later.

“He’s not okay.”  Ross points out.

“I can see that.”

“You’re not okay.”

“Shut it.”  Janua points at Ross, he laid there waiting for the pain in his legs to go away.  

“You want us to take you to the nurse?”  Alba asks.

“That would be nice.”  Janua said in pain.

* * *

“Well you sprained your leg.”  August said calmly.  “It’ll heal soon, but you should rest over break.” 

“Aw… what about my training?”

“What about it?”  Ross asks.  “You hurt yourself bud.”  

“I think you should hold off on that.”  Alba said.  “Just until your leg is better.”

“I need to beat Ares before the year is over!”

“You fell out of a basketball hoop and fucked your leg up.”  Ross points out, very rude like.

“This is a minor set back, degozaru.”

“Rest then train.”  Alba scolds.  “How will you beat Ares if your leg is messed up?”

“Good point.”  Janua said.

“Well, Ross and I will leave you now.  See ya.”  Alba grabs Ross’s hand and they walk out.  Janua watched the two leave.

“Are they dating?”  He asks himself.

* * *

Alba walked out of reading to find a new book to read for his final project in Literature.

“Alba?”  He turns to see Crea.  “What are you doing out of class?”

“Getting a book, you?”

“Oh I’m going to write down all of my info on this piece of paper.”

“For what?”  Alba asks.

“A project we need to complete in order to graduate.”

“Oh.”  Alba thought.  “Don’t you have a website to put all you research stuff on?”

“Oh mine shut down.”  Crea said with his usual optimistic smile.

“Isn’t that a set back?”

“Yeah, but I won’t let that hold me down!”  A fire grew in Crea’s eyes.  “I will graduate this year, I PROMISED SHII-TAN I WOULD!  Also I need to check for something online.”  He ran off.

“Bye Crea…”  Alba waves and walks into the library.

* * *

Alba walks out of the building with Ross when Alba realized something wasn’t right.  

“Where’s Crea?  Is he still inside?”

“Ah, right Crea told me he’ll be at the mall today.”  Ross told Alba.

“Why?”

“I don’t know.  Let’s hurry, I wanna challenge Ruki to another match.”  Ross started walking off.

“Ah hey don’t walk off without me!”  Alba jogs up to Ross.  

“Hurry up.”  Ross teases.

“You want me to run?”

“Please no.”

* * *

Alba opens the door and looks around.

“Ruki?”  Nothing.  “Ruki!”  He calls.  Something grabs Ross’s leg.

“UWA!”  He jumps.

“Ross?”  Alba looks at him.  Ross was covering his mouth beat red.

“Tee hee~”  Ruki pops out from behind the door.  “Gotcha Ross San!”  She giggles.

“Lucky you’re cute.”  Ross growls.  Ruki smiles sweetly at him and runs to the living room.

“Didn’t know you screamed.”  Alba comments.  Ross punches him and walks into the living room opening his DS.  Alba held his face in pain.

* * *

Crea was walking through the mall looking for the GameStop.

“Where is it again?”  He walks up to the map of the mall.  “Hm… is it…on the fifth floor?”  Crea sighs and walks towards the escalators and goes up to the fifth floor.  He finally found it.

“Where is it?”  Crea was looking through the DS games.  “Excuse me.”  Crea runs after the clerk.  “Do you have uh… this in stock?”  Crea held up a picture of the game.

“Yeah?”

“How much is it?”

“About forty bucks.”  The man backs away.

“Oh… that’s expensive.”  Crea sighs.  “Thanks.”  Crea smiles and leaves.  He thought for a moment.  “It isn’t till May so I’ll have time.”

Crea walks past the hole in the floor they “didn’t” cause.  He looks down, still surprised it happened.  He heard a group of middle school girls talk while he was looking down.

“Yeah they give away these big prizes, it’s a luck based game.”

“How do you play?”

“They’ll tell us.”  They ran off.  Crea looks over and follows them.  A man at a table was challenging people to “Win big”.  

“COME ON WIN BIG!  FIRST PLAY IS FREE!”  The man shouts.

“Ah… why not.”  Crea walks forward.  “I’d like to try.”  He raises his hand.  The man smirks.

“You sure man?”  The guy’s face changed when he saw how tall Crea was.

“Sure, first game is free right?”

“Y-Yeah.”  The guy shuffled the deck.  “The rules are simple.”  Crea looked at the game.

“Oh it’s blackjack.”  Crea said happily.

“Y-You know the rules?”

“Yeah.”  Crea nods.  “Let’s play.”  Crea starts.

“Okay.”  The man shuffles.  “Hit or no?”  Crea thought for a moment.

“Hit.”

“Okay?”

“Stop.”  The man checked his cards.  Added up to twenty.  The man was shocked.

“Uh… Again?”

“Is it free?”

“Yes!”

“Okay.”  The man shuffled.  “Now?”

“Hit.”

“Got it.”

“Hit.”

“Hit again?”

“Stop.”  They counted eighteen.

“One more round, it’s free?”  The man couldn’t believe Crea was doing well.

“Okay.”  Crea said with a smile.  “Hit.”

“Now?”

“Hit.”

“Okay?”

“Hit.”  The man smiles thinking he was gonna lose.  “Stop.”  Counted twenty one.  “Hey look I got it.”  Crea stood.  “Well bye.”  Crea about walked off.

“Wait!”

“What?”  Someone pushed Crea back to the table.

“One more round.  Okay?”

“Hm?”

“If you can get twenty one this round you’ll win the best prize.”

“There’s a prize?”

“Ah… yeah.  Did you just play cause it was free?”

“I’m poor.”  Crea admits with a smile.  “Okay Hit.”  The man threw a card down.

“Now?”

“Hit.”

“Okay?”

“Stop.”

* * *

“Damn Ruki, is your team on steroids?”

“Yeah… that’s an option in this game.  Give pokemon steroids?  Yes.”

“Smartass.”  He kicks her.

“Ouch… heh heh~”

“Don’t be mean.”  Alba lightly smacks Ross’s head.  Ross stuck his tongue out.  “Mature.”  Alba rolls his eyes and walks towards the kitchen.

“Grab me a soda!”  Ross shouts.

“Why should I?”

“Do it and I won’t punch you.”  Ross threatened.  Alba ran back with a Sprite.  “Thank you.”  Ross gave him an innocent smile.

“Damn you.”  Alba mumbles.

“Aw.  NO RUKI!”  He panics.

“Milotic is dead.  Deal with it.”  She said coldly.  

“Alba she killed Milotic.”

“Ha.”  Alba laughed.  Ross got up and smacked Alba.

“You should be on my side!”  

“Nah.”  Alba said.

“ON MY SIDE!”  Ross tackles him down.

“GET OFF OF ME!”  Alba struggles.  Ross kept him down.  Ruki joins them.

“Yay, pile on Alba!”  Ruki giggles.

“No, no pile on Alba.”  Alba squeaks.  Ruki got up and grabbed the DS’s so they could continue their battle.  “ARE YOU SERIOUS?!”  Alba whines.

“GUYS!”  Crea runs in all excited.

“Hi Crea…”  Alba sighs.

“LOOKIE LOOKIE!”  He waves what he was holding in his hands.  They looked.

“What is it?”

“TICKETS!  I WON!”  Crea smiles.

“Stop shouting and tell us what you won?”  Ross said coldly.

“I was at the mall for no reason and I saw this guy giving away prizes if you won in blackjack!”

“Oh… you’re good at that game.”

“Yeah, I played because you got a free turn.”

“Oh?”  Ross takes the tickets.  “You won this?”

“Look at them!”

“A trip?”  Ross looks at it.  

“It’s a spring break trip, he asked if I was an adult.  Well I won that.”  Crea points at it.

“A beach house?”  Ross was staring at it not believing it.  “This can’t be real.”

“I got this.”  Crea held up the key.  “It’s a week long trip.”

“Well have fun.”

“LOOK AT THE SHEET!”  

“What shee-”  Ross took the paper around the tickets.  “You and three friends… how convenient.”

“So what?”  Ruki asks.

“I wanna take you guys duh!”  Crea smiles at Ruki.  “The plane leaves tomorrow at six.”  He points at the ticket time.

“Wait we’re all going?”  Alba asks.  “Tomorrow?”

“Yeah.”  Crea smiles.  “It’s near an ocean.”  He points.  

“Well I guess we’ll see if it’s a hoax or not.”  Alba said to Ross.  Ross sighs and gave a ticket to Alba and Ruki.

“Wait why do I have one?”  Ruki asks.

“You’re Crea’s girlfriend, you’re going.”

“Oh…”  She stares at the ticket.  “Do I have to pack?”  

“Ask your parents.”  Alba said.  “Here.”  He wrote his number on a sticky note.  “Call me when you have permission.”

“Okay.”  Ruki nods.  Alba sighs.

“I’m gonna go tell my parents.”  Alba stood up and left.

“Are we gonna tell Uncle?”  Crea asks Ross.

“We’ll write him a note.”  Ross walks out.  “Charge your DS, we’ll fight again.”  Ross smirks at Ruki.  She nods still looking at her plane ticket.

* * *

Alba shows his parents. 

“So can I go?”

“Uh…”  Midnight looks at the ticket confused.

“Come on please?”  Alba begs.

“When would you leave?”  His Mom asks.

“Um, I pack my stuff tonight and take it to school, we’ll pick up Ruki and walk to the airport.”  Alba explained.

“Oh… okay?”  Midnight nods.  “Are you sure you want to go?”

“Definitely.”  Alba nods happily.

“I guess… go pack up.”  Midnight hands the ticket back to Alba, Alba’s smile grew.

“Thanks Dad.”  Alba ran to his room and packed his clothes, swimsuit, camera, wallet, toothbrush, and DS games.

“Nice.”  Alba smiles.  He charged his laptop, phone, and DS.  Before he fell asleep his phone went off.

“Hello?”  He answers.

“Alba San?”  Ruki’s voice squeaks.

“Yeah?”

“I can go.  So will you guys come get me?”

“Yeah, of course.”  Alba smiles.

“What now?”

“Pack your bags.”

“With what?”  She asks.

“Clothes, a week's worth, swimsuit, toothbrush, brush, and stuff girls need…”

“I’m not on my period…”

“Ew… Okay.”  Alba’s face was red.  “Charge your stuff so you have something on the plane.”

“Okay.”  She said.  “That it?”

“And money.”  Alba said.

“Okay, see ya tomorrow.”  She hangs up.  Alba put his phone down and fell asleep.

* * *

“Alba San?”  Crea walks up with a bag around his shoulder.  “You got a fancy bag.”  He said.

“It rolls, makes it easier to take.”

“Better than ours.”  Ross had an identical bag to Creas.  “So I put the note on Uncles fridge that we’ll be gone for a week and not to panic.” 

“That’s nice.”  Crea said.  Alba felt a person behind him, a thin arm wraps around him.

“Hi Ares.”  He said.

“Sup, what’s with the bags?”  She asks.

“I won tickets.”  Crea said happily.

“Huh?”  She looks at them.  “No way!  You three are lucky!  Is anyone else going?”

“Ruki.”  Alba said.  “Remember her?”

“Oh yeah…”  She remembered the little girl.  “Why her?”

“She’s a close friend.”  Ross said.

“Is it just you four?”  She asks.  “Three high school students and a middle schooler?”

“When you put it that way it makes us sound weird.”

“... Yeah it is.”  Ares said.  “Promise me you’ll post pictures.”  She glares.

“No.”  Crea said happily.

“YES DAMMIT!”  She shook him.

“Okay okay okay… STAHP!”  He screams.

“Good boy, well see you three third hour.”  She walks off.  Crea was holding the collar of his shirt.

“Violent woman.”

* * *

After school the three picked Ruki up.  She walks out with a purse and a roll bag like Albas.

“You two get all the nice stuff huh.”  Ross looks away.

“What’s wrong with him?”  She asks Alba.

“It’s nothing.”  The four walk to the airport, which was a long walk.  Ruki was out of breath.

“I’m tired.”  She whines.  Alba pats her head and walks through the scanners.  Ruki follows him.

“Have you ever been on a plane?”

“No.”  Ruki said.

“Well you’ll like it.”  Alba said.  They met up with Ross and Crea and walk on the plane. 

“Are our bags gonna be on the plane?”  She asks.

“Yeah, don’t worry.”  They all sit near each other.  Ruki and Alba were next to each other, Ross and Crea were behind them.  “I’m not comfortable with them being behind us.”  Alba said.

“Why?”  Ruki asks.  Alba jumps a moment later.  

“That’s why.”  Alba said with a monotone voice.  Jumps again.  “Dammit Ross.”  Alba slaps behind him.  

“Hey Hero don’t hit me.”  Ross complains.  Alba looks down to see Ruki passed out.  Crea was messing with his seat.

“Have you two ever flown?”

“Nope.”  Ross said.  He kicks Alba’s seat.

“STOP!”  Alba smacks Ross’s head.

“Ow…”  He sighs.  “I’m bored.”

“Then sleep.”  Alba leans against Ruki and passes out as well.

* * *

The four all woke up about an hour later, still on the plane for another half an hour.

“I hate this.”  Crea whines.

“We’ll be there soon.”

“I wanna be there now.”  The whining continued.  Ross looks out the window.  

“Everything looks like one big puzzle, and fucking clouds.  Lairs, they said people would look like ants… I can’t see anyone.”

“How high are we?”  Ruki looks out the window.  Her wings go down.  “Too high, so scary.”  Alba pulls the window shade down and sits her back down.

“We’ll land soon.  Now everyone calm down.”

“What are we gonna do when we land?”  Ruki asks messing with her hair.  “How are we gonna get to the beach house?  Don’t tell me we’re walking there too.”

“No we’re renting a car.”  Ross said.  “I stole money from my Dad.”  He smiles.

“How much?”  Alba asks.

“Just a twenty… again.”  Ross said.  “Also we’ve been working on weekends so we’ll have enough.”

“Got it.”  Alba nods.

“Can you guys drive?”  Ruki asks.

“Shii-Tan and I can drive.”  Crea said.  “We have our licenses.”  

“We’ll be fine.”  Ross smiles.  “Don’t worry.”

“Okay.  What about food?”

“We’ll have to stop and buy some.”  Crea said.

“Got it.”  Ross lays back.

* * *

The group got their stuff and rented a car.  

“Okay, where’s a store?”  Crea asks.

“Shut it, I’ll find one.”

“Is that one?”

“That’s not a store.”

“Aw.”  The four were confused about the whole new setting.  Ruki looks out the window.

“I see one!”  She points at a small store.  “Let’s go.”  They drove up and walked in.

“Ruki and I’ll go over here, you and Crea over there.”  Alba said, walking off with Ruki.  The two older boys look at each other.

“What should we buy?”

“Stuff?”  Ross shrugs.

After that they walked back.

“You two had no clue what to buy huh?”  Alba teases.

“What did you buy?”  Ross asks.

“Popcorns, and stuff to make smores, and stuff to make sandwiches, and and um…”  Ruki looks through.  “That’s really it.”

“We got the other things, like cereal.”  Crea smiles.  “And soup, and milk, and juice, and salad stuff, and tea, and coffee, and stuff to grill, also fruit and yogurt.  Shii-Tan wants to make a parfait.”  Crea said.

“Why?”

“I like parfaits.”  Ross shrugs.  “We also bought fireworks, and sparklers.”

“WHY WAS THAT IN THE STORE?!”  Alba asks.

“We’re setting these off on the last day.”  Ross smiles happily.

“Anyways, that’s it.”  Crea points at the house.  “It’s number 306.”  He said.

“That’s the one?”  They walked in with a furnished home with a sign that says “clean before you leave.”

“Well we’re here.”  Alba said.  “And it's one in the morning.”  Alba found the bedroom.  “Hey guys found the beds.”  He shouts while turning on the lights.  “A whole two of them.”  He said.  “Great.”

“So we share?”  Ruki asks.  “They’re both queen sized beds.”

“I call sharing with Ruki!”  Crea picks her up and holds her.

“I wonder why.”  Ross said sarcastically.

“Ruki are you okay with the idea?”

“I don’t mind.”  She smiles.

“What about us?”  Alba asks.

“You two share.”  Ruki hops on the bed.

“Wait Ross and I share?”  Alba felt his face burn intensely.  The thought of sleeping with his crush was awkward enough.

“I guess it can’t be helped.”  Ross lays on the other bed.  “I’m tired.”  He passed out, Alba slowly got in the bed and laid next to him.

“This is uncomfortable.”  Alba mutters.  He sees Crea and Ruki already asleep.  He sighs and turns the light off.

* * *

The next day Ross and Alba woke up first, Alba snuck into the bedroom and took a picture of the two asleep.  Crea was sprawled out, blankets covering only his left side.  Ruki curled into his side covered to her elbows.

“Got em.”  Alba showed Ross, he chuckles.

“Most innocent couple on the planet.”  He says.

“What are you making?”

“Uh… Crea wanted pancakes, I’ve never made them.”  Ross said.  “They look okay?”

“Fine.”  Alba said.  He lays on the couch and turns the tv on.  “Apparently it’ll rain this week.”

“Really?”

“Only on wednesday.”  Alba points.

“Good.”  Ross put the plate on the table.  He walks into the other room and blew an airhorn.

“GAH!”

“EEK!”  Alba heard the two freak out.  They walked out, Ruki’s hair was everywhere.  Crea just looked tired.

“Morning Alba San.”

“Morning Ruki.”  She looks at the table.

“Breakfast.”  She walks towards it.  “Yay~”  

“Hey wait!”  Alba runs towards the table.

“I wanna find seashells.”  Ruki said.

“Hey Ruki guess what?”  Ross said.

“What?”

“We’re near a fucking ocean, and it has… get this… SEASHELLS!”

“Smartass.”  She pouts.

“I want to see a shark.”  Crea said.

“Hope you get bit.”

“............ Nevermind I don’t want to see a shark.”  Crea stuffed his face.  “You did good for your first try.”

“Shut it.”  Ross looks away.

“Yeah these are good.”  Alba said.

“Whatever, hurry up I wanna go out.”

* * *

“One… two… thr- crab.  Three.”  Ruki was gathering seashells on the beach, not knowing if it was legal or not.

“Why do you want seashells?”  Ross asks.

“Well my sister wants a pretty one.”  She said.  “And I want to make some cute accessories.”

“Why did we invite her again?”  He shouts at Crea.  Crea walks out and stares at Ross.

“You know why Shii-Tan.”  Ruki looks up at her boyfriend, she walks over and pats his abdomen.

“You have a sixpack.”  She points out.

“Yeah… Never noticed?”

“Never seen you without a shirt.”  She said happily.  Crea walks off and started building a 

… castle?  More like a hill of sand with a stick at the top.  Ross picks up a shovel and started digging.

“Hey hey Ruki.”  Alba calls.  “I found one you’ll like.”

“Oo~”  She runs over and picks it up, it was white that faded to a soft pink.  Same color as her eyes.  “So pretty.”

“Hey Hero come here a sec.”  Ross calls Alba over.

“What do you waAAAANT!”  He fell in, only his head poked out.  “What the fuck man!”  Ross smiles and started burying him.  “WHY?!”  Alba’s body was completely buried.  

Crea walks up with Albas camera and took a picture.  Alba glared the camera, he struggles to get out.

“Ross let me out.”

“But you’re too far down.”

“Help me up dammit.”  Alba growls.

“Nah.”  Ross smiles, a crab walks by.

“GAH, NONONONONONONO!”  Alba freaks.  “Get that away from me!”  Ross picks it up and puts it on Albas head.  “FUCK YOU!”  Alba cries.

“I know you want to Alba.”  Ross winks.  Alba felt his face get warm.  

“NO I DO NOT!”  Alba screams.  “NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!”  

“Liar.”  Ross pats his head.

“FUCK OFF, AND I’M NOT LYING!”  Alba screams.  “YOU’RE NOT THAT ATTRACTIVE!”  Ross just stares at him.

“Oh really?”  Ross smirks.  “Now I know that was a lie.”

“CAN YOU FLIRT LATER?!  I WANT THIS CRAB OFF MY HEAD!”  Alba shouts.  Crea took another picture.  “KNOCK IT OFF!”  

“I’ll help you Alba San.”  Ruki waddles over and dug Alba out.  “You okay?”  She asks.

“Fine.”  Alba crawled out.  “I got sand up my swim trunks.”  Alba dusts himself off.  

“I wanna go swim.”  Ruki grabs Alba’s arm and they run into the water.  Alba put her on his shoulders and began to swim around.  Ruki bobs up and down, refusing to go completely underwater.  Alba dives deeper, causing Ruki to go under.

“WHY?!”  She cries when they both got up.

“My hair wasn’t wet, it was bothering me.”  Alba confessed.

“My hair is now wet!”  She held onto her head.  “How dare you.”

“Calm it Ruki, it’s only a little water.”  Alba said.  Crea runs in after them, Ross grabs rocks and started aiming for them.

“GAH ROSS!”  Ruki shouts.

“Ruki is worth the most points.”  He smirks.

“ALBA SAVE ME!”  She clings to her friend.

“Got it.”  Alba dives under water.  Crea follows them.  As soon as they got up Ross threw another rock, hitting Alba in the face.  “Ow…”  He sank under.

“NononononononNONONONONO!”  Ruki went under with him.  Crea watches.

“Great day so far.”

“Yeah.”  Ross threw a rock at Crea, hitting his shoulder.

“OW!”

* * *

Ruki walks out of the shower rubbing her head dry.  She wraps it around her body and walks out of the bathroom.

“You boys can have a turn.”  She says calmly.  Alba looks over, Ross facepalms.

“Ruki… change before Crea sees you.”  Ross said.  “Please.”  

“It’s fine, I’m covered.”  She said happily.  Crea walks in a minute later.

“Hey gu-”  He stops dead in his tracks.  Alba walks towards Ross.

“He’ll be fine right?”

“Just wait.”  Ross watches the whole scene go down.  Ruki notices him.

“Hey Crea.  You can take a shower if you want.”

“I called going after Ruki.”  Alba said quickly.  Crea still didn’t move.

“Uh… Crea?”  Ruki walks up to him.  “You okay?”  She waves her hand in his face, well she tried waving her hand in his face.

“Ruki go get dressed.”  Ross said.

“Okay.”  She runs into the room.  She pulls out a tank top and shorts, she puts her shorts on when she heard a loud crash from the living room.

“DAMMIT!”

“Shut up.”  Ruki looks at the door confused.  She shrugs and puts the tank top on, finished changing she meets up with her friends.

“So uh…”  She sees Crea upside down on the wall.  “Do I wanna know?”

“No, not really.”  Crea smiles nervously.  Ruki helps him down and looks over at Ross who was eating a sandwich.  

“I want one.”  She squeaks.  

“Alba made it so ask him.”  Ross points at Alba who was on his DS.

“Alba?”  She gave him big eyes.  He sighs and made her one.  

“Here.”

“YAY!”  She takes a bite and looks over her shoulder.  “What’s that?”  

“Huh?”  Alba looks at her.  “You mean the game?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh Bravely Default.”  Alba shows her.

“Is it any good?”  Ross asks.

“Oh it’s fun.”  Alba said.  “Not super fun, but fun.”  Alba continued playing.  “I want to get the Fire Emblem game but it’s expensive and not a lot of chores in my house.”

“Oh poor you not making enough money to buy a game, life must be hard for you.”  Ross sarcastically says.

“Shut up.”  Alba said.  “I’m sorry you live a life of poverty.”  

“You guys are poor?  But you have an awesome house!”  Ruki panics not understanding.

“True if a tornado went by we’d be fine.”  Crea said.

“Still it’s a cheap house, and it’s shitty.”  Ross points out.  “Crea and I still share a room and have bunk beds.”

“What’s wrong with that?”  Ruki asks.

“Crea is about six feet tall.”  Ross points out.  “Also people say it’s weird that two teenagers or adults, I’m almost an adult, are sharing a room.”  

“My parents are adults and they share a room.”  Ruki explains.

“They’re married Ruki.”  Alba sighs.  

“So?”

“Crea and I aren’t.”  Ross said.  “I mean we’re use to it, but others see it as weird.”

“Really weird.”  Crea nods in agreement.

“I hate the bunk beds.”

“What else will fit in our room?”

“Couches.”  Ross said.

“No.”  Crea shook his head.  Alba lays back on the couch and looks at the ceiling.

“What now?”  Alba asks.

“Let’s see.”  Ruki runs to the closet in the hallway, she found a net.  “Volleyball?”  She asks.

“Sure.”  Ross took the net and sets it up outside.  Alba follows him and helps with the last pole.  Ruki runs out with the volleyball.

“Okay Alba and I are on a team.”  Ruki held on to her best friend’s arm.  Crea and Ross go on the other side.  Ruki served first.  It didn’t make it.

“You can’t serve can you.”  Alba said.

“HEY I’M ONLY LIKE FOUR FEET TALL!”

“So?  You can still serve.”  Alba comments.

“No one asked you.”  She pouts handing Ross the ball.  Ross serves it, it goes over the out line.

“Out, my turn.”  Alba said.

“It made it over the net.”  Ross complains.

“Still out.”  Alba serves, Crea hits it back.  Ruki smacks it, it fell as soon as it touched her hand.  She kicks it.

“Hate this fucking game.”  She pouts, Crea and Ross laugh at her.

“We're doing awesome.” 

“Yeah.”  They high five each other and Crea serves again.  Alba bumps it back, Ross and Crea watch it come back.  “Is it still our serve?”

“No… why would you think that?”  Alba sighs.  “Here Ruki.”  He hands the ball to his tiny friend.  She serves and it hits the net.

“Well this is showing us what this game is gonna be like.”

“Boring and not going anywhere?”

“Yeah.”

* * *

Ruki was going through all the seashells she collected.  She puts them in three piles, accessories, more accessories, and jar for Lympic.

“Ooh these would be cute earrings.”  She held up two little seashells.  “Wouldn’t you agree Ross San?”

“Eh?  I don’t know.”

“You’re not even looking, put the game down and hang out with me.”  She pouts.

“Why?”  Ross asks.  “I’m gonna know you for the rest of my life, hell I think you’ll be related to me.”  Ross said.

“Why would I be related?”  She asks.

“Crea and I are considered family, my family adopted him.  So…”

“So?”  Ruki sat there for a few minutes, she went back to looking at shells then her face went red.  “Y-Y-You’re thinking too far ahead now!”  She squeaks.

“No I’m not, in maybe … five years or so?”  Ross teases.

“FIVE YEARS?!”

“You’ll be out of high school…”

“I’LL BE EIGHTEEN!”

“Legal age to get married.”

“STILL!”

“Crea will be about twenty four.”

“STOP IT PLEASE!”  She cries.  Ross laughs at the little one’s despair.

“Sorry Ruki Chan.”  He smirks.  Ruki pouts and continues organizing her shells.

“What about you?”

“Hm?”

“Where will you be in five years?”

“Um…”  Ross thought for a moment.  “Maybe in college.  Graduating and living in the city.”  Ross said.

“With someone?”  She asks.

“Nah, I’m probably going to live alone.”

“Bullshit.”

“What?”  He looks at Ruki, who had a bored face.

“Fifty bucks says you’ll marry Alba.”  She gave him her smug smile, Ross gave her a shocked look.

“What makes you think we’re gonna get married?”

“You’ll be married.  My card will say on your wedding day “Surprise Mother Fucker, you owe me fifty bucks, love your sister Ruki.”

“We’re not getting married.”

“You should wear the dress.”

“NO!”  Ross glares at her.

“You should.”

“Alba is wearing the dress…..shit.”

“HA!”  Ruki laughs.  “You want to marry him!”

“Shut up.”  Ross slinks into the couch.

“I’ll tell him.”

“You will not.”  He glares at her.

“I won’t if you come hang out with me.  At this table right here.”  She smirks.  Ross sighs and gave in to the little girls blackmail.

“What’s taking those two so long?”  Ross complains.

“Well I needed a kit to make the accessories.”  She said.  “I only brought this jar.”

“All of these would be ugly.”

“You’re mean.”  She pouts.  The two saw the headlights from the car.  Alba and Crea walk in smiling.

“Heyo.”  Alba says happily, winking and lifting one arm in the air.

‘Dammit, he’s being cute again.’  Ross looks away.

“We got you your kit Babe.”  Crea called as he walked in.  She runs up and hugs him.

“Thank you.”  She grabs Crea’s arm and walks to the table with him.  Ruki and Ross notice Alba holding a cup holder with four things on it.

“Crea and I stopped at McDonalds.”  Alba walks over to the table.  “A Mcflurry for Ruki, a shake for Crea, an iced coffee for Ross, and I got this smoothie.”  Alba sat down.  “So what are you gonna make?”

“These will be earrings.”  Ruki said in excitement.

“Oh those will be cute.”  Alba smiles.

“See Ross, HE thinks they’re cute.”  She points at Alba.  Ross rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his coffee.

“What about this one?”  Alba held up the one he found earlier.

“Oh… I don’t know.”  Ruki shrugs.  Crea took it from Alba and held it in her hair.

“How about a hair clip, since it’s the same color as your eyes?”  Crea asks.  “It does look nice in your hair.”

“Okay.”  She blushes and takes the shell back, she hot glues it to a clip and held it up.  “Ta Da!”  They all clap.

“This can be a necklace.”  Ross held up a flat shell.  “You’ll have to drill it… about here so it doesn’t shatter.”

“Okay, and…”  She stops and held up a blue shell.  “This would look good on Lym.”

“Really?”

“I’m making her a hair clip too.”  She smiles and continued making accessories.


	21. Spring Break Pt: 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two... You're welcome.

* * *

Alba woke up being one of the last ones in bed.  Ruki and Ross were already awake.  Alba sighs and walks out, being greeted with a camera.

“Got ya~”  Ruki giggles, Ross snickering behind her sitting on the couch.

“Ha ha ha, good you got a picture of me looking like shit.”  Alba walks in and lays on the couch, his head rested on Ross’s lap.  Ross pats his head and continues to watch TV.  Alba watches with him.

‘News today spring breakers are already being arrested for underage drinking.  Police have counted at least a dozen or more in jail for obtaining alcohol.’

“Jeez.”  Alba sighs.  “Why drink when you’re too young?”

“Cause sometimes it helps.”

“Wasn’t asking you.”  Alba grumbles.  Ross rubs Albas head smiling at the brunette.  Crea walks in moments later.

“Sup everyone.”  Crea said rubbing his head.  He looks at Ruki.  “You took all the blankets last night.”

“It’s a beach, it’s warm.”

“Yeah right.”  Crea mumbles, he walks in the kitchen and takes a box of cereal.

“You’re just gonna eat it out of the box?”  She asks.

“Not a fan of it in milk.”  Crea watches the news with the other two, Ruki lays on the floor in front of it.

“So people your age are being idiots and drinking?”  She asks.

“Yup.”  Alba said.

“Why?”

“Cause they’re sloppy.”  Ross smirks.  “I don’t go out in public and get drunk.”  Crea rolls his eyes and threw cereal at Ruki.

“Hey…”  She threw some back.  Alba and Ross watch the fight go on.  They walked away and got changed.

“Well Alba and I are going out, you two have fun picking this up.”  Ross grabs Alba’s hand and walks out.  Ruki and Crea look at the floor.

“AWWWWW!”

* * *

“So why are we walking this way?”  Alba asks.

“I saw this path earlier and I thought it lead somewhere.”  Ross explained.  “See.”  He points at a trail.

“What’s up there?”

“Dunno, but I thought I saw a small cave entrance.”  Ross grabs Alba’s hand again and the two walked up the trail together.

* * *

“Did you get all the cereal on your side?”  Crea asks.  Ruki nods.

“Yeah.”  The two threw the pieces away.  “I’m gonna go lie down.”  Ruki walks into the bedroom and plops down on the bed, Crea follows her.

“I didn’t think picking up cereal bits would tire someone out.”  He said.  “My back is killing me.”

“I hurt my back going under the dang couch.”  Ruki whines.  “Trust me it didn’t feel good.”

“I’m sure it didn’t.”  Crea pats her head.  She sat up and stretches.

“So what are you gonna do today?”

“No clue.”  He thought for a moment.  “Maybe use a metal detector.”

“Great find lost treasure.”  Ruki smiles.  Crea sat up with her.

“I’m gonna find a quarter and some nails, quite the treasure.”  The two laugh.

“You’ll be rich after that.”  She teases.  Crea tackles her down.

“SHUT UP!”  He laughs, pushing her down.

“No I want up!”  She tried sitting back up.

“You’re staying here.”  Crea held her down, she began to laugh as well.

“Freedom!”

“Nope.  I got a good grip on ya.”

“Crea!  I don’t trust you!”

“I’m not doing anything.”  He whines playfully.  “Not yet anyways.”

“NO!”  She looks away, he cuddles into her neck and kisses her.  “Stop it!”  She giggles.

“Try and get me off.”

“You’re bigger than me!”

“Too bad then.”

“CREA!”

* * *

“Here it is.”  Ross points at the tiny hole.

“Can we fit in here?”  Alba bends down and looks into the small cave.  Ross shrugs.

“I’m curious.  I want to see what’s in there.”  Alba looks at Ross, he sighs and squirms his way through.

“Okay if I can fit then you surely can.”  Alba calls.  Ross crawls in after him, the two crawl out on the other side, it was pitch black.  Alba took out his phone and turned on the flashlight.  Something was covering the walls, it was all blue.

“Blue moss?”  Alba asks touching one spot of it, it began to glow.  “WOAH!”  He ran back to Ross and clung to him.  The entire cave was lit up, the two stare at the cave in aw.

“It looks like stars.”  Ross’s eyes were filled with curiosity.  Alba turned his phones light off and took a picture without flash.  He looks up.

“So pretty.”  Alba looks at Ross who was still staring.  Alba took a picture of him, he chuckles.

“What?”  Ross looks at the brunette.

“That look you get when something amazes you.”  Alba looks up at Ross.  “It’s adorable.”  Ross felt his face burn, he looks back at the cave.  “So what is this?”

“They’re slugs… I think.”  Ross walks up to one and pokes it.  “Yeah… yeah these are slugs.”  Alba took more pictures.  “Here.”  Ross took Alba’s phone and took a picture of him.

“Thanks.”  Alba smiles.  The two walked to the other end, they saw some in a small pool of water.  Alba took a picture of it.

“This place is amazing, I never thought I’d see something like it.”

“Me neither.”  Alba smiles at the water.  “It’s beautiful.”  Alba pokes at the water, the slugs began to move.  “Ah… sorry.”

“I got one.”  Ross picks up one of the slugs, Alba took a picture and looks at it.  

“They’re cool.”  Alba watches it move.  “I’m glad we went up here.”  He smiles and cuddles into Ross’s shoulder.  Ross puts the slug back and began to walk out.

“Ready to leave this place?”  He asks Alba, he looks back and sighs.

“Yeah I guess.”  The two crawl out.

* * *

“It got dark way too fast.”  Alba complains.

“It took a few hours to get up there and we were in the cave for an hour or two.”

“It felt like ten minutes.”

“I know.”  Ross walks in to see junk on the table.  Crea and Ruki were examining it.  “What the fuck is this?”

“Dunno we dug it up and we’re looking at it.”  Crea said.  Ross sighs.

“Whatever.”  He looks at Alba and grabs his arm.  “We’re going to bed.”

“We are?”

“Okay night.”  Crea waves the two off.

* * *

“God my legs are killing me.”  Ross complains, Alba gave him a look.

“Seriously?”

“I’m not leg muscle like you.”  Ross rubs his sore legs.  Crea woke up later and looks at Ross.

“Shii-Tan you okay?”

“No, my legs are killing me.”

“You wanted to go on a hike.”  Alba said.

“My legs really hurt.”

“Fine I got ya.”  Alba walks over and massages Ross’s leg.  “Better?”  Ross pushed him away.

“No, you made it worse.”  Ross hid his face.

“That usually works.”  Alba thought.  “Ah well.”  He sat next to him and played his DS.

“What are you playing?”  Ross leans in on Alba’s shoulder.

“Pokemon.”  Alba showed him.  “You were playing your Pearl game a lot so I decided to play Platinum.”  Alba smiles.

“Team?”

“Uh...I got an Empoleon, a Roserade, a Luxray, a Blissey, a Purugly, and a Lucario.”  Alba shows his team.

“Mine is better.”

“I’m still training dammit.”  Alba pouts.

“Your team is shitty like you.”

“You’re shitty.”  Alba whines.  “I’m done, leave me alone.”  Alba tries pushing Ross off, Ross clings to him.

“Let me love you.”

“No you insult me.”

“I’m being honest.  You’re disgusting.”

“If I’m disgusting than you should go away.”  Alba pokes Ross’s face.  Ross pushes him down.  “NO!”

Crea walks into the room and woke Ruki up with an airhorn.  She screams.

“Why did we bring the airhorn?”  Alba asks.

“It’s an alarm clock.”  Ross was still laying on Alba.  

“Get off of me.”  He glares.

“Nah.”

* * *

Ruki wanders around outside looking for hermit crabs.  She had her net ready to catch them.

“This pet won’t die like the last one.”  She smiles.  She saw a crab, and a starfish.  No hermit crabs.

Ruki about gave up when a beach ball hit her head.  She saw a man run up to her.

“Sorry girlie.”  He smiles at took the ball back.  

“It’s fine.  Didn’t hurt at all.”  Ruki smiles.

“Hey what’s the hold up?”  A girl runs up, she was tall.  Way taller than Ruki will ever be.

“I hit this little munchkin in the head, well you did.”  He teases the girl.

“Sorry about that.”  She pats Ruki’s head.

“You ain’t sorry.”  He kept teasing her.  She glares at him then looks back at Ruki.

“Ignore my brother, he can be a pest.”  She said.  “Little siblings… am I right?”

“Totally!  My sister can be like that sometimes.”  Ruki agrees, the two began to laugh and agree on the similar topic.

“So what brings someone so young out here?”  The man asks.  “You on a school trip or somethin?”

“No I’m with some friends.”  Ruki said.

“Where are your parents?”

“Not here.  No parental figures came with us.”  Ruki explained.

“Why is a ten year old on her own?”  The man asks his sister, she shrugs.

“Uh… I’m thirteen.”  Ruki said.  Both of them look at her.

“Thirteen?!”

“Yeah, my friends are over there.”  She points at the house.  “They’re all about seventeen or eighteen… yeah that’s about right.”  Ruki thought.  The man gave a look like he wasn’t buying her story.  Though it was true.

“I’m looking for hermit crabs.”  She said, her wings twitch.

“Uh… good luck?”  The man said.

“Thanks.”  She skips towards her house.

“I don’t think her friends are that old.”  The man said.

“I agree.”  They look at the house, Crea walks out and waves her in.  She points at the people, he waves at them.

“I-Is that a thirteen year old?”

“Don’t think so.”  

* * *

“So they thought you were ten?”  Crea asks.

“Yeah, and I’m sure they thought I was lying about being with you guys.”  Ruki sighs poking at her shells.

“Just walk with Crea, they’ll believe you.”  Ross said.

“I told them I was looking for hermit crabs.”

“We’re not taking a hermit crab back.”

“I wanna pet that won’t die.”  She whines.

“Then catch a river turtle.”  Ross said.  “I know where to get one.”

“What was your last pet?”  Alba asks.

“A ladybug.”

“No wonder it died. OKAY GET OFF OF ME!”  Alba yells at Ross.

“Have you two been like that all day?”  Ruki asks.

“Yeah, my legs hurt so I don’t wanna move.”  Ross watches the sky from the window, Alba continues to play Pokemon.  Crea walks up and takes a picture.

“Keeper.”

“Yay memories.”  Ross said with a bored tone.

“Promise you’ll be better tomorrow.”  Ruki whines.  “I wanna go and see the forest area on that side.”  She points to their right.

“You can go now.”  Alba said.

“I want all of us to go.”  She whines.

* * *

“Okay so everyone we’re gonna go there in the morning, got it?”  The demanding little girl said.

“Got it.”  They all reply.

“Good.”  She smiles.  “Night.”  She curls up and fell asleep.  A few minutes later everyone fell asleep.

* * *

“Dammit…”  Ross looks at the alarm clock next to him.  One o four.  “Why can’t I go back to sleep?”  He goes under the blankets and sighs.  He closes his eyes and wakes up a second later.

“Come on.”  He hits his head against his pillow.  He looks around to see everyone asleep.  He saw Crea and a blob next to him.  Ross chuckles.

“Can’t even see her.”  He looks down to see Alba curled up as well.  Ross smiles and moves the brunettes hair out of his face.  He moves slightly then goes back to his normal position.  Ross couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re so cute.”  Ross whispers.  He lays back down and waits for himself to get tired.

* * *

“No excuses Ross San!”  Ruki drags him out of bed.

“I seriously couldn’t sleep.”

“I don’t care!”  She pouts.  “Get changed.  We’re grilling out and having fun.”  She winks.

“Okay okay.”  Ross got changed and walked out.

“Morning sleepy head.”  Alba smiles.  Ross smacks him.  “Ow…”  Alba glares making his red eye look almost demonic.  Ross pats his head and walks ahead.

“Why am I carrying this grill?”  Crea whines.

“Cause.”  Ruki said holding the bag of food.  “Alba’s carrying the coals.”

“Heavy.”  He squeaks.  “So heavy.”  Ross walks over and picks up the bag with one arm.

“Let’s hurry.”  He says with a smug look.  Alba ignored the look, surprised that he could lift the heavy bag.

* * *

“Lookie lookie!”  Ruki point at a butterfly and chases it.

“Ruki don’t run off.”  Alba chases after her.  Crea sets up the grill and lit the coals on fire.  He watches it.

“It isn’t starting.”

“I got it.”  Ross lit the match box on fire and threw it in, it started up slowly.  “Now we wait… where did those two wander off to?”  Ross walked off to find the two who wandered off.  “Hm?”  Something caught his eye.  

Alba caught Ruki and began to walk back.  

“What is wrong with you?”  Alba asks coldly.

“I wanted to catch it.”

“Leave it alone.”  Alba kept pulling on the little girl’s arm.  “You can’t run off like that, none of us know the area.”

“Sorry Alba San.”  

“Whatever.”  Alba rolls his eyes.  

“Alba San.”

“What?”

“Isn’t that Ross San?”  She points at Ross.  Alba looks over.

“Hey!”  Ross jumps upon hearing Albas voice.

“Oh… it’s you two.  Where the hell did you go?”

“Ruki saw a butterfly.”  Alba sighs in disappointment.  “What are you looking at?”

“Nothing.”  Ross said quickly.  “Let’s hurry back before Crea does something stupid.”  Ross walks off, Ruki quickly behind him.  Alba looks at what Ross was staring at.

“Huh?”  Alba saw hibiscus flowers.  “Was Ross staring at these?”  Alba walks away and meets up with the others.

“Hey Alba San.”  Crea waves.  “Did you catch the butterfly?”

“No, but I saw what Ross was staring at.”  Alba smirks, Ross just chuckles.

“Oh?  And what would that be Hero San?”

“If I’m correct, flowers.”  Ross’s face turned red, he shot Alba a glare.

“Oh Shii-Tan likes flowers.”  Crea said happily.  “Ever since he was little.”  Ross threw a rock at Crea.  “OW!”  

“You like flowers Ross San?”

“No, flowers are so delicate and pointless.”  Ross looks away denying his likes.  Alba snickers.

“So you hate them?”

“Yes.”  Ross nods, he watches Crea who was trying to get a coconut down.  Crea cheers when he knocked it down.

“Wanna try it?”  He asks.  The three nod and gave it a taste.  Ruki tries it.

“It’s sweet.”  She hands it to Ross.

“I was expecting something bland.”  Ross hands it to Alba.

“It’s thick.”  Alba said.  He hands it back to Crea.  

“Eh… not what I was expecting either.”  Crea gave it back to Alba who finished it off.  Ruki looks at the grill and puts everything on it.  

“I’m hungry.”  She states, watching everything grill.  Crea hands her the turner.

“You cook.”

“Okay.”  The three watch her cook and began to talk.

“You know what’s weird?”

“What?”  Crea looks at Ross.

“The fact that we took a thirteen year old girl on a trip, we’re older guys who took a little girl.”

“We didn’t kidnap her, she’s our friend.”

“Yeah, I’m a friend.”  She pouts.  Ross smirks.

“Imagine if someone called the police on us, then they figured out Crea and Ruki were more than friends.”

“STOP MAKING UP HURTFUL SCENARIOS!”  Crea shouts.

“Why?”

“Fine, how about Uncle happens to hear that his son is-”

“Quiet.”  Ross growls.  “You should be glad I’m keeping your secret from my favorite teacher.”

“Yeah, I’m glad.”  Crea smiles meekly.  “I’m also happy her sister is keeping it.”  Crea said looking at Ruki.

“That’s because I’m keeping her crush a secret.”  Ruki smiles.

“Who does she like?”

“Someone from our school, well my school.”  She said.  “He’s in my grade.”  Ruki thought.  “He looks like you.”  She looks at Ross.  Ross gave her a look.

“Like me huh?  At least he has that going for him.”  Ross chuckles.

“It’s scary though.”  She starts again.  “I mean he’s a lot like you, personality too.”  She said.  “I felt weird talking to him.”  Ross stared at her with some odd feeling going through him.  Ruki takes the hot dogs off the grill and carries the plate to the table they were sitting at.

“What’s his name?”  Alba asks.

“Uh… I forgot.”  Ruki said.  “I’ll tell you when I remember.”

“Kay.”  Alba took a bite of his food and looks at the sky.  “Pretty nice today.”

“Yeah, too bad it’s raining tomorrow.”  Ross smirks evilly.

“It’s raining tomorrow?”  Crea asks.  “No way.”

“Yeah, sorry bud.”

* * *

Alba walks out when it was almost sunset.  He told Ruki he wanted to try something and he’ll be back soon.

“Okay?”  Alba found some of the flowers that looked almost like the ones Ross was looking at.  Alba smiles and pulls his phone out.  “Maybe he’ll like this.”  Alba hopes.

* * *

“Where is he?”  Ross looks outside for Alba.  Ruki told him that he’d be back, he was still worried.

Ross saw Alba sitting on a rock near a cliff.  He walks up to the rock.

“What the hell are you doing out here?”  He asks coldly.  Alba looks down at him and smiles.

“Wow, I’m glad you’re here.  Makes it easier.”  Alba hops down.

“What are you talking about?”

“Close your eyes.”

“Why?”

“Just do it.”

“Fuck no.”

“Trust me.”  Alba gives him a playful smile, Ross gave in to Alba’s innocent smile and sighs.

“Whatever, they’re closed.”

“Ya sure?”  Alba asks.  “How many fingers am I holding up?”

“Seriously?  Hurry this stupid thing up.”  Ross said coldly.  Alba giggles and puts something on Ross’s head.  Ross panics and opens his eyes to see what was on his head.  

“No no wait.”  Alba opens his camera on his phone, using it like a mirror.  “Here look.”  Ross looks at his image, he saw blue flowers made into a crown on his head.  Ross looks at it and smiles.

‘It’s so pretty.’  He thought to himself.

“Do you like it?”  Alba asks.

“Uh… I … it’s alright.”  Ross looks away.

“I was hoping you’d like it.”  Alba said.  “Oh well, ready to go back?”  Alba ran back to the house.  Ross looks at the flower crown and squeals.  He hopes Alba never knows about his like for flowers.

* * *

A loud crash ran through the house early morning.  Ruki panics and fell out of bed.  Crea looks over.

“Babe you okay?”

“Yes Dear I’m fine.”  She whispers sarcastically.

“Sorry.”  The crash came through again.  Crea woke right up after that.  “Jesus!”  He looks outside and sighs.

* * *

“It is raining.”  Ruki sighs later that morning.  “It’s really raining.”

“Oh well.”  Crea said.  He took the camera and signals Ruki to follow.  They sneak into their room and took a picture of Alba and Ross who were still asleep.

Alba was on his back.  Ross was on his right side, left arm over Alba.  The two run out before Ross woke up.  Ruki grew an evil smile.

She took the airhorn and ran into the room.

“REVENGE MOTHERFUCKERS!”  She blares it, both of them woke up screaming.  Ruki ran out laughing evilly.  Ross walks after her with a cruel look.  Alba walks out holding his head.

“I know I packed pain killers.”  Alba reaches for the pain killers in the cabinet.

“So sleep well?”  Crea asks.  Alba took the pills and nods.

“I guess.”  Alba puts the glass of water back in the sink.  “You?”

“Ruki and I heard the thunder and woke up.”  Crea said, thunder crashed as soon as he said that.  “It’s like I said something intense and then BOOM!”  He laughs, Alba began to chuckle.

“Like, that wal-mart horror story.”

“How does that one go?”  Crea asks.

“Like this.  Clean up on aisle thirteen.  But sir… there is no aisle thirteen.”  Thunder crashes at that moment.  The two burst into laughter.  “That was perfect.”

“That was awesome.”  They continued to laugh when Ruki came in.  She held her head and looked pissed.

“He hit me…. Hard.”  Thunder again.  The two broke out into laughter again.

“Is this intentional?”  Crea asks.

“No, but this storm has the best timing.”  Alba wipes the tears from his face.  Ross walks in and lays on the couch.  He opens his DS and plays Kirby.

“Oh something new?”  Alba asks mockingly.

“Shut up.”  Ross swipes his pen almost hitting Alba.

“Jeez.  Which one are you playing.”

“Mass attack.”  He said with an innocent smile.  “Aren’t they adorable?”

“I guess.”  Alba watches him.  “What are you doing?”

“Finding all the damn rainbow coins.”  Ross gave a disgusted look.  “I love these games but they always have some sort of collect-a-thon.”

“Which one are you missing?”

“The last one.”  He sighs.  Alba lays next to him and watches him play.

“Check there.”

“Just a waddle dee throwing… GAH!”  He kills it.  “Bomb throwing fucker.”  He growls.  Alba chuckles and continues watching.

Crea and Ruki watch TV while waiting out the day.

‘News today.  The …”  It fizzes out.  Ruki groans.

“Now what?”

“I guess we play a game or something.”

* * *

“Wild.  I pick yellow.”  Alba said.  

“GAH!”  Ross shouts.  “The only color I don’t fucking have.”

“Cause I have all of them.”  Alba said with a bored face.  Ruki places one yellow down.

“Eh I’m out of yellows.”  Ruki said.  Ross glares at her for not having a number he had.  He sighs and started drawing.

“ALL I GET IS GREEN!”  He shouts in frustration.  “WHY ARE THERE NO FIVES?!”  

“M-Maybe we should stop playing.”  Crea said.

“Yeah…”  Alba took the cards out of Ross’s hands.  “Did you bring anything else Ruki?”  

“Uh… this one.”  She held up Cards against humanity.

“Why do you have that?!”  Alba asks.

“I snuck it out.  Mama and Papa never let me play it.”

“Ruki there is a reason why.”  Alba tried taking it from her.  She pulls away.

“I WANNA PLAY IT!”

“Okay but don’t say we didn’t warn ya.”  Ross smirks.  “Okay ready?”

“Ready.”

“Okay.”  Ross puts a card out.  “Next from J.K Rowling: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Blank.”  The other three put their cards down.  “Nice, Harry Potter and the Chamber of “Yeast”.  Ruki I know this one’s yours.”

“Aw.”

“Chamber of “Se-”  Ross broke into laughter.

“What is it?”  Crea asks.  Ross squeaks his answer out.

“Chamber of “Sexy Pillow Fights”.”  Ross wipes the tears from his eyes.  “I don’t know why that got me?”  Ross took the last card.  “Chamber of “Goat skinned thongs”.”  Ross was crying.

“So?”  Alba asks.

“I’m going with the pillow one, that one got me.”  Ross said.  Alba takes the card smiling.

“Sexy Pillow time.  You want in?”  He elbows Ross, who was trying to recover.

“Okay so the next one.”  Crea said.  “What ended my last relationship.”  He looks at the card.  “Ruki is my first girlfriend but let’s see what ended my “first one”.”  The three put their cards down.

“Alright first one.  What ended my relationship was a… “your sad little naked boy”.”  Crea began to laugh.  “Oh my God, that’s awful.”  He tries to stop laughing.

“Okay okay next, what ended my relationship was “being covered in…”  Crea couldn’t finish.

“What is it?”  Alba asks.

“It’s “Covered in dicks”.”  Crea cried.

“Wow…”  Ruki’s eyes went wide.

“Okay okay last one.”  He held it up.  “What ended my relationship was “finally finishing off the Indians” That is just awful!”  Crea held up the Indians one.  Ross took it.

“Thank you kindly.”  He smirks and looks at Ruki.

“Okay okay…  Chaos is a blank.”  The three put theirs down.  “Chaos is a “A vagina that leads to another dimension” You guys are dirty.”  She gave them an unamused face.  Alba was crying from laughing so hard.  “Chaos is a “Masterbate-a-thon”.”  She chocked a bit on that one.

“Really?!”  The three boys weren’t looking up anymore.  “Jeez, Chaos is a “Monster anal”...”  Ruki broke at that one.  “Whoever had this one… you get it.”

“I’m good at this game.”  Ross took the card.

“My turn.”  Alba said happily  “Okay...The new Disney Channel movie, Hannah Montana struggles with blank for the first time.”

“This is gonna end up horribly.”  Crea said still laughing.

“Okay Struggles with “Biggest c-”  Alba died.  “Ross I know this one is yours.”  Ross began to laugh.  

“Finish the sentence, Hero.”

“S-Struggles with the biggest cum shot ever.”

“EEEEEW!”  Ruki slaps him.  “You’re just nasty, pervert.”  Alba picks up the other card.

“Struggles with “Two girls one cup”...”  Alba refused to look up.  “The last one is Struggles with “the annoying dog from Duck Hunt”.”  Alba held his sides in pain, he fell on his side.  “I don’t know.”

“I’m gonna take it.”  Ross said still laughing.

* * *

“Now I know why they told me not to play.”  She said with wide eyes.  “You three are horrible.”

“I couldn’t breath the whole time.”  Ross said.  “That game just losses you.”  

“I know.”  Alba nods.  They turn on the TV again.  Still fizz.

“GAH!”  Ruki shouts.  “And it’s still raining.”

“We played that game for hours.”  Alba looks at his phone.  “Another round?”

“Sure.”  Crea said happily.

“NO!”  Ruki screams.  Ross looks outside.

“I have a question.”  Everyone looks at the raven haired boy.  “It’s spring break, why are we all staying inside?”

“Cause it’s raining.”  Alba points out.  Ross walks to the door.

“Not stopping me.”  Ross runs outside taking off his shirt and pants.  “WOAH!”  Everyone watched him run out.

“I’m joining in!”  Crea ran out doing the same thing.  Alba smiles and joins in.  

“COLD COLD COLD!”  Alba squeals.  Ruki sighed and ran out.  She takes her outer clothes off and joins her three guy friends.  They ran around in the rain acting like nutjobs.  Inside the TV comes back on.

‘Though it’s a cold spring break day, vacationers are still outside enjoying what time they have left.’  The screen shows multiple pictures of people relaxing outside in beach chairs and two of people running around in the rain.

* * *

Ruki was the first to wake up the next day, she crawls out of bed wearing one of Crea’s shirts and slowly walks into the living room.  She lays on the couch and turns the TV on.  The news was talking about the damage the rain had caused.  Ruki sighs.

“Seriously?  Whiners.”  She heard a knock at the door.  “Coming.”  She calls.  She opens the door to see the lady she saw earlier that week.

“Hey it’s you little cutie.”  She said happily.

“Oh… Mornin.”  Ruki stretches.  “What brings you here?”

“Well tonight my friends and I are throwing a big party, we’ve invited some other college vacationers and well we thought maybe you and your friends would like to come and hang.”  She said happily.  “So what do ya say?”

“Um what time?”

“Time shmime.  When it’s super dark just look over there.”  She said.  “Loud music, cute boys, hot girls, and a lot of food.”

“Food?”

“Ha ha~  Yeah Baby.  See ya tonight.”  She skips off.

“She’s nice.”  Ruki said happily.  She walks back in and waits for the others to wake up.  She saw the camera and walks in and took a picture of Crea.  She giggles.

“You’re adorable for being eighteen.”  She kisses his cheek and walks out.  About a half an hour later she walks in with the airhorn.  She blares it.

“GAH!”  All three spring up.  She smiles sweetly.

“Mornin boys~”  She said sweetly.  They all glare at her.

* * *

“So when are we leaving?”  Alba asks.

“Saturday.”  Crea looks at the sheet.  “So we should pack up tomorrow night.”

“And light up fireworks?”  Ruki asks.

“Oh yeah definitely.”  Crea nods.

“So what about today?”  Ross asks.  “Are we gonna go outside?”

“Something will happen tonight.”  Ruki said.

“What?”

“Just look over there when it’s dark.”  She said.

“I swear if I see some killer I’m gonna lose it.”  Ross said.  

“I’m sure it isn’t that.”  Ruki said.

* * *

Later that day Alba was looking through different websites.  Ruki walks in.

“What are ya looking at?”  She asks.  Alba looks at his friend.

“Oh college's.”  He shows her.  “I don’t know what I want to do for a career.”

“What about the other two?”  She asks.

“Don’t know.”  Alba looks over.  “Hey Crea.”

“Yeah?”  Crea walks in.

“What do you think of this place?”  Alba asks.  Crea looks at the website.

“Oh can I see one?”

“Ah… sure.”  Alba hands Crea his laptop.  Crea types in the college website.  

“Found it.”  Crea said.

“What?”  Ruki climbs on Crea’s back to see.

“This is the college I want to go to.”  Crea shows Ruki.  She smiles.

“O-Oh yeah… you’re a Senior… how nice.”  She said happily.  Her wings slowly go down.

“I have no clue what I want to do with my life, but people say I should work with kids.  Since I work well with them… I don’t know.  So I wanna go here.”

“Why?”  Alba asks.

“People tell me I should be a nurse for children.”  Crea said.  “It sounds like something I could do.”  He smiles.  “I’ll be in the medical field like Shii-Tan.”  

Ruki got down and walks outside.  

“I’ll be back.”  She said sadly.  Crea and Alba watch her leave.

“What’s up with her?”  Crea asks.

“Don’t know.”  Alba shrugs and looks back at his computer.

* * *

Ross was laying down reading when he heard loud music.  He glares and looks outside.  

“Are you fucking serious?!”  He growls.  Ruki runs up.  

“Let’s go!”  She said happily.  

“Huh?”

“Come on!  The lady invited me.”  Ruki ran out, Crea behind her.  Alba and Ross look at each other and shrug.  They follow the two.

* * *

“OMG!  You made it cutie!”  She yells at Ruki.

“Yeah!”  She points at Crea.  “This is my boyfriend, Crea.”  Ruki yells.

“Oh lucky.  He’s sooo hot.”  She winks at Crea.  Crea smiles and walks off.  Ruki saw Alba and Ross walk in.

“These are my other friends.  Alba and Ross.”  She yells.  The girl nods and whispers to Ruki.

“That one on the right is pretty hot.”  She said.  Ruki looks up.

“You mean Ross?”  Ruki asks.  “Sure I guess.”  Ruki ran off to find Crea.  Alba looks over at all the people.

“I’m a little uncomfortable.”  He said.

“Me too.”  Ross shudders.  A guy walks up to Alba and smirks.

“You’re pretty cute.”

“I’m a guy.”  Alba said with a cold tone.

“With enough drinks then maybe I won’t care.”  He walks off.

“Yeah, I’ll still care.”  Alba mutters.  Ross chuckles.

“I’m gonna go see what they have to drink.”  Ross walks off.  Alba stood awkwardly waiting for one of his friends to show up.  A girl runs up to him.

“I wanted to ask you something.”

“Sure.”  Alba said.

“Your skin looks so soft.  What do you use to take care of it?”  

“Nothing… this is natural.”  Alba backs away.

“Oh my God, you look so amazing though.”  Alba started a conversation with a twenty two year old lady.

Crea found the DJ, he watches him get down.

“He seems drunk.”  Crea said happily.  A girl bumps into him, she backs away when she felt him.

“Sorry.”  She said.

“No worries.”  Crea smiles.  She looks at Crea, examining him.

“You… you’re good looking.”  She smiles.

“Hey thanks.”  Crea said.  She lifts up Crea’s shirt.  Crea gave her a confused look.  “Looking for something?”  He asks.  She whistles.

“You are in shape boy.”

“Thanks…”  Crea said.  “I take care of myself.”

“God so tall and in shape.  You look like a dream boat.”

“People usually say that about my best friend so thanks, that’s nice to hear.”  Crea smiles.

“Quite the catch if I say so myself.”  She winks.  “Hey you guys come here.”  She calls to some of her friends.  “Look at this guy.”

“Woah he’s tall.”  One of them said.

“He’s cute right?”

“Yeah.”

“Claire I think you’re drunk.”

“Shut up I’m fine.”  Crea tried sneaking away from the group.  The girl he bumped into latches on to him.  “Where ya goin, cutie?”

“This is making me uncomfortable, get o-”  He felt something cold hit the back of his head.  He turns to see Ruki glaring at him.  ‘SHIT.’

“Nice to know you got acquainted with someone, Ass.”  She drops her empty cup and storms off.

“DAMMIT!”  Crea held his face.  “RUKI COME BACK!”  The girls all gasp and follow to watch what was going down.

Ross watches Ruki storm off.  He shrugs and found the drinks… all alcohol.

“Ah yolo.”  He opens one and looks around.  He saw Alba talking with a few people.  He smirks and watches Crea run up to him.

“Shii-Tan have you seen-?”

“She went over there.”

“Thanks.”  Crea ran off, the girls were still following him.  “LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!”

Ross sighs and continues to stare into space.

“Excuse me.”  He heard a girl talk.  He wakes up to see the girl that Ruki introduced him too.

“Sup.”

“Mind moving, I want a drink.”  Ross moves over for her.  She took one and opens it.  “So what are you doing here?”

“Uh… vacation for spring break, I thought it was obvious.”  He said.

“I see. My brother and I are leaving tomorrow so we wanted to celebrate today.”  She looks at Ross.  “How long are you here Sexy?”

“Saturday, then we’re going back home.”  He said.  She looks at him and smiles.  

Alba got away from his crowd and walks back towards Ross, still having one girl cling to him like she was a backpack.  He saw him talking with the girl they met.  He walks up to them and waves.

“Hi.”  He said happily.  The girl gave him an unwelcomed look.

“This your friend?”  She asks.

“Yeah, this is one of my friends.”  Ross rubs Alba’s head.  “What is with her?”

“I made a new friend I guess…”  Alba looks at her.  “Get off of me please.”  She got down and fell on the floor.  “Yeah she’s out of it.”

“Is she dead?”  Ross asks.

“I hope not, she was nice.”  Alba helps her up.

“I can’t see it.”  She looks back at Ross.  “I can’t believe someone as hot as you would hang out with someone like that.”  She giggles.  Alba looks at her.

‘What is wrong with me?’  He asks himself.

“I mean he looks like he’s fourteen.”  She continued.

‘What a bitch.’  Alba glares at her.

“Kind of does, but he sounds his age.”  Ross said.

“Oh Baby I think you should find new friends.”

“I think that sometimes.”  Ross chuckles.  Alba felt his chest turn.  He felt enraged at this lady.

‘How dare she look down on me!  How she talks to Ross like she knows him.  Can Ross not see she’s flirting with him?  Oh he’s enjoying it.’  Alba lets out a huff and walks away.

“I think I pissed him off.”  Ross said.

“Ah don’t worry about it.”  She said.  “It’s not like you said anything that wasn’t true.”  She smiles.  Ross looks at her.  He knew from the start she was trying to flirt but she failed miserably.  He decided to tell her the truth.

“You know I’m gay right?”  Ross asks an evil smirk grew across his face.  The girl’s face dropped.  She shook her head.  “Well bye.”  He walks off.  He was sick of the party anyways.

* * *

Alba slams the bedroom door shut and screams.

“WHAT A FUCKING CUNT!”  He kicks his suitcase which went flying, he lays down and tried to hide his angered face.

Crea knocks.

“WHAT?!”  Alba asks.

“Is Ruki in there?”

“WHAT DO YOU THINK?!  SHE’S NOT IN THE DAMN HOUSE!”

“Shit.”  Crea ran out.  Alba buries his face in the pillows again.  The door opens, Alba turns to see Ross there smirking.

“Acting like a girl?  Pathetic.”  Ross teases.  Alba glares at him, both eyes red and demonic.  Ross actually felt intimidated.  “C-Calm down Alba.”  He says.  Alba points at the door.

“Exit is that way.”  Alba growls.  Ross rolls his eyes.

“Knock it off.  She was rude yes… but how is this different from any other time we bully you?”  Ross teases.  Alba goes under the blankets.

“I’m mad at you.”  Alba said.

“What did I do?”

“HOW SHE TALKED TO YOU!”  Alba yells.  “LIKE SHE FUCKING KNOWS YOU, AND YOU LETTING HER FLIRT WITH YOU IT WAS DISGUSTING!”  Ross stood there shocked at the yelling, then a grin grew across his face.

“You’re jealous!”  Ross points out.  Alba felt his face get hot.

“NO I’M NOT, I’M MAD!”

“You didn’t like how she had my attention, you hated that she flirted with me.  You are so jealous!”  Ross laughs.

“I’m not…”  Alba looks away, he knew he was jealous but like hell he was gonna admit it.  Ross crawls on the bed and smirks.

“That’s adorable.”  Ross snickers.  Alba wouldn’t look at him.

“I’m not jealous… okay?”

“Sure.”  Ross pushes Alba down.  “I’m not believing you.”

“HUH?!”  Alba tried getting up.  “I’M PISSED OFF YOU KNOW!”

“Yeah yeah I know.”  Ross leans in and kisses Alba, Alba pushes him off.  “Aw you don’t want it now?”  Ross smirks.  “Last time you embraced me, we were alone.  What’s so different now?”

“I’M MAD, I’M NOT IN THE MOOD!”  Alba yells.  Ross rolls his eyes and embraces Alba again.  Ross held down both of his arms and continued.  Alba struggles to break free.  Ross smiles.

“Calm down.  I’d rather do you then her, if that’s what you want to hear.”  Alba felt his face burn up.  “Aw how cute, you’re embarrassed.  I said the right thing didn’t I?”  Ross continued before Alba could comment.

After a while Alba finally gave in.  He embraces Ross back, still mad at him.  Now it was because he could get Alba so easily.

* * *

“Ruki?”  Crea calls.  “Ruk-OW!”  He felt a rock hit his head.  He looks up to see Ruki peering from a rock.  “Ruki come on this is stupid.”

“NO!”

“What are you so mad about?  Was it all of those girls?  Nothing happened I swear!”

“Likely story.”  She pouts.

“What is up with you?”  Crea was getting annoyed.  “You’re usually willing to listen to the other side of things, I’m being honest!  What the hell is up with you?”

“I’m upset okay?”  She yells.  Crea hits his head.

“I told you I didn’t wan-”

“Not that!”  She climbs down.  “It’s what’s gonna happen.”

“Huh?”  Crea was confused.  “What will happen?”

“When you leave.”  Her wings droop.  “I won’t see you anymore, and you’ll be surrounded by beautiful, sexy women your age and forget about me.”  She said.  “I love you and I’m happy that I’m dating you, but we should face reality.  I’m going to enter high school and you’ll be off in college.”

“We’re too far in age.”  Ruki said, Crea smacks her head.  “OW!”

“Shut up.”  Crea said.  “Like hell I want someone else.”

“Face real-”

“Shut it Ruki.”  Crea bends down to be on her level.  “You think that as soon as I’ll leave I’ll forget about you?  I won’t.”  Crea pats her head.  “I really love you, I want to be with you.  I don’t care if I’m surrounded by women, I have you.”  Crea smiles.

“You’re more than enough woman for me.  I think you’re attractive.  You’re beautiful and cute and hell I think you’re sexy.”

“Really?”  She asks like she wasn’t buying it.

“I tried to peek on you while you were changing.”  He confesses.

“THAT’S DIRTY!”  She smacks him.  “Bad Crea.”  He laughs.

“There’s my girl.”  He leans his forehead on hers.  “I love you, okay?”

“You won’t leave me?”

“Promise.”  Crea smiles, he leans in and kisses her.  Ruki felt shocked when they embraced for the first time.  They pulled away, he smiles at her.  “Come on.”  He picks her up and walks back to the house.  

The two enter the room to see Alba and Ross already asleep.  

“What happened with those two?”  Ruki asks.

“Dunno.”  Crea said.

* * *

“Last day last day.”  Ruki was packing all her stuff.  Alba was the only one still asleep.  Ross walks over and pushes him off with a smile.

“OW!”

“Wakey wakey Jealous Hero San.”  Ross said with a sadistic tone.  Alba glares.

“I wasn’t jealous.”  Alba stood up and walked away.

“Whatever.”  
“SHUT UP!”

“Nope.  I will forever remember this.”

“NO YOU WILL NOT!”

“Get packing.”  Ross said.  Alba rolls his eyes and packs up his stuff.  “That party last night made all of us go crazy.”

“You’re telling me.”  Crea said.  “Found Ruki glaring at me from a rock.”

“It took a lot of hard work and determination to get up there.”  She said.  “Alba San how was it for you?”

“Hated it.”

“He was jeeeeaaaaaalous~”  Ross teases.

“I WAS NOT!”

“About what?”  Crea asks.

“Some girl was flirting with me and Alba couldn’t stand it.”

“Better than five girls.”  Ruki said.

“Hey I apologized, and it wasn’t even my fault.”

“I know I know.”  Ruki walks out of the room.  Crea follows behind.  Alba finished packing and rolled his bag out.

“Hurry up and pack yourself.”  Alba said.  Ross grabs his bag and began to pack his stuff.  He walks out and they all put their bags on the couch.

“What are you guys gonna do when we get back?”

“Tell my Mom I had a good time.”  Ruki said.

“Speaking of Maou… I need to get my journal back.”  Ross said.

“Journal?”  Alba looks at him.

“Elf took my journal for math, he hasn’t returned it.”

“Sucks to be you.”  Crea teases.  Ross flips him off and the four sat around on their last day.

* * *

“It’s time, come on.”  Ruki said.  All four run out in joy, holding their sparklers and fireworks.

“Okay…”  Crea made everyone light a firework.  “One… two… THREE!”  The fireworks go off.  The four lit sparklers and ran around as the few fireworks went off.  As soon as it was done they ran out and drove off laughing.

* * *

The long plane ride back was tiring.  Ruki and Ross passed out leaning against each other.  Alba and Crea were looking through funny pictures on his phone.  The plane was dark and quiet.

* * *

“I’m home.”  Alba calls, his Mom walks in.

“Welcome back, was it fun?”

“Yeah I had a good time.  It rained.”  Alba smiles.  “But we had fun none the less.”

“Good.  Well go to bed.”  His Mom points to his room.

“Yeah… I didn’t sleep all night.”  Alba walks into his room and lays down, he notices his scarf he left at home.  He held onto it and fell asleep.

* * *

Crea and Ross walk in and stretch.  They both fell asleep in the living room.  

“Do you think Uncle is home?”  Crea asks.

“Yeah… I have a feeling he didn’t leave the entire week.”  Ross curls into the couch and sleeps.

* * *

“Hi Big Sister.”  Lym watches her sister walk in.  Ruki flops on the couch and passes out.  “Uh… did you have fun?”

“Yeah.”  Ruki said.  “Are Mama and Papa okay?”

“Yeah, they were shocked when they heard you left without them knowing.  I had to tell them over and over that you were with friends.”  Ruki giggles.

“Thanks Lym.”

“No problem, did you get me shells?”  She asks.  Ruki pulled out a jar of shells.  “Wow~  You held your end of the deal.”  Lym smiles.  Ruki pulls her little sister's hat off.  Lym’s wings twitch with curiosity.  “What is it Big Sis?”

Ruki pulls out the hairclip and puts it in her sister's hair.  Her blue eyes grew wide.

“Oh… it’s so pretty.”  She said happily.

“I had a feeling it’d look good on you.”  Ruki smiles at her sister.  Then she faceplants and fell asleep.

* * *

Alba woke up the next day uploading pictures on facebook.  He posted all of the pictures on his camera.  The ones on his phone were taking their sweet time.  As soon as they were done, Ares was the first one on.

 

  * **Ares:** I like this one, are they stars



 

  * **Alba:** No those are slugs…



 

  * **Ares:** Pretty sick



 

Alba laughs and lets the blue haired psycho comment her heart out.  He reads through some of them.

 

  * **Hime:** Crea is a hot mess XD



 

  * **Janua:** Isn’t that the girl who hung out with us?



 

  * **Elf:** Where is is cave?



 

  * **Elf:** *this*  sorry :3



 

Alba read through and stops, he messages Elf real quick.

 **It read:** Elf can I ask you something?

* * *

Ross and Crea wake up the next day looking through what they missed.  Crea looks through the mail.

“Bill, bill, bill, junk, bill, police, bill, huh?”  Crea looks at the letter.  Ross was in the bathroom trying on the flower crown he brought back.  He smiles while looking at it.  “Hey Shii-Tan?  Shii- Oh…”  Crea looks at Ross.  “When did you get that?”

“Huh?”  Ross looks at Crea.  “Uh… Alba made this for me.”  He looks down embarrassed.

“I’d never thought blue would be a good color on you.”  Crea said.  “You look nice.”

“Thanks.”  Ross smiles, he looks at the crown and sighs.  “I’m tired of this.”

“Of what?”  Crea asks.

“I’m gonna tell him.”  Ross looks at Crea.  “I’m gonna tell Alba.”  Crea grew a big smile.

“YAY FINALLY!”  Crea said.  “Today is full of good news.”

“Huh?”

“This is for you!  It’s from the college you wanted to go to.”  Crea hands Ross the letter.  Ross walks into his room and puts on his glasses, Crea took the flower crown and wore it.

“Dear Shion we are…”  He began to read the letter, his eyes grew wide.  “I got in.”

“Really?”

“If all goes well, I’ll graduate this year.”  He said.

“We’ll graduate at the same time?”  Crea asks.  Ross nods.  “YAY THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!”  Crea ran around.

“Hey take that off if you’re gonna run around.”  Ross ran after him and took the crown off.  The door knocks moments later.  Crea and Ross walk up and open the door.

“Hi.”  Alba said.  “Woah.”  Alba’s eyes grew wide at Ross.  “You wear glasses?”  Ross’s face grew red, he took them off.

“I-I just… no.”

“You look good with them.”  Alba said.  “Oh I brought you something.”  Alba shows Ross his journal.

“What?”  Ross took it.

“I talked to Elf and got your notebook back.”  Alba said.  “You wanted it back so I decided to get it for you.”  He smiles.

“I well… thanks.”  Ross smiles.  Crea runs up.

“ALBA ALBA GUESS WHAT!”

“What?”  He looks at Crea.

“SHII-TAN IS GONNA GRADUATE THIS YEAR!”  He shouts.

“Huh?”  Alba looks at Ross.  “Aren’t you a Junior?”  Alba asks.  Ross opens his notebook showing the class he has been taking.

“I’ve gotten all the required classes down, and the advance classes really help.”

“You … I … How smart are you?”  Alba looks at Ross with a paranoid face.

“Shii-Tan is super smart.  He got it from Uncle.”  Crea wraps his arm around Ross.

“Wait your Dad is smart?”

“How else would he make half the stuff he has?”  Ross asks.  “He does stupid stuff and he makes my life a living hell.  However he is a genius when it comes to science and math.”

“Really?”  Alba asks.

“He picks it up quickly, lucky for me I’m like him.”

“So we’ll be graduating this year.”  Crea explained.  He handed Alba the letter, Alba felt something ache.

“This is… far away.”  Alba sighs.  “Like really far.”

“The farther from him the better.”  Ross smiles, referring to his Father.  He handed the letter back, and gave his best smile.

“Well I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”  Alba said.  The two wave him off.  Outside Alba was okay, but inside he was dying.

* * *

Alba walks into his room and curls on the bed, almost wanting to cry.  He held onto the scarf and trying to hold back tears, one more friend leaving him.


	22. I'll Say It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently on a bus heading to Canada for a band trip. I'm finally able to use the bus's wifi to post this, so I don't have to wait till eleven tonight. So yay new chapter for you guys!

Alba felt awful the next day.  He was still upset about the news and didn’t want to talk to anyone about it.  Crea and Ross wave their arms in his face before gym.

“Yoohoo Hero San~”

“Alba San wake up!”

“Hm?”  He looks up at his friends.  “What is it?”  He asks with a dull tone.

“Alba San you look dead.”

“Oh… I guess I didn’t sleep well last night.”  Alba rubs his eyes.

“I call bullshit.”  Ross said.  “What happened?”

“I’m telling the truth.”  He lied.  “I’m gonna go now.”  He walks towards the gym.  Ross and Crea felt uncomfortable around him.  They sigh in relief.

“What is wrong with him?”  Crea asks.

“Don’t know.”  Ross walks out, Crea quickly puts on his shirt and runs out.

* * *

“Alba?”  Foyfoy asks.  “Aren’t you gonna read?”  

“I’m reading.”  

“Are you?”  Foyfoy asks.

“Yeah.”

“What’s going on now, tell me without looking at the book.”

“Uh…”  Alba’s eyes dart from side to side.  “The evil space koalas are invading the planet and it’s up to Captain… Geo to stop them.”

“Alba you’re reading “Oliver Twist”.”  

“Sci fi version.”  Alba sighs.

“What is going on?”

“Nothing.”  Alba kept looking at the first page, the words blurred together.  He didn’t feel

like doing anything.  “Hey Foyfoy.”

“Yeah?”

“When we leave next year, how will you feel?”

“I guess a little depressed.  We won’t hang out like this every day.”  Foyfoy said.

“How much longer will the Seniors be here?”  Alba asks.

“Uh… it’s the middle of March.”  Foyfoy thought.  “They’re leaving early May.”  

“So about a month left?”  Alba asks.

“Yeah.”  Foyfoy nods.  The two felt depressed the rest of reading.  “Why the hell did you

bring this topic up?”

“Sorry.”

* * *

Ross sat in his Math class spinning his pencil, he was too distracted to work.

‘How can I tell him when he’s acting like a piece of driftwood?’  He asks himself.

“Shion?”

‘Maybe I should keep it a secret for a little longer.’

“Oi, Shion!”

‘But this is getting harder… I’m surprised on how oblivious he is.’

“Shion… ey Shion.”  Elf pokes Ross’s shoulder.  He looks at the tan boy.  “Ya okay?  Ya seem lost in thought, ya know?”

“I’m fine.”  Ross looks back at his notebook, looking at all the chicken scratches that was

suppose to be his math work.  He erases them quickly.  

“What’s on yer mind?”  Elf asks.  Ross sighs and continues to work, which was erasing his chicken scratches.

“Nothing is wrong.”  Ross fixes his glasses.

“Is it bout yer grades?”

“No.”

“Yer family?”

“Fuck off.”

“Yer friends?”

“Kind of.”  Ross said.  Elf grew a smirk.

“If yer havin hard times with em then…”

“What?”  Ross asks.  

“Force em down and make em listen.”  The two sat in silence.

“That’s not a bad idea actually.”  Ross nods.

“Good.”  He smiles.  “Glad to help.”  Thumbs up.  "Oh by the way."

"What?"

"Yer scribbles aren't erasing."

"Fuck off Elf."

* * *

Alba walks out with the two to go see Ruki.  Crea was still trying to get Alba back to normal.

“Oi, Alba San!”  Crea shouts.  “HEY HEY HEY!”

“What?!”  Alba looks at him.  “Jesus Crea what is it?”

“Yay!”  Crea hugs him.  “You’re somewhat back!”

“Okay okay, you can stop?”  Alba pushes Crea off.

* * *

Ruki was playing with one of her seashell earrings waiting for Alba to come by.  Honey walks in and looks at her daughter.  Lym had told her she was on a trip with friends.  Then it hit her.

“My daughter doesn’t have any friends!”  She yells, Ruki looks up at her.

“Huh?”

“Who did you go with?”  She asks.

“Friends.”

“When do you have any friends?”

“Ow.”  Ruki squeaks.

“Wait… You went with Alba didn’t you?!”

“Yeah.”  Ruki smiles.  “Hey we had an adult with us.”

“Who?”

“Crea.”

“That makes me even MORE worried!”  Honey shouts.  She runs off in a panic.  Ruki goes back to messing with her earrings.

She hears Alba walk in.  She got up and ran at him.

“Alba!”  She hugs him.  “Hi!”

“Hey.”  He rubs her head.  “How are you?”

“I’m wearing my earrings!”  She shows the three.

“Aw.  They look good on you.”  Crea said.  Ruki walks up to him and whispers.

“My Mom is here today.”

“Shit.”  He gave her a sad look.  Ross walks in and lays on the couch.  Alba walks in and sat on his legs.

“Hero?”

“What?”

“Jump.”  Ross lifts his legs quickly, Alba bounces off his legs and fell on Ross.  

“Why did you do that?”

“Dunno, I felt like it.”  Ross said.  “Get off of me.”  Ross pushes Alba off.

“GAH!”  Alba hit the ground.  “Why?!”  Alba asks.  

“Because I don’t want trash like you touching me.”  Ross said.  

“Rude!”  Alba whines.  “I’M NOT TRASH!”

“You look like trash.”

“Shut up!”

“You also sound bad.”

“QUIT POINTING OUT MY FLAWS!”  Alba covers his ears, Ross only laughs at his friends misery.

“You’ve been sad all day, nice to see you back to your annoying self.”

“OW!”  Alba cries.  He notices Ross looking at the ceiling.

“Ya know… I don’t want to go, but I really want to.  Sounds stupid right?”

“Y-Yeah I guess.”  Alba looks down, not wanting to bring up the topic.  Ross notices Alba’s mood.

“Hey, quit being emo.”

“I’M TIRED OKAY?!”

Crea and Ruki look up stupid shit on his phone.

“Why are we avoiding them?”  Ruki asks.

“One, I want you to myself.  Two, Shii-Tan wants to ask Alba San something so I’m waiting for him to ask.”  Crea said.  Ruki flips through the stuff on his phone.

“Is this stuff even appropriate?”

“Nope.”

* * *

Alba walks home and looks up where Ross was going next year.  He sighs and slams his laptop shut.  It wasn’t as far as Alba thought, it was farther.  Alba falls back and covers his face.

“Why… why did I have to like you?”  He asks.  “You’re not nice, you’re always pointing out my flaws… what do I see in you?”  He began to cry.

“I don’t want you to leave.”  Alba hid under his blankets and refused to come out.

* * *

“You look like shit.”  Ross said first hour.  Alba glares at him.  “Sorry.”  

“Shion?”  Ms. Justice looks at him over her desk.

“Yeah?”

“Your counselor wants to see you.”  She says.  Ross nods.

“Can you give me your notes after class?”  He asks Alba, Alba sighs.

“Whatever.”  He mumbles.  Ross rolls his eyes and left.  Hime looks at Ross then back at Alba.

“Are you okay?”

“No.”

“What’s wrong?”  She asks.

“Hime… what do you do when you like someone and you can’t see them anymore?”

“Give up because your life is meaningless.”

“THAT’S YOUR ADVICE?!”  Alba whines.

“Well that’s what I’d do.”  

“I think you need some therapy.”  Alba said.

* * *

During Math Alba held his homework up so Crea couldn’t see it.  Crea just stood and copied.

“Damn your height.”  Alba growls.  Crea only laughs.  

“So Alba San can I ask why you’ve been so moody?”  

“I’m not moody.”

“... Why?”

“I’m not.”

“Are you sad?”

“No…”

“Mad?”

“Knock it off Crea.”  

“Both?”  

“If I say yes will you shut up?”

“No, why are you so down?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”  Alba goes back to work.  “I haven’t been sleeping, okay?  I’m

tires and grouchy.”

“... Is that all?”

“Were you expecting more?”

* * *

“Shii-Tan, get Alba San to tell us what’s wrong!”  Crea cries, shaking Alba.

“Ah?”  Ross looks at him, Alba had an unamused face.  “He looks like a pissed off

puppy.”

“Let go of me.”

“NO TELL US WHAT’S WRONG!”

“Bye.”  Alba walks away.

“I’m gonna make him tell us.”

“Okay…”  Ross walks out.

* * *

Crea drags Ares to Alba and forces him to talk.

“So Alba, what’s up?”

“Nothing.”  Ares stares for a moment.

“BOY YOU TELL ME WHAT’S UP NOW!”

“Ares go away.”  She starts chasing him.  “NONONONONONO!”  Alba ran out of the gym.  Baum watches both Alba and Ares leave leave.

“Uh… any reason why they left?”

“Alba San is sad.”

“So you thought the best thing to do is scare him?”  Baum asks Crea.

“Ares isn’t that scary.”

“UWAAAAAAAAA!”  Alba runs by screaming.  Ares runs after him with a crowbar.

“Not scary huh?”

“Well maybe a little.”

* * *

“I can’t believe you let her chase me like that.”  Alba cries.

“I didn’t think she’d have a crowbar, then hit you with it.”

“It felt like I needed to get new staples in, she hit me that hard.”  Alba rubs his head, Ross snickers.

“You look so pathetic right now.”

“I got hit in the head…”

“We know Alba San.”  They got to Rukis house when Lym opened the door.  She looked like she was ready to leave.

“Oh it’s you three.”  She said.  “Okay, Ruki they’re here!”  She calls.  “Bye boys.”  She runs off.  Ruki walks up and grabs onto Ross’s leg.

“Not this again!”  He sighs.  He starts dragging his leg to the living room.  Crea and Alba follow behind.

“My parents are gonna be gone almost all night.  Since Papa had a business thing.”

“A business thing?”

“He’s at some party with co-workers and stuff so Mama had to go too.  They said they’ll be back around two.”

“In the morning?”

“Yeah.  So Lym decided to hang out with her friends, and I wait for you guys.”  Ruki said.  Ross kicks her off sending her flying.  “Ow…”

“So what are we gonna do?  You don’t need me to tutor you anymore.”  Alba points out.  Ruki runs back.  

“We can watch TV, or play video games… or I don’t know.  What do normal friends do?”

“For starters most normal people have more than three other friends.”  Ross said.

“We have more than three other friends.”  Alba points out.  “We have like… eight more people.”

“Nah, I call them strangers.”

“That you talk to?”

“Yeah.”  Ross smiles.  “Bored already, Ruki dance for me.”  Ruki poses.  “I said dance.”

“I can’t dance.”  Ruki walks away.  “Follow me.”  She shouts, all three walk up to her room.  “Behold, a playstation three.”  She points.  “I own a wiiU too, it’s hidden… no clue why.”  

“I wanna play Mario Kart.”  Ross held it up.

“Okay.”  She puts the game in.  Alba looks up on the shelves in her room.  

“What is with all the figurines?”  Alba took one down.  “Oh it’s a Roy.”

“Amiibos.  My sister and I are collecting them.  I have five more, look all the Kid Icarus characters!”  She points at them happily.  “And Wii Fit.”  She smiles.  Ross and Crea took some down.

“I’m Meta Knight, I think…, fight me.”  Ross says.

“I am… who is this?”  Crea looks at the figure.  “Blond guy.”

“That’s Shulk…”  Ruki said.

“I am what Ruki just said.”  Crea and Ross pretend fight with the two.  Ruki walks over and takes the amiibos back.

“Mine.”

“I only have seven.”  Alba said.  “I have Kirby, Mewtwo, Mario, Bowser, Peach, R.O.B, and Ike.”  

Ross took the game pad and starts the game.  Ruki takes it back.  

“Mine.”  She hands them all wiimotes.

“Why is mine pink?”  Alba asks.

“It suits you.”  Ruki smiles.  She picks her Mii.  “Pac Man suit.”  She says.

“I want to be… Luigi.”  Crea said.

“Bowser.”  Ross smiles.  “Be this guy.”

“I don’t want to be Waluigi.”  Alba protests.

“You’re Waluigi.”  Ross forces Alba to be Waluigi.  Alba sighs and looks through the car stats.  Ross and Crea look at Ruki and Alba.

“How did you do that?”  Crea asks.  

“Do what?”

“Get the stats?”  Crea asks.

“Minus… is it minus?”  Alba asks.

“I think so.”  Ruki’s wings twitch.

“I want… the tiniest car.”  Ross picks the ladybug car with the wooden wheels.  

“That looks uncomfortable.”  Alba said.

“Bowser is fine.”  Ross protests.  “He’s fine.”

“Whatever.”  Alba says.

“Let’s go to this stage, it has disco.”  Ruki smiles.  “Ready?”  The race starts, Crea and Ross didn’t move.

“How do you move?”

“Two.”

“Huh?”  Crea looks at the wiimote.  “Oh… this one.”  He points at the button.  They start moving.

“Why am I so slow?”  Ross asks.

“You have a small car, and you’re huge.”  Alba points out.

“Shut up.”  Ross growls.  Alba rolls his eyes and continues playing.  Crea bumped into every wall.

“I’m gonna fall o- dammit.”  Crea sighs.  “Why can’t I stay on the road?!”

“Cause you keep falling.”  Ruki said.  “Beep beep.”  She drives by him.

“You’re in twelfth place Crea.”  Ross points out.

“Like you’re doing any better.”  Crea points at Ross in eleventh place.

“Hey it’s because I’m slow.”  After they raced one round Ross walks off.  “I’m gonna go get a soda.”

“We have Pepsi now.”  Ruki said.

“Wow, you guys are buying the good stuff.”  Ross said sarcastically.  

“We couldn’t find Coke okay?”

“Whatever.”  They hear him walk downstairs.  Crea follows him.

“Want a soda Alba?”  Crea asks.

“Nah.”

“I want one.”  Ruki raises her hand.

“Got it.”  Crea runs off.  Alba lays back.

“Bestie.”  Ruki lays on him.  Alba pats her head.  

“How is life for you?”

“Average.  You?”

“Meh.”  Alba sighs.  “It feels like time is moving way too fast.  Like I moved here about a week ago.”

“I know, ever since I met you guys, my eighth grade year is shooting by.”  She looks at Alba.  “It’s strange.”

“Yeah, I didn’t think about it till recently.”  Alba looks at the ceiling.  “I mean, next year is my last year.”

“Then I’ll be alone.  I won’t have you or the others.”

“Yeah, next year Foyfoy, Hime, Samejima, Elf, and Alf.  Seems like a lot but it’s not gonna be the same.”

“What about Ross San?”  Ruki asks.  Alba felt that pain in his chest again.

“He’s … graduating this year.”  Alba said.  “He has everything he needs to graduate.”

“Lucky.”  She mumbles.  “In our little group… it’s only us.”

“Yeah.”  Alba holds her.  “Only us.”

* * *

“Aw and it’s the little cans.”  Ross whines.  “Bullshit healthy crap.”  Ross opens it and drinks it all.

“They’re cute though.”

“They’re pathetic that’s what they are.”

“Don’t be like that Shii-Tan.”  Crea takes one and drinks it all.  “What a waste of money.”

“See?”

“Still cute though.”

“Whatever.”  Ross took another one.

“By the way…”  Crea starts.  “When are you gonna tell Alba?”

“Tell Alba wha- oh.”  Ross hits his head.  “I forgot.”

“Weren’t you gonna finally confess.”

“This is harder than I thought.”  Ross looks up.  “How did you do it again, you told Ruki?”

“I told her when I asked her out.”  Crea said.  “It’s best when you guys are alone.”

“Aw… I’ll ask him later.”  Ross said.

“No.”  Crea stops him.  “You are telling him tonight dammit!”

“What?”

“You are stalling!”

“Damn right I am.”

“What?!”

“For once I am playing the coward.”  Ross smiles.

“You hang out with Alba tonight and I’ll stay with Ruki.”  Crea said.  “If you don’t tell him tonight then I delete your Kirby file.”

“You wouldn’t.”  Ross glares.

“How many shards have you found Shii-Tan?”  Crea smirks.  “You need … two more?”

“FINE FINE FINE!”  Ross walks back upstairs.  “God stupid bastard.”  He mumbles.  Crea giggles and runs up with him.

The two saw Ruki and Alba playing a clap game.

“Tic tac toe, give me an X, give me an O, give me a three in a row.”  They stop.  “Rock paper scissors.”  Both rock.  “Rock paper scissors.”  Both scissors.  “Rock paper scissors.”  Alba picked paper, Ruki was rock.  He took her arm.

“I win you lose now you got a big BRUISE!”  

“Ow…”  She rubs her arm.  “Hi guys, wanna play?”

“Uh… no.”  Crea said.  Ross walks up.  

“I’ll play.”  He smirks.  Alba pulls him down.

“Okay.  Tic tac toe, give me an X, give me an O, give me a three in a row.”  They stop.  “Rock paper scissors.”  Both paper.  “Rock paper scissors.”  Ross had rock, Alba had scissors.  Alba swallows hard and gives Ross his arm.

“I win you lose now you got a big…”  Ross sat in silence for a moment.

“Uh Ro-”

“Bruise.”  He slaps Albas face.

“YIP!”  Alba held his face and looks at Ross with a hurt look.  Ross’s eyes grew wide.  He grew a sadistic smile.

“Oh no.”  Crea said.  Ross knocks on Alba’s head.

“OW!”  Alba held his head.  “What did I do that time?”  He asks.  Ross started panting, he about slapped him again.  Crea grabs him and held him back.

“NO LIVING YOUR FANTASY!”  Crea scolds.  Ruki rubs Albas cheek.

“You’re okay.”

“I’m in pain.”  Alba whines.  Ross struggles to break free.

“STOP BEING IN PAIN!”

“What?  It’s hard you know.”  Alba whines.  Ross broke free.

“Why were you holding me down?”  He asks, Crea points at Alba, Ross smiles again.  

“GOD DAMMIT SHII-TAN!”  Crea grabs him again.  “YOU NEED SERIOUS HELP IF THAT TURNS YOU ON!”

“I think he left an actual bruise.”  Alba said.  “Did he?”

“No, it’s red though.”  Ruki said.

“SHION!”  Crea yells in his ear.  Ross woke up and quickly looks at Crea.

“Ow… what?”  

“Remember what you’re trying to do?”  Crea whispers.

“My mind is drawing a blank here.”  Ross admits.

“God dammit.”  Crea pushes him down.  Ross remembers.

“Oh right.  Hero come on.”  Ross drags him off Ruki’s bed.

“What?”

“Let’s go somewhere.”  He smiles, Alba felt uncomfortable.

“Uh…”

“Come on.”

“Don’t I get a say in this?”

“No you do not get a say in this.”  The two walk out.  Ruki and Crea look at each other.

“REMATCH!”  Crea yells picking up his wiimote.  She quickly grabs her game pad and began another match.

* * *

“Wait wait wait where are you taking me?”

“Don’t know, just walking around.”  Ross said.  “It’ll be cool when this place is lit up at night.”  Ross said.

“I still don’t know why it’s just us?”  Alba sighs.

“Well cause Crea told me he wanted to be alone with Ruki.”

“Figures.”  Alba said.  “So where now?”  

“Hmm…”

* * *

“That is a total of five victories for me and zero for you.”  Ruki said.  

“Anything else we can play?”

“WiiU Party?”  She held up the game.  “It’s pretty funny.  You’ll have to make a mii on my wii though.”  She held up the game pad.  “Here.”  

Crea looks at all the options on the maker.

“What are you gonna do about your hair color?”  She asks, he looks at her for a moment.

“Uh… I guess I’ll go with my natural color.”  

“Natural?”  She asks kind of shocked.  He picks redish brown and continued with everything else.  “Your hair is brown?”

“Yeah, I dyed it.”  

“I’m honestly shocked.”  She said.  “That isn’t your natural hair color.”

“Did you really think my hair was black and white?”

“Yes.”

* * *

“Hurry up.”  Ross calls.  Alba slowly walks behind him, honestly not caring at all.  “I want something to eat.”  Ross walks up and pulls on Alba’s arm to drag him along.

“GAH!  Ross stop!”  Alba jerks his hand away.  “What are we doing out here anyways?”  Alba asks.  Ross actually forgot, he was having fun walking around with Alba.

“I told you, didn’t I?”

“You said Crea wanted to be alone with Ruki.”

“Did I say that?”  Ross asks.  Alba sighs and facepalms.

“Look just forget it.”  Alba walks ahead.  Ross caught up and walks next to him.  

“You know… you’ve been a sadsack all this week.”  Ross said.

“Behold Captain Obvious.”  Alba snaps.  “I’m upset that this year is almost over.”

“So?  You’ll be back next year.”

“Yeah, but I won’t have you, or Crea.  Or Ares, or Teufel, or Janua…. I’m losing a lot of my friends.”  Alba looks down.  “Then I’ll have to leave Ruki… she only has us.”  Ross stares at him for a moment.

“You being emotional is gross.”  Ross said.

“SHUT UP!”  Alba yells.

“So ever since I told you I was leaving, you’ve been an emotional wreck?”

“No… kind of.”  Alba admits.

“Ha, pathetic.”  Ross continued walking.  “Come on we’re close.”  Ross calls.

“I looked up where you were going.”

“Huh?”  Ross stops and looks at Alba.

“It’s far away.  No one will see you.”

“Until I come back for the summer.”  Ross points out.  “Can we go now?”  Alba looks down.

“Before you go…”  Alba starts.  “Be my boyfriend!”  The two sat in silence.

“Wha?”

“Go out with me!  I like you, I’ve liked you for a while.”  Alba confesses.  “Even if you don’t want to, at least I got to say it.”  Ross was in shock, everything was coming at him a mile a minute.

“You-you…”

“I really love you!”  The two sat in the silence for a moment, Ross broke it with fits of laughter.  “W-WHAT’S SO FUNNY?!”  Alba felt his face get hot.

“You beat me to it… I-I remember what I wanted to tell you.”  Ross was holding his stomach.  “You are really, really bad at asking people out.  You don’t demand someone to go out with you.”

“Whatever!  I got to say it, make fun of me for the rest of my life!”  Alba shouts.  “I mean it’s not like we do anything a normal couple would do.”  He says in a sarcastic tone.  

“Oh… I’m definitely gonna make fun of you.”  Ross calms down.  He looks at Alba with his rare sincere smile.  He pulls Alba close and hugs him.  Alba stood there confused.

“If this is you teasing me then it’s not appreciated.”  Alba growls.  Ross pulls away and kisses him.  “WHA?”

“I’m surprised on how oblivious you are.”  Ross snickers.

“What does that mean?”

“Four months.”  Ross rests his head on Alba’s shoulder.  “I’ve been hiding it for four months.  How I really feel about you.”

“How you… you find me disgusting.”

“I’ve loved you for that long and never told you a thing.”  Ross looks at Alba.  “I’m glad you said it, I never would’ve.”

“You … like me?”  Alba was the one shocked now.

“No, I love you.  There is a difference.”  Ross smirks, then he noticed Alba starting to cry.  “Wait… why are you crying?”  Ross asks.

“Huh?”  Alba felt his face, he began to laugh.

“Why are you laughing?”  Ross was confused.  "Mood swings?"

“I-I guess I’m just really happy right now.”  Alba wipes his eyes with his arm.

“You’re so weird.”  Ross said.  Alba looks at him and smile, he hugs the boy and refused to let go.  

The two didn’t care now if anyone saw or if anyone was watching.  They don’t have to hide anything anymore.


	23. Now What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what's Jadyn's excuse this time? Well... my graduation paper is due and my presentation is due and everything a Senior in my school has to do is due and I'm sooooo behind. I'm sorry about this. Almost a week with nothing. :( Sorry guys, but I'd like to graduate with my class this year :D Enjoy this boring chapter. *Thumbs up*

* * *

“WHAT?!”  Crea shouts.

“We’re going out.”  Ross said.  “Open your ears.”  

“IS THIS TRUE ALBA?”

“Yeah.”  Alba nods.  “We’re together now.”

“This can’t be real!”  Crea was patting Ross’s face.  “Is this real?”  Ross punches him.  “IT IS!”

“Why are you so happy?”  Ross asks with an annoyed tone.

“Cause I’ve been trying to hook you two up ever since you started liking him.”  Crea points out.

“Yeah when did you start liking me?”  Alba asks.

“Remember the project?”

“What pro-Oooooh yeah now I remember…  You’ve liked me for that long?”

“Uh huh.”  Ross nods.  

“I’M TELLING ARES!”

“Why are you telling Ares?!”  Ross asks.

“Cause she wanted you two to be a thing as well.”  Crea smiles.  He runs off with his phone knowing Ross would chase after him.  Alba sat on the couch in their living room and slinks down.

Crea runs back in and clings to Alba.

“Save me.”

“Don’t worry my princess, I’ll protect you.”

“Yay~”  Crea smiles.  Ross walks out and held his hand out.  “No.”

“Just give me your damn phone.”

“No, my knight is protecting me.”

“You’re on his side Hero?”  Ross glares.

“People are gonna find out sooner or later, might as well.”  Alba sighs.  Ross takes Crea’s phone and threw it in their room.

“NO!”  He chases after it, Ross closes the door behind him and locks it.  He sat next to Alba and sighs.

“What a pain.”

“You should be use to him.”  Alba smiles.  Ross leans on Alba and closes his eyes.

“This isn’t weird to you?”

“What?”

“That we’re dating.  It’s a little different.”

“It is different, but it’s a good kind of different.”  Alba looks at the ceiling.  Ross nuzzles into the brunettes neck.  Alba flinches.  “Ross stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Nuzzling into my neck.”  Alba gives Ross a cold stare, Ross smirks.

“But your neck is soft and warm~”

“Stop it!”  Alba squeaks.

“It’s so nice~”

“STOP IT!”

“No.”  Ross stays in the curve of Alba’s neck.

“Get away from my neck…”  Alba commands. 

“If you love me you’d let me stay.”

“I love you, but no.”  Alba pushes Ross off, Ross smirks and clings to Alba, burying his face into his neck.  “STOP IT!”

“You’re enjoying this, you can’t fool me.”  Ross teases.

“QUIT BEING A PERVERT AND GO AWAY!”  Alba shouts.  Ross only laughs at Alba’s embarrassment.

“Can’t fool me…”  Ross smiles.

* * *

“YOU TWO!”  Ares shouts at Alba and Ross.  “I AM SO HAPPY AND MAD!”

“Why?”  Alba asks.

“You didn’t tell me that you guys started going out.”

“It was just recently.”  Ross comments.  “Now can we not talk about it?”

“Why, you should be happy!”  She squeas.  

“I know what to feel.”  Ross says.  “Come on.”  He pulls Alba along.  

“I’m not a stuffed animal.”  Alba complains.

“No one cares.”

“I CARE!”  Alba whines.  “LET GO YOU PSYCHO!”

“You’re following me.”

“I would’ve followed anyways.”  Alba forces his hand back.

“Really.”  Ross didn’t believe him.

“Yes, really.”  Alba sighs.  “You don’t have to be so forceful with me anymore.”

“I wasn’t always forceful.”  Ross smirks.  Alba gave him a look.  “Okay so what if I was forceful?”

“All I’m saying is that now that we’re dating you don’t have to be ...clingy.”  Alba said.  “Okay?”

“Not clingy.”

“Ya not clingy?”  Elf walks in.  “Hi Alba San.”

“Yo.”

“Yer not clingy ya say?”  Elf teases.  

“Shut it, I’m not clingy.”

“Yer clingy to the person ya like.”

“That’s what I told him.”  Alba sighs agreeing with Elf.  Elf looks at Alba then back at Ross.

“Shion are you…”

“Yes.”

“And Alba San…”

“Yeah.”  Elf hugs Alba.

“Congrats on yer gay relationship!”

“Uh…. thanks?”  Alba looks at Ross like ‘is this guy for real?’

“Let him go.”  Ross pulls Alba back.  Elf giggles.  

“Told ya yer clingy.”  Elf skips off.  Alba looks up at Ross.

“You’re not letting me go are you?”

“No.”  

“Great.”  Alba groans.

* * *

The rest of the day were all their friends were either happy or shocked.  Teufel’s eyes grew to the size of saucers, he clung to Ares the rest of the day scared.  Ruki was the last person to notice the change.

“ALBA!”  She ran in and clung to the brunette’s waist.  “Hi.”  She looks up at him with her dorky smile.

“Hi little one.”  Alba teases.  She cuddles into his stomach.  

“I’m small enough for your abs.”  She giggles.  Alba pushes her lightly away and walks in more.  Crea picks her up happily.  “WOAH!”

“How’s my girl today?”  He asks.

“Good… someone’s happy.”  She points out.  “What’s happening?”

“Just watch.”  Crea points at Alba and Ross.

“Why?”

“Just watch… ju-just watch.”  Crea giggles.  Ruki watches the two.

“Hey Hero.”

“Yeah?”  Alba looks over.  Ross stood up.

“Tackle.”  Ross jumps on Alba.  Ruki looks at Crea.

“Is this suppose to be different?”

“Keep watching!”  Crea whines.  She sighs and continues to watch.

“Get off.”  Alba pushes Ross.  Ross wraps his arms around Alba’s waist.  “NO NO NO OFF!”  

“Why?  I’m comfy.”  Ross teases and nuzzles into Alba.

“Don’t make me kick you off.”  Alba protests.  Ross smiles at him.

“What are you gonna do?”  He asks.  Alba rolls off the couch, Ross landing first.  “Oof!”

“Oh no.”  Ruki said with a bored tone.  “Alba’s gonna have to run for it.”  She looks at Crea, he smiles and continues to watch.   Ross grabs Alba in a choke hold and laughs.

“You’re a little shit!”

“Can’t breath!”  Alba slaps Ross’s arm.  “Let go… before… I…”

“Okay okay.”  Ross loosens his grip.  

“Can you let me go?”

“No.”

“Please, I wanna get up.”

“Nope.”

“Shion.”  Alba looks at Ross.  He sighs.

“Damn, using the real name on me.”  He lets go of the brunette.  Alba kisses his head and got up.  Ruki stood there jaw dropped.

“What… what…”

“See?”

“What was that?”

“They’re in a relationship now!”

“When did that happen?”

“Dunno, I think yesterday.”  Crea said.  Ruki’s surprised face never left her.  Alba walks up to the two.

“You guys want to hang out?”

“Uh…”  Ruki’s response. 

“Sure Alba San.”  Crea said.  “Shii-Tan we’re going somewhere.”

“I’m lazy and don’t want to move.”

“I’ll buy you food.”  Alba bribes him.  Ross immediately got up and bolts out.

“Hurry up.”

“We’re not runny Ross.”  Alba sighs.  “Come on guys.”

* * *

The four walked around the mall looking for something to do.  Ruki was on Crea’s shoulders looking around for a shop, Alba and Ross held each other's hands and watched Ruki.  Alba’s gaze was taken by a bright “SOLD” sign.

“Looks like someone bought the old maze.”  Alba said.

“Good, fucking stupid piece of junk.”  Ross said.  “So anyways what are we gonna do?”

“Dunno.”  Crea said.

“It’s Friday, let’s do something fun!”  Ruki cheers.

“If we can find something.”  Crea said.  “There is always something new to do here.”  The four continue to look around.  Alba felt a hand touch his back.

“Hm?”

“Sup!”  Ares smiles.  Foyfoy, Hime, and Teufel were behind her.

“Hey you guys.”  The others turned around.  “What are you doing here?”

“Haven’t you heard? Or do you guys never leave your house.”

“That’s me.”  Ruki said happily.  “Go hermits!”

“What’s going on now?”  Ross asks.  

“A new maze is out.  A haunted one.”  She made a creepy face.  “I heard it’s scary.  Totally legit.”

“Lame.”  Ross said.  Alba gave Ross a look.

“Sounds interesting.”  Alba said to Ares.

“Good, we’re gonna be there at about eight.  It’s gonna be at that end of the mall.”  She points.  “If you don’t go I’m gonna call you chicken.”

“I’m going now.”  Ross glares.

“Ha ha ha~”  She ran off.

* * *

The group waited in line to go through the maze.  Ruki climbs Crea to see how long it was.

“Awww this is total bull.”  She whines.  Her wings perked up when she saw her sister walk in with two other people.  “Lympic?”  She asks.  A few minutes later she saw the two boys run out.

“WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!”

“KEEP RUNNING SALT!”

“Guys wait for me!”  Lym ran after them, a tan girl slowly follows them with an unamused face.  Alba and Ross watched in confusion.

“That’s a reassuring sign.”  Alba says with a bored face.

“Yeah… you’re in front of me.”  Ross says.

“NO YOU GO IN FRONT!  I CAN’T WATCH SCARY THINGS IN THE DARK!”

“I SCREAM WHEN THE ROOM GOES DARK!”  The two argued.  Ruki and Crea talked to Hime and Teufel while Ares teased Foyfoy.

“Heya fellas!”  Elf walks in.  “Mind if we join ya?”

“We?”  Crea asks.

“I brought friends see?”  He points at Janua, Samejima and Alf.

“Hey Shion.”

“Hey Alf.”  They wave at each other.  “What brings you guys here?”

“We’re a part of your group now, right?”  Alf asks.

“I guess.”  Ross said, Alba leans against his boyfriend and sighs.

“This line is so long…”  He whines.  Ross flicks Alba’s head.  “YIP!”

“Quit crying.”

“Sorry.”  Alba wraps his arm around Ross’s and watch the line.  Ruki looks at Hime and began to talk to her.

“So how many people at a time?”

“Oh… as many as we can fit, I think all twelve of us can fit.”  She said.  “So we’ll be fine I think.”

“Okay, Crea are you scared easily?”

“Yeah.”  He smiles.

“I’m scared easily too.”

“We’re so alike.”  He says happily.

“I know right?”  The two happily agree.  Hime facepalms at their optimism.  Their group waits for the line to grow shorter.

“This is boring.”  Ruki complains.

“Yes we know.”  Ares said.  “Hurry up!”  The line moved a bit.  “MORE, MOVE MORE!”  A little more.  “PISSING ME OFF!”

“Can we not go in?”  Teufel asks.

“No, you’re coming with us.”

“Why?”

“Cause.”  Ares drags Teufel with.  After a few minutes they got to the front.  Hime walks up towards the man running the maze.

“We have a group of twelve.”  She told him.

“Uh…”  He looks at the group and notices Elf balancing on Foyfoy’s shoulders.  Alba and Ruki were play fighting, and Ross hit’s Alf in the head.  “Are you sure you twelve can go in at once?”

“Trust me they’re well behaved, usually.”

“I don’t know…”

“We are great kids, degozaru.”  Janua sneaks behind the man.  

“GAH!”

“Sorry.”  He walks behind Hime.  “We can go in now?”

“Don’t break anything.”  The man let them go through.  Everyone looks around, Ruki got off of Crea’s shoulders and runs ahead.

“It’s safe.”  She calls.  The group walks after her, Ruki felt a tap on her shoulder.

“Heeeeellllllloooo.” 

“EEEEEEEEEK!”  Ruki runs off.  “SOMETHING’S THERE, SOMETHING IS FUCKING THERE!”  She screams.  Crea holds her trying to calm her down.  

“What is it?”  Elf walks ahead.  “Wow yer ugly.”  He says.  “Alf check this guy out.”

“You are not normal.”  Alf facepalms.  “Alright children let’s move.”

“Aren’t I older than you?”  Crea asks.  The group moves forward, the walls started moving.  

“Why?!”  Teufel screams and tackles Hime.

“OW!  WHY?!”  She screams.  Janua helps them up.  

“You okay?”  He asks.

“No.”  Hime rubs her hip.  “Teufel you’re an idiot.”

“Ouch.”  He hugs Ares.

“It’s okay Babe, I got ya.”  She teases.  Alba walks ahead, Ross right behind him.

“Do you see anything?”

“No Ross, the lights are flickering.”  Alba kept walking.  A man pops out from the wall.

“RAAAAAAW!”

“GAH!”  Ross clung to Alba, who only jumped.

“That’s freaky.  That guy back there is a total scaredy cat.”  Alba points at Teufel.

“Oh… thanks.”  The guy snuck back in the wall.  Alba looks at Ross.

“You okay Sweetie?”

“.... No.”  Ross refused to let go.  Alba smiles and kept walking.  They heard Teufel scream behind them.  Samejima and Janua caught up to the two.

“Are you two okay?”  Samejima asks.  “A true man will help his friends if they’re scared.”

“We’re fine.”  Alba says, though Ross was terrified.  Truth be told, Alba liked seeing Ross like this.  He seemed helpless and adorable, like a kitten.  

“Are we almost done?”  Janua asks.

“No.”  Ross said.  “There is mor-”

“RRRAAAAA!”

“GAH COME ON I WAS TALKING!”  He clung to Alba.  Alba gasps and jumps.

“Ross let go please?”

“No… be my shield.”

“I’m not a meat shield.”  Alba comments.  “Whatever, how are you guys back the-oh.”  He noticed Teufel was being carried.

“Don’t use him as bait.”  Ares growls.  “It’s funny but he’s not light.”  She continued walking.  Hime was clinging to Elf.

“You’re not scared of anything.”

“Nah, this here is fun.”  Elf smiles.  “Right Alf?”

“I swear that last guy almost made me pee my pants.”  Alf’s face screamed terrified.  Foyfoy didn’t care.

“This is boring.  Can we go home?”  

“No.”  Ares scolds.  “We finish this!”

“Awwwww….”  Ross whines.  “I hate this!”

“Come on Shion, this is fun.”  Alba smiles at his boyfriend, who shot a glare.

“WHO FINDS THIS FUN?!”  Ruki ran by screaming.

“Slow down sweetie.”  Crea runs after her.  “Come back.”  The group followed Crea and looks at every corner to make sure no one was there.  

“If someone is behind any of these corners I’m gonna punch them.”  Ross growls.

“Calm down.  They’re suppose to scare us.”  Alba points out, Ross slaps Alba’s head.  “OW!”

“Shut it Hero San.”

“Okay you two.”  Foyfoy starts.  “Now since we lost Ruki-”

“KYAAAAAAAAA!” …………………

“Since Ruki is over there.”  Foyfoy starts again.  Ruki runs back and clung to Foyfoy’s leg.  “GAH!  Jeez you scared me.”  Foyfoy glares at her.

“That guy scared me.”  She whimpers.

“Duh, this is suppose to be scary.”  Ares said.

“Here.”  Samejima picks her up.  “I will protect you from evil doers.”  Samejima carried on.  Everyone shrugs and follows them.  

“So what scared you?”  Alba asks Ruki.

“He’s over there.”

“Here?”

“He must’ve moved.”  Ruki looks around.  Something tapped Ross’s shoulder.

“KYA!”  Ross tried punching behind him.  Nothing.  “WHY IS EVERYONE GOING AFTER  ME?!”  

“Cause you’re screaming.”  Alba points out.  “Calm down for a minute.”  Alba turns back to see the man in front of him.  “GAAAAAAAH!”  He hugs Ross.  “THAT’S NOT FUNNY!”  The man snickers and leaves.

“Ya okay?”  Elf asks.

“Noooooo.”  Alba whines.  Ross pushed Alba to keep walking forward.  “I’m not a meat shield.”

After a few minutes of wandering the group left the maze.  Alf clung to Samejima, Janua was talking to Foyfoy about the maze, Ruki was still being held by Samejima, Hime was on Elf’s back, Crea was carrying Teufel, and Ross never left Alba.

“You can let go now.”  Alba said.  Ross releases his grip, Alba rubs his shoulders.  “You have a hard grip.”

Ruki runs to the two happily.  

“Let’s go again!”  She said happily.

“NO!”  Ross yells.  “That was horrible.”

“That scared the life out of me.”  Alf whines slowly releasing his grip.  Elf lets Hime go and walks to Alf.

“I’ll walk ya home, see ya’ll tomorrow.”  He grabs Alf’s arm and walks out.

“I’m gonna go as well.”  Foyfoy walks out.  Hime clung to Janua.

“Can I go with you two for now?”  She asks Samejima and Janua.

“Sure, degozaru.  We’re gonna be here for a while longer.”

“Sure okay I don’t want to be alone.”  Hime starts walking with Janua and Samejima.  Ares takes Teufel from Crea.

“Come on Baby.”  She carries him.  “See you guys tomorrow.”  She walks out.  Crea looks at Ruki.

“Shii-Tan I’m gonna take Ruki home.”

“I’ll come with.”  Ross said.  “You okay with that Hero?”

“I’m fine, that maze didn’t scare me much.”  He teases.

“I would punch you, if I wasn’t shaking still.”  Ross growls.

“Whatever.”  He kisses Ross.  “Bye you guys.”  Alba left.

* * *

“Man it’s gettin dark real fast.”  Alba whines.  He looks at all the lights and smiles.  “At least the city is pretty.”  He kept walking happily till someone bumped into his back hard causing him to fall over.  “Eah… ow ow ow ow...” 

“I’M SO SORRY!”  A young male’s voice cried.

“It’s okay.”  Alba stood up.  “Are you o-eh?”  The boy looks up at him.

“You okay yourself?”  He asks.

‘He looks like…’  Alba saw the kid had big round eyes and a innocent face, but he still looked like…

“Excuse me, what’s your name?”

“... What a weird question to ask a child.  Are you a creep?”

“NO!”  Alba snaps.  “It’s just… you look familiar.  And act familiar as well.”

“What’s your name?”  He asks with a smile.

“Alba, now you.”

“I’m Lake.”

“Lake?!”


	24. After All These Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on the paper and project, I feel like I'm gonna pass... I present this Wednesday Wish me luck guys. >

* * *

“Y-Your name is Lake?”

“Yup!”  The boy smiles.  “Isn’t it a cool name?!”  He asks.

“Ah… yeah yeah.”  

“So I’ll see you later Alba!”  Lake runs off.  Alba held his head.

“Oh boy…”  Alba walks home.

* * *

Alba was on his bed thinking about his encounter with Lake.

‘Is that the same Lake Ross has been talking about?  They look identical.’  Alba sighs.  ‘And here I thought I had this mystery figured out.  Shows what I know…’  He fell asleep that night.

* * *

Ross storms back inside pushing Rchimedes.

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!”  Ross yells.

“Shion calm down.”  Rchimedes tried calming his son down.

“WE LEAVE FOR ONE NIGHT, ONE NIGHT!!!”  

“Shii-Tan calm down.”

“HOW THE HELL DID YOU SURVIVE A WEEK WITH US GONE?!”  Ross covers his face and groans.  Crea walks in.  

“The police say that this is your worst bomb yet.”  Crea told Rchimedes.  “Uncle you need to stop.”

“But I’m close to finding the perfect bomb to protect water.”

“NO!”

“But Shii-Tan.”

“NO!  I CAN’T DO THIS ANYMORE!”

“Shii-Tan?”  Crea asks.

“I CAN’T KEEP BAILING YOU OUT!  I’M LEAVING THIS SUMMER!  CREA CAN’T WATCH OVER YOU!”

“I’m sorry Shii-Tan.”  Rchimedes says.

“NO, NO YOU ARE NOT!”  Ross about slaps his Father.  “I WANT TO HAVE A NORMAL REST OF THE YEAR!  I WANT TO HANG OUT WITH MY FRIENDS, WITH MY BOYFRIEND!  I WANT TO ENJOY THE REST OF MY HIGH SCHOOL YEAR, BUT YOU HAVE TO BE A DUMBASS!”

“Shii-Tan…”

“I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT!”  Ross shouting grew in volume.  Crea grabs his phone and tried calling Alba.

“Hello?”  Alba answers.

“Alba-San I have an issue…”

“Crea you sound scared, are you oka-”

“CREA WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING?!”

“What the hell?”  Alba asks.

“I-It’s just…”

“Give.”  Ross took the phone.  “Who is it?”

“Ross what is going on?”  Alba asks.

“Why did you call him?”  He growls.

“He can calm you down!”  Crea said, Ross hung up and threw Crea’s phone.  Crea caught it.

“Who was that?”  Rchimedes asks.

“No one important.”  Ross says.  “I’m so done.”  Ross held his head, he walks to the fridge and groans.  “Nothing?”

“What?”  Rchimedes asks.

“Get lost, I don’t want to see you anymore.”  Ross put his jacket on and walks out, Crea follows.

“Shii-Tan!”  Crea caught up to him.  “Where are we going?”

“Don’t know…”  Ross thought.  “I think I know a place.”

* * *

“Are you crazy?!”  Crea whispers.

“It’s fine… I think?”

“This is a horrible idea!”  Crea complains.

“Nah we’ll be fine.”

* * *

“Aru-Tan?”  Alba’s Mom wakes him up.  Alba slowly rose and walks out.

“What Mom?”

“Some guys broke into our house.”

“What?”  Alba walks in.  “What did they steal?”

“Nothing… they fell asleep here.”  His Mom points at the two, Alba sighs.

“They’re not burglars Mom.  Close, but not quite.”  Alba shook Crea awake.  “Crea~”  Crea’s eyes open.

“Morning.”  Crea says happily.  Alba pushes Ross off the couch.  

“Wake up.”  Alba said with a cold tone.

“Ow… what is your problem?”

“Hang up on me, Ass.”

“Whatever…”  Ross slowly sat up.  “So… Who the hell?!”

“Hello.”  Alba’s Mom waves.  “Who are these people?”

“My friends, Shion and Crea.”  Alba told his Mom.  “Guys this is my Mom.”

“Hi again.”  She waves.  Ross walks up and whispers in Alba’s ear.

“What is up with your Mom?”

“WHAT’S WRONG WITH HER?!”

“Nothing… No seriously what the hell is she?  An emoji?”

“SHE’S FINE!”  Alba complains.  Crea looks at the house.  

“We got in through your window.”

“I need to start locking my window…”

“Shii-Tan took your bear and used it as a pillow.”

“YOU ASS!”  Alba took it back.

“He was soooooo comfy~”  Ross teases.

“GIVE HIM BACK!”  Alba chases Ross.

“Catch me~”

“YOU’RE PISSING ME OFF!”  The two ran off.  Crea looks at Alba’s Mom.

“Shii-Tan got into a fight with Uncle, ah I mean Dad.  We thought we’d be better off here.”

“You’re welcomed here anytime.  I’m surprised Aru-Tan has friends.”

“I HEARD THAT!”  Alba cries.  “GIVE HIM BACK!”

“Ha ha ha~”  Ross ran by the two.

“ROSS!”

“Uh… yeah Alba San has lots of friends.”  Crea said.  “He has about…. Hm…. well there is twelve in our group so… eleven.”  Crea said holding up two fingers.

“Wow… my little Aru-Tan had few friends in our old home, and he never hung out with them.”

“That’s sad.”  Crea said.  “We all love Alba San so much.  Though I can see why, you know, having no friends.”

“WHY ARE YOU MY FRIENDS!”  Alba cries.  He caught up to Ross and tackles him.  “Give!”  He ripped his bear out of Ross’s arms.

“Aw… you know you on me like this is-”

“OKAY GETTING OFF NOW!”  Alba stood up quickly, face beat red.  Alba throws his bear on the couch.  

“So Aru-Tan, are your friends hungry?”

“Yes!”  Crea answers happily.

“Kind of…”  Ross answers.  Alba’s Mom walks to the kitchen.

“You kids like pancakes?”

“I WANT A MICKEY MOUSE ONE!”  Crea shouts happily.

“Okay sweetie.”  She began to cook.  Alba facepalms and walks to the couch and watches TV.  Midnight walks in moments later.

“Who are these guys?”  He asks looking at Ross.  Ross looks at Midnight scared.

“Holy shit this guy is my height.”  Ross says, Midnight looks at Crea.

“Holy shit this kid is taller than me.”  Midnight says.  Crea smiles.  He looks at his son pointing at the two in his house.

“Oh… the tall one is Crea, the scary one is Ross.”

“Okay.”

“Scary one?”

“Nice to meet you guys.”  Midnight looks at Crea.  “I was not expecting you to be this tall.”

“Okay.”  Crea smiles.  “We’re sorry for breaking into your house.”

“You what?”

“I’m not sorry.”  Ross says.  He walks over to Alba and leans on him watching TV with him.

“Okay… Um… anyways dear.”

“Yes?”  Alba’s Mom looks over.

“I’m gonna be at work for about … hundred hours.”  Midnight thought.  Ross looks at Midnight with a shocked face.

“Do you want me to do anything while you’re gone?”  Alba asks.

“Keep the house clean I guess?”  Midnight said.  

“Can do.”  Alba nods.  Ross looks at Alba.

“A hundred … wha?”

“What?”  Alba looks at Ross with a confused look.  Ross shook his head and looks back at the TV.  Alba’s Mom walks into the living room and got everyone’s attention.  They all went into the kitchen and sat at the table.

“Here are some mickey mouse pancakes.”  She puts the plate down and sat at the table.  Everyone walks to the table and began to eat.

“THEY HAVE CHOCOLATE CHIPS!”

“How old are you?”  Alba asks.  Crea smiles and began to eat.

“So Crea Kun, Shion… what are you to my son?”  She asks.

“Oh…”  Crea says.  “I’m one of his best friends.”

“One?”

“We know a middle schooler named Ruki.”  Crea starts.  “That’s Alba’s best friend.”

“Aru-Tan your best friend is a middle school girl?”  His Mother asks.

“Ah… yeah.”  Alba looks down.

“Okay… what are you?”  She points at Ross.  Ross looks at her, mouth full of pancake.  

“Um… uh…”  Ross tried swallowing.

“Oh Shii-Tan?”  Crea looks at Ross.  “He’s Alba’s boyfriend.”  The room went silent.  Alba and Ross slowly glare at Crea.  “What?”

“Aru-Tan… what does the tall one mean by that?”  His Mom asks.

“Ah… well you see…”  Alba didn’t know what to say, he didn’t want to tell his family this.

“Shii-Tan and Alba San are dating.”  Crea said.

“Shut up…”  Ross mumbles.  

“Alba you’re dating a guy?”  Midnight asks.

“Ah… well…”  Alba looks around.  “Yes.”  He says quickly.

“Oh… okay.”  Midnight started eating again.  “Nice to meet you.”  Midnight looks at Ross nodding.

“Ah… Yeah nice to … huh?”  Ross looks at Midnight.

“I said nice to meet you.  If my son is dating someone then I would like to meet them.”  Midnight said.  “So hi.”

“Ah… Hi.”  Ross looks at Alba with a face that said “Seriously?”.   Alba shrugs.

“How long have you two been together?”  Alba’s Mom asks.

“Um…”  Alba looks up.  “Not long.”

“We just started dating.”  Ross took another pancake.

“I’d always questioned my son’s sexuality… I mean that phase you went through-”

“THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY SEXUALITY!”  Alba cries.  “AND IT SHOULDN’T BE A BIG DEAL!”

“Okay… so you’re bi?”  Midnight asks.

“Um… yeah.”  Alba nods.

“What are you?”  Midnight asks.

“Me?”  Ross points at himself.  “I’m a homosexual.”  

“Okay… see my wife here gets people who lie about their sexuality all the time.”

“Seriously?”  Crea asks.

“Yeah.  They do it for attention.”  Midnight says.  “I knew some people were gay but it’s become such a big deal and now it’s a way to feel special.”

“It is?”  Ross gave Midnight a disgusted look.

“Yeah… they say they realized it when they got into high school.”  Midnight says.  

“Ah I’ve known since I was a kid.”  Ross said.

“Really now?”

“Yeah… I always ignored it though.  It wasn’t a big deal, to me anyways.”  Ross took Alba’s food.

“HEY!”  Alba took it back.  “Can we drop this awkward conversation?”

“What are you two gonna do about kids?”  Alba’s Mom asks.

“WE’RE NOT GETTING MA-”

“Adopt.”  Ross said happily.

“NOOOOOO STOP IT!”  Alba slaps Ross.  His face was pure red.

“I’m just answering your Mom’s question.”  Ross teases.

“How do two guys do it?”  Crea asks.

“I’m leaving the table.”  Alba got up and left the room.  They all look at Ross.

“I’m not answering that.”  Ross said quickly.

* * *

“And this is the basement.”  Alba said.

“WOAH!”  Ruki runs around.  “THIS IS HUGE!”

“When did she get here again?”  Alba asks.

“Plot hole.”  Crea said happily.  “Shii-Tan look at the TV!”

“Why is it that big?”  Ross asks.  He notices a smaller box TV on the floor.  “Why is there another TV?”

“This is the man cave.  See?”  Alba opens the door to a nicer area.  “That is the guest room.”  Crea runs in and flops on the bed.

“I am never leaving this room.”  Ruki runs in and lays down too.

“What is this bed made of?”

“It’s a tempur-pedic.”  Alba said.  “My parents got that new sleep number bed so they put their old one down here.”

“Why do that?”  Crea asks.

“Cause they got a better bed.”  Alba points out.  “I have the same kind of bed.”  Alba points at the bed.

“Lucky.”  Crea fell asleep.  Ruki curled up next to him and passed out.

“So what do you have?”

“Movies, games, that weird at home bar… a treadmill...”  Alba points at all the stuff.  Ross looks at the bar and sighs.

“What kind of bullshit is this?”  Ross points at all the wine locked up.

“My parent’s don’t want me breaking in and drinking.”

“You wouldn’t drink.”  Ross said.

“Who said that I didn’t try?”  Alba said.  “You can run on the treadmill.”

“Fun.”  Ross said sarcastically.  

“Shut up.”  Alba walks upstairs, only to come back moments later with his laptop.  “Come here.”

“Why?”

“Just come here.”

“I don’t want to.”  Ross says.

“Come sit next to your boyfriend dammit.”  Alba says, Ross let out a groan and walks over.

“What?”

“Sit sit.”  Alba said.  Ross sat next to him and saw what he clicked on.

“No no no no no.”

“What?”

“That FNAF bullshit.”

“I wanted you to play the first game.”

“That game made monsters on the internet.”

“You avoid them.”  Alba smiles.  “Play it.”  Alba hands Ross the computer.  Ross gave in and began to play.

“This game is bullshit, I can’t hear all that well.”  Ross complains.  “Give me headphones.”  Ross points at Alba’s headphones that were hanging up.  Alba grabs them and plugs them in for Ross.  “Thank you, much better.”

After a while of playing Ross noticed that Alba conked out on his shoulder.

“Wake up… oi!”  Ross tried waking them up.  “Hero.”  Alba woke up.

“What?”

“Why did you fall asleep?”  Ross asks coldly.

“I don’t know… I’m tired I guess.  I mean my mom woke me up.”

“No sleeping.”  Ross pushes him off.  “What do I do about wolfy here?”

“That’s a fox.”

“Same thing, what do I do about him?”

“Keep an eye on him.”

“What about everyone else?”

“You’ll see them in the door.”  Alba sighs.

“What about Berenstain here?”

“That’s Freddy.”

“I don’t care, what about him?”

“You’ll see him coming.”  Alba said.  “Bonnie’s at the door.”

“What?  No he’s-”  Bonnie was at the door.  “SHIT!”  

“Pay attention.”

“You’re distracting.”

“You’re distracting yourself, I’m not doing anything.”

“I hate you.”

“Glad it’s mutual.”

“I hope you die.”

“Okay.”

“Piss off.”

“My house.”

“I’m gonna kill you.”

“Whatever.”

“GOD!”  Ross shouts.  Alba laughs at their pathetic argument.

“That was fun.”

“I’m not gonna say anything.”

“You just said something there, but okay.”  Ross tackles Alba down, Alba laughed playfully.

“You’re so annoying!”  Ross growls, Alba chuckles and pats Ross’s head.

“You’re easy to annoy.”  The two sat there looking at each other.  Alba kisses Ross’s nose, Ross’s face went red.

“GOD YOU SHIT!”

“Ha ha ha~  I love you!”  Alba hugs Ross tightly.  The two sat up and opened the laptop again.

“Why the fuck is golden guy here?  Go away… shoo...”  The game crashed.  “What?”

“He crashes your game.”

“What a fucking asshole.”  The two started laughing.  It woke Crea and Ruki up.

“What’s so funny?”  She asks.

“Golden guy…”  They couldn’t stop laughing.  Crea gave them a confused look and walks to one of the chairs.  Ruki sits on the floor.

“I want to play a game.”

“I have Smash Bros.”  Alba says with a smile.

“I wanna play that!”  Ruki said happily.  

“Shii-Tan, a game we know!”  Crea said happily.  Alba walks over and puts the game in, he hands Ruki, Ross, and Crea wiimotes.

“Do you guys use nunchucks?”  Alba asks.

“Yeah, if I can’t use the gamepad.”  Ruki says.  Alba hands everyone a nunchuck and sits on the couch.  Alba starts the game and Ross and Crea were immediately lost.

“What is this?”  Crea asks.

“Smash Bros.”  Ruki says.  Alba clicks on smash and all the characters lined up.

“Crea look at all the characters.”

“Who are some of these people?”  Crea asks.  “Oh hey, it’s Blonde Guy.”  Crea says happily.

“SHULK!”  Ruki yells.

“Who the hell is this?”  Ross moves his cursor to Pit.  

“Pit.”  Alba said.  “You guys want to pick someone or rand-”

“DEDEDE!”  Crea yells.

“You can play as Dedede?”  Ross asks with excitement.  Crea clicks on Dedede.  

“You two are so weird.”  Ruki comments and enters her name in the game.  The two watched her.

“How did you do that?”  Crea asks.

“Oh… you click on this here and type in a name.”  Ruki was done and clicked on Marth.  Ross and Crea typed in names too.

“My name will be…”

“Please nothing dirty, my parents play this game.”  Alba whines.  The two grew evil smiles.  “PLEASE NO!”

“Okay Alba San…”  Crea smiles.  “I’ll type in “BALLZ”.”

“NONONONONONONO!”  Alba tried taking it away but it was too late.  “WHYYYYYYYYYY?!”

“Cause it’s funny.”

“I’ll be “PIMP”.”  Ross smirks.  Alba hid his face.

“Why do I hang out with you two?”

“Cause you love us.”  Crea said sweetly.

“I question that sometimes.”

“Better not.”  Ross gave him a wicked smile.

“OKAY OKAY!”  Alba cries.  “Don’t hurt me.”  The four played and Crea and Ross did a horrid job.

“How do you dodge?”

“Like this.”  Alba made Lucus move side to side dodging.  Ross shot one of Mewtwo’s attacks at him.  Alba dodged it.

“Stop that!”  Ross yells in frustration.  “This is bullshit!”

“Heh~”  Alba snickers.  Ruki runs up as Marth, she taunted.  

"Dance with me."

"But of course."  The two started dodging around like crazy.

* * *

“That game was awful.”  Ross said.

“You’re just mad cause you don’t own it therefore you can’t compete with Ruki and I.”  Alba teases his boyfriend.  “Anyways I’m gonna stop at the store, wanna come with?”

“No, I want to get home before my idiot of a Father does something.”  Ross said.

“Okay, well I’ll head off now.”  Alba said.

“Kay.”  The two kiss each other and part ways.  Alba walks down a small alley way which was a short cut to the store.

“Hey it’s you!”  Alba felt someone hug his back.  He turns to see that same innocent face.  “Alba San~”

“Oh… Lake.”  Alba nods.  “What are you doing?”

“My Mother went to the store so I decided to go find her.”  He says.  “Come with me.”  He says.

“Well I’m going to the same place.”  Alba smiles.

“YES!”

“So Lake.”

“Yeah?”  Lake looks at Alba happily.

“Did someone tell you to find your Mom?”

“Nah.  It’s only us.”

“You two?”

“Yeah, come on I think I see her.”  He points at a slender woman with blond hair that was in a ponytail.  “MOTHER!”  He calls.  She looks at her son.

“Why the hell are you here?”

“OUCH!”

“Who is this?”  She looks at Alba.

“I’m Alba.”

“He’s a friend.”

“That’s a guy?”

“I DON’T NEED THIS ABUSE!”  Alba cries.  “Anyways you found her, so I’ll be leaving.”

“Aw…”  Lake whines.  “I wanted to hang out with you.”

“Sorry…  Maybe some other time.”

“How about the ice cream shop!”

“Huh?”

“It’s by the park!  Meet me there tonight!”  He runs off.

* * *

“Shion can I ask you something?”  Alba asks.  Ross was laying on the couch playing his DS.

“No.”  Ross responds.  Alba walks over and lays on Ross.

“I’m gonna ask anyways.”

“Won’t answer.”

“What happened to your Mom ten years ago?”  He asks.  Ross’s face dropped.  “I deserve to know now Shion.”  Alba looks at Ross with caring eyes.

“Ten years ago…”  Ross smiles putting his DS down.  “It’s almost eleven.”  

“What happened?”

“Well…”  He starts.  “My Father was working on a new bomb.  Lake and I were in the room with him.”  Ross looks away from Alba.  “I got up to wake up Crea, so we could go outside.”

“Okay?”  Alba nods.

“My Mom came in telling my Father to go get some food.  He left, then…”  Ross was holding back tears.  “It… went off.”

“The bomb?!”  Alba was shocked, Ross nods.

“My Mom and Lake were sent to the hospital, they died.”  Ross held Alba tightly.  “After that my Father went to jail for a month.  Crea and I were alone.”  He cried.  “We had nothing in this house.  Crea and I worked a lot… we were eight years old.  No one that age should have to go through that.”

“Shion.”  Alba hugs him back.

“I became distant, I scared my old friends away.  Crea lost them too… it was just us.”  Ross couldn’t stop the tears.  Alba kisses his head and tries calming Ross down.

“It’s okay now.”

“I miss them… I want to see them again.  I forget that they’re gone sometimes.”

“I know.”  Alba nods.  “Everything is alright now.”  Alba pulls away.  “How do you feel?”

“Like an idiot.  But…”  Ross sighs.  “Better I guess.”

“Cause you finally opened up.”  Alba smiles.  “You told me something you never told anyone.”

“Okay…”  Ross nods.  “I hate you now.”

“Got it.”  Alba leans against Ross’s forehead.  The two sat in silence for what felt like forever.

“Um…”  The two look at Rchimedes.  “Am I interrupting something?”

“Yeah.”  Ross gave his Father a cold look.  Alba sighs.

“I should get going.”  Alba hugs Ross.  “Love you.”

“See ya.”  The two watched Alba leave.  Rchimedes looks at Ross.

“You really have a boyfriend…”

“Yeah.  I do.”

“Why do you have a boyfriend?  Why?”

“Because… that’s why.”  Ross said coldly.  “Crea is dating a thirteen year old.”

“What is wrong with my boys?”

“A lot.”

* * *

“Alba San~”  Lake hugs Alba happily, trying not to drop his ice cream.

“Hi… this place is hard to find.”

“Yeah, I have fuzzy memories of this place when I was really little.  Like someone showed it to me.”

“Ah… I know how you feel.”  Alba nods.  “So what’s your life like?”

“Ah?”  Lake looks up.  “Um… Well my Mother never told me about my Father, but I have memories of him.  He was nice.”  Lake says.  “I have friends!”

“Good for you…”

“Their names are Salt, Lympic, and Sochi.  But I’m friends with everyone in class.  Even the sick girl named Marl.”  Lake says with a smile.  

“That’s nice… Lympic?”

“Yeah!  Lympic Maou.  She has an older sister.”

“I’m her sister’s friend.”

“COOL!”  Lake says happily.  “That’s a coincidence!”  He ate his ice cream happily.  The two talked until it got dark.

“I’m gonna go home now.”  Alba said.

“Really?”

“I need to go to school tomorrow.”  Alba said.

“Why?”

“Cause my boyfriend will kill me if I don’t go.”

“Aw, okay.”  Lake stood up.

“Lake?”  His Mom calls.

“Coming Mother!”  He began to run.

“Hey…”

“Hm?”  Lake looks back at Alba.

“Do you mind if I bring someone tomorrow?”

“You want to hang out here tomorrow?”  Lake asks happily.

“Well do you want to?”

“YES!”  Lake runs off.  “See you tomorrow!”

“Bye.”

* * *

“Where are you taking me?”  Ross asks.

“Just shut up.”  Alba was dragging Ross to the ice cream place.

“I want to go hooooooome.”  Ross whines.

“No.”

“Ahhhhhhhh!”

“Oh shut it.”  Alba punches Ross’s arm.  Ross mouthed “Ow.” and continued to follow Alba.  “Here we are.”

“Huh?”

“Guess he’s not here yet.”  Alba said.

“How did you find this place?”  Ross asks.

“I met a middle schooler and he showed me this place.”

“Ew, you stalking kids now… pedo.”

“NO!”  Alba yells at Ross.  “I didn’t get anything yesterday.”  Alba pulls his wallet out.  “Want anything?”

“Um… sure.”  Ross follows him.  The two got ice cream and sat down.  “This place hasn’t changed… still have to eat outside.”

“Is this place only open in the spring and summer?”

“Yeah… I haven’t been here in years.”

“You’ve been here?”

“Yeah… I use to come here all the time until you know.”

“Ah.”  Alba took a bite.  Ross gave him a look.  “What?”

“Distrust…”  He scooches away.

“What?”

“No soul, you bit into your ice cream.”

“I HAVE A SOUL!”

“Noooooo….”

“Fine.”  Alba looks away.

“Heh~  So cute.”  Alba’s face turned bright red.

“D-D-DO YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT HERE?!”

“I’m being honest Hero.”

“NOT IN PUBLIC!”  Alba whines.

“Love you~”

“STOOOOOP!”

“Alba San?”  He hears Lake call.

“Oh.  Over here!”  Alba calls.  “Come on Ross.”  Ross got up and walked with him.

“I don’t want to meet this kid.”

“Too bad.”

“I’m not making eye contact.”

“Okay whatever.”  Alba waves at Lake.  “Hi.”

“Hi.  Who’s this?”  Lake asks.

“Meet Shion.”  

“Shion?  That’s a cool name.”  Lake says happily.  Alba looks at Ross.  

“Shion?”  Alba got Ross’s attention.

“Hm?”

“Meet my new friend Lake.”

“Huh?”  Ross looks at the kid.  His eyes grew wide.  “L-Lake?”

“Yeah… you look like me, that’s funny.”  Lake said happily, then his face grew serious.  “What’s wrong?”

“This can’t be right…”  Ross shook his head.  “You were hospitalized…”

“Wow how did ya know?”  Lake asks.  “I was hospitalized with my Mom, Cecily.”  Lake looks at Ross seriously again.  “How did you know that?”  Ross hugs Lake.  “Woah!”

“I-I’m so happy…”  He began to cry.  “It’s really you.  You’re alive.”

“Uh… what?”  Lake asks.

“I’m sorry…”  Ross couldn’t stop.  “I’m just so happy.”  Lake smiles and hugs Ross back.

“I forgive you…”  The two hugged for a while.

“Lake?”  His Mom calls.

“Oh… over here Mother!”  Lake waves.  Ross quickly looks up.  Cecily walks over.  She notices Alba first.

“Oh it’s you…”  She looks at Alba.

“Hi.”  Alba waves.  She looks down at Lake.  

“Lake what are you doing?”

“Oh Mama, I met this guy.  Say hi.”  Ross looks up at the woman, she covers her mouth in shock.

“S-Shion?”  She asks.  “Is it really you?”  He nods.  Cecily got on her knees and embraces him.  “IT’S BEEN SO LONG!  MY BABY BOY!”  She cries.

“Mother?”  Lake asks.  “You know this guy?”

“Huh?”  Cecily looks at Lake.  “Lake… this is your brother.”

“I have a brother?”  He asks.  “Really?”  He looks at Ross.  “That explains why we look alike.”  He says happily, Ross nods.

“I showed you this place when you were little.”  Ross said.

“I remember someone showed me it.”  Lake said.  “That was you?”

“Who else?”  Ross said.  “You remembered that?”  Lake nods.  “I- I still can’t believe it.  They told me you guys died.”

“Well we’re alive… they told us that Rchimedes was thrown in jail and the kids moved somewhere else.  I thought you and Crea were gone.”  Cecliy smiles.

“Yeah Rchimedes was thrown in jail… but Crea and I stayed at the house until he was released.”  Ross said.

“Are Rchimedes and Crea still at home?”

“Yeah!”  Ross nods.

“Thank god.”  She hugs him again.

“Hey Mother…”

“Yes?”

“Don’t leave again.”

“I won’t Shion.”  She rubs her sons head.  “I won’t leave.”  

“Hey.”  Lake starts.  “Where’s Alba San?”  The two look back, Alba was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Alba lays on his bed, he held his arms up smiling.

“I did a really good thing.”  Alba starts.  “I am proud of myself for once.”

* * *

Alba was sitting on the benches at school.  He was looking over some notes for literacy class.  He was enjoying the peace.

“ALBA!”  Ross shouts in a commanding tone.  Alba looks up almost scared.  Crea runs up.

“You found Lake and Auntie!  I can’t believe it, I mean I thought they were dead you totally changed everything!  Thanks Alba you’re amazing and awesome!”

“Crea calm down, I’m nothing special.”  Alba waves his arms.  “Really, I did nothing.”  Ross walks up and picks Alba up in a hug.  “WOAH ROSS!”

“Did nothing my ass!”  Ross says.  “Sure you’re not special, but you did something.”

“Ow...hm?”  He looks at Ross, he had his sincere smile.

“Thanks Alba.”  He says.  Alba nods happily.


	25. Planning the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I didn't know this but it's prom week at my school when I started this chapter. My prom is tomorrow XD I will try to get the next chapter out tomorrow, why? Cause this was planned perfectly XD

* * *

Alba walks into school with a bunch of pirate themed decorations.  His arms drop to the sides like “what the fuck?”.

“What is this?”  Alba walks up to Ares.

“Prom’s coming up this Saturday.”  She said.  “Hime and I are gonna go dress shopping after school.”  She smiles.  “Are you gonna wear a dress?”

“No.”  Alba comments.  “So what’s the big deal about Prom?”  Alba asks.

“It’s a big school dance.  You should go since you missed Homecoming.”

“Huh?”

“Prom is better, I mean no Freshmen, amiright?”  She elbows the brunette.

“I’ll see what Ross says.”  Alba pushes her elbow down.

“What?”  She asks.  “And what if he doesn’t want to go?”

“Then I don’t know.”

“So if your man doesn’t go then you don’t go?”

“Um…”

“I took Foyfoy last year while Janua took Hime, just so they could see Prom for themselves.  It’s a magical dance.”  She glares.  “And hey our whole group is gonna be there.”  Her face lit up.

“Except Ruki.”

“She’ll see it some other day.”  Ares says.  “So almost our whole gang.”

“Yeah.”  Alba nods.  He hears the doors open.

“REBEL!”  Crea runs up and tore down a streamer.

“CREA NO!”  Foyfoy yells.

“NOT THE KNIFE!  NOOOOOOOOOO!”  Foyfoy chases Crea with the same knife.  Alba, Ares, and Ross watch.

“There he goes~”  Ross said happily.  Ares looks at Ross.

“Go to Prom.”

“Eh?”

“Go to Prom this year.”

“I don’t have any money.”  Ross said.

“YOU ARE GOING WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND DAMMIT!”

“Huh?”  He looks at Alba.  “You want to go to this lame dance Hero?”

“I don’t know, I mean it sounds fun.”  Alba looks down.

“Only you would find this lame get together fun.”

“Hey… Ares finds it fun.”

“Ares is dumb.”

“I’m right here ya know.”

“I thought you’d skip it as well.”  Ross said.

“YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT PROM?!”  Crea asks.  “Can we go this year Shii-Tan?”

“I don’t care.”

“Alba San are you going?”

“Yeah.  Yeah I’ll go.”  Alba smiles.  

“YAY!”  Crea hugs him.  “When do they sell tickets?”  Crea asks.

“This week I’m sure.”  Ares says.  “I think wednesday.”

“OKAY!”  Crea runs off.  Foyfoy found him and chases him again.  “I THOUGHT I LOST YOUUUUUUU!”

* * *

“Can’t believe you’re going.”

“Sorry.”  Alba says.  “You don’t have to go sweetie, I’m not forcing you.”

“Good.”  Ross rests his head on his desk.  “This desk isn’t comfortable.”

“Uh… sure it is…”  Alba nods.  Hime looks at the two.

“You guys going to Prom?”  

“Yeah.”

“No.”

“Huh?”  Hime looks at Ross.  “Why not?”

“It’s lame.”  Ross said.

“You’re going alone Alba?”

“Apparently.”

“Shion you should go.”  Hime scolds.

“Not my Mom.”  Ross rolls his eyes.  Hime smacks his head.  “OW!  YOU KNOW YOU’RE STRONGER THAN YOU LOOK!”

“Go with your boyfriend!”  Hime scolds.  “It’s suppose to be a special time.”

“Don’t care.”

“Come on Shion.”  Hime whines.  “Alba do something.”

“I’m not forcing him.”  Alba shook his head.

“Come on you two.  I know you two just started going out, but you go on these kinds of things together.”

“Is that rule cut in stone?”  Ross asks.

“No.”

“See?”

“You two!”

* * *

Alba was at Ross’s house kicking the roll up bag near the couch.  There were boxes and bags everywhere.

“What is with all the bags?”  Alba asks.  Ross walks up and sat next to him.

“Mother and Lake are moving in.”

“In this tiny house?”

“Hey it was either here or their smaller apartment.”  Ross states.  “It’s pick your poison.  Plus Crea and I are moving out soon.”

“Got it.”  Alba slouches on the couch, Ross punches his stomach.  “OW!”  Alba glares.  “WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!”  Ross slaps his face, smiling.  Alba got up and tried leaving.

Ross grabs his arm, pulling him back down violently.  He grew a sadistic smile.

“GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SADISTIC JERK!”  Alba screams.

“Come on, you know you love it.  Masochistic Hero San~?”

“DON’T YOU DARE!”

“What?”

“Say “Hero San~” like that!”  Alba glares, Ross looks at the ceiling for a second.

“Okay then… Alba San~”

“THE WAY YOU SAY IT SHOULD BE ILLEGAL!”

“Aw you’re embarrassed, how cute~”

“GET AWAY!”  Alba pushes Ross off of him.  Ross giggles and smiles sweetly.  They look over and heard the front door open.

“This is where I live now.”

“Where’s the rest of the house?”

“Down here.”  Alba and Ross adjust themselves and watch Lake walk in.  “Hi Shii-Tan, and Alba San is here.”  Alba waves at the happy boy.  “Shii-Tan I want you to meet my friend.”

“Don’t want to.”

“This is Salt.”  He introduces his friend.  Salt was as tall as Lake, with greyish brown hair and slanted teal eyes, which were covered by thick black glasses.

“Salt?”  Alba asks.

“Yeah, he’s my best friend.”  Lake hugs Salt.  “He’s so cool!”

“Really?”  Ross asks.  Salt walks up and looks at the two.

“You and your brother do look a lot alike.”

“I know!”

“I would’ve guessed we were related.  However I’m not as stupid as you.”

“HEY!”  Lake slaps his friend.  “This is Alba San.”  Lake hugs Alba.  Salt stares at the brunette.

“Is he related?”  Salt asks.

“Ah… no.”  Lake said.  “Alba San is my brother’s boyfriend.”   He said happily, Salt looks at them.

“O-Oh… okay?”  Salt looks at Alba for a moment.  He grabs Alba trying to push him down.

“What are you doing?”  Alba asks.

“Fighting you.”  Salt said.  Alba rolls his eyes and pins Salt to the floor in a few seconds. 

“Like this?  Honestly why would you try that?”  Alba asks.

“I heard that gay people are flamboyant and weak.”  Salt sighs.  Alba chuckles.

“I’m not the gay one in this relationship.”  Alba said.

“Huh?”  Salt looks at Alba confused, seconds later Ross was smiling at him with a death aura around him.

“Gays are what now?”  He asks with a creepy tone.  Salt freaks out and runs back to Lake, hugging him in fear.  Lake only smiles.

“Alba San is so awesome, he brought us together!”  Lake said.  “He’s like a hero or something!”  Ross laughed.

“Hero San~”

“I TOLD YOU TO STOP!”  Alba slaps Ross.  “Anyways… nice to meet you Salt.”

“Uh … likewise.”  Salt walks around the house.  He sat on the chair and looks at the tiny TV.

“What a small TV.”

“We have a N64!”  Lake turns it on.  “I can use my gameboy pokemon!  Shii-Tan and I fought last night… he won.”

“Okay?  So what grade are they in?”  Salt asks.

“We’re Juniors.”  Alba said.  “He’s graduating this year though.”

“Shii-Tan is really smart.”

“Ha… so everyone is…”  Salt said quietly.

“What was that buddy?”

“Uh… let’s play a game on this ancient console.”

“Yeah!”  The two sat down.

“D-Does that make us ancient?”  Alba asks.

“I think it does…”

“I feel old.”

* * *

Alba was watching Salt play Mario and doing a horrible job.

“Hey.”  Alba sat next to him.  “Jump over there.”

“Here?”  Salt points at the screen.

“Yeah, I see a star there.”

“Should I go get it?”

“... Yeah.”  Alba nods.  Salt got the star and smiles.  

“Now what?”

“Go back to that stage.”  Alba pulls his phone out.  “Okay one star is when you go… go over… left.”

“Left?”

“Yeah go left.”  Alba explained how to get more stars.  “Where the hell is Ross and Lake?”

“Ross?”  Salt asks.

“Ah… sorry, I call Shion Ross.  I’ve been calling him that since the day we met.”

“Oh… how long have you two known each other?”  Salt asks still playing.  Alba watches him trying to remember.

“It was some time in January.”  Alba said.  “Over there.”

“Okay.”  Salt jumps over.  “Lake likes someone ya know.”

“Huh?”

“We have this girl that we hang out with all the time, her name is Lympic but we call her

Lym.”  Salt explained.  “He really likes her, but he’s too stupid to tell her.  He just assumes she knows.  She doesn’t though.”

“Lake likes Lym?”

“Yeah, you know Lym?”  Salt asks.

“I’m friends with her big sister, Ruki.”

“I’ve met her sister, she’s so small.”

“She’s dating a high schooler.”

“RUKI IS?!”  Salt asks shocked.

“... Yeah.”  Alba nods.  Moments later Cecily walks in.  She looks over at Alba and Salt.

“Hello freeloaders~”  She said happily.  “I bought groceries.”  She sang out.  Ross walks in carrying more bags.  

“This is nice.”  He said.  “Mom didn’t know why I was so picky at the store though.”

“Shion I said buy some soup and you were there for minutes looking at the prices.”  She scolds.

“Force of habit Mom.”  He smiles.  Lake runs in with two milk cartons.  

“YAY!”  He said happily.  Crea walks out, his eyes grew wide.

“WOAH SO MUCH FOOD!”

“Who’s that?”  Salt asks.

“That’s Crea Kun.”  Lake said.  “He’s been living with this family since he was seven.”  He explained.

“Yup, I’m like family… but I’m not.”

“He’s my son that I adopted and took in.”

“Not legally.”  Crea said.

“I’m the only Mother that ever loved you.”  She said with a sweet smile, though her tone didn’t match that.

“Ow… below the belt Auntie…”  He cries.  “Oh by the way Alba San.”

“Hm?”

“How much is a tux?”

“I don’t know… ninety dollars usually.”  Alba said.  “I need to rent one too.”

“Huh?”  Cecily looks over.  “What’s the tux for Crea Kun?”  She asks.

“Oh prom is coming up.”

“Prom?”  She asks.  “Sounds fun, Shion are you going?”

“No.”  He said coldly.  

“But Alba San is going.”  Lake points out.  “He’s your boyfriend right?”

“So?”  Ross shrugs.

“Are you saying that your significant other is going to prom without you?”  Cecily asks.

“So?”

“No sir that is not what you are gonna do!”

“Huh?”

“This is your last prom and I want my son to go dammit!  You have a boyfriend, so go!  Ya know what?  We’ll go now, RCHIMEDES!”  She calls.

“Yes Mama?”  He pokes his head out.

“Put the groceries away, Crea you have a date?”

“Not yet.”

“You can wait then.  Shortie come with us, Lake you too.  Salt, you’re not suppose to be here anyways.”  She gave everyone orders.  “Let’s go to the car we’re getting prom stuff.”

“Wait what?”  Ross was confused.

* * *

“I don’t want to go to prom.”  Ross said.

“You don’t get a say.”  She scolds.  Ross sat back in the car and folds her arms across his chest.  Cecily looks back at her son pouting.

“It’ll be fun sweetie.  I had fun when I went with your Father.”

“Ew no don’t.”

“Don’t ew me ya little Shit!”

“Don’t call me a Shit.”

“You came out of my vag, I call you whatever the hell I want.”  The two started arguing.

‘Great family… I see where Ross gets his smart mouth.’

“Hero help me out here!”

“Huh… what?”

“You’re fucking useless.”  He went back to arguing with Cecily.

* * *

Cecily was talking to the man who rented out tuxes.  Ross followed Alba who was trying to find Lake.  Salt sat on one of the chairs and laid back.

“Lake where are you?”  Alba asks.

“Lake?”  Ross calls.  “Come out, we’ll get Mom if you don’t come o-”

“I’m here.”  He said panicking.  Ross smirks and rests his arms on his brother’s head.  Cecily walks back and hands Ross a tux.

“Try this on.”  Ross stares at it then back at her.

“I can’t put a tux on.”

“Are you for… URG!  Lake help him.”

“Kay.  Come on Bro.”

“Yeah yeah.”  The two went into a changing room, Alba looks though the different tuxes.

“Do you have this in my size?”  He asks.

“Renting sir?”  The cashier asks.

“Yes.”

“Okay give me your size.”  The two began to talk when Ross walks out.

“I probably look like some stupid ass butler.”  He complains.  Alba hid his face looking away from Ross.

‘Why is it that no matter what he wears he’s the sexiest thing around?’  Alba asks himself.

“Nope.”  Cecily said.  “You have black hair, a black tux isn’t gonna work.  Take it off.”

“What?”  Ross asks with slight confusion.

‘Please take it off so I can look around again.’  Alba begs.

“Sir are you alright?”  The cashier asks.  Alba nods and took the tux from the cashier.  He walks into the changing rooms.  He heard Lake and Ross in the one next to him.

“This is stupid.”

“I think you’ll look awesome in this one.”

“I look like some groom.”  Ross complains.

“You’re a handsome groom.”

“Don’t make me hit you.”

“Love you two Shii-Tan.”  Lake chuckles.  Alba walks out of the changing rooms and looked in the mirror.

“Nice~”  Cecily said.  “You look good, whatever your name is.”

“Alba.”  He sighs.

“Alba… got it… forgot it.”

“REALLY?!”

“I’ll get it someday.”  She winks.  Alba rolls his eyes and waits for Ross.  

“This is lame.”  Ross complains.  He came out in a white tux.  “I like the black one more than this.”

“It’s perfect!”  Cecily said.  “It makes you look less pale.  I love it.”  She swoons over her son.  “So cool~”

“I’m wearing this?”  Ross asks.  “Hero tell her no!”  He looks at Alba, Alba shrugs.

“I get to see you in a tux so I’m with her on this.”

“TRAITOR!”  Ross smacks Alba.

“Sorry…”

“Oh I slapped you cause you looked good.”  Ross confesses with a straight face.  Salt looks over.

“Yay got their shit, can we leave?”

“Yes, you two take those off and lets go.”  Cecily said with happiness.  Ross groans and walks back to the changing rooms.  Lake skips behind him.

* * *

Alba walks into school being greeted by Teufel and Elf.

“Hiya Alba San~”

“Hey Elf.  Hey Teufel.”  Teufel waves.

“Isn’t dis exciten?”  He asks.  “Our group is goin to prom dis year!”

“I know I know.”  Alba nods.  “It’s not that exciting.”

“It is ya see?”  Elf tried explaining everything to Alba.

“Uh… Alf where are you?”  Alba asks out loud.  Alf walks in a minute later holding two drinks.

“What?  Here Elf.”  Alf hands him the drink.

“Thanks Bud!”

“What Alba?”

“Translate what Elf is saying for me.”

“That’s mean Alba San!”

“That’s mean Alba.”  Alf said.

“Not that!  Explain about prom again.”  Alba said.

“What?  Ya didn’t understand a word I was sayin?”  Elf asks, he sighs and starts over.  Alf looks at Alba and translates his weird english.

“He’s excited that all of our friends are going to have one big night together and how this is our last BIG thing we’re doing.”  Alf said.  “Are we done now?”

“I’s tired.”  Elf leans on Alf and fell asleep.  Alf rolls his eyes and looks at Alba.

“So you’re going?”

“Yeah.”

“Who would want to go to such a lame get together?”  Alf asks.

“YOU AND ROSS I SWEAR!”

“Swear what?”  Ross asks.  Alba jumps at the sudden appearance.

“GAH!  Oh… jeez you gave me a heart attack, don’t do that.”  Alba scolds.  “You two are alike, you keep saying it’s a lame dance.”

“It is.”  Both of them said.

“GOD YOU TWO ARE NO FUN!”  Alba comments.  “I’m gonna go buy tickets today with Crea.  I’m buying yours.”

“Why?”  Ross asks.

“So you don’t throw it away.”

“Dammit.”

“Know you too well.”  Alba walks off.  Alf and Ross stand there watching Alba walk away.

“Great relationship so far.”

“Yeah fun.”

* * *

Alba notices Crea walk down to the office before Math.

“Where are you going?”

“I want to ask the people selling tickets something.”

“Kay?”  Alba walks to class, Crea runs down the stairs to the office.  

“Excuse me?”  Crea asks the ticket sellers.

“What?”  The girl asks.

“Um… what if I have a date that doesn’t go to our school.”

“Huh?”  She asks.  “A date not from here?  Well you put their name down and we’ll take care of the rest.”

“So I can invite someone from another school?”

“Yeah we allow that.  As long as they’re not above twenty one.”

“Okay.”  Crea nods.  “Thanks.”

“No problem.”  She waves him off.

* * *

At gym the three walked out to see Ares asleep on the bleachers.  Ross grabs the stick they used to get Janua out of the basketball hoop.  He smacks her with it.

“Wake up.”

“GAH KNOCK IT OFF!”  She takes it and hits him back.  Ross took it back and threw it.  It hit some people in the back.

“Uh that hi-”

“Don’t care.”  Ross pulls her down, she hit the ground with a loud THUNK.

“OW ow ow ow ow ow ow….”  She stood up rubbing her back.  “That seriously hurt.”  She whines.

“Mornin.”

“Evil.”  

“Whatever.”  Ross walks off.  Alba helps her up.

“Sorry about that, he’s been in a bad mood since his Mom told him that he had no choice, he was going to prom.”

“So he’s going now?”

“Yeah, his Mom is forcing him to go.”

“HA HA!”  She laughs at him, a ball hit her in the face.  “YOU SHIT!”  She ran after him.  Alba watches the two run around the gym.  Crea tried getting Ares’s attention.

“ARES OI ARES!”  Crea shouts.  She looks over and walks towards Crea.

“What?”

“When are you gonna go get dresses?”

“Tonight why?”

“Can you take my date with you?”

“How much will you pay me?”

“I’ll punch Teufel.”

“Ass.”  She mumbles.  “Fine I’ll take her!”

“Thanks.”  Crea blew her a kiss and skips off.  Alba sighs and follows him.

* * *

“What’s your name?”  A different kid at the counter asks Alba.  The two decided to buy tickets at lunch so it was over with.  

“Alba Frühling.”  Alba said.

“You’re buying two?”

“For my date.”  Alba nods.

“Date’s name?”

“Shion.”  Alba said.

“O-Okay?”  They nod.  “Creepy date.”  He hands Alba the tickets.  Alba takes the tickets with a fake smile.

“Don’t appreciate you calling him that.”  He walks off.  Crea came up.

“I’m buying two as well.”

“Name?”

“Crea.”

“Uh…”  He nods.  “Date’s?”

“She doesn’t go to this school.”

“Write her name here.”  The boy hands Crea a sheet.  He wrote “Ruki” and nods.  “Okay here you go.”

“Thanks!”  Crea follows Alba.  “Got em.”

“... YOU CAN’T BE SERIOUS!”

“I said she went to a different school.”

“SHE’LL BE HERE NEXT YEAR!”

“Come on Alba, this’ll be our only Prom together.”  He whines.  “Let us have this!”

“Whatever.”  Alba walks off.  “How are you gonna take her?”

“I have a plan.”

* * *

Crea got Ruki after school and took her to Hime and Ares.

“What is taking him so long?”  Ares asks.  “I told him to meet us here with his date.”

“I didn’t know Crea had a girlfriend.”  Hime said.  “You think she’s hot?”

“Please, it’s Crea.”  Ares said.  “This girl probably pitied him and said yes.”

“THERE YOU ARE!”  Crea shouts, he waves at the two.

“Hi Crea.”  Hime said.  Crea walks up with Ruki.  “Where’s your date?”

“I’m right here.”  Ruki squeaks.  Ares and Hime both stood there shocked, like the mile hour shock.

“T-T-THAT’S YOUR DATE?”  Hime asks.

“Yep, Ruki is my girlfriend.”

“Hi again.”  She says.  “You taking me to look at dresses?” 

“Ah… yeah?”  Ares nods.  She walks up to Crea and whispered in his ears.  “What the fuck Crea!”  She hisses.

“What?”

“She is how old?”

“I’m thirteen.”

“She can hear you.”

“I know.”  Ares growls.

“We’ve been dating since January…”  Ruki said.  “Can we go shopping now?”

“Ah… yes.”  Hime said.  “Come on sweetie.”

“Send me a pic.”  Crea gave Ares a smug look.

“Okay.”  Ares storms off.

* * *

Ares was looking through the dresses that were her size.

“What kind of dress should I have?”  Ruki asks.

“Well we need to know your body type.  Hime would look good in something more puffy and princess like.  I get the slim sexy dresses.”  Ares said.  “You?”

“Me?”

“Let’s take you to the changing rooms.”  Ares took Ruki into one of the stalls.  “Okay take off your clothes.”

“Wha?”

“Just do it.”  Ares said.  “Then we’ll look for dresses.”  Ruki sighs and took off her clothes, Ares looks at her body for a moment.  “A-cup boobs… killer hips… and sexy legs.  Just short.”

“Ow…”  She felt ashamed of her height.  

“A dress that shows off your legs.”

“Huh?”

“Put your clothes back on we’re buying a dress.”  

“Ah… wait.”  Ares walks out with Ruki trailing behind.  

“At first I thought Crea had found the only girl who’ll like him, now… why is someone as attractive as you dating Crea?”

“Um… Crea is good looking?”

“It’s his attitude.  Crea’s fucking hot, but not his personality.”

“I like his personality.”

“You amaze me, Hime Chan!”

“Hm?”  Hime looks over.

“A size 4 to 6 dress, short in the front, long in the back.”  Ares said.

“Oh um… kay.”  Hime looks threw the different dresses.  “TA DA!”  She held up a sky blue dress with a soft pink fringe bottom.  Ruki tried it on. 

“How is it?”  She asks.  The two girls squee over Ruki’s overwhelming cuteness.  “Well?”  She asks.

“So cute!”  They said.

“So is this my dress?”

“YES!”  Ares screams.  “I WILL BUY YOU THIS!”

“Okay… Yay~”  Ruki took it off and walks back with the dress.  Ares tried on multiple dresses before going with a black on that faded down to a navy blue.  Hime got a princess like dress that was a light pink.

“Okay, now what we do every year!”  Ares cheers.

“What do you do every year?”  Ruki asks.

“Every year Ares and I go eat out at a restaurant while we send our dates pictures.”

“Last year I went with Janua.”  Ares said.  “This year I’m finally going with a boy I like.  Though Janua is a good friend.”

“I’ll do this when Lym and I are Juniors.”  Ruki said happily.

“Keep the tradition Ruki Chan.”  Ares pats Ruki’s shoulder.

“I will.”

“Good girl.”  They salute to one another.

* * *

“I will get… this!”

“The pasta galore?”  Hime asks Ares.

“I want ravioli.”  Ruki said.

“We’ll get you that.”  Hime nods happily.  “I’ll get this chicken dish.”  She takes a drink of her tea and stares blankly at the menu.

“So who are you two going with?”  Ruki asks grabbing her grape fanta.

“My boyfriend.”

“A friend.”  

“Ah... names?”  She asks.

“Teufel Diabolos.”  Ares said.

“Foyfoy Dran.”  Hime says after Ares.

“Okay.”  Ruki nods.  “Are you gonna show them the dresses?”

“I should send him my dress.”  Ares sends Teufel her dress.

“Me too.”  Hime sends a picture of hers.  “Oh Ares?”

“Yeah Hime?”

“Send Crea Rukis.”

“Okay.”

* * *

“Hm?”  Crea looks at his phone.  “Oh Auntie.”

“Yeah?”  She looks over at Crea.  “What is it?”  She asks.

“I got my dates dress, so I know the color.”

“Okay, let’s go get it over with.”  Cecily got her keys.  “Shion, Lake?”

“What?”  Ross looks at his Mom.

“Want to come with us to get a tux for Crea?”

“Got nothing better to do.”  Ross got up.

“By the way, where’s your brother?”

“He’s with Salt and Lym.”  Ross walks towards the car.

* * *

“Oh my you’re a tall one.”  The man said to Crea.

“Yeah… funny thing is my date is really short.”  Crea said chuckling.

“How short is she?”

“She reaches my stomach.”  Crea held his hand to his lower stomach.  “At my waist.”

“Huh?”  Cecily asks.  “How is he gonna…”  She whispers to Ross.

“What?”  Ross asks.

“You know, get it on without hurting her?”  Ross broke into a fit of surprised laughter.

“M-Mom who thinks that?!”

“Well he’s eighteen…”

“His girlfriend is thirteen.”  Ross said quietly.

“... So?”

“Seriously?!”

“Guys?”  Crea came out in a suit with a light blue vest and tie.  Cecily looks at Crea with amazed eyes.

“So handsome~”  She hugs him.  “You look so great!”  She rents the suit and skips out.  “My boys are going to prom~  My boys are going to prom~”

“She’s happy.”

“Yeah…”  Ross sighs.

“So now flowers and that’s it.”

“AWWWWW!”  Ross moans.

“You have red and you’re blue.”

“Wait my entire suit is fucking white, even the vest.”  Ross complains. 

“Alba had a red vest.”  Cecily said.  “You and your dates will get flowers tomorrow, you’ll do this without me.”

“This is so painful.”  Ross complains.

* * *

“So after school?”  Alba asks.

“Yes.  We have no choice.”  Ross said.  “We go get flowers for boutonnieres and a corsage.”

“Okay?”

“How about Crea and I go and get ours and you and Ruki get yours separately.”  Ross said, Alba thought.

“I got an idea.”

“What?”

“How about Ruki and I make your guys’s boutonnieres and you and Crea make ours.”

“Sounds lame.”

“It’s a surprise.”  Alba said.  “Come on.  These don’t need to match, they’ll be more special.”  Alba smiles.  “Come on!”

“God, fine.”  Ross gave in to Alba’s smile.  “This is a dumb idea.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine.”  The two walk out of first hour to see Ms. Justice on the floor bleeding, holding a boat sticker.  “No wonder she was gone all period.”  Alba looks at their teacher.

Ross walks up and tore a streamer down, a kid looks at Ross, he opens his locker and pulls out a titanium bat and ran after him.  Ross stares at the kid.

“Why, why is it always YOU!”  Ross runs off.  The kid chases after him.  A good ten minutes later the kid gave up and walks back to his locker.  Ross walks back to Alba.

“H-How are ya?”

“Out of breath?”  Alba asks.

“No…”  Ross glares.  Alba smiles and leans against his boyfriend.  Ross pats Alba’s head.

“AWWWWW!”  They look at the kid with the bat.  All the decorations on the wall were suddenly stuffed in his locker.  “WHO DID THIS?!”  He walks up to Alba and Ross.  “Wasn’t you.”  He points at Ross.

“How about…”  He points the bat at Alba.  Alba gave him a neutral face, which is big eyed puppy face.  He tilts his head to the side in confusion.  “Like hell it was you.”  The kid walks off.

Alba giggles as soon as the kid was gone.  Ross looks at Alba in shock.

“Was it-?”  He asks.  Alba couldn’t stop his chuckling.  “I freaking love you!”  Ross hugs Alba tightly.  Alba began to laugh.

“Yay I’m loved!”  

* * *

The rest of that week was waiting for Saturday night, making plans and sleeping.  They were gonna need it.


	26. Prom Night and Broken Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My boyfriend brought me back home at three in the morning and I was tired. I was trying to get the chapter done sooner...but I was lazy XD Anyways I'm gonna graduate this year, Yay!!! I was worried I would have been like my cousins. Anyways hope you like this one... maybe not...>:3

* * *

“Aru-Tan you look so nice and masculine.”  Alba’s Mom said happily.

“What’s that suppose to mean.”  Alba gave his Mom a hurt look.

“When will you be home?”  She asks.

“Don’t know.”

“Okay…You know my Mom gave me the talk before my Prom.”

“Noooo no no no!”  Alba covers his ears.  

“... I got nothing.”

“HUH?!”

“You’re with a guy, what should I be worried about?”

“MY WELL BEING!”  

“...”

“Nevermind.”  Alba walked out.  “I’m going to pick him and Crea up.”

“Bye bye Aru-Tan.”

* * *

“I feel stupid.”

“I feel pretty.”

“I want to hit you.”  Ross glares at Crea.  “So what are you guys gonna do?”  He asks his family.

“I was sleeping over at Salts.”

“Your Father and I decided to have a nice night out.”  Cecily said.

“Fine.”  Ross rolls his eyes.

“We’ll get Ruki after this?”  Crea asks.

“Sure.”  They heard a knock.  Lake opens it.

“Alba San.”

“Hey Lake, you guys ready?”  He asks.  Crea and Ross look at Alba.

“Wow Alba.”  Crea starts.  “Red is a good color on ya, since you’ve stopped wearing that contact.”

“Thanks.  Oh yeah.”  Alba walks up and puts the boutonnier on Ross’s tux.  “Well?”

“Ah…”  Ross looks at it, trying not to smile.  “It’s okay…”

“Glad you like it.”  Alba smiles reading Ross like a book.

“How do I put this on someone?”  Ross tried putting Albas on him.  Alba took it from Ross and put it on himself.

“Thanks, I like it.”  Alba smiles.  “Come on Crea, we’ll get Ruki.”

“Yay!”  The three walk out.

* * *

“Is my hair okay Lym?”  Ruki asks.

“Look in a mirror.”  Lym says.

“LYM COME ON I HAVE TO GET READY!”  Ruki complains.  Lym sighs and walks up to help her sister.  Ruki’s hair was in a bun with the left side of her bangs down.  Beads around the bun.  Lym put the head accessory on Ruki’s head, watching out for her wings, the blue gem fell on her forehead.  Ruki puts on some normal blue earrings and a necklace that matched her head accessory.

“Now let me do your makeup.”  Lym said.  After the makeover Lym stood back.  “Woah.”

“What?”  Ruki asks.  “Do I look bad?!”

“Ah?  No no no!”  Lym panics.  “You look … different.  Big Sister… you look pretty.  Older in fact...”

“Really?”

“Y-Yeah.”  Lym nods.  “Here’s this.”  She hands Ruki the boutonniere.

“Thanks.”  Ruki ran downstairs when she heard the door open and Alba calling her name.  “My shoes!”  She ran down and found her blue high heels.  “Hi!”  She ran up.

“You can run in heels?”  Ross asks.

“Uh huh.”  Ruki nods.

“... Respect.”  He said.  Crea waves at her.

“Hi Crea!”  She hugs him.  “You put this on cause I can’t reach.”  She said.  Crea took the boutonniere and puts it on.

“How?”  Ross asks.

“Not that hard Shii-Tan.”  Crea gave Ruki the corsage.  It fit tightly around her wrist.

“So pretty.”  She said looking at the corsage with big eyes.  “Let’s go, bye Lym.”

“Bye.”  She waves. 

* * *

The group was at a normal restaurant talking.

“So what are you gonna do after this?”  Alba asks.

“Don’t know.”  Crea said.

“Sleep and forget about this horrible night.”  Ross groans.

“Pass out.”  Ruki said happily.  Their food came out.  Ruki and Crea ordered dinosaur  chicken nuggets.  Alba got soup with sandwich, Ross got a cheeseburger with cheese fries.

“Really Ross?”  Alba asks.

“What?”

“That’s gonna feel good later.”

“Shut up.”  The group began to eat.  “Why aren’t you judging them with their orders?”

“Cause I’m not surprised.”  Alba said.  

“Rawr~”  Crea and Ruki began to fight with their food.  “My land is protected.”

“I will take it over Ruki.”

“No… RAWR!”

“Guys.”  Ross glares at them.  “Play some other time.”

“Aw.”  The two began to eat.  “By the way Ruki.”

“Hm?”  She looks at Crea.

“You look really pretty.”  

“Thanks!”  She was surprised to hear that.

“Stop flirting at the table, gross.”  Ross said.

“Let them compliment each other.”  Alba said.

“No.  There are others here.”

“Okay then,”  Alba starts.  “You look sexy.”  Ross shot Alba a glare, face red with embarrassment.

“Shut it Hero, disgusting, pervert.”

“Heh, I had to say it.”  Alba chuckles.  The two look at Ruki and Crea who was giving them the same smug look.  Alba and Ross look away, both were red.

* * *

“This place is crowded.”  Alba said looking at the line.

“We rented out the ballroom.”

“This city has a ballroom?”

“Yeah.”  Ruki said.  After five minutes Ross groans.  

“THIS IS BULLSHIT!”  He shouts.  “I SWEAR HALF OF THESE PEOPLE ARE JUST FOR BACKGROUND!”  Ross complains.

“Ross calm it.”  Alba scolds.

“This is why this dance sucks.”

“Act your age.”  Alba smacks Ross’s head.  “You’re seventeen?  Act it.”

“Hit me again and you’ll regret it.”  Ross growls.  Alba rolls his eyes.

“Whatever.”  Alba looks away from Ross, Ruki walks in front of the two.

“EVERYONE PUT YOUR ASSES IN GEAR AND MOVE FORWARD!”  She shouts.  The girl in front of Ruki looks at her.

“Hey there, you look nice.”

“Ares?”  Ruki asks.

“The one and only.”  She was wearing her dress that had a cut down her left leg, she curled her hair and had beads all over.  Teufel looked like he was about to fall asleep.

“This line is too long, I’m not use to standing this long.”

“You’re fine Babe.”  Ares teases.  “Shion?”

“What?”

“You look so good boy.  And Alba, looking sexy for once.”

“Ow.”  Alba held onto his chest.  Ross snickers at Alba.

“Since when does someone as disgusting as this count as looking good.”

“We are no longer a couple, I’m breaking up with you.”  Alba whines.

“No you’re not.”  Ross wraps his arm around Alba.  “You love me too much.”

“Go away… I hate you.”

“Such a liar.”  Ross nuzzles into Alba head.  The group stood for another twenty minutes, Ares looks over at the crowd.

“Hey Ruki?”  She starts.

“Yeah?”

“Does your family know about Crea?”

“Only my sister.”  Ruki said.

“Not your parents?”  She asks her.

“No… why?”

“Your Mom is chaperoning tonight.”  Ares said.  “See?”  She points at Honey.  Ruki’s wings drop and eyes grew.

“... Crea?”  She points at her Mom, Crea grew the same face.

“Shit…”

“She doesn’t know I’m here.”

“... Shit.”  Alba and Ross watch the two.

“Good luck avoiding her.”  Ross said.  “This night got way more interesting.”

“Yeah it did.”  Alba chuckles.  Ruki and Crea look around trying to find a way around the main entrance.

“You know…”  Teufel starts up.  The two look at him.  “There is an entrance over there if you don’t want anyone to see you.”  Alba, Ross, Ruki, and Crea look at the entrance.  They walked over there and snuck past Honey.  

The four were in a crowded ballroom full of dancing kids.  Ross covered his ears from the loud music and annoying peers.

“AH CAN WE LEAVE NOW?!”

“Shion we just got here.”  Alba said.  “Come on this will be our only one as well.”

“So?”

“At least act like you’re having a good time?”  Alba asks.  “Please?”

“Don’t give me that face.”

“I know it gets me what I want from you.”  Alba teases.  “Now come on.”  Alba drags Ross off.  Crea and Ruki saw the crowd of people dancing, Teufel was crowed surfing, though he didn’t look like he was having fun.

Elf runs up to Crea and knocks into him.

“Sup Loli man?”

“Not a loli.”  Crea points out.  

“Whateva.  SOOOOO what’s new?”

“I’m here.”  Ruki waves, Elf picks her up and spins around with her. 

“YAY THE GANGS ALL HEA~”  Elf squees.  He puts her down and finds Alba.  “ALBA SAN!”

“Woah… Hey Elf.”  Alba said.  Alf walks up behind him.  Ross waves.

“Sup Shit Face.”

“Heyo Fucking Fag.”  The two chuckle and look at the other two.

“What?”  Alba asks.

“Nice to see ya gettin along so well.”  Elf said happily.

“Yeah?”  Alf asks.

“That counts as getting along?”  Alba asks.

“You know nothing.”  Ross teases.

* * *

“Sorry we’re late!”  Hime cried, everyone looks over at the two.

“What took so long, degozaru?”

“I-It was this dress.”  Hime wore a long pink dress with a crown.  She looked like a real princess.  Foyfoy was behind her.

“I had to help her get it on.”  Foyfoy said.  Everyone stared blankly at Foyfoy.  “What?”

“You helped her put on a dress?”

“It was difficult so I didn’t mind who came to help!”  Hime whines.  “So … you all look great.”

“I thought we’d all look like the disaster crew.”  Foyfoy admits.

“Aw, pretty mean Foyfoy.”  Elf said.

“We’re not the ones with a scar.”  Alf points out.  “And Samejima is the only one who looks like a mess.”  Alba looks at Samejima, he wasn’t wearing a shirt or vest.  Only the coat part of his tux, pants, and shoes.

“Were you running late or something?”  

“A true man never runs late.”  He starts.  “I heard my friends were here so I… came in a flash!”

“YOU WERE RUNNING LATE!”

“Quiet Hero.”  Ross smacks Alba’s head.  Alba whimpers while holding his head.

“By the way… why is midget girl here?”  Foyfoy asks.

“MEAN!”  Ruki whines.  “I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE HERE!”

“Um Foyfoy.”  Hime started.  “She was invited.”

“By who?”  Foyfoy gave her a look.  Crea waves at him.  “You did?  You couldn’t get a date?”

“YOU MEANIE, I AM HIS DATE!”  Ruki hugs Crea. 

“What?  Crea are you serious?”

“Yeah?”  Crea gave Foyfoy a look.

“Why?”

“She’s my girlfriend.”  Crea admits.  The people who didn’t know fell silent.  “We’ve kept it a secret because people would judge us.  Truth is… we’ve been dating for…”

“Four months.”  Ruki said.

“Yeah four months.”  Crea nods.

“Dego?”  Janua looked so lost.

“I true man must admit his love and never hide it… you’ve made progress tonight.”

“Cool thanks… I guess?”  Crea asks.

“Okay everyone awkward and possibly illegal romance aside.  We’re at a dance so LET’S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!”  Ares shouts.

“YEAH!”  Elf joins her.  The group began to dance around and have a good time.  Ruki was taken by Elf once.  “See ya Crea~”

“HEY!”  Crea ran after him.  Samejima stood and watches his friends dance, and Elf getting chased by Crea.  Janua and Ares had a dance off, Hime sighs and waits for the two to stop embarrassing themselves.  The rest kind of danced around.

“So is this still not fun?”  Alba asks Ross.

“I… shut up.”

“You’re having fun aren’t you?”

“Shut it!”  Ross pushes Alba.  Alba smiles and grabs Ross’s arms.  

“I’m just teasing Shion.”  Alba said.

“I hate you.”

“Aw… Love ya!”  Alba teases.  Ross looks away from his boyfriend.

“I’m done, going home.”

“No no you’re staying here with me.”  Alba teases.  He moved Ross’s arms around trying to get him to dance.  Ross started laughing at the pathetic attempt.  “See?  You like being here.”

“Shut up Alba.”  Ross chuckles.

“ELF COME ON!”

“Nah I wanna take yer cute date here.  I got no date, ya see?”

“She’s my girlfriend!”

“She’s mine fer now.”

“Sorry Crea.”  Ruki giggles.

“Don’t go along with this!”  Crea took her back.  “Jerk.”

“She’s so cute though~”

“STEAL SOMEONE ELSE’S DATE!”

“Kay.”  Elf skips over.  “Dance with meh Alba San!”  Elf smirks at Ross and took Alba away.

“Oh op bye Shion~”  Alba laughs.  Ross grabs Alba’s arm and gave Elf a creepy sadistic smile.

“The fuck you think you’re doing?”

“I was tryin to dance with Ruki Chan… but I’s can’t dance with her… so I’ll dance with Alba San!”

“Not happening, give me my man.”  Ross tugs Alba back, who was laughing still.  Elf looks around.

“I’s got no one.”  Elf sighs.  Alf walks up and pulls Elf away.

“I’ll be your date for now.”  Alf said.

“Really Alf?”  Elf’s face lit up.  Alf nods and walks off, Ross snickers at him.

“Aw Alf how sweet of you…”

“Fuck off Shion.”

"GAAAAAAAY!"  Ares shouts.  Alf chases her, face red

* * *

 

Alba and Ruki walked towards the snack table and got punch.

“This is just orange juice and ginger ale.”  Alba said.

“It’s sooooo tasty.”  Ruki chugs it down.  “More for me.”  She refills her glass.  

“I’m gonna go get Ross and Crea.”

“Okay.”  She took a cupcake and waits for Alba to come back.  “This is really fun.”  She smiles.

“Ruki?”

“EH?!”  Ruki turns around quickly facing her Mother.  

“What are you doing here, aren’t you suppose to be at home?”  She asks her daughter.  Ruki looks around.

“Oh eh  heheh~”  Ruki looks at her Mom with nervous eyes.

“Huh?”  Alba looks over at Ruki.  “Shit… Crea.”

“Whaaaaaaaaa CRAP!”  The three watch Ruki talk to Honey.

“I want to know what you’re doing here.”

“Mom… I… I…”

“I can’t watch this.”  Crea said.  “Ruki.”  He calls.  Ruki looks over at Crea.  She hugs his waist and looks at her Mother.

“Hi Mrs. Maou… I invited her… sorry.”

“That isn’t allowed.  She’s gonna be a freshman next year.”

“I know but…”  Crea looks down.  “You want the truth don’t you?”

“Truth?”  Mrs. Maou looked surprised.  “What truth?”

“Mommy… uh… he invited me because this would have been our only prom…”  Ruki stated.

“Yeah… truth is…”  Crea took a deep breath.  “I’ve been dating Ruki since January.”  Though loud music and talking filled the room, it felt quiet.

“Wha-?”

“We’ve been going out for four months Mama…”  Honey stood there trying to take everything in, then it hit.

“Rchimedes the Third Maou!”  She yells.  

“I’M SORRY!”  Ruki backs away and hid behind Crea.  Alba and Ross watched hoping it won’t get any worse.

“She has the same name as my Dad.”

“You’ve just realised that?”  Alba asks.  Crea and Ruki walk up slowly.

“I guess that’s it…”  Crea said sadly.  “We’re not together anymore.”

“What?”  Alba asks.  “But you two love each other.”

“Mama says that Crea is too old for me… I know that but I didn’t care.”

“So that’s it?”

“Yes, if she catches me with Ruki again she’s going to be cross…”  Crea sighs.  “She said enjoy tonight while it lasts…”  Alba and Ross felt bad.  They knew this was going to happen eventually but they’ve grown to understand that, deep down, Crea and Ruki do love and care about each other.

Ruki sits on the chairs with Crea, the two didn’t say anything.  Ruki leans into Crea, Crea held onto her and watched their friends dance around.

* * *

“So where is Crea?”  Alba asks.  They were back at Ross and Crea’s house after the dance, everyone was at the after party.  Lake was at Salt’s house, and Rchimedes and Cecily were still gone.

“He and Ruki were gonna spend the night with each other, trying to make it last.”

“Are they in the park?”

“Yeah.”  Ross points out the door.  “See?  HI CREA!”

“Hi Shii-Tan.”  A faint voice calls back.  The two crept in and walked back down.  

“I feel so bad.”  Alba said.  “I know it was wrong of them to hide it but still…”

“I have a feeling they’ll work it out.”

“Really?”  Alba gave Ross and unconvincing look.

“Yeah… Those two are stubborn, they’ll argue to Ruki’s parents and something will happen.”

“Crea in jail?”

“Possibly.”  Ross walks into his room, Alba follows.  Ross began to change out of his tux, which he despised wearing and is glad it’s off.  “So how long are you planning on staying?”

“Not long, I should go home and change.”  Alba said.  “This suit is nice, but it’s sweaty and itchy.”  Alba complains.

“You know…”  Ross starts.  “You look really sexy in that.”  Alba felt his face get hot.

“Ha ha ha nice joke.”  Alba rolls his eyes.

“Thanks.  You make my insults easy.”  Ross says with a happy tone.  “But seriously, you look hot.”

“You can stop, it was funny the first time…”  Alba smiles nervously.

“You having that red eye makes it match all the more.”  Ross got closer.

“Really Ross that’s enough…”  

“You know, we’re alone…”  

“I can see that… I should go home now.”

“You don’t have to leave.”  Ross grabs Alba’s arm.  “If you need help changing, I can be of service.”  The two stood there in silence.

“...... NOPE NO NUH UH NO WAY NOT A CHANCE NEGATIVE NOPE NO NO… NO!”  Alba pushes Ross away, face burning.

“Come on Alba.  You’ll like it I promise.”  Ross pushes Alba on the bed and held him down.

“NO NO NO NO NO PERVERT!  STOP, I CALL RAPE!”  Alba yells.  

“Fine fine fine…  I won’t do anything.”

“So can I leave?”

“Nope.”  Ross smirks evilly.  Alba laid there wondering if he should cry for help or not.


	27. Ruki stays

Alba woke up the next day feeling sick.  He sat up and rubbed his head, looking around.

“Ooooh, what’s anything?”

“Hero?”  Ross looks in the room.  “You awake?”

“Y-Yeah… what happened?”

“Um… do you not remember anything?”  Ross asks.  “Huh, didn’t think I did it that hard?”

“Did it… what?”  Alba asks.  “Shion… what happened?”

“Oh, look at yourself Alba!”  Ross said with an innocent tone.  Alba looks down, then his face grew blank.

“... Eh?”

“How are you doing though, I heard that it hurts if it’s your first time.”  Ross explains.

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO M-”  Alba felt a sudden pain in his lower back.  He slinks back under.  “Ooooooooooooow…….”  Alba cries.  “I said no!”  

“You enjoyed it though!”  Ross said happily.

“WHEN I SAY NO I MEAN NO!  Ouch.”

“Do you take me as the person to deprive my love of something they want?”  Ross gave a hurt look, though it was slightly dark.

“I SAID NO, AND WHEN DO YOU CARE ABOUT WHAT I WANT?!”

“I took our stuff back already.”

“What?  I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR!  AND MY HIPS HURT!”

“I’ll lend you mine~”

“NO THANK YOU!”

* * *

“Your legs are too long.”  Alba complains holding a towel, wearing Ross’s clothes.

“You want Crea’s things?”

“No.”  Alba walks into the kitchen and pulls pain killers out.  He swallows them and walks back.  “My hips…”  Alba whines.

“You liked it, don’t lie.”

“I DON’T REMEMBER IT!”

“Oh… did I fuck you that hard?”  Ross asks innocently.

“I’m not gonna argue it anymore…”  The two sat together, they heard the door open.  Crea looks around, he nods.

“Crea what are you doing, moron?”  Ross asks.  Crea snuck around the corner, Ruki behind him.  Alba and Ross gave the two a look.

“Crea, Ruki… what are you two doing?”

“Shhh… she’s hiding here.”

“THAT’S A HORRIBLE IDEA!”  Alba yells.  “You need to take her home!”

“No, I’m staying here.”  She smiles.  “Come on you guys… trust us.”

“Have you lost your minds?!”  Alba scolds.

“Okay where should you hide?”

“In this closet!”  Ruki sat in the closet.  “See?  I can fit.”

“Nice.”

“YOU TWO!”  Alba yells.  “Ruki needs to go home.”

“But if I go home, Crea and I have to end our relationship!”  Ruki whines.  “I want to stay with him!”

“I can’t help you with that… but you need to go Ruki.”

“Make me!”  She yells.  Alba looks at her, not knowing what to do.

“I-I can’t uh… okay you win.”

“YAY!”

“Loser~”  Ross cooes.

“You fucked me too hard!”  Alba growls under his breath.  Ross laughs hard.  Crea walks to the kitchen and pulled out a pudding cup.

“You like chocolate?”

“Yes!”

“What now?”  Alba asks.

“She’s craving pudding.”

“BRING IT TO ME!”

“What are you, PMSsing?”

“MAYBE!?”  Ruki didn’t know.  She walks towards the bathroom, comes out moments later.  “Do you have any pads?”  Alba and Ross stare at each other with the most uncomfortable look.

“Here.”  Crea walks into the bathroom and pulls one out.  “There ya go.”

“Thanks.”  She shuts the bathroom door and puts it on.  Crea saw Alba and Ross giving him an amazed look.

“What?”

“Total respect.”  Alba says.

“What?”  Crea asks again.

“No guy is ballsy enough to touch a pad.”

“You guys are weird.”  Crea shook his head.  “I mean liking other guys and then doing it… then hating the thought of women, sounds awkward.”

“I think it’s weird that you’d fuck a girl.”  Ross said in a cold tone.

“I like girls.”  Alba whines.

“Not anymore.”  Ross smirks.  “A girl isn’t going to give you the same amount of pleasure.”

“SHUT UP!”  Alba whines.

“I don’t want to hear how Alba lost his virginity Shii-Tan… though it sounds funny.”

“Oh you should have heard him, he said “Oh … Mo-”

“THIS DISCUSSION IS NOW OVER!”  Alba shouts.

“You sound dirty Alba San.”

“HE’S THE PERVERT!”

“I only did what you wanted.”

“I’M DONE!”  Alba looks away.

“Sorry love…  Anyways you’ll have to take Ruki home soon.”

“No she’ll live in the closet.”  Crea said.

“I’m comfy, this is nice.”  She said.

“Ruki you can’t live in their closet.”

“Why the fuck not?”  She asks coldly.

“Cause you’ll be in more trouble.”  Ruki didn’t respond.  Alba sighs and lays on the couch, putting his legs on Ross.  “This is gonna be eventful…”

“Ever since you came here things have been “eventful”.”

“Wow… bad luck follows me.”

“Yeah.”

* * *

Hours went by and Ruki hadn’t left the closet, she was determined to stay there.  Cecily opened the closet to put laundry in, only to shut it moments later.

“Crea I assume the midget in your closet belongs to you…”  She said.

“I’M NOT A MIDGET!”

“Oh… yeah.  Her Mom said we had to break up when I took her back home.”

“So she’s living in the closet.”

“Yeah.”

“... Whatever.”  Cecily walks into the kitchen.  She notices Alba laying down.  “And you’re here because?”

“My hips and back are killing me.”  Alba growls.  Cecily looks at Ross, she gave him a thumbs up.  He returned the gesture.  “SERIOUSLY?!”  Alba asks.

“Hey Alba want to play a game?”  Ross asks innocently, trying to change the topic.

“NO, YOU’LL PLAY POKEMON AND I’LL LOSE!”

“You don’t have a copy?”

“I DO!  I don’t have a gameboy.”  Alba said.

“Go get it.”  Ross commands.

“I can’t move.”  Alba lays back down.  Ross rolls his eyes and left.

“Oh Shion?”  Cecily calls.

“Yeah?”

“Get your brother, he’s still at Salt’s.”

“Okay.”  He left the house.  Cecily started making something.

“Hey Midget!”

“WHAT?!”

“How long are you staying?”

“FOREVER!”

“Okay!  Hey Alba can you help me?”  She asks sweetly.

“With what?”

“I’m making bread, I sell it at the local bakery in the city.”

“You want me to make bread?”

“Sure, come here.”  She said happily.  “You pour flour on the counter…”  She dumps flour all over the counter.  “Then you take the dough out of the bowl and flatten it with a roller.”  She showed him.

“Like this?”  Alba asks.

“Pretty good.  You’ll get after a few tries.”

“It’s hard.”

“Like something else you know… EEEEH?”  She teased him.

“I DON’T WANT TO BE REMINDED!  AND HOW ARE YOU OKAY WITH THIS?!”

“I was young when I first did it.”

“WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT?!”

“Cause I have a feeling that you are now stuck with my family.”  She smiled.  “So ha~  You suffer forever.”

“Aw… is this flat enough?”

“Yep now…”  She flips the dough like an omelet.  “Flatten it again.”

“WHY?!”

“Cause, now work.”  She said.  “I want enough for home.”

“Aww…. this sucks.”

“Like someone else I-”

“NO!”

“Aw you’re no fun Alba San~”

* * *

Cecily walks back into the house after delivering the bread she made to the bakery.  Crea was playing Tetris on his phone.  Alba was waiting so he could have a turn.

“Is Shion back?”

“No.”

“Is the mi-”

“I’M NOT A MIDGET!”

“That’s a yes.”  Cecily walks back to the kitchen.  “I’m making sandwiches.  I’m not taking requests, you brats have to take what you get.”

“I HATE TURKEY!”

“OKAY!  Add turkey.”  Cecily smiles evilly.

“Well I see where Shion get’s his cruel nature.”  Alba said.

“Auntie loves seeing people unamused.  Shii-Tan likes people in pain.”

“Wow… what’s the difference?”  Alba asks.  Crea shrugs and hands the phone to Alba.  

“My score is level eight.”

“I can beat that easily.”  Alba said with a cocky tone.  Minutes later he lost.

“Level…?”

“... five?”

“Lame.”  Crea took it back and began to play.  

“I’M BORED!”

“Sorry Ruki Chan… but you have to stay in the closet.”

“I’M HUNGRY!”

“I’m making sandwiches.”  Cecily said.  Minutes later the front door opens.  “Shion?”

“Yeah.  Here Hero.”  He threw Alba his pokemon game.  Lake followed behind, Salt right behind him.

“When I said “Get your brother.”  I didn’t mean Salt could come along.”  Cecily sighs.

“You can play it on the N64.”  Ross took the controller and gave it to Alba, ignoring his Mother.

“Okay…”  Alba started playing.  “This is fun.  And the TV is the size of a gameboy screen.”

“Ha ha ha… Little Shit.”  Ross glares.  Alba giggles and continued playing.  Salt watches Alba play.

“What are you gonna start with?”

“I don’t know.”  Alba shrugs at Salt.

“I started with Bulbasaur.”  Ross said happily.  

“Charmander.”  Alba picked Charmander.  “Should I nickname it?”

“I’ll nickname it.”  Ross took the controller.

“H-E-A-R…. HEARTBURN?!”

“Perfect name!”

“LAME NAME!”

“Not as good as my Venusaurs name.”

“What is it?”  Salt asks.

“Tree.”

“YOU CAN’T NAME FOR SHIT!”

“I’m great with names.”

“YOU ARE NEVER NAMING OUR KIDS!”

“I will name one Kid… and the other Kid Two.O”

“YOU ARE NOT NAMING OUR KIDS THAT!”  Alba shouts.

“Why not?”

“No… you’re not.”  Alba kept playing.

“How about Dan?”  Salt said.

“Why?”  Ross asks.

“Short for Dandelion.”  Salt chuckles.  “And the other one Mari.  Short for Marijuana.”

“Perfect.”  Ross laughs with him.

“I’m naming them.  You have no choice.”

“I want to name Mari.”

“NO!”  Alba shouts.  Ross flicks Alba’s head.

“Too loud.”  

“Annoying.”  Alba continued playing.  

“Mom?”  Lake calls.

“Yes Lake?”  

“Why is Lym’s sister in our closet?”

“MY ROOM!”  She slams the closet shut.

“She’s Crea’s girlfriend.”

“Oh… okay.”  He walks in.  “Did you start with a Charmander?”

“Yeah.”  Alba nods.

“Did Shii-Tan name him.”

“Sadly.”

“Nice name.”

“Horrid name.”  Alba growls.  Cecily walks in and hands everyone a half a sandwich.  Ross took Alba’s half.  “HEY!”

“What, perverted Hero San~”

“Give it baaaack…”  Alba cries.  “I helped make it.”  

“So?”

“I WANT MY SHARE!”  Alba took Ross’s half and took a bit out of it.

“Hey.”  Ross punches Alba.  “My half.”

“At times like this… I question what I saw in you…”

“You liked me for my body Heeeeero Saaaaan~”

“I DID NOT!”  Alba coughs.  “I choked on some food…”

“That’s not all you ch-”

“KNOCK IT OFF!”  Alba yells at Cecily.

“THIS IS TURKEY!”  Ruki yells.  “SON OF A BITCH!”

“Pupupu~”  Cecily giggles.

“I AM PMSING LIKE A BITCH!”

“Okay sweetie.”  Cecily said.  “Enjoy your sandwich.~”

“THIS IS HALF YOU CHEAPSKATE!”  Ruki shouts.  The group sat in quiet watching Alba play.  Ruki still in the closet.

An hour or so later a knock came at the door.

“Papa get that.”  Cecily said.  Rchimedes sighs and walks to the door.

“Yes?”  He answers.  A young man was at the door.  “Oh it’s you, I haven’t seen you in ages…”

“Shut it you dumb Bastard.  She’s here isn’t she?”

“Who?”  Rchimedes looks at him with a confused look.

“Move aside.  Lympic said she’d be here.”  He forces himself in.  “RUKI I KNOW YOU’RE HERE!”  They all heard a squee and a slam.

“R-R-Ruki is unavailable at the moment… leave a message after the beep…”  Silence.  “Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-”

“Uh hello.”  Crea waves.  “You are?”

“Rchimedes the Second.  Ruki’s father.”  He said with a cold stare.

“Hero he has horns.”  Ross said.

“That’s unnatural.”  Alba nods.

“Hi Sir!”  Lake shouts.

“Oh Lake… you live here?”  

“Yeah, that’s my Dad!”

“Oh that worthless garbage.”  The Second asks.  “He’s your Dad?”

“Who is this?”  Ross asks Cecily.

“Oh he’s someone else we took in for a while.”  Cecily said.  “This is Rchimedes the Second.”

“Hi, guess you could say we’re partially related.”  The Second said to Ross.

“So you’re like another Brother?”

“Kind of, I had no one, they took me in, I took Father’s name.”

“Oh… why?”

“Cause.”  He said.

“So that explains why Ruki and Uncle share a name.”  Crea said.

“Yeah… guess that explains it.”  Ross nods.

“-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee *gasp* ...eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-”

“So who are you?”  He asks Crea.

“I’m Crea, like you I was taken in.  I was little when I moved in though.”

“Okay… nice to know they still have souls.”

“RUDE!”  Rchimedes shouts.

“Anyways…”  The Second ignored him.  “Where is she?”

“Uh… not here?”  Crea asks.  The heard a gasp.

“...eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-”  The Second slowly looked at Crea with a “really?” face.

“I tried?”  Crea smiles.  “Sweetie give up.”  Crea said.

“-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee No….. eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-”

“Sweetie?  YOU’RE THE GUY WHO DATED MY LITTLE GIRL!”

“GAH!”  Crea screamed.  Ross chuckles.

“The rath of a girl's Father.”

“Especially if he only has girls.”  Alba added on.

“I’m sorry… RUKI HELP HE’LL KILL ME!”

“-eeeeeeee….. I’M COMING!”  Ruki ran in.  She stood in between the two.  “Papa no!”  She said.  “Bad Papa!”

“Finally.”  The Second sighs.  “You’re coming home now.”

“NO!  I’m a grown up now!”  She argues.

“You’re thirteen.”  The Second told her.

“And I’m mature enough!  Ever since I was little I had no friends, I never understood why I couldn’t make any friends.  Then this year it hit me.  I get along better with older guys than girls my age.  It sounds weird and kinda slutty, but I know that it isn’t and they’re true friends.”  Ruki said.

“So Papa, you can trust me with them.  They’re great to hang out with, and they’re not my only friends.  I have so many now, and they accept me!  All of them.”  Ruki smiles.  “I’m grown up now, so you don’t have to worry about me.”  The Second stared at his daughter for the longest time.  Then he hugs her.

“NO YOU ARE MY BABY GIRL, YOU’LL BE MY BABY FOREVER!  YOU AND LYM ARE MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTERS!”  He cries.  Alba, Ross and Crea all felt uncomfortable.

“Nneeh.”  Crea scuttles away.  Ruki pats her Father’s head.

“It’s okay Papa, I’m still your girl.  I’m just older now.”

“NO NO NO!”

“And Crea is a great guy.”  She said.  “He was a great boyfriend and I’m happy to call him mine.”

“Are you trying to kill me?”  Crea whines.  Ross snickers.

“Kill him.  Kill him.”

“Shii-Taaaaaaan!”  Crea cries.

“Also if I can’t like a boy then tell Lym she can’t like them too.”

“Huh?”  The Second was shocked.

“Yeah Lympic likes a boy.”

“W-Who?”  

“A boy named Lake.”  Ruki told him.

“Hey, the boy she likes has the same name as me!”  Lake said happily.  Everyone facepalms and sighs at the airhead.

“Just go- go think about what you said.”  Salt said.

“I can’t believe we’re related.”  Shion shook his head.

“What did I say?”  Lake asks.

“You’re the only “Lake” we know… moron.”  Salt said.  “I love ya Bro but you’re such an airhead.

“Oh… Hey that means I can tell her how I feel!”  Lake said happily.

“How’d you figure that out?”  Alba asks sarcastically.

“Anyways…”  Ruki said.  “If Lym can like someone I can like someone.  And the person who I like likes me back.”

“W-We’ll talk about it… okay?”

“Kay Papa.”  Ruki ran out.  “See you guys later.”

“Bye you guys.”  The Second walks after him.  Everyone sat in the silence.  Seconds later Lake pushes Salt hard.

“HEY I’M NOT AN AIRHEAD!”  Lake shouts.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the Pokemon nicknames were names my sister and I have. Except Tree. But Heartburn is my sisters Charmander. XD


	28. So Little Time Left

Ever since Ruki talked to her Father things have been going well for her and Crea, since they could be together again.  The two sat in the chair at Crea and Ross’s house.

“I love you so much~”  Crea cuddles into her.

“I know.  I love you too~”

“Ew.”  Ross said.  “So gross.”

“Ignore them if you hate it.”  Alba was still playing.  “AND QUIT RENAMING MY POKEMON!”

“Why?”  Ross giggles.

“I HATE THEM!”

“Machop has a great name.”

“FAPTASTIC?!  THAT’S HORRIBLE!”

“I think it’s awesome.”

“YOU’RE VULGAR!  AND HORRID WITH NAMES!”

“I’m great with names… I’m naming our children Dan and Mari.”

“NO YOU’RE NOT!”  Alba shouts.

“You’re too loud.”  Ross pushes Albas head down.  He yelps in pain.

“Oh no…”  Crea said.  “Let’s leave them alone Ruki.”  He picks her up and walks off.  Alba watches them leave.

“Don’t leave meeeeee…”  Alba cries.  Ross elbows Alba’s side, he fell over in pain.  “What did I do to deserve this?”  He asks meekly.  Ross felt his face get hot, he began to pant.  “NO NO NO!”  Alba shakes Ross.  “STOP IT, I DON’T FEEL LIKE DOING IT A SECOND TIME!”  

“You’re so cute… especially in pain…”

“I’M GONNA GO BACK TO PLAYING!”  Alba went back to his game, Ross buries his face in Alba’s neck.  “GET LOST!”

“Aw come on Hero~”

“GET OFF OF-”  Ross bit Alba.  “Geh…”

“Are you getting turned on?  Such a pervert.”

“N-NO!”  Alba pushes Ross away.  “I’M DONE WITH YOU!”  He tried playing again.  Ross hugs Alba, cuddling to his waist.  “What is up with you?  So lovey dovey…”

“What’s wrong with me acting like this… is it odd?”

“Honest truth… yes.”  Alba said.  Ross grew an evil smirk, and bit Alba’s side.  He yelps in pain.  “STOP IT, I KNOW WHAT YOU’RE TRYING TO DO!”

“Is it working?”

“NO!  NO IT ISN’T!”  Alba shook his head.  Ross got close to Alba’s face.

“Such a liar.”  He kisses Alba trying to get him turned on.  Alba pushed him away.

“So annoying…”  Alba mumbles.  “Can I continue playing?”

“I want attention now~”

“I want to beat you at Pokemon.”  Alba said.  He looks away from Ross and began to play again.  Ross licked Alba’s neck, trying to get him to stop playing.  Alba sighs.  

“Fuck it.”  He grabs Ross and began to make out.

* * *

“Are you sure you’ve never played Where’s “Waldo”?”

“I’m sure… this was Lake’s book.”  Crea looks around.  “Where the hell is he?”

“The point of the book is to find him.”  Ruki said.

“I found the fucking Wizard faster.”

“There he is.”  Ruki said.  Crea throws the book.  

“Fucking hate it.”

“Come on Crea, that was page one.”

“Hate it.”

“Let’s play the last page.”

“Fine.”  She opens it to the last page.  Where everyone looked kind of like Waldo.  “Fuck this shit I’m out~”  Crea sings as he leaves the room.  Ruki sighs and follows after him.  “Hey Shii-Tan Woah…”

Alba pushes Ross off quickly and sat up.  

“Uh… T-This isn’t what … ah…”  Alba tried to make up an excuse.

“Tsk.  Couldn’t you have stayed in there longer?  Mood ruiner.”

“You two can make out when you’re ALONE!”  Crea said.  Ruki shook her head at the two.

“In the presence of a child.”

“Says the kid dating an eighteen year old.”  Ross said.  Ruki stuck her tongue out.

“Nineteen.”

“Huh?”  Ross said.

“Nineteen… My birthday was weeks ago.”  Everyone stared at him, Ruki cried.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?!”

“Eh?  It’s not a big deal…”

“I can’t believe I forgot your birthday…”

“It’s fine Shii-Tan… I didn’t care about it.  I was caught up on school work anyways.”

“What day is your birthday?”  Alba asks.

“April fifth.”

“IT’S MAY!”

“Alba San graduating will be way better than a birthday…”  Crea smiles.  “I’ll have another birthday.”

“A-Are you sure you don’t want a birthday?”

“I’m fine.  Oh Alba San, Ruki Chan follow me real quick.  Stay here Shii-Tan no one likes you.”

“Hate you all too.”  Ross opens his DS and played Pokemon.  Everyone else moves into the bedroom.

“What is it Crea?”  Alba asks.  “Oh hey Waldo.”

“Focus!”

“Sorry.”

“Tomorrow is Shii-Tan’s birthday.”

“Oh really?”  Alba asks.

“May fourth.”

“Star Wars Day!”  Ruki shouts.  “Dun dun dun du du dun dun du duuun~!”  She sings.

“Yeah yeah…”  Crea nods.  “I wanted to give him a gift but I’m piss poor.”

“So you want us all to pitch in and give him a gift.”  Alba said.

“Yeah.”  Crea nods.  “So what do ya say?”  Crea asks.

“Sure.”  Alba nods.

“Got it.”

“So we’ll leave when he leaves the house.”  Crea said.

“Okay…”

“Okey dokey.”  Ruki nods.  The three leave the room, Ross was playing Alba’s file.

“NO NO NO!   GAH!”  He cries.

“Meet Mr. Cumster.”  He said happily.  

“MY POOR EEVEE!”  Alba cries.  “WHY YOU DO THIS?!”  

“Heh…”

“I hate these nicknames…”

“Yet you love me.”  Ross leans against Alba and watches him play.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.”  Allba mutters.  Ross chuckles.

* * *

Alba was at home going over his homework for science.  He sighs and spins in his chair.  

‘So much work… how the hell do they expect one student to get all of this done?’  He asks himself.  His Mom walks in.

“Aru-Tan supper.”

“Kay…”  His phone went off, he checks it.

 

< Can you come to the mall at 8?

 

Alba texts back.

                               I guess >

  
< Better be there

 

Alba puts his phone away and walks to the table.  His Mom was putting everything on the table.

“I have to be somewhere at eight.”  He said.

“Oh?  What is it?”  Midnight asks.

“Tomorrow is Ross’s birthday and Crea, Ruki and I are pitching in and buying him a gift.”  Alba took a bite of pasta.

“What are you getting him?”  His Mom asks.

“Dunno, Crea hasn’t told us.”  Alba said.

“Maybe something to make sex more comfortable?”  Midnight asks in a teasing manner.  Alba spits out what was in this mouth and looks at his Father.

“What is wrong with you?”  Alba asks.

“I’ve heard that it’s painful at first between two men.”

“Ah… ya don’t say?”  Silence.

“You’re not fooling me.”

“DAMMIT!”  Alba cries.  

“Heh… this is amusing.”

“WHY DO I PUT UP WITH THIS?!”

* * *

“Hello Alba.”  Ruki said.

“Hey.”  He looks at Crea.  “So what are we buying?”

“Follow me.”  He walks to the Game Stop.  “Here we are.”  He picks up a “Fire Emblem” game.  “He wanted Conquest.”  Crea said.

“Ooooh I like the pretty people.”  Ruki said.

“Also this.”  Alba held up an eshop card.  “If he wants to buy the others.”

“Good idea.”  Crea nods.  They bought the game and card and left.

“That went well.”  Crea said.  His phone went off.  “Hello?”

“Where the hell are you?”  Ross sounded pissed.

“Uh… hanging out with Ruki.”

“Get the fuck home!”

“Okay okay.  Take this.”  He hands Alba the gift.  “Shii-Tan I’ll be home right after I take Ruki home.”

“Hurry up.”

“Okay.”  He hung up.  “I’ve got to run.”  He grabs Ruki.  “Come on Sweetheart.”

“Kay.  Bye Alba.”

“Bye you two.”

* * *

“He sounded mad.”  Ruki said.  “Is he okay?”

“I don’t know what’s gotten him so upset.”  Crea sighs.  

“Well he’ll be happy by tomorrow.”  Ruki walks up the steps to her house.

“Hopefully.”

“Aw he’ll be happy, don’t worry.”  Ruki kisses Crea.  “Goodnight.”

“Yeah.  Night.”  He walks off.

* * *

“I’m not happy with you.”

“I know Shii-Tan.”

“I can’t do all that yard work on my own.”

“I know that.”

“Then why the hell did you leave?”

“Jeez I’ll make it up to you.”

“You’d better.”  Ross glares.  He walks back to his room and falls asleep.  Crea sighs and watches TV.

* * *

Ross walks into school the next day and saw the countdown.  Only two weeks left for grads.  Everyone else has one more week.

“Jeez.”  Hime walks up.

“Only a few weeks left huh?”  She says.

“Yeah.  Remember when we were in elementary school?”  He asks.  She laughs. 

“You tied a kid to the monkey bars.”

“He was annoying.”  Ross began to laugh. 

“He was picking on Crea.”

“See?  Bastard deserved it.”  Ross points out.

“Yeah yeah.”  She smiles.  “We’ve known each other for years Shion.”

“And now we’re being separated.”

“I thought we were gonna graduate together.”  Hime said.  “You were always so damn smart though.”

“Jealous of my smarts now?”

“Yes.”  She walks back to her seat.  “Oh and Ms. Justice is drunk today.”

“Nice.”  He smiles.  The room filled in quietly, Alba came in moments later.  He hugs Ross from behind.

“How old are you now?”  He teases.  Ross sighs.

“Crea?”

“Yep.”  Alba kisses his cheek.  “Happy birthday~”

“Thanks I guess.”  Ross smiles.  Hime giggles.

“What a dorky smile.”  Hime teases.  Ross turns away from her.  “Heh, caught ya.”

“Are you dragging me somewhere today?”

“Just the mall, I told everyone to come today.”  Alba says.

“Oh?”  Hime looks at her messages.  “Need to check that more.”  She says.  Alba smiles and walks to his seat.

“Ooooookay classssss…”  Ms. Justice stumbles in.  “Tooooday we…”  She threw up.

“... great start.”  Ross says.

* * *

“I got a cookie.”  Ruki says.  “Yay!”  She puts it down.

“I want this piece.”  Alf took a piece from the middle.

“You couldn’t wait?”  Ross asks.

“Nope.”  Alf said mouth full of cookie.  Everyone else took some and began to talk.

“Do I get paid for coming here?”  Teufel asks.

“What?  No.”  Foyfoy smacks his head.  “Moron.”

“Why am I here then?”

“Cause it’s a birthday.”  Hime said.

“A true man always comes to a party.”

“So you’re…”  Janua asks.

“Eighteen.”  Ross says.  “I’m an adult now.”

“I wish I was an adult now.”  Elf sighs.  “I’s could vote and stuff.”

“Yeah and pay taxes and extra at theatres and oh how about having kids.”  Ares says with wonder.  “Trust me life is no better as an adult.”  

“Whatevs.”  Elf shrugs.  Alba tried getting Ross’s attention.  He slowly looks at Alba.

“What is it?”  He gave a slightly annoyed look.  Alba smiles.

“So Crea, Ruki, and I all pitched in and got you something.”

“Huh?”  Ross looked shocked.

“Here ya go!”  Alba said.  He hands Ross the gift, he shrugs and opens it. 

“If it’s lame then I’m gonna be so -”  He stopped when he saw it.

“Well~?”  Ruki asks.  Ross smiles.

“Wow, this is… thanks you guys.”  He says.  Ruki hugs him.

“We love you Ross San!”  She squeaks.  He hugs her back.

“Okay okay, I love you guys too.”  Everyone chuckles at him.  “Huh?”

“You’re blushing.”  Alf says.  Ross hid his face using Ruki.  She giggles.  They saw someone walk up.

“Hey Shii-Tan!”  Lake shouts.  Ross looks over.

“Hey kid.”  He rubs Lake’s head.  Lake’s friends walk up.

“So this is your brother?”  A tan girl asks.

“Yeah, Shii-Tan this is Sochi.”  He points.  Ross waves.

“Who are these guys?”  She asks.  Lake points at the people he knows.

“This is Crea, an adoptive brother, not legally.  This is Alba, he’s Shii-Tan’s boyfriend.  This here is Ruki, Lym’s sister.  I don’t know the others.”  Lake smiles.  “Shii-Tan introduce everyone else.”

“Okay.  Janua, Samejima, Teufel, Ares, Hime, Foyfoy, Freeloader, and Asshole.”

“Hey I ain’t no freeloader!”  Elf whines.  Sochi looks at Ross.

“I um...You don’t look…”

“I know.”  Ross nods.  Alf whispers to Elf and walks away.

“He’ll be back.”  He says.  Everyone looks back at the table and ate.

“No seriously… He looks you know.”  Schis points at Alba.

“I LOOK LIKE WHAT?!”

“You know… that.”

“Oh… Gay?”  Alba asks.

“Eh…. uh yeah a… that…”  She felt awkward.

“... OUCH!”  Alba cries.

“Trust me.  You look like a girl.”

“WHY HAVEN’T I ENDED MY LIFE YET?!”  Alba asks.  Ross smirks.

“Cause if you tried I’d pull your ass back.”  Ross says.

“No…”  Alba shook his head.  Alf comes back and hands Ross something.

“I felt bad so I got you this.”

“Huh?”  Ross gave Alf an untrustworthy look.  He pulls out a rainbow flag.  Ross began to laugh.  “I fucking hate you.”

“Come on don’t you want to show the world?”  Alf asks in a mocking tone.  Ross threw the flag back.  “Hey I bought this for you!”

“Don’t fucking want it!”  Ross said.  Alf began to wave it around Ross.

“AND HE’S PROUD TO BE A GAYMERICAN WHERE AT LEAST HE KNOWS KNOWS HE FREE~!”  Alf sings out loud.  Ross tackles him and covers his mouth.

“You shit.”  He chuckles.  The two wrestle while everyone watched.  Ares taped it.

“Yeeees fight~”

“Well this is going better than expected.”  Alba said.

“Yeah.”  Hime nods.

* * *

The next day Ross was playing his game non stop.  Crea lead him into school cause he wasn’t paying attention.

“Almost…”  Ross said. 

“Almost what?”  Crea asks.

“Almost S rank.  Bitch will be my wife.”

“Who?”  Crea looks over.

“Beruka.”  Ross says.  “Be mine.”  He smiles.

“You won’t marry the bisexual character?”  Crea asks.

“Beruka is adorable.”  Ross smiles.  “And Kana will be there and she’s a muffin.”

“Oh… I think she’s hot.”  Crea points at one character.

“Camilla… she’s a sister.”

“Still hot.”  Crea walks over to the bench.  Ares was asleep next to Crea, he smacks her.

“Owwwww… I don’t want to mooooove…”  She whines.  Hime runs up to her.

“Here’s a coke and a king sized Hershey.”

“You’re an angel…”

“What’s wrong?”  Crea asks.

“When Ares is on her lovely time of the month, she well … losses a lot…”

“There’s a waterfall coming from my crotch.”  

“Ewwwww…”  Ross and Crea slide away from her.  “Yuck…”

* * *

“You haven’t put that game down?”  Alba asks.

“I’m getting my daughter.”

“Hm?”  Alba looks over.  “She’s adorable.”

“Pedo.”  Ross smacks him.  “Stay away from her.”  

“Will do…”  Alba began to do the assigned work.  Ross continued playing.  “So what difficulty is it on?”

“Hard.”

“Huh?”

“Casual Hard.”  Ross said.

“Who plays it on hard?”

“Me.”

“I see that.”  Alba continues to work, Ross kept playing.  The whole class was quiet almost the entire period.  The phone goes off breaking the silence.

“Yo, Ms. Justice… huh?  Yeah… Will do.”  She hangs up.  “Shion, the counselor.”

“Kay.  Hold this.”  He hands Alba his DS and walks to the office.

* * *

“Excuse me?”  He calls.  His counselor looks up.  

“Hey Shion.”

“Mr. Zwolf, what do you want?”

“Shut up and listen.”  Zwolf said.  “Paper?”

“Paper…. Oooooooh shit.”  Ross sighs.

“You need a ten page paper by the end of the year.”

“I know I know… I’ll get it done.”

“It’s due at the end of the week.”  

“I will get it done.”  Ross said.  “But I-”

“You want to graduate?”

“More than anything!”

“Then you get it done.”  Zwolf snaps.  Ross sighs.

“Yes sir.”  He walks back to his class.  Alba looks at Ross walking in.

“You okay?”  

“No…”

* * *

“Paper?”  Alba asks.  The two were sitting in the locker rooms after gym.

“Yeah, it’s due at the end of this week, ten pages on what career I want to pursue.”

“How much do you have done?”

“Seven pages.  I can’t finish by the end of the week.”  

“Why not?”  Alba gave Ross an unconvinced look.  

“I can only type at school.”  Ross said.  “No computer at home.”  

“That’s it?”

“It’s a bigger issue than you think.”  Ross sat down on the bench in the locker rooms.  Alba sighs.

“You could’ve asked me about my computer.”

“I don’t have wifi at my house.”

“You can come over.”  Alba said.  “My parents won’t mind you over ya know.”  The two were silent for a moment.  Ross let out a sigh.

“Fine I’ll come over, but I’m not staying too late.”

“I’ll stay up with you.”  Alba said.  “As long as it takes.”  He smiles.

“I have no choice?”

“Nope sorry.”  Alba rubs Ross’s head.

* * *

Alba pulls out his keys from his bag.

“Are your parents home?”

“They work late hours.”  Alba opens the door.  “Come on in.”  The two walk in.  Ross sat on the couch and rests his eyes.

“I’m gonna set up my computer okay?”

“Kay.”  Ross calls back, Alba ran to his room.  Ross turns the TV on and saw all the channels.  “This must be nice.”

“Okay, come here.”  Alba calls.  Ross turns it off and walks into Alba’s room.  Alba points at the laptop on the desk.  “Just login and type on drive.”

“Okay.”  Ross logs onto his account.  Alba got up and left.  He lays on the couch and plays on his phone.

Ross took out his glasses and thought about what to type.  

“This is impossible…”  He mutters.  He stares at the screen, watching the words blur together.  “How am I gonna get this done tonight?”  He whines.  

* * *

A few hours later Alba pokes his head in.  Ross had another paragraph in, and was back to staring at the screen, like he was telling it to type on it’s own.

“Hey.”  Alba got his attention.  “I’m gonna go get something to eat, wanna take a break and come with me?”  Alba asks.  Ross sighs and got up.

“Better than sitting here.”  The two walk outside towards the closest place, a gas station.

“How much have you gotten done?”  Alba asks.

“A paragraph.”  Ross sighs.  “I know my topic well, it’s just… how am I suppose to type ten pages about it?”

“What is your topic about, specifically.”

“Bioengineering.”

“... I’m too dumb to comprehend that.”

“I know you are~”

“DON’T MAKE IT WORSE FOR ME!”

“Too easy.”  The two bought the most unhealthy of choices and walked back.  Ross went 

back to typing while Alba laid on the bed looking through facebook.  Minutes later his phone went off.

“Hm?”  He opens his texts.

 

<Alba San!

 

                What Crea?>

 

<What are you up too?”

 

                Nothing much… you?>

 

<Ruki, Ares, Teufel and I are spying on Foyfoy and Hime!

 

                Good for you.>

 

<Us three are waiting for him to confess, we’re hiding behind a bush!

 

                Three?>

 

<Teufel is asleep behind the bush.

 

                  Kay.>

 

<Hows Shii-Tan?

 

                  Stressed.>

 

<Tell him I said hi.

 

“Crea said hi.”

“Not now.”

 

                  He said not now.>

  
< TT^TT

 

                  Sorry bud.>

 

<Oh somethings happening!  Text you later?

 

                    Sure.>

 

Alba stops talking and goes back to looking through apps and blogs, just trying to amuse himself.  Ross groans and slouches on the chair, he started spinning slowly.  Alba looks over at him and chuckles.

“I need to think, stop making noise.”  Ross glares.

“Sorry.”  Alba got up.  “I’ll leave you to think.”

* * *

“How far is it?”

“Eight pages.”

“Wow two left.”  Alba said happily.  “In seven hours… you need to pick up the pace.”

“I’m tired.”  Ross rubs his face and groans in displeasure.  Alba hands him a coffee.

“Well I’m stuck with you.”  Alba said.  “So until you get it done neither of us get sleep.”  Alba took a sip of coffee then watches Ross look at the screen.  “I’m gonna change.”

“Kay.”  Ross kept staring at the screen.  Alba took off his shirt and replaced it with a tank top.  He took his pants off and sits back down on his bed.  “So?”

“Thinking.”

“Okay.”  Alba took a drink and laid down, he pulls his DS out and began playing.

“What are you playing?”

“Youkai Watch.”

“What’s it like?”

“Get back to work.”

“GAAAAAH!”  He spun around again.  “Don’t want too!”  Ross whines.  Alba rolls his eyes and continued playing.  Few minutes have passed then Ross face planted.  “I give up, can’t do it.”  Alba sighs.

“You need motivation.”  Alba puts his game down and walks up to him.

“What?”  Ross asks.  Alba gave him a playful smirk and sat in Ross’s lap.  “OPPOSITE OF HELP MORON!”  He yells.

“I said you need motivation so…”  Alba kisses him.  Ross gave the most confused look.  However he wasn’t complaining so he went with it.  Alba reaches under Ross’s shirt and rubs his torso, Ross shudders with pleasure.  Alba quickly got up and walks away.

“W-WHAT?  NO YOU CAN’T DO THAT!”

“Oh you can do whatever you want as soon as you finish that paper.”  Alba teases.

“Are you kidding-?”

“Get it done if you want to continue~”  Alba teases.  “Or do you give up?”

“I’ll get it done!  Fucking cock tease.”

“Heh.”  Alba lays back down on the bed and goes back to his game.

“IT DOESN’T HELP THAT YOU’RE RIGHT THERE!”

“Oh?  Is this bugging you?”  Alba looks at him with a playful smile.

“You’re not helping.”

“Ignore me and get back to work.”


	29. In the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Thank you thank you everyone I was soooo worried that I'd do like a shit job at writing... I haven't written a fanfic in five years.  
> This was a great way to relieve stress and your comments and support made me feel better about my skills. They have improved...  
> I will be writing another Senyu fanfic and it's gonna be more adult than this. I hope you enjoy the last chapter of this fanfic. See you in the next one!

* * *

Alba walks with Ross to school.  Alba rubs his back, glaring at Ross.  

“You didn’t have to be so rough.”  Alba complains.

“You were a cock tease.”  Ross said.  “And you enjoyed it.”

“Yeah I remember…”  Alba sighs.  “Next time be more gentle.”

“Make me.”

“Worth a shot.”  The two walk in on everyone on the bench.  Ares was crying, Hime was hugging her.  Elf and Alf were talking to Crea, Janua and Teufel were being held by Samejima, Foyfoy looking down. 

“What’s wrong now?”  Alba asks.  Ares looks at Alba.

“ALBAAAAA!”  She tackles him.

“Woah!  Are-ARES ARES SORE!”  Fell over.  “Owwwwwww…”

“... Heh heh heh~”  Ross points and laughs.  

“What’s wrong?”  Alba asks while in pain.

“I-It’s almost over.”  She cries.  “I’M NOT READY TO LEAVE YET!”  She cries in his shoulder.  “I’m scared!”

“Eh?”  Alba pats her back.  “Hey, it’s okay.  This isn’t like you Ares.”

“We’re all upset.”  Hime starts.  “Half of our group is leaving and going off.”  Alba just remembered it.  He looks down upset, not wanting to say goodbye to all of the people that made moving here a lot easier.

“Next year is going to be long and quiet.”  Foyfoy comments.  Everyone nods in agreement.

“We should have a great big party!”  Ares said, still hugging Alba crying.  “To celebrate this year and all the amazing things that have happened!”

“That’s what ya’ll call a graduation party.”  Elf said.  Alf nods in agreement.

“You all have parties right?”  He asks.  Every graduate went quiet.  “Oh…”

“Then how about this.”  Foyfoy starts.  “We all have one huge party right after graduation.  Like we all hang out at the school and run around and have fun remembering all the stupid yet wonderful things we did this year.”  Everyone looks at Foyfoy.

“That’s a great idea!”  Hime agrees.  Teufel smiles nods.

“Y-Yeah… I like that idea.”

“Then it’s settled.  We’re celebrating in the school.”  Though everyone seemed happy, they felt a sick feeling in their hearts.

* * *

“You okay?”  Ross asks.

“Fine.”  Alba was playing on the N64 again.  Trying to beat the elite four.

“You’re not okay.”  Ross hugs him.  “You don’t want us to go do you?”

“What do you think?”  Alba asks.  “You and Crea are gonna be out of my life.”  Alba hugs him back.  “It will be quiet and lonely next year.”

“You gonna miss me?”

“Oh no not at all~”  Alba said sarcastically.  Ross smacks him.  “YOU KNOW WHAT?  NO I WON’T MISS YOU!”

“I’m gonna miss you too.”  Ross kisses Alba’s cheek.

“I have that same fear as Ruki.”

“Huh?”  Ross asks.  “What fear?”

“Crea told me what Ruki said to him during that party.”

“Yeah?”

“She said that he’ll find someone else and forget all about her.  I have that same fear.”

“... Sad.”

“HUH?!”

“It’s sad.  You think that I’d find someone else.  I hate talking to new people, and who else would I find?  Lots of people lie these days.”  Ross smiles.  “You really have nothing to worry about, Alba.”

“You sure?”

“Why would I get rid of such an interesting toy?”

“I’M A HUMAN BEING!”  Alba comments.  Ross rolls his eyes and lays back, forcing Alba to fall with him.  The two laid together in silence.

* * *

“Party after graduation?”

“Yeah, as soon as we’re done getting everything.”  Crea said.  “We’re all getting together and celebrating before we leave.”

“... DON’T LEAVE ME!”  Ruki cries.  “Stay with me forever!”  She hugs him and refused to let go.

“I’m not leaving till fall.”

“So?”

“Shii-Tan is leaving in a few weeks.”

“Why so early?”

“They want him there immediately.”  Crea said.

“How do you feel about leaving?”

“I’ll be back soon and working, then I’ll wait for you.”

“Then what?”  She asks.

“Then?”  He thought for a moment.  A dumb smile grew on his face, he picks up Ruki and rocks side to side.  “We’ll get married, and own a house, and-”

“I get it!”  Ruki laughs.  “Don’t have to tease me.”

“Sorry.”  Crea puts her down.  “I love teasing you though.”

“You know?”

“What?”

“Ross San kept telling me we’re gonna be together, like married… what do you think?”  She asks.  Crea felt embarrassed thinking about that.

“Uh… I want to be with you… if you want to we could… as soon as-”

“Yeah!”

“Huh?”

“You’re in a four year college right?”

“To be a nurse?  Yeah it’s four years.”

“As soon as we both graduate, I’m out of high school and you out of college!”

“That soon?”

“Crea that’s four years…”  Ruki said.  “And it doesn’t have to be right away.  I meant like move in together!”

“You’ll be seventeen…”

“Eighteen in August.”  She corrected.  “So I’ll move in with you!”

“What about you and a career?”

“Oh… I’m gonna take Papa’s business.”  Ruki says.  “Just take two years of online courses and I’ll have Papa’s store.”

“What does your Dad own?”

“The cafe down… uh there.”  She points at a coffee shop.

“That’s a popular place.”

“It’s not open long and Lym and I are gonna run it together.  I’ll be the social one and get customers, make connections with other businesses and make coffee and other things.  Lym said she’ll do financing cause I’m no good at that.” 

“How long has your family owned that?”

“As soon as Papa moved here… he said he met Mama in a small cafe so he made one.  My Papa is a sucker for romance.”

“Sounds like a softie… who tried to kill me…”  Crea remembers the scary man yelling at him.

“Lym and I are gonna graduate together… we promised that we’d run it together as soon as Papa told me I was inheriting the cafe.”

“It’s called…”  Crea tried reading it.

“Demonic Cafe.”

“Sounds non threatening…”

“I hear the sarcasm mister.”  She pokes him.  “Now promise that as soon as you get back we’ll live together?”

“I need to get a job first…”

“Promise as soon as we can.”  She smiles at him.  Crea sighs and pats her head.

“Whatever the great Demon Lord Rchimedes wants.”  He said.

“Yay!”  She hugs him.  “I love you Crea.”

“Love you too.”

* * *

After school the next day Alba was in the shop with Ares, Hime, and Elf.

“Woah!”  Alba said.  “This bike is amazing.”

“Yeah.  All done and ready to go!”  She smiles.  “After I get a degree I’m gonna make the sexiest bikes in the city!”  She cooes.  “What do you think about that?”  She asks in her usual cocky tone.

“Sounds awesome, could ya make one fer meh?”  Elf asks.  “I wants one that’s all kinds of sexy, ya see?”

“Dunno… that’s about four years away.”  She said.

“What’s everyone gonna do when they leave?”  Alba asks.

“Well…”  Hime starts.  “Ares is going into motor engineering, Teufel was gonna go into…”

“Work at the hotel.”

“Oh yeah, he’s gonna work at my hotel.”  Hime said.  “I’m running that place, so that’ll be

what I go for I guess.”  She thought.  “Janua is gonna work at a gym to work with the kids.  Samejima I have no clue… And Foyfoy is gonna be a teacher.”

“A teach, fer real?”

“A middle school teacher is what he’s aiming for.”  Hime said.  “You guys?”

“I wanna be a scientist!”  Elf said happily.  

“Are you a kid or something?”  Ares asks looking over her bike.  “That’s it?”

“Yep~”  Elf smiles.  “How bout ya Alba San?”

“Eh?”  Alba looks around.  “I don’t know actually…”

“You have a year to think that over.”  Ares said.  Alba sighs.

“I’m not passionate about anything though.”

“A true man will help you find your passions.”  Samejima came out of nowhere.

“WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!”

“I will help my friends, whenever they are in need.  I don’t need someone to tell me what I  

need to do in life.”

“... You don’t need to help me, we’re gonna be here next year…”  Alba said.

“No a true man will help his friends…”

“I get that.”  Alba sighs.  Elf, Ares, and Hime began to laugh at what was going on in front of them.  

“Hey Elf!”  They all turn to see Alf at the door.  “You coming?  I’ve been waiting for almost a half an hour, slow shit.”  He insults.

“Nah nah I’ll be out in a minute.”

“I’m not waiting any longer.”

“But you waited dis entia time!”

“So?  I don’t want to waste my time here any longer.”

“S’fine, s’fine.  I’ll be out in a sec, kay?”  He winks at Alf, Alf gave him a disgusted face.  

“I-I’m giving you five minutes Elf!”  He hid his beat red face and storms off.

“Kay!”  Elf said.  “Okay I’s got five minutes to kill…”

“Does…”  Hime starts.

“Huh?”

“Does Alf … like you?”  She asks.

“Course he does, we’s best friends!”

“No no like does he… you know?”

“Hm?”  Elf looks at her.  “I know what yer implyin and I have no clue…”  He said.  

“I think he does…”  Ares cooes.  “Little Alf has a crush on his friend~”

“I dunno… we’ve been buds since kids… I ain’t about to go ruin that bond we’s grown.  Ya see?”

“I still think he does~”

“Ares you’re worse than Crea…”  Alba said.  “You tried hooking me up with Ross, then beat me with a crowbar like it’s GMod or something.”

“You two are an adorable couple!”

“Great… we’re now classified as an “adorable couple”...”

“Are we now?”  Ross asks.

“GAH!  When did you get here?!”

“Moments ago, come on Crea wants to meet up with Ruki.”  Ross pulls on Alba’s arm.

“Okay okay let me go.”

* * *

“So it’s all done?”  Ruki asks.

“Yeah I’ll turn it in tomorrow.”  Crea said.

“YAY YOU’RE GRADUATING!”  Ruki cheers.

“You seem happy that he’s leaving.”  Alba said shocked, Ruki giggles.

“Well…”  Crea said.  “That’s because we’ve made plans for when we graduate.”

“What?”  Ross asks.

“When she’s out of high school and I’m done with college, we’ve decided to live together.”

“RUKI WILL BE SEVENTEEN!”

“EIGHTEEN IN AUGUST!”

“Oh God, why do I continue to argue with you?”

“Don’t know, I thought you’d given up…”  Ruki said with a blank stare.  Crea looks at Ross.

“It’s gonna be weird not seeing you this summer.”  Crea says.  “It’s sad actually.”  

“So what?”  Ross asks.  “We’ll see each other later in life.”  Ross smiles.  “Do you think we’re never gonna see each other again?”

“It’s gonna be lonely… how long are you gonna be gone?”  Alba asks.

“Dunno… about three years?”  Ross said.  “I’m gonna be there for summers as well…”

“You’re gonna live in the dorms the whole time?”  Alba asks.

“Yeah.”  Ross said.  “I wanted to be far from Rchimedes as possible.”  

“But Lake and your Mom are finally home.”

“Yeah.”  Crea said.  “Plus you have friends and a boyfriend here.”

“Now the sooner I get done the better.”  Ross said.  Alba leans against Ross and sighs.

“So you’ll be gone completely.”  

“You guys are depressing… I don’t like it.”  Ross said.  “BE LESS DEPRESSING!!!”  He shouts in Alba’s ear.

“OW!  YOU ASS!”

“Quit calling me things you like~”  Everyone waits for Alba’s comment.  He sighs.

“You have a nice ass I’ll give you that.”  He smirks, Ross gave a shocked look.

“EW SENPAI YOU’RE SO PERVERTED!”  Ross said it with the voice.

“How long has that voice been gone?”

“Senpai?  Did you miss me?”  

“No.”  Alba says.

“Senpai~”

“Go away…”

“But I love you Senpai!”

“Love you too… now get lost.”

“SENPAI!”

“I’m younger ya know…”

“B-But Senpai~”

“This is another thing I’m gonna miss.”  Alba says.

“Really?”  Crea asks.

“You hate that voice.”  Ruki said.

“Senpai~”  Ross began to laugh.  “I’m gonna miss talking to you guys…”

“Yeah… hm…”  Alba thought.

* * *

“Cecily?”  Alba caught Cecily outside the bakery..

“Hm?”  She looks behind her.  “Oh Alba.  How goes it Sweetie?”

“Do you know what to get your sons for graduation?”

“Hm?  No I don’t know… they can’t leave Mother now…”

“I have an idea for their gifts.”  

“What?”

“Just come with me.”

“Okay.”

* * *

Alba knocks on the door to Ruki’s house.  Honey opens up.

“Oh…how can I help you?”

“Come with me I have an idea.”

“Oh… okay…”  She got out.  “Hello Mother Chan.”

“Sup.”

* * *

The last week Seniors had to write a five paper on this big project in order to pass with their class.  Crea happily walks into class with a completed paper and work cited and everything.

“Crea do you have your paper done?”  The old teacher asks.

“Here it is … and here is my work cited!”

“Crea why is your work cited in pencil on loose leaf?”

“Noodletools does not want me to graduate.”  He said happily.

“Well I’ll consider it passing.  You aced your speech so even if this sucks you’ll pass.”

“Thanks!”  Crea said.  He ran out.  A random student looks back at the teacher.

“Did he do well on hi-”

“No.”

* * *

“Alright everyone!”  Ares shouts at the store.  “Grab all the junk food we need.  Elf!”

“Yeah Ma’am?”

“Got your megaphone.”

“Ya mean dis here?”  He asks while using the megaphone he stole.

“Yeah that, GO GO GO!”  Everyone ran around the store in groups.  Alba and Ruki, Ross and Crea, Foyfoy and Janua, Teufel and Hime, Alf and Samejima.  Ares pushed Elf who shouts her orders.

“Kay now, Alba San and Ruki Chan grab dat dere punch!”  He shouts.  Alba ran by fast.

“Okay Ruki ready to grab it?”

“Kind of?”  She got it and they took off around the corner.

“Kay Alf and Samejima Kun, get chips.”

“A true man will always get the things he needs, to help his friends.”

“YOU’RE GOING TOO FUCKING FAST!  SLOW DOOOOOOOOOOWN!”  

“Grab the chips Alf Kun.”  Samejima said with a proud voice.  Alf looks over in a panic.

“Gah… EH!”  He grabs a bag and cries down the aisle.

“Foyfoy grab more chips, Alf got one bag der ya see?”

“Okay Janua grab them now!”

“A true ninja never fails, degozoryo!”  He grabs two more bags.

“Good now, Shion and Crea San, get dip.”

“Ready Crea?”  Ross asks.

“Yeah.”  The two got a running head start.  Ross jumps in at full speed and the two grab dip before they crashed into the dairy section.

“That was awesome.”  Ross said slowly getting up.

“Great now can you two go back and get sod-”  They ran by again and grab soda.  Then proceeded to crash into the fruit aisle.

“... Teufel and Hime Chan get dat dere sandwich somethin or otha.”

“Does he mean those ham and turkey sandwiches?”  Hime asks while pushing.

“I guess…”

“Kay.”  She ran faster.  “Let’s go.”  

“Do I have to?”

“Grab it!”  Hime said.  

“Whatever…”  He grabs the sandwiches.  “This is lame, I want to go home.”

“Sorry but ya can’t.”  Elf said.

“And someone take that stupid thing away from him.”  Teufel glares at Elf.

“Just go along with it.”  Hime said calmly.

“About to kill him.”

“Aright now ova dere.”  Everyone looks over to where he was pointing.  “First one dat gets  ice cream will get to choose who we prank dis year.”

“Prank?”  Alba asks.

“Every year Seniors prank their favorite teacher.”  Crea said rolling by.

“Really?”

“GO!”  Ares yells.  Everyone rushes towards the ice cream, Hime and Teufel made it first since they were the closest.

“We win!”  She said.

“Nice, so who do you pick?”  Alba asks.  Her and Teufel smile at each other.

“Seniors get to pick right?”

* * *

“Shhh.”  Everyone, including Ruki, who was skipping,  waited for their choice teacher.

“Hm?”  They look around.  Shrug, and kept walking.  Ares shot up.

“MS. JUSTICE!”

“HUH?!”  She turns quickly.

“ATTACK!”  Everyone threw water balloons at her.  Ms. Justice grabs one and threw it back.

“WHAT?!  I’M MORE FOR JUNIORS!”

“WE ALL HAD YOU!”  Crea shouts.  She began to laugh and threw more at them.  

“OKAY okay… enough?”

“No.”  Ross was behind her, he dumps a cold bucket of water on her.  She panics and began to laugh.

“I hate you guys.”  She chuckles.  

* * *

During class everyone was wandering around knowing they had no more work.  Alba was doodling on the board.  Ross was asleep, and Hime was drawing on Ross’s face.

“Huh?”  He looks around.

“Heh~”  Alba chuckles.  “My good sir… you look…”

“Why are you talking like that?”  Ross asks, Hime gave him a mirror.  “Woman you’re gonna get it.”  He chases Hime around the room.  Everyone watched them run around like idiots.

* * *

“That’s one way to spend the last of your high school days.”  Alba said.

“Yeah, I guess.”  Ross looks at everyone messing with random stuff in gym.

“ALRIGHT EVERYONE!”  Alba and Ross look at Ares.

“LAST COMPETITION TO SEE WHO IS SUPREME!  ULTIMATE BASKETBALL… WHILE STANDING ON THE BUTT SCOOTERS!”

“That’s a bad idea.”  Alba said.  Crea runs in and tapes it.

“This is gonna be good!”

“READY JANUA?!

“YES DEGOZARU!”

“GO!”  The two were pushed by Samejima and Teufel.  They kept taking the ball from each other.  After a while the two crashed into walls and broke the scooters.

“Ow…..”

“Yeah I’m gonna feel that…”

“Heh heh~”  Ross snickers at the two.  Ares stood.

“I guess… it’s a tie for now.”

“Agreed degozaru…”  The two shook hands and nod.  Everyone claps for the two, even Baum.

“And it comes to a close.”  Alba said happily.

* * *

The next day everyone sat at the graduation ceremony.  Ruki conked out after a few minutes.  Lake was awake with Salt, Lym was in space and Sochi was also asleep.

‘Why did she come?’  Alba asks.  He sees another girl around Ruki’s age in the back.  She was in a wheelchair and has long black hair and sleepy white eyes.  Alba looks back and flicks Ruki’s head.  She squeaks and looks up at Alba upset.

“Stay awake.”  He whispers.

“This is long, some of these people don’t have names…”  Ruki complains.  Alba looks at the group.

“... what is up with the rest of the class?”  The guy spoke the next name.

“Ares Strall.”  She rides in on her motorcycle.

“HOW YA DOIN BITCHES?!”  She shouts.  Everyone cheers for her, Hime facepalms 

and sighs.  The class went by and everyone else went outside and began to talk and hug their families.  

The group runs out and started setting the table up.

“This is exciting!”  Ares said.  Foyfoy pushes the girl with the wheelchair in.  “Oh hey Marl.”

“Hi~”  She smiles sweetly.  Alba walks up.

“Who?”

“This is my sister Marl, she wanted to come today.”  Foyfoy looks down at Marl.

“Hello… I’m Marl.”

“MARL CHAN!”  Lake shouts.

“Oh it’s Lake.  Hi Lake.”  He hugs her.

“You’ve been hospitalized for soooooo long!”  Lake shouts.  “GUYS GUYS IT’S MARL!”

“Hey.”  Salt waves.

“Sup Sick-Chick.”  Sochi said.  Lym looks at her.

“Who?”  Lym asks.  Marl and Lympic began to talk.  Everyone ate and rode around on Ares’s motorcycle.

“This is fun, degozaru.”  Janua said.  “Right Samejima?”

“A true man always has fun with his friends.”

“Can’t you just say yes?”  Alf asks.  Elf tugs on Alf’s sleeve.

“Who’s dat group dere?”  He points at Cecily and Rchimedes.

“Think that’s… Shion’s family?”  Alf asks.  Ross looks over and waves.

“Hi Mom, Dad…”  He said.  She hugs her son.

“YOU CAN’T BE A GRADUATE YET!”  She cries.  “CREA!”  She shouts.  “Come here.”  Crea walks over and joins the hug.  “My boys are so grown up.”  She cries.

“Hello~”  Honey walks in with The Second.

“Mama~”  Ruki runs up and hugs her parents.  

“Hi.”  She smiles.

“Alright so we wanted to leave you kids alone and hang out together but…”  Cecily started.  “We have gifts for Shion and Ruki.”

“Why me?”  Ruki asks.  She looks around for an answer.  “... Seriously why the fuck do I get something?”

“Your gift is for Crea and your other friends as well.”  Cecily said. 

“What did you get us?”  Ross asks.

“Well…”  Cecily and Honey handed their kids a box.

“Open it you two.”  Honey said.  The two opened the boxes and pulled out new phones.

“WHAT?!”  Ruki asks with all the excitement.  She had a pink phone with a skull on it.

“No way…”  Ross turns his on and looks through it.  His was black… that was it.

“Mama San picked out the cases.”  Honey said.

“This is… Thanks Mama!”  Ruki said happily.  “EVERYONE GIVE ME YOUR NUMBERS!”  

“Hey me too.”  Ross said.  Everyone walks around and traded numbers with the two.

“Guys guys!”  Alba calls.  “Here.”  He gave the phone to The Second.  “Everyone come together!”  Everyone went into a big group picture.  “EVERYONE SAY WE DID IT!”

“WE DID IT!”  Everyone shouts, and the picture was taken.  The last memory of the group in high school.

* * *

A few weeks after school got out, Alba and Ross walked together down the less busy side of town.

“So when are you leaving?”

“A week.”  Ross threw his ice cream wrapper away.  Alba was still trying to finish his.

“After that?”

“Dunno.”  Ross said.  “What are you planning?”

“I don’t know what I want to do.”  Alba said, taking another bite.

“Can’t believe everyone has an idea after college.”  Ross sighs.  “Crea has his life figured out after school.”

“Practically proposed to Ruki.”  Alba chuckles.  “I just let life come at me.”

“Maybe we should.”  Ross started.

“Should what?”

“Promise something.”

“You make the promise since you’re leaving.”  Alba says.

“When I come back…”  Ross thought, his face went red.  “Marry me.”  Alba gave him a shocked look.

“WHY MAKE ME PROMISE THAT?!”  Alba asks.

“You told me to try and make a promise so I said one.”  Ross smiles.  “When I come back, marry me.”  Alba thought for a moment, he looks at Ross.

“Okay.”  He smiles.  Ross took a picture of him.

“Nice face, you look so confused.”  Ross laughs.

“HEY!”  Alba tried taking the phone.  “DELETE IT DELETE IT!”

“I’m taking this so I can help you remember.”

“Dumb promise we made.”

“Crea and Ruki made one.”

“THEY PROMISED TO LIVE TOGETHER NOT GET MARRIED!”

“I wanna beat Crea for once.”

“At what?”

“He beat me at dating and asking someone out… so I’ll beat him at marriage.”  Ross gave a competitive smile.

“Well, I’ll be happy either way.”  Alba said.  The two kept walking down the city road.  Knowing that even though time was coming to an end.  It’s just another chapter waiting to be written.

**_THE END_ **


End file.
